Monstruos y Hechizos Legado
by irrealiti13
Summary: Un juego mágico, es solo eso un juego. O tal vez sea otra cosa. una gran batalla donde los herederos de los seis héroes de la leyenda se enfrentaran a la mayor amenaza de las dos dimensiones.
1. prólogo

Monstruos y hechizos. Legado

* * *

Sinopsis: para quienes no sigan mi historia de un nuevo dios, les explicare, este es un spine off de la serie un nuevo dios, basada en mi idea de el juego monstruos y hechizos y una agradecimiento especial a Seorblack y Selkova. por ayudarme a escribir e inspirarme en esta historia.

en fin.

disfruten el prologo.

esta vez lo pondré simple un solo fav, comentario y seguidor y esta historia se continuara.

* * *

Acciones. Normal.

Diálogos: cursivas.

Pensamientos: ( paréntesis)

* * *

/1947/ castillo en ruinas/ ubicación Groenlandia/

 _Rápido_ _corre malfoy._ Grito un joven con el cabello como nido de cuervo.

 _Cállate potter que crees que hago._ Grito un joven rubio platinado y con una capa muy fina para estar escapando de un castillo que se venia abajo.

 _Rápido chicos no se cuanto podamos aguantar._ Dijo un joven de cabello café mientras que con su varita detenía una puerta.

 _El señor Longbottom tiene razón deprisa._ Hablo la severa voz de una mujer pelirroja quien con su varita mantenía unos pilares que estaban por caerse.

 _¿Cómo esta Marcus?_ Cuestión Carlus potter mientras que con su mano ayudaba a subir y a atravesar la puerta al joven Malfoy.

 _Noqueado, pego bien_ habló una rubia de ascendencia francesa.

 _Bien Faustos ayúdame._ Dijo Carlus mientras tomaba en hombros a un joven noqueado de cabello negro.

 _Porque no malfoy?_ Cuestión el longbottom a su amigo mientras tomaba al noqueado por el otro hombro.

 _Es tan fuerte como una_ _niñata_ comentó.

 _Cállate potter_ dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja a mantener el castillo de pie.

 _A la de tres corremos, ustedes suelte los pilares, dejemos que este castillo se hunda junto con esa cosa_ ordenó el Carlus Potter.

 _Uno._ dijo la pelirroja.

 _Deuz_ dijo la Francesa.

 _Tres_ dijeron todos al unísono y salieron corriendo del castillo, las grandes ruinas poco a poco iniciaron a caer, los pilares y paredes se rompía rápidamente el piso a sus pies se partía y rebelaba que bajo de ellos solo había un abismó de oscuridad.

Por poco no pasan por la puerta pues esta dejo caer una reja que casi los aplasta.

Llegaron a la salida del castillo, pero a su alrededor una niebla surgiría devorando todo rastro de luz y felicidad, llegaron frente al castillo.

Al final saltaron a un pozo.

Pero en lugar de caer se elevaron saliendo del otro lado del pozo.

Siendo disparados como balas de cañón por el pozo.

Cada uno cayó en diferentes posiciones y todos adoloridos.

 _Auuu eso dolió._ Se quejo quien hasta hace unos momentos había estado inconsciente.

 _Rápido ahí viene_ grito Carlus. _Todos sus cartas_ ordeno. _Cráneo_ de su ropa saco una carta de dos pulgadas de base y cuatro de altura.

Una bestia con una armadura negra hecha de huesos surgió, su rostro era blanco, con ojos cuya esclerótica era roja y por manos tenia dos cabezas de donde salían espadas.

 _Guardián de la luz_. El malfoy alzó una carta de la que surgió un ser andrógeno, con una armadura dorada, dos pares de alas rosas y una espada, sus ojos eran azules brillantes.

 _Caballero León._ Grito la mujer pelirroja y de su carta un hombre con una armadura que simulaba se el cuerpo de un león surgió portando una gran espada.

 _Reg segarin_ . Grito la francesa y de su carta un tritón, con un tridente y armadura apreció.

 _Ciclon_ grito el joven que antes había estado inconsciente y de su carta un tornado con mascara humana apareció.

 _Espíritu del bosque_ grito el Longbottom mientras un ser semejante a un árbol con rocas en su cuerpo surgía.

 _Por la antigua magia de los dos reinos te condenamos, que este sello que se a puesto de contenga y aleje de nuestros mundos._ Gritaron los 12 presentes.

Las cartas y sus monstruos iniciaron a girar y crearon un disco con seis partes, el cuál calló sobre el pozo justo al tiempo que una gran cantidad de sombras con forma humana y de monstruos intentaban alcanzarlos.

El disco liberó una gran onda de luz y sello lo que estaba bajo de el.

Los seis jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

En ese bosque en una isla que une a este mundo con otros.

 _Estamos de acuerdo con esto?._ Cuestión Carlus potter, viendo a sus amigos.

 _Si Carlus_ dijo la joven pelirroja del grupo.

 _Esto maldecirá a nuestros seres queridos_ dijo longbottom mientras se recuperaba.

 _¿Qué esperabas longbottom? ¿Un final feliz nosotros nunca debimos a ver hecho esto para empezar._ Se quejo el rubio del grupo.

 _Bien dejen de pagloteag y acabemos de una vez_ dijo la Francesa.

 _Es hora_ dijo el único nacido de muggles del grupo.

Los seis se acercaron al disco de metal que habían creado, Cada uno retiró su carta.

Y estas al hacerlo liberaron una luz de distinto color.

Carlus fue morada.

Malfoy fue amarilla.

Longbottom café.

La pelirroja color rojo.

De la francesa azul

Y por último.

La de el nacido de muggles fue verde.

El disco se dividió en 6 partes, pero sello el pozo.

Los seis se vieron y tras de ellos sus monstruos asintieron.

Sin que lo notarán una alta figura cubierta por una capar de viajes negra rasgada para dejar salir sus cuernos los vio, con sus ojos rojos sin vida.

 _ **De seis a uno el hechizo ha sido puesto, solo queda esperar a sus destinos.**_ Sonrió demostrando sus dientes cuales sierras. _ **Yo me alimentare de ellos**_. Dijo mientras desaparecía en la noche.

Sin que nadie lo supiera ese día el mundo fue salvado de su final por un grupo de seis jóvenes, quienes iniciaron su historia por un juego.

El juego de monstruos y hechizos.

* * *

Fin prólogo.

Nota: en esta historia los,malfoy nunca se aliaron con voldemort, además que será un tipo de yugioh donde los monstruos de las cartas son visibles y hay varias formas de duelos.

.

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte.

los ojos de la ilusion.

Green World.

Exterminio magico.

Un nuevo dios.

Una vida en dos meses.

El veneno humano.

archivo Ranger.

Un frio temor.

Un heroe inesperado.

Imperialismo.

Ben 10: Responsability.

Marcado.

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

Nos veremos en la irrealidad.


	2. capítulo 1

**Monstruos y hechizos. Legado**

* * *

Sinopsis: para quienes no sigan mi historia de un nuevo dios, les explicare, este es un spine off de la serie un nuevo dios, basada en mi idea del juego monstruos y hechizos y un agradecimiento especial a Seorblack y Selkova. por ayudarme a escribir e inspirarme en esta historia.

en fin.

disfruten

* * *

Selkova: tienes razon, el mundo de jkr es mas explotable pero al parecer tienes que saber como explotarlo, pues sino acabaremos en un días del futuro pasado en fin. Respondiendo a tu duda, el juego fue inventado por un sangre pura y por eso es popular entre ellos, además los malfoy no siguieron a voldemort porque ellos no creyeron que un mestizo debiera ser un señor oscuro.

En fin disfruta el cap.

* * *

Acciones. Normal.

Diálogos: cursivas.

Pensamientos: (paréntesis)

* * *

/1986/ Little Whinging/ 00:01 pm 31 de Julio.

* * *

El joven Harry Potter de 8 años estaba en su habitación bajo la escalera de la casa de sus tíos, se rasco su venda.

Tenía una venda en la cabeza, mal atada donde antes estaba su ojo derecho, al parecer cuando a dubley se le ocurre poner un clavo en su resortera y usar a Harry de blanco, la manzana en su cabeza no sería el objetivo, su ojo derecho ya no le era útil por lo cual ya no estaba, había estado tomando pastilla para el dolor y eso le ayudaba no solo con el dolor en su cabeza sino por los castigos de sus tíos.

Ese día los Dursley se irían de vacaciones a la casa de la tía Marges.

Por lo que el pasaría el fin de semana en la casa de la señora Figg.

Algo que si bien no le gustaba era mejor que irse con ellos a la casa de la tía marges donde sus perros lo perseguirían.

Cuando fue dejado en la casa de la vieja señor cuidadora de gatos raros se aburrió casi al instante, estaba aburrido.

Viendo el ventilador en el techo con su único ojo.

Hasta que escucho risas.

 _Jejeje míralo._ Se escuchó una voz masculina.

 _Solo tiene un ojo._ Dijo una voz femenina.

 _Y esos es algo malo_ se escuchó otra voz masculina.

Harry siguió esas voces y encontró unos extraños sobres con un símbolo que no reconocía.

Los sobres estaban sobre dos revistas que tenían por nombre quisquilloso, Harry no conocía alguna revista que leyera su tía con ese nombre.

S _eñora figg ¿Qué son estos?_ Cuestiono Harry alzando los sobres.

 _O esos, me llegaron de regalo junto con esas revistas, si quieres quédatelos Harry, son populares entre los niños._ Dijo sirviéndose más te la anciana.

Harry sonrió, eso era popular entre los niños, el seria popular por lo que estuviera dentro del paquete?

Harry con cuidado rasgo los dos paquetes no eran ni de papel o plástico, simplemente eran como de aluminio brillante.

Del primero saco 5 cartas.

Leyó sus títulos y vio su imagen.

 **Brontez el mago (luz y oscuridad) nivel 6, clase hechicero. Atc 2000 def 2000 (efectos): cuando es invocado todos los monstruos knight pain pueden ser invocados sin sacrificio, reduce en 500 el atc de una fusión por las partes que la integran, habilidades aleatorias con cartas de monstruos y hechizos.**

La ilustración tenia a un extraño títere imitando la posición de Jesucristo clavado en la cruz, su cuerpo era blanco, con las manos y cintura moradas, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara con una tétrica sonrisa con los labios pintados, usaba un tipo de sombrero que parecían cuernos.

 **Avier la exploradora (fuego y viento) nivel 5, clase alada. Atc 2100 def 1500. Efecto: si no hay otro monstruo o tu oponente tiene un monstruo o más puedes invocar esta carta sin sacrificio, si la invocas robas una carta y tu oponente pierde una.**

La ilustración era de una joven mujer de cuerpo verde esmeralda, con plumas en lugar de cabello, plumas como ropa que tapaban muy poco de sus atributos femeninos y dos grandes alas rojas carmín.

 **Káiser el capitán (fuego y oscuridad) nivel 6, clase guerrero. Atc 1900 def 2000. Efectos: al destruir un monstruo enemigo esta carta gana 700 de atc, cuando hay otro knight pain en campo aumenta el ataque de todos los knight pain en 300.**

Era un imponente centauro negro, con una armadura morada con rojo, cubría su rostro con un casco de un unicornio con un cuerno dorado, era muy musculosos y sus pesuñas rompían el suelo a sus pies.

 **Leiva la defensora (agua y viento) nivel 6 clase agua. Atc 2300 def 2000. Efecto: cuando es cambiada de defensa u ataque devuelve las cartas en el campo de tu enemigo a su mano con un coste de 200 de vida.**

Era una joven de piel verde con un kimono azul cielo de la cintura para arriba, de la cintura para abajo sus piernas eran remplazadas por una gigantesca serpiente marina que surgía del océano devorando un tiburón.

 **Rabismer la médica (tierra y luz) nivel 6, clase hada. Atc 1500 def 2500 Efecto: mientras este boca arriba ningún knight pain puede ser destruido por monstruos o hechizos, el costo a la vida sigue siendo el mismo.**

Al igual que la imagen anterior era una hermosa joven de cintura y cuerpo hermoso con senos copa D, cabello largo negro, cuerpo cubierto por un corsé, con una corona de gemas y sus ojos eran verdes, pero de la cintura para abajo, dos gigantescos pares de manos que estaban a los lados de una pirámide invertida la cual sostenía el peso de la joven.

Harry no entendía de donde eran esas cartas o esos monstruos no eran de un programa de televisión que conociera y nunca había visto a dubley con cartas como esas.

Vio las otras 5 cartas

 **Slaiet el asesino (agua y tierra) nivel 5, clase mecanismo. Atc 1800 def 1000. Efecto: esta carta gana 300 cada fase de batalla, si destruye o es destruido en batalla el adversario descarta de su baraja 2 cartas, puede ser traído del cementerio pagando 100 de vida.**

La imagen era de un golem de barro con un solo ojo azul cielo en el centro de cuerpo pegajoso.

Las otras cuatro eran.

Oz de las pesadillas.

Flechas fénix.

Juramento Knight pain.

Y otro monstruo.

El caballero lobo.

Era una carta que a Harry le encantaba, era un caballero, de cabello negro, con ojos vedes dentro de una armadura que simulaba ser un lobo, con una capa por escudo y una espada que parecía un colmillo.

Harry agradecí a la señora figg por las cartas.

Ese fin de semana se entretuvo con ellas inventando historias de quienes eran y como se usaban.

Cuando los dursley lo fueron a recoger Harry temió que dubley le fuera a quitar sus cartas, pero cuando las vieron, solo les aparecieron servilletas con dibujos mal hecho por un niño.

Harry no entendía por qué, pero agradecía que los dursley no les quitaran a sus amigos.

Con el paso de los meses y sus constantes visitas a la señora figg Harry había recibido otro paquete cada quise días.

Para terminar el año, tenía casi 50 tarjetas.

Harry había iniciado a memorizar sus cartas y estrategias con ellas, sabían que eran parte de un juego, pero no se enteraría bien de que juego, hasta que obtuvo su nuevo ojo.

Este lo octavo por accidente.

En una visita que su escuela al museo.

Habían pasado por una lápida de piedra de origen desconocido pero que fue descubierta en escocia, la lápida tenía varias partes faltantes, pero todavía tenía unas cosas incrustadas, una de ellas había sido una esfera negra que misteriosamente despareció después de que Harry había ido al museo.

En la noche se despertó por el incesante dolor de cabeza y luego se dio cuenta que la cuenca donde antes había estado su ojo no solo iniciaba a doler sino a sangrar.

Al terminar la noche, despertó adolorido, pero con un nuevo ojo.

Un ojo extraño, le permitía ver dentro de las habitaciones y dentro de los objetos, veía la cúpula que rodeaba la casa de sus tíos y también veía los sueños y recuerdos de las personas.

Ese ojo lo veía todo.

A veces demasiado.

Una vez por error había caminado cerca de la preparatoria loca y había visto a las porristas y a los jugadores de soccer cambiándose a través de la pared de la preparatoria.

Gracias a ese ojo también se dio cuenta que sus cartas estaban vivas o algo vivía en ellas.

En sus cartas había espíritus y se habían vuelto sus amigos y maestros.

/1988 31 de julio/ Londres/

Harry había descubierto gracias a su ojo, una entrada a un lugar mágico, solo espero a que abrieran la puerta y entro a ese callejón.

Camino un buen rato y se dio cuenta que ese lugar tenia de todo.

Pero él no tenía dinero.

Camino hacia un callejón un poco más oscuro y escucho decir algo que le intereso.

 _1000 galeones a quien venza a nuestro campeón._ Dijo un hombre calvo dentro de un edificio.

Harry vio el edificio y dentro vio algo curiosos.

Jugaban las mismas cartas.

 _Piérdete niño._ Dijo el hombre.

Harry quien ocultaba su cicatriz y su ojo debajo de su largo cabello, hizo brillar su ojo, él puede entrar en los corazones de las personas y en sus mentes, aunque no le gustaba hacerlo, pero a veces la curiosidad es un fuerte inhibidor de moral.

El hombre parpadeo y ya no vio al niño.

Harry seguía ahí, pero era invisible a los ojos del hombre.

Veía a varios hombres y mujeres apostando, al evento frente a ellos, como si de una batalla de gladiadores se tratase 2 monstruos luchaban encarnizadamente, y al final un hombre perdía y caía inconsciente.

 _¡NADIE PUEDE CONTRA MI!_ Dijo un hombre que parecía una calaca.

Harry alzo la mano.

 _¿quién dejo entrar a este niño?_ Cuestiono una persona.

Pero el hombre calavera sonrió.

 _Descuiden le enseñare a jugar con los mayores._ Sonrió la calavera.

Harry estaba nerviosos ese sería su primer juego y con un adulto.

 _Bien mocoso._ El hombre señalo el circulo de roca en el piso y este inicio a brillar. _¿Listo?_ Cuestiono mientras frente a él una mesa aprecia.

Frente a Harry apareció una mesa y este puso su baraja.

 _Listo._ dijo Harry.

 _Te dejare iniciar._ El hombre saco cinco cartas.

Harry lo imito y saco una sexta carta.

Vio sus opciones, 3 hechizos, brontex, Aiver y una armadura de castillo.

 _Por efecto llamo a Aiver al campo._ Harry puso la carta.

Y frente a el apareció la joven mitad pájaro, de una altura de un metro sesenta y con sus grandes alas alzadas.

 _Lista para la batalla._ Sonrió la carta.

Muchos murmuraron.

 _Hacía mucho que no veía una carta que hablara._

 _Si esto es interesante._

 _No es justo no puedes llamar a uno de nivel seis sin sacrificio._ dijo la calavera.

 _No solo lo puedo llamar, sino que también puedo robar una carta._ Harry tomo otra carta. _Y tu pierdes una._ Dijo.

Calavera gruño descartando una carta de su mano.

 _Ahora pongo 2 hechizos y termino mi turno._

 _C_ alavera 6000.

Harry 6000.

 _Bien mi turno._ La calavera vio sus cartas. _Pongo a mi soldado esqueleto en atc._ Puso la carta.

 **Soldado esqueleto (oscuridad), nivel 4 tipo muerto, atc 1100 def 1100.**

 _Ahora activo mi hechizo fuerzas muertas._ Dijo poniendo un hechizo. _Me permite llamar a otros 2 soldados esqueleto y aumentar su ataque en 400 por saltarme la próxima fase de robo._ Dijo poniendo sus soldados esqueleto. _Ahora activo mi hechizo continuo fuerza de los muertos, duplica el atc de todos los soldados esqueleto siempre que haya otro soldado esqueleto en el campo._ Sonrió la calavera.

3 Soldados esqueleto atc 3000.

Aiver atc 2100.

 _Perdiste._ Sonrió calavera. A _taquen._ Ordeno el hombre.

 _Revelo mi hechizo Ciclón de magia._ Harry volteo su carta. _Destruye los hechizos en ambos lados del campo._ Dijo.

 _cancelo mi ataque._ Ordeno calavera.

De nuevo murmullos se escucharon.

 _Activo mi hechizo hambruna, no puedes atacar por 2 turnos._ Dijo calavera y jugo su última carta. _Mano de 3 dedos, me da 3 cartas si tengo 3 monstruos en el campo._

Termino su turno.

Fue el turno de Harry.

 _Uno de los hechizos que destruí es monolito del hombre._ Dijo mientras una estatua de un hombre rezando apareció en el campo. _Sacrifico a mi monolito del hombre para invocar a mi brontez._ Harry coloco al monstruo.

Una cruz de luz apareció en el campo.

Un par de manos salieron de ella, luego las piernas y al final el cuerpo.

 _DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS DE TODAS LAS EDADES, PERMITANME PRESENTARME A MI EL GRAN BRONTEZ, MAESTRO DE LA MAGIA, ES UN PLACER PARA USTEDES._ Dijo mientras se estiraba y mostraba esa sonrisa tétrica de su máscara.

 _Luego pongo mi oz oscura en brontez._ Del techo una oz negra con el filo marcado cayó en manos de brontez.

 _Niños no intenten esto en casa._ Dijo brontez mientras giraba y lanzaba al cielo la oz para atraparla en sus manos.

 _No puedes atacar._ Sonrió calavera. _Activo mi fusión y fusiono a mis 3 soldados esqueleto, para llamar a mi montaña de esqueletos._ Dijo.

Mientras los 3 soldados se desarmaban y una gran pila de huesos con la cabeza de una vaca por rostro aparecía en el campo.

 **Montaña de esqueletos. fusión. Oscuridad. 3500.**

 _¡Momento!_ Brontez alzo sus manos mostrando la palma abierta a la montaña de esqueletos. _Estas mal en tus números deja te ayudo._ En su mano derecha sujetado de su filo por sus dedos medio y anular aparecieron 3 cuchillos blancos. _Aquí van._

 _1._

 _2._

 _3_

Cada cuchillo se clavó en una parte diferente de la montaña de esqueletos.

 **Montaña de esqueletos. Fusión. Oscuridad. 2000.**

 _¿Qué no puedes hacer eso?_ Dijo calavera.

 _Le mi carta, puedo hacerlo._ Dijo con burla brontes. _Y aun ahí mas_

 _Tienes razón, mira el efecto de la oz oscura es que quien la usa gana 500 de atc y def por cada carta mandada al cementerio por mi oponente._ Dijo Harry.

M _omento._ Dijo calavera mientras veía su única carta en mano y se tocaba la cabeza con la palma abierta.

 _Así es._ Dijo brontez mientras una serie de rayos morados aparecían en su cuerpo y lo hacían crecer hasta medir más de dos metros. _Damas y caballeros, brontez esa muy feliz._ Soltó una carcajada.

 _Termino mi turno._ Dijo calavera.

Calavera. 6000. Montaña de esqueletos 2000.

Harry. 6000. Aiver 2100, brontez 3500.

Harry robo una carta.

 _Primero cambio a brontez y aiver a defensa._ Dijo Harry.

Aiver 1500, brontez 3500.

 _Luego debido a que brontez está en el campo puedo llamar a otro knight pain al campo sin sacrificio y elijo a Leiva en def._ Puso la carta.

El piso se convirtió en un charco de agua del cual surgió la joven extrañando a todos.

Pues solo dejaba ver la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Y no parecía un monstruo de 2300 atc y 2000 def.

 _Ahora activo el hechizo cambio de gravedad._ Dijo Harry.

 _Todos los monstruos cambian sus posiciones de defensa a atc u viceversa._ Ordeno Harry.

Montaña calavera def 0.

Aiver atc 2100, Brontez 3500 y Leiva 2300.

 _Se activa el efecto de Leiva._ Harry sonrió. _Aunque pierdo 200 pero Leiva puede devolver a la mano todas las cartas de mi enemigo._ Señalo.

La gigantesca serpiente marina surgió en un gruñido, salpicando y espantando a los espectadores.

La montaña esqueleto volvió a la mano de calavera.

 _Bien, es hora de atacar directamente._ Dijo Harry. _Aiver furia del fénix, Brontez corte de magia oscura, Leiva hidro rayo._ Ordeno Harry.

Aiver alzo el vuelo y de sus alas 2 gigantescas llamas golpearon a calavera quemando un poco.

 _Buga buga buga buga buga!_ Brontez inicio a correr alrededor de calavera, pero se resbaló y se fue de frente contra el piso, aun así, la oz cargada de electricidad morada dio un corte a calavera.

Leiva abrió la boca de la serpiente marina y una gran cantidad de agua a presión salió disparada mojando a calavera y lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

 _¡EL GANADOR Y EL NUEVO CAMPEON!_ Dijo el presentador. _El ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Cuestiono.

Harry no quería dar su nombre.

 _Ciclope esmeralda._ Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El hombre le dio una mirada de WTF.

Pero al final asintió.

 _¡EL CICLOPE ESMERALDA!_ Anuncio.

En los minutos siguientes.

Harry estuvo en la mesa del jefe de este lugar, resulto ser un bar de mala muerte donde la atracción era jugar monstruos y hechizos, muy popular entre squids y mestizos, el hombre le propuso a Harry ir a trabajar para el todos los fines de semana de 7 a 3.

Harry acepto, le darían 50 galeones por noche, además de facilitarle un traslador.

Trabajo para Buc.

El dueño del bar durante un año.

A veces le llevaban supuestos campeones invencibles de otros bares o de otras ciudades, la mayoría perdía en 3 turnos y quienes duraban más bueno, perdían de todas formas.

Solo una vez Harry había hecho trampa, se había atascado en una jugada, contra un taiguanes y los taiguaneces no estaban felices con Buc ese juego les costaría la vida a su jefe y a él, por lo que sí que lo supieran uso su ojo y vio las cartas ocultas de su adversario, decidió no atacar y al final gano y salvaron pellejo.

También aprovecho ese tiempo para descubrir más sobre el mundo mágico y descubrió una noticia que lo lleno de ira y odio.

Tanto que esa noche Buc le invito su primera copa y su primera prostituta.

¿Qué?

Estaba aprendiendo del mundo mágico gracias a un montón de magos y squid que van a un bar a hacer apuestas ilegales, siendo el cuidador de las prostitutas de Buc y siendo su atracción, talvez fue un poco joven, pero en el mundo mágico es o te adaptas o te mueres fin del cuento.

Pero lo que descubrió es que sus padres que murieron en un accidente de auto según sus tíos, estaban vivos y cuidando de un hermano de su misma edad y dos mellizas.

Y que, según los medios y sus propios padres, él estaba bien, feliz, creciendo sano y salvo con sus amorosos tíos.

¿porque a si? ¡UN MAGO LUNATICO LO HABIA INTENTADO ASCESINAR Y EL SOBREVIVIO DE HAY LA CICATRIS EN SU FRENTE! Por suerte era una cicatriz normal ahora.

Uno de los adictos del bar había sido rompedor de maldiciones antes de caer por el opio, le quito lo que haya tenido en su cabeza por 3 galeones, una botella de firewisky y betsy una prostituta que tenía 50 durante la primera guerra mundial, si Harry no quería imaginarse eso.

Demás había estado usando su ojo para engañar a los dursley, ellos no notaban su presencia o se olvidaban de verlo, al final parecía no importarles.

Era verano

De 1991.

Harry de 12 años estaba esperando a que fuera la hora para irse a trabajar.

Hoy tenía un espectáculo de 3 contra uno.

Eso sería interesante.

Cuando llego su carta.

Estimado tal, se le informa que tiene un lugar en la escuela más grande de magia y hechicería, hace 500 años, y que se espera su respuesta.

Harry no respondió a la lechuza y quemo la carta.

Quería ver como seguía la cosa.

Estaba trabajando un sábado, Buc estaba negociando con los americanos un trato para trasportar opio desde Singapur a gran Bretaña y de ahí a américa.

El como siempre estaba esperando para ver si alguien lo desafiaba por el premio de 3000 galeones, muchos lo habían intentado, pero nadie lo había logrado de 2 años.

 _Dame algo decente Pico._ Dijo Harry al barman.

Este asintió y le preparo una bebida con limón y un vino encima.

 _Ten._ Pudo un galeón.

La bebida lo valía.

Como siempre nada interesante en el bar, sin un duelo.

Harry podía escuchar las conversaciones que se desarrollaban ahí, una le llamo su atención, un tal Malvoro, quería intentar robar Gringotts una locura pensó Harry, pero con su ojo se dio cuenta que ese hombre o lo que sea estaba más que muerto en vida.

Estuvo un rato más hasta las 3 y entonces salió de su trabajo.

Escucho pasos tras de él, su ojo vio que lo seguían.

Se detuvo.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Cuestiono.

 _Mi venganza._ Dijo calavera saliendo de las sombras, si antes perecía una calavera vida, ahora era más un esqueleto con ropa, lo único que indicaba que estaba vivo era sus ojos amarillos y ese extraño símbolo en su frente, un punto rodeado de una línea de la que salían otras dos como cuernos. _Te venceré en las sombras._ Dijo calavera mientras a su alrededor una densa neblina los cubría.

 _Ten cuidado Harry, esto es un juego de las sombras._ Dijo Brontez apareciendo a su lado.

 _Te venceré._ Dijo Calavera.

Harry saco su baraja.

De pronto un tablero fantasmal pareció frente a ellos.

 _DUELO. Dijeron los dos._

6000 Harry.

6000 calavera.

 _Primero, activo mi hechizo de destrucción de la mano._ Dijo calavera. _Sabes lo que significa._

Harry vio su mano, por suerte no tenía a ninguno de los knight pain en ella, pero si tenía algo que le ayudaría.

 _Luego invoco a mi soldado esqueleto y activo mi carta fuerzas muertas y luego mi carta fuerza de los muertos._ Termino su turno calavera.

3 Soldado calavera 3000

Harry vio su nueva mano.

Puso dos cartas y luego puso un monstruo en defensa.

 _Eso no te salvara._ Sonrió calavera. A _taquen y acaben con esto._ Ordeno.

El primer soldado destruyo su monstruo.

Una pequeña bola de pelos negra.

D _estruiste a mi poof, sabes lo que significa._ Dijo Harry.

Pues no recibiría daño ese turno.

Calavera gruño.

 _Bien mi turno._ Dijo Harry. _activo mi carta de coste bajo, descaro de mi mano una carta e invoco a Káiser._ el centauro de batalla aprecio. A _hora revelo mi carta la espada de fuego infernal, me permite equiparla a un monstruo y retirando del juego una la cantidad de cartas que quiera aumenta el poder en esa cantidad, ahora retiro cinco cartas y activo el hechizo providencial, da 500 de ataque a un monstruo si revivo a uno del cementerio y luego lo destruyo, doy 100 de mi vida para llamar a Slaiet en atc y luego lo destruyo y lo vuelvo a traer._

Harry 5800.

Káiser atc 3200, Slaiet atc 2400.

 _Ahora activo el hechizo de campo, batalla del destino._ Dijo Harry. _nos obliga a para 300 de vida si queremos que un monstruo ataque una o más veces, y yo lo hare._

 _Káiser destruye a un soldado cráneo._

Calavera 5800.

Káiser 3200.

 _Su efecto se activa gana 700, ataca otra vez._

Harry 5500.

Calavera 5800.

Káiser 3900.

Calavera 4900.

 _Otra vez._ Ordeno Harry.

Harry 5200.

Káiser 4600.

Clavera 3000.

Káiser 5300.

 _Otra vez._ Ordeno Harry.

Harry 4900.

Calavera 0.

La niebla se disipo, no sin antes devorar a calavera dejándolo en los huesos.

Harry se fue de ahí, no era raro que un mago muriera en el callejo Knockturn.

En el techo.

 **De uno a uno, el niño, el ojo tiene, de uno a uno, el será el primero, de uno a uno lo quiero…** dijo una voz desde el techo, su propietario era un ser escuálido con un uniforme de conquistador español y sus cuernos y dientes filosos viendo con sus ojos rojos a Harry.

/1 de agosto/

Tras la constante negativa de las cartas, finalmente le habían avisado que un maestro iría a recogerlo para llevarlo a comprar sus cosas.

Harry no sabía quién era, pero había aceptado con la condición de que se vieran en el parque, sus tíos estaban lo suficiente mente confundidos como para que un gigante o un murciélago llegaran y le regresaran a la realidad.

Harry espero un rato.

Hasta que llego la maestra.

El ojo de Harry la siguió, ella era una mujer joven, de cabello rojo, ojos verdes como botellas y una sonrisa entusiasmada.

 _Ola Harry soy Lily._ Iba a seguir hablado, pero Harry la interrumpió.

 _Llegas tarde._ Dijo sonando como un niño. _Vamos, tengo un horario que cumplir mi jefe se molesta si no llego a la hora pico._ Comento Harry.

La maestra lo vio extrañada, pero asintió.

Así los dos emprendieron rumbo a gringotts.

Y quizás a una incómoda conversación.

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Green world (harry potter)*

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

Monstruos y hechizos legado (harry potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Un frio temor ( rise of guardians)*

La magia de la amistad, el amor y la guerra (mlp)*


	3. Chapter 2

Monstruos y hechizos. Legado

* * *

Sinopsis: para quienes no sigan mi historia de un nuevo dios, les explicare, este es un spine off de la serie un nuevo dios, basada en mi idea del juego monstruos y hechizos y un agradecimiento especial a Seorblack y Selkova. por ayudarme a escribir e inspirarme en esta historia.

en fin.

disfruten

Acciones. Normal.

Diálogos: cursivas.

Pensamientos: (paréntesis)

* * *

/respuestas a los Reviews/

Selkova: Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado. espero que este capitulo te guste.

* * *

/1991/ autobús rumbo a Londres/ 11:40 am 1 de agosto.

Tras esperar pacientemente por 3 minutos en la parada de autobuses de Little wingei finalmente Harry y Lily abordaron el vehículo colectivo con rumbo a Londres.

Harry odiaba el transporte muggle era tan ineficiente y aburrido, el prefería el autobús noctambulo, pero al parecer Lily no creía que el niño conociera ese medio de transporte o tal vez prefirió ahorrase algunos knuts.

Cual fuese el motivo, Harry no tenía idea, no quería usar su ojo para entrar en la mente de esa mujer, simplemente porque dudaba que no lo detectara, después de todo era una maestra de una escuela de magia, debía saber cuándo alguien hurgaba en su mente.

El viaje fue lento.

Muy lento, Harry podía contar los árboles.

Y odiaba contar árboles.

 _Entonces, ¿Qué dudas tienes sobre Hogwarts?_ Cuestiono Lily.

Harry la vio, sería extraño que una maestra no cuestionara eso a un niño después de todo el había aceptado ir a una escuela de la cual se suponía que no sabía nada.

 _¿Qué enseñas?_ Cuenteo Harry.

 _Historia a partir de 4 año y estudios muggle, además de ayudar a los alumnos d con sus timos y éxtasis en casi todas las materias._ Comento Lily.

Harry dejo escapar una risa.

 _Los muggle, solo hay una cosa que aprender de ellos, son corderos._ Dijo Harry molesto.

 _¿corderos?_ Cuestiono Lily.

 _Caminan sin rumbo o verdadero propósito, todos ellos sin un significado, llenado sus vidas con cosas vánales y siguiendo a quienes creen que son mejores que ellos._ Comento Harry con resentimiento.

Lily por un momento alcanzo a ver un resplandor verdoso debajo del lago cabello que ocultaba la mitad del rostro de Harry.

Pero le pareció muy fugas.

 _¿Por qué te dejas el cabello largo?_ Cuestiono la mujer.

 _Es más fácil manejarlo así, además si me lo corto crece en menos de una noche._ Harry jugo con su cabello.

Mientras esto sucedía.

Su ojo dio una vuelta y vio atravesó de su cráneo para ver detrás de ellos, algo los seguía, Harry lo había visto a lo lejos en el parque, era un tipo de sombra, o algo, pero no sabía que, su ojo solo veía como si una persona caminara con una cobija encima.

Pero su ojo no podía atravesar esa cosa, lo cual es raro, su ojo lo ve casi todo.

Llegaron finalmente a Londres y por fin entraron al caldero chorreante, Harry se había quedado un par de noche a dormir ahí, era cómodo, pero el cantinero creía que le estaba rentando a la habitación a una persona totalmente diferente.

 _Hola Lily cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿quieres una tarta de calabaza?_ Cuestiono Tom el cantinero.

 _No gracias, traje a Harry a hacer sus compras._ Dijo sonriente Lily.

Harry sintió como el ambiente cambio, todos los que habían estado hablando y riendo se callaron, el bar estuvo en silencio.

Su ojo inicio a girar frenéticamente intentando verlo todo, una de las ventajas de un ojo mágico es que este se mueve a donde tú quieras que vea sin la necesidad de mover la cabeza.

Todos lo veía, murmuran.

 _Es el, por merlín._ Dijo ton el cantinero, antes de brincar sobre la barra para estrechar su mano. _Es un honor señor Potter._ Dijo el hombre.

Harry asintió, él ya sabía el porqué, su ojo le mostro lo que ese hombre pensaba, solo buenos pensamientos, nada más.

Más y más personas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, como hormigas a la azúcar, lo rodearon, Harry no reconoció a ninguno, el tenia buena memoria para los rostros servía para saber tras que idiota enviar a los golpeadores de Buc.

 _Doris Crockford, señor Potter es un Honor._ Dijo una mujer mayor, Harry nunca había visto un sombrero tan puntiagudo, en una cabeza tan pequeña.

 _Dedalus Diggle muchacho, buen trabajo, buen trabajo._ Dijo un hombre que Harry conocía.

Lo solía ver en los alrededores de Little wingei, unas veces lo había encontrado en la biblioteca pública y otras en el supermercado de compras.

e _s bueno verlo, señor._ Dijo Harry, siendo un poco amable.

 _Me recuerda._ Se entusiasmó Dedalus.

 _Es difícil olvida su sombrero._ Señalo Harry el sombrero morado en su cabello.

Más y más personas se acercaban a Harry.

Su ojo noto como Lily sonreía, era extraño.

 _ **¿Si sabes quién es verdad**_ _?_ Cuestiono Brontez apareciendo en una miniatura oculto en su cabello.

 _Claro que lo sé._ Respondió Harry. _solo quiero ver hasta dónde llega._ Comento.

Brontez soltó una tétrica risa antes de volver a su carta.

Él siempre era así, riéndose de todo.

Harry vio a Lily hablando con alguien que tenía un turbante en su cabeza, su ojo lo vio, era un hombre cobarde y de buen corazón, nada que requiriera un segundo análisis.

Tras eso finalmente Lily lo llevo al callejo en la trastienda del caldero chorreante.

Ella puso la combinación de ladrillos y se abrió el callejón.

Fingiendo estar impresionado entro al lugar, era muy colorido, rebosante de magia y de vendedores, nada comparado al callejo Khockturn, que solo tenían sus momentos de bullicio muy entrada en la noche y ese bullicio terminaba con alguien sin riñones o cabeza en alguna puerta.

 _Primero pasaremos al banco, para sacar dinero._ Dijo Lily.

 _Esta bien._ Comento Harry, no era su primer viaje a gringotts.

Caminando por la calle, su ojo no devana de prestar atención a todo, ese algo aun los seguía.

Harry se detuvo frente a las puertas de gringotts.

 _Buenas tardes._ Saludo como siempre a los duendes que vigilaban la puerta.

Estos no respondieron.

Las mesas estaban llenas de trabajadores duendes, ellos sabían del ojo de Harry, por eso en cuanto lo notaron, pusieron todos los papeles dentro de protectores mágicos, no es que no quisieran que lo vieran o detestaran a Harry.

Pero los duendes eran muy eficientes y detestaban fallar en proteger sus secretos, la primera vez Harry tuvo que explicarles cómo funcionaba su ojo y que no se lo podía quitar, ya que remplazaba al verdadero.

Los duendes aceptaron y llegaron a un acuerdo, si Harry llegaba a ver algo no lo divulgaría, a cambio ellos guardarían la información de que él tenía una cámara ya en gringo, agenda a la de su familia.

La mujer llego a la mesa principal donde un duende estaba contando unos cuantos galeones.

El duende vio discretamente a Harry era Gripook, el gerente de su cuenta, Harry hizo brillar su ojo, el duende solo movió un poco la nariz en señal de que entendía el mensaje.

 _Buenas tardes, vengo a sacar dinero de la bóveda Potter._ Dijo Lily al duende.

 _La llave_ pidió el duende.

 _Aquí esta._ Lily se la enseño.

 _Bien, un duende los escoltara._ Dijo Gripook mientras le regresaba la llave a Lily.

Tras unos segundos otro duende apareció, un poco más pequeño que gripook, los escolto a los carritos de trasporte.

Se sentía igual que un viaje en una montaña rusa.

Se detuvieron frente a la bóveda 704.

 _Aquí es._ Dijo el duende bajando del carrito. _La lámpara por favor._

Harry le paso la lámpara.

 _Gracias._ dijo el duende ilumino la cerradura. _La llave._ Pidió.

Lily se la paso.

La puerta se abrió y dentro había una gran pila de oro, rodeada de montones de basura antigua.

 _ **Mio mio.**_ Dijo una Aiver ella era una codiciosa de primera.

Harry solo una vez había visto tantos galeones juntos.

Esa montaña de monedas de oro, era algo que detestaba, su sangre hervía, todo ese dinero era una señal de que la familia Potter era rica.

Entonces porque el vivió como siervo casi toda su vida.

 _¿Por qué?_ Cuestiono Harry.

 _¿Qué sucede?_ Cuestiono Lily confundida.

Harry estaba molesto, pero no era el momento.

La mujer o era idiota o creía en esa basura del amor.

 _Sé muy bien que me oculta algo, pero no me importa, solo quiero saber una cosa, me cobrará o pedirá algo a cambio de darme su dinero, para mis estudios._ Cuestiono Harry a Lily.

 _No Harry_ Lily sintió una gran soledad y oscuridad en la mira de su hijo, con su único ojo visible Harry le había trasmitido todo eso.

 _Te creo._ Dijo Harry. _por ahora._ Se dio la vuelta.

Lily saco la cantidad de oro necesario y los 2 emprendieron su viaje de compras.

/ en el callejón/

Harry se estaba molestando, detestaba ser seguido.

En verdad lo odiaba.

Y esa cosa no los había dejado desde que salieron del banco.

Los siguió a la tienda de baúles, a la librería, a la botica, a la tienda de herramientas mágicas y a la de telescopios.

Ahora aquí en la tienda de ropas.

Y además parecía que Lily conocía a la mancha, pues pensando que Harry no la veía se había dirigido a hablar con ella.

 _Escorias._ Murmuro Harry mientras se sentaba en un sillón a esperar sus túnicas y ropa del colegio.

Lily había insistido en algodón egipcio para la tela y lino para las capas.

Eso le irritaba la piel, para él un trozo de manta o yute era más como dio y practico que toda esa basura de ricos.

 _Lo sé, casi todos son escoria._ Dijo una voz fina a su derecha.

Su ojo normal giro un poco para ver a un joven, vestido con las mejores ropas que jamás había visto, piel blanca, cabello rubio platinado y esa asquerosamente ególatra sonrisa.

Su ojo brillo quería saber con quién habla.

Mas algo evito que entrara a su mente.

 _Au._ Se quejó el rubio, mientras se tocaba la muñeca derecha donde descansaba un brazalete dorado con una gema amarilla en ella.

La gema brillo en amarillo.

Y el ojo de Harry brillo en morado.

 _Parece que alguien no sabe lo que es la intimidad._ Comento un poco molesto el rubio.

 _Pido disculpas, pero detesto a las multitudes, a los mentirosos y a los perseguidores y este día de los tres me he encontrado._ Se disculpó Harry.

 _Entiendo el punto, mi brazalete me suele proteger de cualquier daño a mi persona, pero aun así a veces la sola presencia me arte._ Bufo el rubio. _Draco Malfoy._ Se presentó.

 _Harry Potter._ Murmuro su nombre.

 _Larry jupe?_ Cuestiono confundido el niño. _Eres muggle?_ Cuestiono.

 _Mestizo por parte de madre, una vergüenza es tener la misma sangre que esos salvajes._ Gruño Harry.

 _No te agradan verdad?_ Cuestiono Draco.

 _La última vez que confié en uno._ Harry movió la mano izquierda a su rostro, dejo expuesta la parte derecha de su rostro.

Draco jadeo.

Era horrible, tenía quemaduras de 3 y segundo grado alrededor de su ojo el cual estaba entre abierto de forma permanente.

 _Perdí una parte de mí._ Su ojo mágico noto que Lily había visto su rostro y estaba horrorizada. _Y desde entonces me prometí que nunca dejaría que algo así vuelva a pasar._ Comento el niño. _Creo que es propicio cambiar de tema._ Sugirió Harry.

Draco asintió. Había visto la otra cicatriz la de su frente, él estaba hablando con Harry Potter, pero no el Harry Potter que todos creían, aquel de linda sonrisa y príncipe soñado, frente a él estaba la verdad.

 _Juegas monstruos y hechizos._ Fue la primera cosa que se le ocurrió.

El ojo sano de Harry brillo en entusiasmo.

 _Claro mi baraja es casi invencible._ Comento.

Draco sonrió. _Ya lo veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts._ Dijo el rubio.

 _¿me retas?_ Sonrió Harry.

Draco asintió.

 _Te veré ahí._ Dijo Harry.

 _Aquí están sus túnicas señor._ Dijo Madame Madkins mientras le entregaba su ropa a Harry.

Harry se puso de pie.

 _Hasta entonces._ Se despidió y se acercó a Lily.

 _Harry ¿Qué te paso?_ Movió su mano en un intento de acariciar el rostro el niño.

Harry le sujeto la muñeca y la apretó fuertemente.

 _Un juego de niños._ Soltó la mano de la mujer bruscamente.

Lily sujeto su muñeca.

Pero supuso que el niño odiaba que le tocaran el rostro.

Entraron a la tienda de varitas.

 _Valla señora Potter que agradable sorpresa._ Dijo el hombre canoso. _Y su varita sauce y pelo de unicornio útil para encantamientos y sanación._ Sonrió.

 _Si aún sirve como el primer día._ Sonrió la mujer.

 _O usted._ Olivander vio a Harry. _he esperado este momento, hace tanto tiempo._ Se subió a una escalera y se metió entre los anaqueles.

 _Veamos esta._ Le paso un palo. _Sauce llorón cuerno de unicornio._

Harry la agito, varias cajas salieron volando.

 _No creo que no._ le paso otra varita. _¿quizás olmo?_ Cuestiono.

Harry la ajito.

Todos los cristales explotaron.

 _No no definitivamente no._ se adentró en su tienda y vio una caja algo vieja.

 _Esta._ Se la dio.

Harry sintió un leve cosquilleo, ajito la varita y lanzo un destello de luz.

 _Creí que esa seria, pero la madera es la correcta pero el núcleo no._ el hombre volvió a buscar entre sus varitas _esta._

Harry la tomo en sus dedos.

Era perfecta.

Sin efectos secundarios y unida a él.

 _Acebo y corazón de cola cuerno, curiosa combinación, creí que su varita seria la gemela que le caso esa cicatriz._ Señalo su frente.

Harry lo miro molesto.

 _Cuanto es._ Molesto.

 _En verdad es una historia fascinante la de la varita de…_ olivander dejo de hablar. _Son 7 galeones._ Dijo mecánicamente.

El ojo de Harry brillaba, se había hartado, no quería escuchar historias, solo quería la varita y punto.

Pago por esta y junto con Lily salió de la tienda.

Lily noto como había actuado olivander, era como si estuviera bajo el imperio.

Quería preguntarle a Harry que había pasado, pero este solo la volteo a ver.

 _¿es lo último de la lista verdad?_ Cuestiono el niño.

 _Si es lo último._ Dijo Lily, vio como Harry metía su ultimas cosas en el baúl que habían comprado.

 _Creo que solo me falta el boleto ¿no es así?_ Harry alzo su mano.

Lily se lo entrego.

 _Entonces hasta el castillo profesora._ Harry tomo sus cosas y noto como la mancha se ponía tras él.

No lo dudo y dio un puñetazo a la mancha.

 _AAAUUU!._ La mancha se dobló, al hacerlo dejo caer una sábana gigante que cubría a un niño casi de la edad de Harry.

Harry al descubrir que era un humano aprovecho y le dio otra patada al estómago.

 _Déjame decirte una cosa, detesto que me sigan._ Se alejó. _Si lo vuelve a hacer te ira peor._ Tomo sus cosas y se alejó.

 _Harry espera!_ Dijo Lily, pero el niño ya se había perdido entre las personas del callejón.

 _Creo que no salió como lo planeamos._ Dijo un hombre de lentes y cabello de cuervo.

 _James, les dije en la Madame malkin que esperaran y que lo convencería, pero claro no me hicieron caso._ Dijo Lily molesta. _Cómo siempre._

C _reo que me rompió una costilla._ Se quejó el niño en el piso.

James alzo su capa de invisibilidad y Lily ayudo a su hijo a ponerse de pie.

…

 _Conque ese era su plan._ Harry quien los veía desde la entrada al callejón Khockturn se enteró del todo gracias a sus ojos, espiando en la mente del niño.

 _ **Creo que te pasaste Harry.**_ rabister apareció cual fantasma tras él.

 _ **No, el niño tiene razón, no estamos para cosas sentimentales.**_ Dijo káiser mientras aparecía causando un ruido con sus pesuñas.

 _ **Como sea, llegaremos tarde, hoy es un día interesante.**_ Dijo Leiva mientras solo su mitad superior aprecia de un charco.

Harry asintió y siguió su camino al bar de buc.

 _Y no regreses!._ Grito Abram el portero quien lanzaba a un borracho contra la acera.

 _Abram._ Saludo Harry entrando tranquilamente.

 _Chico._ Dijo el portero.

Como era común en una noche de sábado, dentro del bar había una batalla campal entre cualquier idiota que no quisiera pagar su cuenta y cualquier idiota borracho.

Los músicos tocaban con violín y piano una rápida tonada que ayudaba a la pelea.

Una persona fue arrojada desde el tercer piso y callo sobre una mesa donde unos estaban jugando snap explosivo, lo que ocasionó que los que jugaran iniciaran a golpear a quien callo en la mesa.

Harry caminaba tranquilo entre esta conmoción, era algo común para él.

Q _uien quiere morir, adelante puedo con todos seré el próximo lord oscuro._ Dijo un borracho mientras apuntaba a todos con su varita.

Harry le quito la botella que tenía en su otra mano y se la rompió en la cabeza.

Luego silbo para llamar la atención de los borrachos.

 _Una ronda gratis para quienes saquen a este idiota!._ Grito.

Todos se calmaron y unos 4 borrachos sujetaron al mago inconsciente y lo lanzaron por la puerta principal no sin antes romperle la varita.

 _Y no vuelvas!._ Gritaron.

Harry se acercó a la barra el cantinero le paso un trago.

 _Lo necesitaba._ Dijo Harry tomándose de una sola su bebida.

 _Lo note._ Dijo el hombre limpiando un vaso.

 _Y ¿Buc?_ Cuestiono Harry, su ojo inicio a girar buscando por todo el lugar a dueño del bar.

 _Fue a arreglar unos negocios con los franceses, esos malditos quieren entrar en nuestro territorio, Londres es de black miror y será de black miror._ Dijo el cantinero.

Harry asintió.

 _Me voy a mi puesto._ Harry se hacer al coliseo a ver quién lo retaban.

No hubo mucho esa noche unos cuantos duelos con unas barajas centradas en traer monstruos fuertes y una de descarte.

Nada bueno.

Durante el trascurso de la noche Buc llego, Harry vio como el pequeño hombre entraba molesto y pidiendo un trago del mejor Vino Griego.

A eso de las 4 Harry finalmente termino su turno.

 _Muchacho._ Buc lo llamo a su oficina.

Harry entro a la oficina, buc era un hombre mitad duende, por lo que su tamaño era menor al de la mayoría de personas, pero eso no evitaba que se haya ganado una reputación, en el bajo mundo se sabía que, si alguien se atrevía a jugar con Buc el destripador, no la contaría.

Talvez haya sido que Harry estaba tan perdido como el en su juventud, pero Harry sabía que Buc le tenía un cierto aprecio a él.

 _Es verdad que te iras unos meses?_ Cuestiono el enano.

 _Me temo que si jefe, ya sabe, la escuela y esas mierdas que pide el ministerio._ Comento Harry.

El hombre se rio.

S _i, en mi época no me dejaron estudiar, ya sabes una abominación como yo no se merecía tal derecho._ El hombre tomo un trago de su bebida.

 _Lo entiendo jefe._ Dijo Harry.

 _Si lo sé._ Se rio el hombre. _Mira nuestra pequeña organización está pasando malos tiempos, toda esta mierda de los rusos, los franceses y los chinos que intentan entrar en nuestro territorio y además esos malditos peludos de Grey back, sabes lo difícil que es controlar el crimen del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle a la vez, por merlín los malditos muggle sí que son un gran negocio para nuestras drogas, pero los quid son fáciles de comprar, quisiera pedirte un favor._ El semiduende le entrego una lechuza negra. _Sé que eres mejor que yo en muchas cosas, esta belleza te llevara unas cartas cada cierto tiempo, necesito que finjas ser nuestro nuevo manda más, ya sabes nadie confía que un enano pueda hacer el trabajo._ Dijo molesto.

 _Claro jefe por la que le debo._ Harry tomo la lechuza.

 _Buena suerte chico, recuerda el espejo siempre es negro._ Se despidió el semi duende mientras Harry salía del lugar.

Harry decidió irse a dormir a King Cross, no es que durmiera mucho, pero dormir un poco es mejor que dormir nada.

Un policía lo molesto a eso de las 7 de la mañana, él le dijo que su tren salía a las 11 y que por error llego a las 5, por eso que se fuera a molestar a su madre.

Espero hasta las 10 para ponerse de pie y tomar rumbo al andén nueve y tres cuartos, para Harry los pasadizos mágicos se veían como rectángulos o circulo brillante en las paredes, entro justo antes de que un grupo de pelirrojos llegara, los vio atravesó de su nuca.

Entro al tren cargando su baúl en su espalda y puso sus cosas en su lugar.

Su ojo inicio a ver a todos los niños entre los cubículos de el tren, hasta que lo encontró, al rubio de la tienda de ropa, estaba solo.

 _Así que aquí estas._ Harry entro al compartimiento, abriendo la puerta un poco brusco. _No una sangre pura debería estar con la sangre pura._ Harry señalo un compartimento un poco más adelante, su ojo le decía que hay estaban los ricos y mimados.

 _Hay de sangres a sangres, cara rajada._ Le dijo Draco.

 _Explícate afeminado._ Le regreso el apodo Harry.

Draco sonrió.

 _Mi familia los malfoy somos un caso especial, nuestra sangre nunca se ha mezclado con los muggle y nunca nos metimos en esa estúpida guerra que dirigió ese mestizo._ Comento el rubio.

Q _uién lo diría un racista que es una mezcla._ Se burló Harry.

Draco asintió.

 _Por eso no somos bienvenidos entre alguna sangre pura, no nos consideran lo suficiente mente dignos de su presencia._ Draco simplemente alzo las manos. _Idiotas._

 _Sí que lo son._ Dijo Harry, mientras acomodaba una mesa que los compartimientos del centro tenían. _Listo._ Harry puso su mazo en la mesa.

 _Claro._ Draco puso el suyo en la mesa.

Las cartas de Harry y draco eran distintas.

Las de Harry eran moradas con bordes rojos.

Mientras las de draco era blancas con bordes azules metálicos.

Los dos iban a iniciar a jugar cuando una persona se estrelló fuertemente contra la puerta del compartimiento.

Lo hizo otras cinco veces hasta que Harry le abrió la puerta.

Un niño rechoncho, de pelo café un poco claro, con la nariz roja por el golpe, ojos cafés oscuros y ropa fina estaba en el piso del compartimiento siendo arrastrado dentro por algo.

En su cuello atado con una cadena de oro, una extraña pieza de metal estaba flotando, se conformaba de 5 filosas agujas que estaban unidas alrededor de una flor que en el centro tenía una gema café.

Dos de las agujas señalaban al brazalete de draco y al ojo de Harry.

 _Lo siento mucho, mi brújula me arrastro desde que subí al tren hacia aquí, me inicio a golpear contra la puerta._ Dijo el niño poniéndose de pie. _Ya me voy._ se disponía a salir del compartimiento, más la brújula en su cuello se quedó estática flotando e hizo caer al niño. _Auuu! No sirves para buscar mis cosas, pero si para buscar personas que no conozco._ El niño molesto intento bajar su brújula, pero esta seguía flotando.

 _¿Quién eres?_ Cuestiono Harry, intentando entrar a la mente del niño, pero dentro de esta solo había tristeza y soledad, no quiso ver más.

 _Yo bueno, yo, me llamo Neville Longbottom._ Se presentó asustado el niño.

Draco sonrió. _Draco malfoy._ Le saludo con la mano abierta.

Neville regreso el saludo.

 _Harry Potter._ Se presentó Harry extendiendo su mano.

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron, estrechando con una mano sudorosa y temblorosa la de Harry. _es un._ Se vio interrumpido cuando la brújula en el cuello de Neville se alzó y las 5 agujas señalaron al rostro de Harry en el lado derecho. _Lo siento mucho, mi brújula casi nunca hace esto, es que no sé cómo funciona, mi abuelo dice que sirve para buscar las cosas y a quienes valoras, pero funciona cuando quiere y cuando no solo causa que me pierda._ Cometo un poco nerviosos.

 _Descuida._ Harry se alejó, pero la brújula lo siguió.

 _Es curioso._ Draco se acercó y alzo su brazalete, este género un campo de fuerza que evitaba que la brújala en el cuello de Neville se le acercara.

 _Ciertamente lo es._ Dijo Harry entendiendo lo que draco proponía.

D _isculpen no sé qué está pasando._ Dijo el temeroso Neville.

 _Dime Longbotton ¿Qué probabilidad hay que tres personas se conozcan? Y que probabilidad hay que estas tres tengan ciertos artículos curiosos._ Draco señalo a Harry.

 _Si lo es._ Harry asintió. _Muy curioso._ Harry alzo su cabello.

 _¡Merlín! Que te paso._ Cuestiono Neville.

El ojo de Harry brillo morado.

La gema en la brújula de Neville brillo café.

Y la gema en el brazalete de draco brillo amarillo.

 _Una persona con una brújula que lo lleva con quienes y a los que quiere._ Dijo draco mientras señalaba a Neville. _Otra con un ojo que le muestra las mentes de las personas._ Señalo a Harry.

 _No solo me muestra las mentes, me muestra sus corazones, sus deseos, quienes son por dentro y me cuida de mi entorno._ Dijo Harry mientras cubría su rostro. _Y tú, un brazalete que te protege de todo._

 _No siempre, solo cuando quiere._ Comento draco.

 _No entiendo bien ¿Qué está pasando?_ Dijo Neville un poco perdido en la conversación.

C _reo que este es el inicio de una interesante, sociedad._ Anuncio draco.

Harry solo asintió con su cabeza, esto tenía que ser una maldita broma.

/ en otro lado del mundo/

 _ **De dos, cuatro y seis unidos los niños veo.**_ Dijo la voz de una mujer mientras en una esfera de cristal espiaba a los niños en el tren. _ **Pero el brazalete de mi la verdad oculta.**_ Se quejó la mujer.

 _ **Importa poco, mucho más, valor no damos.**_ Dijo la voz de un hombre.

 _ **Idiotas, mortales insignificantes.**_ Hablo la voz de alguien en un ataúd.

 **S** _ **ilencio todos.**_ La sombra de un ser con cuernos callo a las tres primeras. _ **¡No olvidemos que nuestro objetivo es liberar a nuestro señor, seis la muerte a unos ha causado, dos cuidados siempre ha estado y cuatro su suerte lo ha salvado, sin errores os digo, envíen a sus mejores seguidores quiero sus vidas!**_ Ordeno la sombra antes de alejarse.

 _ **Como mandes, espectro.**_ Dijeron las tres voces.

/en el tren/

Neville estaba un poco nervioso, pero tras las presentaciones de rutina y una tediosa platica sobre cómo era vida de cada uno, finalmente las cosas estaban en calma.

 _Esas tarjetas de monstruos y hechizos?_ Cuestiono Neville al ver la mesa.

Harry y draco asintieron.

 _Bueno.. ustedes dos iban a jugar y… ¿puedo jugar?_ Neville busco entre sus cosas. _Mi abuela dijo que no las trajera, pero mi abuelo dice que son importantes, el me ayudo a ensamblar mi baraja._ Dijo mostrando sus cartas, su fondo era café y su borde verde.

 _Un duelo entre tres._ Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Neville se sentó sobre su equipaje para que así los tres se vieran.

 _Moneda._ Pido Harry.

Draco lanzo una moneda.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Harry.

 _Dragón._ Dijeron Neville y draco.

Salió dragón.

 _Merlín._ Dijo draco.

Salió dragón.

Por lo que Neville sería el primero en jugar.

 _Duelo._ Dijeron los 3.

La mesa se puso negra.

Neville 6000.

Draco 6000.

Harry 6000.

 _Bien, pongo un monstruo y una carta hechizo._ Neville puso dos cartas ocultas.

 _Mi turno._ Dijo draco. _Llamo a mi cabello de hierro en ataque._ **Caballero de hierro, nivel 3, tipo Guerrero atributo oscuridad. atc 1500 def 1000, efecto: si es destruido todos los jugadores pueden invocar un monstruo de su mano de nivel cuatro o menor, el monstruo del jugador que perdió al caballero de hierro gana 500 puntos de atc extra.** Un hombre con una armadura de hierro, espada y escudo, cabello rubio, ojos cafés y una capa roja aprecio. _Y pongo un hechizo._

 _Mi turno._ Harry vio sus cartas. _Por efecto invoco a aiver al campo._ Harry puso a aiver en atc.

 _ **Sabes que no me gusta despertar tan temprano.**_ Se quejó aiver mientras estiraba sus piernas, sus brazos, sus alas y se manoseaba los senos.

Braco y Neville se sonrojaron.

 _Atc de 2100 y nivel 5._ Dijo Neville.

 _Si su efectos es que ustedes pierden una carta de su mano y yo robo una._ Harry tomo otra carta.

 _Gracias Harry._ dijo Neville. _Descarto a mi semilla de león._ S **emilla de león, nivel 1, tipo. Planta, atributo. Tierra. Atc 0, def, 0, efecto pues invocar un monstruo tipo planta de cualquier nivel en modo defensa cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio desde la mano.** Una semilla con una melena rubia fue al cementerio. _Ahora invoco a mi gran árbol de los ancestros._ **Árbol de los ancestros, nivel 4, tipo planta, atributo tierra, atc 600, def 2500, efecto, ganas 100 de vida cada turno que esta carta este en el campo.**

Una miniatura gran árbol con rostro de anciano apareció en la mesa.

 _Bien, termino mi turno._ Dijo Harry.

 _Mi turno._ Neville robo una carta. _Bien sacrifico mi carta boca abajo, para llamar a mi rose lady en atc._ **Rose lady nivel 6, tipo planta, atributo, viento, atc 2300, def 1700, una dama que usa su espada y látigo para defender los jardines de los insectos.** Decía la carta, una mujer en un ajustado leotardo rojo, con atributos D, caderas anchas y cintura planta apareció, tenía un látigo en su mano derecha y una espada en la izquierda, su rostro era cubierto por un capullo de una flor. _Rose lady ataca al caballero de hierro._ Ordeno.

Neville 6100.

Draco 5200.

 _Activas su efecto._ Dijo draco. _He invoco a mi dragón de carbón en atc._ **Dragón de carbón, nivel 4, tipo dragón, atributo, luz, atc 2000 + 500, def 1800, efecto, cuando es sacrificado para una invocación equivale por dos.** Un dragón de escamas negras, cuadrúpedo y con mandíbula de caimán apareció en miniatura sobre la mesa.

 _Yo invoco a mi konohamaru._ Dijo Neville. **Konohamaru, nivel 4, tipo planta, atributo tierra, atc 1900, def 1400, efecto, equipado con el suprimen desencadena, cierra voladora, escudo de hojas o corte de shuriken una vez por turno.** _En defensa._ Un ser que cubría su rostro con una mascada hecha de hojas, llevaba dos gigantescas hojas sobre sus hombros, sus brazos eran largas enredaderas arremolinadas también sus piernas, vestía pantalón y camisa de mata y sus ojos eran amarillos.

 **A tu servicio mi daimio.** Dijo konohamaru.

 **Vaya no pensé que otro pudiera hablar.** Dijo aiver mientras flotaba en el campo de Harry.

 _Bien, yo pondré esto._ Harry puso un monstruo boca abajo. _Para después._

 _Mi turno._ Dijo draco.

Neville 6100.

Draco 5200.

Harry 6000.

 _Primero sacrifico a mi dragón carbón y activo su efecto para llamar esto._ Draco puso una carta en el campo.

E _sa es?_ El ojo de Harry vio el dragón que jugo draco.

N _o me lo creo._ Dijo Neville.

 _Si es un dragón azul de ojos blancos y además revelo mi hechizo lazo de nido,_ giro su carta hechiza. _Ahora al descartar un huevo de dragón, puedo invocar especialmente cualquier dragón que sea igual a uno en mi campo._ Draco descarto un huevo de dragón. _Y de mi mano llamo a mi segundo dragón azul de ojos blancos._ Dijo draco poniendo otro monstruo. _Y activo mi hechizo ruleta de cartas._ Dijo draco.

 **Dragón azul de ojos blancos, nivel ocho, atributo luz, tipo dragón atc 3200 def 3000, el dragón legendario que destruyo un ejército por sí solo.**

Un dado apareció e inicio a girar en la mesa.

Se detuvo en 4.

 _Robo cuatro cartas._ Draco tenía cuatro nuevas cartas. _Ahora, dragones blancos ataquen a konohamaru y Aiver._ Ordeno draco.

 _Revelo mi shuriken._ Dijo Neville.

A _ctivo mi armadura de los condenados._ Dijo Harry.

Konohamaru empuño la gran shuriken de casi un metro y la hizo girar, destruyo al árbol legendario, pero los puntos de Neville estaban intactos.

Una terrible cara de metal con dientes apareció y redirigió el ataque a la carta boca debajo de Harry.

Esta se destruyó.

Era un arlequín de traje negro y rojo

 _Destruiste mi arlequín sangriento._ Dijo Harry.

 _O no._ dijo draco.

 _Esto es malo._ Dijo Neville.

 **Arlequín sangriento, nivel 3, tipo hechicero, atributo oscuridad, efecto cuando es destruido aplica un daño igual al ataque del monstruo que lo destruyo directamente los puntos de vida del o los adversario (s), si es retirada del cementerio puedes invocar otro arlequín sangriento en def. no se aplica cuando se sacrificado.**

 _Jejejeje._ Se escuchó una riza tras de draco.

Un arlequín le clavó un cuchillo.

 _Au!_ Se quejó el malfoy.

Draco 2000.

 _Jejejeje._ Ahora fue tras de Neville.

 _Eso duele._ Se quejó sobándose la espalda.

Neville 3000.

 _Ahora retiro a mi arlequín sangriento y activo su efecto, pongo otro arlequín sangriento e def._

Draco. 2 dragones azules de ojos blancos atc 3200. Cartas boca abajo 0.

Neville konohamaru atc 1900 Rose lady atc 2300 árbol de los ancestros 2500 def.

Harry aiver atc 2100 arlequín sangriento def 0.

 _Mi turno._ Dijo Harry robo una carta. _Perfecto, sacrifico a mi arlequín sangriento para llamar a brontez al campo._ Dijo Harry.

El arlequín fue tragado por una cruz de luz.

 _ **¡NIÑOS, LES DARE UN ESPECTACULO QUE NUNCA OLVIDARAN!**_ Dijo la marioneta humana que era brontez, mientras salía de la cruz de luz.

 _Ahora pongo dos cartas boca abajo y activo el hechizo flechas gorrión._ Dijo Harry. _flechas gorrión aumentan el poder de un monstruo de fuego en 500 y si el monstruo a atacar esta en defensa los puntos de atc de ese monstruo se restan de la vida de su dueño._ Harry puso la carta debajo de aiver.

 _Aiver, ataca al árbol de los ancestros._ Ordeno Harry.

 _No._ dijo Neville.

Neville 2400.

A _hora activo mi hechizo, fulgor de la batalla._ Harry mostro la carta. C _uando un monstruo de mi campo a atacado fulgor de la batalla me permite regresarlo a mi baraja, barajarla de nuevo, robar cartas hasta que salga un monstruo el cual debo invocar en atc._ Harry tenía solo 2 cartas en su mano regreso a aiver a su mazo lo barajeo y saco 3 cartas antes de sacar un monstruo. _activo el efecto de brontez e Invoco a Rabismer en atc._ Puso la carta.

 _ **Gracias estaba hasta abajo del mazo dios, sabes cuánto duele cargar las cartas.**_ Dijo la joven hada mientras estiraba sus brazos humanos y sus gigantescos brazos de cristal tronaban.

 _Termino mi turno._ Dijo Harry.

Draco 2 dragones azules ojos blancos 3200 atc.

Neville konohamaru 1900 atc, rose lady 2300 atc.

Harry brontez 2000 atc, rabismer 1500 atc.

 _Mi turno._ Dijo Neville.

 _¿quieren algo del carrito?_ Toco la voz de una mujer mayor.

Los tres niños se vieron.

Unas cuantas botanas compradas después.

 _Ahora._ Neville robo una carta. _Ataco a Rabismer con Rose lady._ Ordeno Neville.

 _Rebelo mi hechizo muro de luz._ Dijo Harry.

 **Enseguida.** Rabismer alzo sus dos brazos gigantes y un muro de luz apareció frente a ella.

 _El muro de luz reduce a la mitad el ataque de un monstruo y se lo suma al monstruo atacado._ Dijo draco, él también tenía ese hechizo en su mazo.

 **Antes de irte ¿Dónde compraste ese tono de labial? Me fascina.** Dijo Rabismer a Rose lady.

 **Venta gobelino.** Dijo la carta.

Rose lady 2300 a 1150.

Rabismer 1500 a 2650.

Rose lady se encogió a la mitad de su tamaño, rabismer creció al doble del suyo y aplasto a rose lady entre sus dos brazos.

 _Revelo mi hechizo rosales._ Dijo Neville. _Aunque su efecto se activa hasta mi próximo turno._ Hablo tranquilo _. Pero activo el efecto de konohamaru equipado con shuriken, konohamaru sierra voladora a draco._ Ordeno Neville.

 _Espera._ Dijo draco.

Draco 100.

Neville 2400.

Harry 6000.

 _Mi turno_ dijo draco mientras sacaba una carta. _Perfecto activo mi ritual del jinete de dragones, esta carta me permite descartar un monstruo nivel cuatro e invocar a una de mis cartas favoritas._ Dijo draco mientras descartaba a un caballo de mar humanoide. _Les presento al jinete del dragón azul de ojos blancos._

 **Jinete de dragón azul de ojos blancos, nivel 4, tipo ritual, atributo luz, atc 2100 def 1900, efecto, este monstruo puede atacar directamente a un adversario dos veces por turno siempre y cuando haya un dragón en el campo, esta carta se puede sacrificar en el turno que se invoca y puedes invocar a un dragón azul de ojos blancos en defensa.**

Un hombre verde que portaba una armadura dorada montando una cría de dragón azul de ojos blancos apareció.

 _Debido a que el efecto de muro de luz solo se activa una vez por turno, puedo atacar dos veces._ Draco señalo a Harry.

Harry 800.

 _Ahora sacrifico a mi jinete de dragón azul de ojos blancos he invoco a mi tercer, dragón azul de ojos blancos_ draco puso al tercer dragón. _Te atacaría, pero por desgracia no me fio de esa carta boca abajo y no desperdiciare otro ataque en longbotton mientras esa shuriken este en el campo._ Draco activo un hechizo. _Pero mientras usare mi fusión, para invocar al máximo dragón azul de ojos blancos._ Dijo draco.

Los tres dragones se sacrificaron y se fusionaron en uno de tres cabezas seis brazos, cuatro piernas y seis alas.

 **¡Momento!** Brontez alzo su mano. **Ese dragón usa esteroides está prohibido el uso de esteroides, me temo que tendré que clavarle el antídoto.** Brontez alzo su dedo medio e índice y tres cuchillos aparecieron.

Aquí **va.**

 **¡Uno!**

 **¡Dos!**

 **¡Tres!**

 _Mi dragón._ Dijo draco mientras veía como cada cabeza era perforada por un cuchillo y el dragón perdía 1500 de atc. _Activo mi gema del dragón._

Draco. 100 de vida. Un dragón máximo azul de ojos blancos 4500 a 3000 más 500.

Neville 2400 de vida. Konohamaru 1900 atc, un hechizo continuo.

Harry 800 de vida. Brontez 2000 atc, Rabister 1500 atc.

 _Bien es mi turno y activo el efecto de mis rosales, me da una ficha rosal por cada carta que robe y activo mi fortuna, por lo que robo tres cartas y tengo tres fichas de rosas._ Neville termino de hablar.

Unos pequeños brotes de rosas con caras tiernas aparecieron.

 **Ficha rosal por tres, nivel 1. atributo tierra, tipo planta. Atc y def 0.**

 _Ahora las sacrifico para invocar a mi gran dios del bosque._ Neville puso una carta.

 **dios del bosque, nivel 11, atributo tierra, tipo planta, atc 4500 def 4000. Efecto, gana 500 puntos extra por cada monstruo planta en el campo o en el cementerio, aumenta en 1000 el atc de todos los monstruos planta, niega los efectos de los monstruos.**

Un ser azul y negro del cual muchas ramas surgían de su humanoide cuerpo, sin facciones o rasgos surgió.

 _Acaba con el dragón máximo azul de ojos blancos._ Ordeno Neville. _¡Furia del bosque!_

El espíritu del bosque alzo sus dos brazos los junto en un gran puño y aplasto al dragón.

 _Bien jugado longbottom._ Dijo draco aceptando su derrota. _Aunque todavía queda el efecto de mi gema del dragón pierdes 500 de vida por cada dragón que conforme una fusión o 500 solo por dragón lo que decida una moneda._ Draco saco un galeón. _¿merlín o dragón?_

M _erlín._ Dijo Neville.

La moneda cayo en dragón.

 _Pierdes 1500._ Dijo Harry.

Neville 900. Konohamaru 2900 atc, dios del bosque 7500 atc. Turno de Neville sigue.

 _Ahora konohamaru sierra voladora._ Ordeno Neville.

 _Revelo mi hechizo._ Harry volteo una carta. _Sacrificio de la luz, si tengo dos o más monstruos de atributo luz, todos los monstruos son destruidos._ Dijo Harry.

 _Pero son tierra y oscuridad._ Neville señalo a los monstruos de Harry.

 **Error común mi estimada cara de planta.** Dijo brontez.

 **Somos monstruos errores, por lo que nosotros podemos tener uno o más atributos, brontez y yo somos atributos luz también.** Dijo Rabismer.

 **Lista niña?** Pregunto brontez estirando su cuerpo.

 **Siempre.** dijo rabismer.

 **Neville esto va a doler.** Dijo konohamaru a su dueño.

Una cruz de luz absorbió a brontez y rabismer la sujeto en sus manos, antes de estallar en un haz de luz que destruyo a todos los monstruos del campo.

 _Por el efecto de mi guardián del bosque, puedo invocar una ficha kodama en defensa cuando es destruido._ Neville puso ese monstruo.

 _Es mi turno._ Dijo Harry mientras veía su mano. _Colocare esto y termino mi turno._ Pudo un monstruo boca abajo.

 _Mi rosal sigue activo por lo que puedo poner otra ficha rosal y con mi kodama las sacrifico para invocar, a mi gran kabutomushi._ Dijo Neville.

 **Kabutomushi, nivel 8, tipo planta, atributo tierra, efecto, puede atacar dos veces por turno atc 3000 def 700.**

A _taca al monstruo boca abajo._ Ordeno Neville.

Kabutomushi era un gigantesco samurái de madera con casco de escarabajo, saco una espada y destruyo al monstruo en defensa de Harry.

Era un arlequín sangriento.

 _O no._ dijo Neville.

 _Si Neville._ Dijo Harry.

El arlequín apareció riendo tras de Neville y lo apuñalo.

Neville 0.

Ganador Harry.

…

Después del duelo ellos se hicieron amigos.

Era extraño.

Una persona rota.

Un niño mimado.

Y un niño tímido.

Los tres eran piezas diferentes que no encajaban en ningún lugar.

Salvo entre ellos.

 _Mi padre quiere que entre en slytherin, aunque mi abuelo considera que la casa ha perdido su pureza, creo que cualquier opción menos Gryffindor estaría bien para mí._ Dijo draco mientras se ponía su ropa del castillo.

 _Como soy lo más probable es que se un hufflepuff._ Dijo Neville.

 _Que tiene de malo una casa que se basa en la confianza._ Dijo Harry mientras hacía brillar su ojo. _Créame que sea cual sea mi casa, no encajare._ Sonrió. _Porque no soy como todos piensan que soy y se lo que ellos piensan._

 _O no._ Neville se buscó entre las bolsas. _Perdí a trébol, mi sapo._ Dijo preocupado, la brújula en su cuello hizo brillar su gema café y señalo a un extremo bajo la mesa, donde estaba dormido el sapo. _Cuando quieres sirves._ Se quejó Neville.

Como si estuviera molesta la brújala lo galo hacia draco y el brazalete de draco brillo amarillo mientras chocaba contra un escudo de magia.

 _Aun…._ Se quejó Neville.

Draco se rio un poco.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza.

Su ojo se activó y giro para seguir a la silueta de una persona en específico, eso era algo raro, cuando Harry ya había conocido a una persona, su ojo recordaba su silueta en caso de emergencia, pero Harry no conocía a la persona que era dueño de la silueta.

La siluete se paró frente a la puerta y toco varias veces.

 _¿Alguien le va a abrir?_ Cuestiono Neville.

Draco negó con la cabeza, Harry alzo los hombros, Neville simplemente decidió hacer lo que ellos ignorar la puerta.

La puerta se abrió.

Harry no alzo la vista, su ojo le mostro quien estaba ahí, era el mismo niño al que tumbo en el callejón diagon.

 _Hola, este, mucho gusto._ Saludo a Neville. _Soy._

 _¿Qué quieres Potter?_ Cuestiono Draco un poco molesto.

Abrazas Malfoy y Carles Potter eran amienemigos.

Pero.

Lucius Malfoy y James Potter eran solo enemigos.

Por lo que draco quería seguir la traducción.

 _Cállate malfoy no es contigo._ Dijo el niño. _Mira este, Harry tal vez no sepas quien soy o me conozcas._ Dijo el niño.

S _é quién eres._ Dijo Harry alzando la mirada. _Eres quien me seguía en el callejón diagon y creo que te advertí que detesto que me sigan._ El cabello de Harry se alzó mientras su ojo brillaba en morado. _¿TENGO QUE REPETIRTELO?_ Harry creció 20 metros, sus dientes se hicieron de cierra y sus manos se hicieron garras afiladas. _DETESTOO QUE MMMEEE SIGGGANNN_ abrí su boca y una larga lengua que se convirtió en dragón envolvió al niño para comérselo.

 _¿Qué le hiciste?_ Cuestiono Neville mientras tocaba al paralizado niño frente a la puerta del compartimiento.

 _Descuida, lo metí en una ilusión, estará bien._ Harry se rasco su ojo. _Eso creo._ Se golpeó la cabeza pues su ojo no dejaba de girar de un lado a otro causándole nauseas.

 _Está bien si lo dejamos así._ Dijo Neville.

 _Lo estará._ Dijo Harry mientras Neville cerraba la puerta.

/salto de tiempo/

El tren llego a la estación en Hogsmeade, los alumnos se dividieron en 2 grupos, los del primer año quienes por alguna extraña razón se dirigieron rumbo aun muelle y los otros cursos quienes se fueron montando unas carrozas tiradas por unos caballos con alas.

Un gigante los guio a los botes y se subieron de 4.

El gigante iba solo en un bote.

Harry vio la gran cúpula de magia que rodeaba el castillo, era algo impresionante considerando todo, a él no le impresiono ver el castillo, no era la primera vez que veía una estructura así, Buc una vez lo llevo junto con los muchachos a un viejo castillo al norte de escocia, donde sacaron unas cuantas cajas de psico.

Llegaron al castillo y subieron escaleras, escaleras y escaleras, malditas sean las escaleras.

Llegaron a la puerta frente al gran comedor, era un grupo de aproximada mente cuarenta niños.

El gigante los dejo en la puerta siendo vigilados por los cuadros.

 _¿Alguien lo vio en el tren?_ Cuestiono una niña.

 _Vimos a su hermano, pero no a Harry Potter._ Dijo otra niña.

 _¿creen que venga a Hogwarts? Es decir, si pudo montar un dragón a los siete años, ¿necesita venir al castillo?_ Cuestiono una niña.

 _Quien sabe los Potter lo han mantenido aislado de las demás personas, de seguro esta desesperado por atención._ Dijo un niño.

 _O tal vez este desfigurado y por eso lo ocultaron._ Se burló una niña.

 _Si, tal vez lo este._ Murmuro Harry.

Neville puso una mano en su hombro, Harry la aparto.

 _No me gusta el contacto físico._ Dijo Harry.

Neville asintió.

 _Miren nada más, Draco Malfoy, pensé que estabas ocultándote en algún lugar del tren y no estaba equivocada._ Se rio Pansy parkinson, mientras tras de ella, vincent crable y Gregory goeyle se reían.

 _Pansy querida sabía que algo olía a puta barata, pero pensé que te bañarías para venir al colegio._ Se burló draco.

 _Denle una lección._ Dijo la niña ofendida.

Crable y goeyle saltaron contra draco.

Un escudo de fuerza los lanzo contra la pared.

En eso llego la sub directora Minerva Mcgonagall.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Cuestiono la mujer escocesa de rostro severo.

Nadie dijo nada.

 _Bienvenidos, alumnos a Hogwarts en unos momentos serán seleccionados en sus casas, estas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, mientras estén aquí sus casas serán como sus familias, con sus logros ganaran puntos y con sus castigos los perderán, al final del año la casa con más puntos ganara la copa de la casa, en unos momentos iniciara la selección._ La mujer alejo por la puerta por la que llego.

 _Harry!_ dijo la voz de ese niño.

Harry no tuvo que girar el rostro su ojo se lo mostro.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Dijo Harry.

Todos lo vieron, su ojo inicio a girar para captar a todos.

Lo tuvo que detener golpeándose el parpado.

 _Bueno, quería pedirte una disculpa._ Dijo el niño.

 _Si te la doy me dejas de molestar._ Pregunto.

 _Yo, bueno, quería presentarme soy._ De nuevo fue interrumpido.

El ojo de Harry le mostro a una niña con incisivos extrañamente grandes y un cabello que parecía un gato en la secadora.

 _Eres Harry Potter, es un placer soy Hermione Granger lo sé todo sobre ti, he leído todos los libros que se han escrito desde que me entere que era bruja._ La niña estaba muy cerca de Harry. _mis padres son dentistas y no sabía que era una bruja, no hasta que encante un juego de té y luego la profesora Mcgonagall apareció y se lo explico a mis padres, siempre he querido…_.

Harry dejo de prestarle atención, en algún punto de sus parloteos.

Eso era algo que él podía hacer, desconectarse un tiempo de su mente.

Regreso.

 _Y es por eso que gryffindor es la mejor casa para alguien como tú y._ un momento ¿Cuánto se fue? y ella seguía hablando.

Harry se volvió a ir.

 _¿me estas escuchando?_ Le pregunto molesta la niña.

 _No._ le respondió Harry.

 _¿Qué?_ Su rostro mostraba su ira de no ser escuchada.

Harry simplemente la ignoro y se alejó.

 _Bueno como te decía._ Genial no se acaban, primero la niña y ahora el niño que lo seguía. _Mi nombre es._

 _Listos pueden pasar._ Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall regresando a por los niños.

Entrando por la puerta del gran salón y entraron al gran comedor.

Donde estaban los demás años, sentados en cuatro mesas bajo un techo rodeado de un aura mágica y un montón de velas flotantes, si magiclogic.

Se detuvieron frente a la mesa de los maestros donde el director parecía que estaba vistiendo una túnica morada adornada con malvaviscos del cereal luky charms.

Harry tenía hambre.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

Un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

Dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

Donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,

Donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

Porque los de inteligencia y erudición

Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

Harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

Para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante

 _Si el sombrero escalofriante nos le la mente._ Se burló Neville un poco temeroso de dicho artículo.

La selección inicio y hubo algunos casos interesantes, el sombrero no pudo entrar a la mente de draco, su escudo le protegió en todo momento, una esfera surgió cada vez que el sombrero intentaba ser puesto en su cabeza, lo mando a slytherin porque ahí estaban los malfoy desde siempre.

Luego cuando Neville intento ponerse el sombrero su brújula se inició a comportar de una manera extraña, pues no dejaba de señalar hacia atrás desde el inicio y al final cuando acabo en gryffindor para sorpresa de él, la brújula lo llevo arrastrando a su mesa, jalándolo desde el cuello y llevándose puesto el sombrero.

 _Potter._ Inicio minerva.

Harry vio a todo el mundo de pie, él no sabía por qué.

No escucho el nombre, porque todos soltaron un ruido de decepción al tratarse del otro niño, quien termino en Gryffindor.

 _Harry Potter._ Dijo la subdirectora Mcgonagall.

Harry se sentó en el taburete.

 _Interesante, una mente como la tuya, tan fragmentada, tan solitaria, buscas llenar tus vacíos en el conocimiento, buscas el conocer a todos, pero no te conoces es a ti mismo._ Dijo el sombrero.

 _¿quieres jugar a leer mentes, yo soy bueno en ese juego?_ Dijo Harry y con su ojo intento entrar al sombrero, pero lo único que veía dentro de su mente era una espada.

 _Soy un objeto inanimado al cual se le otorgó la habilidad de colocar a los alumnos vasados en los patrones más básicos de sus motivos._ Comento el sombrero en risa.

 _Estúpido sombrero._ Se quejó Harry.

 _Para alguien que junta la información con tanto recelo como tú, alguien que cree en la verdad y en las personas solo cuando sabe todo, no hay mejor lugar para ti que ¡RAVENCLAW!_

De nuevo su ojo se volvió loco al girar en todas direcciones para ofrecerle una perspectiva de todas las personas que lo veían.

Harry no les presto a tercio y camino zigzagueante mente a la mesa, una vez se sentó se golpeó fuerte el parpado para que su ojo dejara de girar.

Harry busco con su ojo a Draco y a Neville.

Draco se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo porque su brazalete brillo y la brújula de Neville señalo a Harry y a draco al mismo tiempo.

Pero curiosamente alzo una tercera aguja señalando a la niña que se sentaba en el taburete en estos momentos.

 _Susan bones._ Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

Los tres niños de distintas casas notaron la diadema que sostenía su cabello, esta tenía una gema verde en el centro.

Las 4 gemas brillaron al mismo tiempo y la niña se desmayó, solo para componerse segundos después.

 _Hufflepuff._ Dijo el sombrero.

La niña se sentó en su mesa.

Cuando la selección acabo, el director dio varios anuncios, antes de hacer aparecer la comida

Los anuncios incluían una advertencia sobre el bosque prohibido, una amenaza sobre el tercer piso del lado norte y una propuesta para que se abrieran clubes extra escolares.

Cuando la cena concluyo todos se retiraron a sus respectivas alcobas, salvo que uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw le informo a Harry que el director lo quería ver en su oficina.

Para colmo de males el otro niño lo siguió.

Y los retratos se movían y lo señalaban, hasta que llegaron a una escalera que estaba puesta alrededor de un grifo y se activó con la contraseña, regaliz.

Llegaron a la oficina del director.

Esta se abrió y dentro estaba ese anciano con túnicas horribles, la maestra Lily un hombre que Harry conocía por su cromo en las ranas de chocolate, James Potter el mejor cazador de mortíferos después de alastor moddy y uno de los pocos buscadores de quidittch en oponer la victoria para su país en su primer campeonato.

 _Harry mi muchacho._ Saludo el director. _Adelante toma asiento_

N _o nos conocemos y nunca nos habíamos visto, absténgase de tratarme con tanta cordialidad._ Dijo Harry permaneció de pie.

El anciano talvez no se esperaba esa respuesta, pues abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 _¿me mintió?_ Harry giro su cabeza y vio a Lily.

La mujer le miro sorprendida.

 _No Harry, nosotros no te llamamos para cobrarte, es solo que el día del callejón, no salió como lo planeamos y le pedimos permiso al director para que nos diera esta oportunidad._ Hablo rápidamente Lily intentando acercarse a Harry, este dio un paso para atrás.

La mujer se detuvo.

 _Harry bueno, sé que no iniciamos con el pie derecho, pero quiero presentarme soy._ Dijo el niño mientras se acercaba desde atrás a él.

Pero el trinado de un fénix lo interrumpió.

 _¡YA ME RINDO TODO EL MALDITO DIA Y NADIE ME DEJA DECIR MI NOMBRE!_ Grito molesto el niño.

Harry simplemente se alejó de él, mientras James notaba estoy intento solucionar la situación.

 _Harry, te has visto en el espejo._ Dijo James.

 _Los evitos._ Harry llevo su mano al lado derecho de su rostro y alzo su cabello. _Esto no es algo con lo que te quieras despertar por las mañanas._ Mostro su quemadura.

Lily y James lo miraron sorprendidos, el director aterrado y el niño.

Bueno.

 _Esa cicatriz esta genial._ Dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Todos parecieron escuchar un gruñido salir de la garganta de Harry.

 _Alejandro Potter silencio._ Dijo Lily molesta y regañando a su hijo.

 _Pero lo es, ¿Cómo te la hiciste?_ Cuestiono con entusiasmo el niño.

Harry solo soltó una risa. _Hacérmela ¿crees que me la hizo jugando o por una idiotez? No, esta solo es la única marca que me recuerda lo que esos malditos me hicieron, la única que queda de los años siendo un criado de esos malditos cerdos y la jirafa, de esos animales, esta me la hizo mi querido._ Nótese el veneno en su voz. _Y sus cerdos me acorralaron en su casería de Harry tras la escuela, esos malditos corderos no hicieron nada para protegerme, así que mi primo y sus amigos decidieron jugar al tiro al blanco con una manzana en mi cabeza, claro mi primo puso un pequeño cohete perforado con el clavo y lo lanzo, ¿Dónde crees que termino el clavo?_ Harry vio desafiante al niño. _Ese día perdí mi ojo derecho y me quedé con una maldita tolerancia a los anestésicos, sabes lo doloroso que es sentir en todo momento esto_ Harry volvió a ocultar su ojo tras su cabello.

 _Mi bebe._ Lily salto a abrazarlo.

Pero Harry la alejo empujándola y goleándola.

 _No me gusta que me toquen._ Comento mientras la mirada de odio estaba presente en su rostro.

 _Harry._ Lily lo intento tocar, pero él se alejó.

 _¿quieren dejarse se está Mierda y decir la jodida verdad?_ Cuestiono Harry molesto. _Porque he tenido suficiente de este teatro._ Vio a james.

El hombre apretaba la barbilla, y tenía los puños cerrados era claro que estaba enojado, pero intentaba calmarse.

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Cuestiono James.

 _Como COMO ja._ Harry cambio su tono por uno sarcástico. _No lo sé Tal vez que todos me trataran con tanto respeto, ¡o el hecho de que un goblin se refiriera a ella con el apellido Potter o el hecho que me preguntaran por mis padres MUERTOS, o que todos los niños y adultos piensen que soy feliz viviendo al lado de esos MALDITOS MUGGLES!_ Grito molesto Harry.

 _Harry muchacho, cálmate, todo esto tiene una justificación._ Dijo el director.

 _Una justificación a claro lo entiendo todo, los perdono y quiero que seamos una familia feliz._ Dijo con sarcasmo el niño. _METE TU JUSTIFICACION POR EL TRASERO._ Grito el niño.

 _¡HARRY!_ grito sorprendida Lily.

 _¡Nada de Harry!, desde que tengo uso de razón hasta que tuve 8 años sentí esperanza, ilusión y amor desde mi corazón, siempre en cada cumpleaños o cuando veía una estrella pedía un solo deseo, que en algún momento mis padres MUERTOS aparecerían y mágicamente, pensaba que me llevarían de esa casa donde me torturaron desde que aprendí a caminar a una vida donde no faltaría el amor._ Su voz se quebró un poco. _Soñaba que pasaría, suplique, ore a todos los dioses, llore esperando el día que un solo miembro de mi familia, un tío, un abuelo un padrino apareciera y me dijera que ese infierno se había acabo._ Gruño y se limpió la lagrima de sangre que salía de su ojo derecho. _día a día soportando toda esa mierda deseando que alguien me amara, que me quisiera, pero cuando perdí mi ojo me di cuenta de la verdad, LA PUTA VERDAD DE LA VIDA, ES QUE CADA QUIEN SE CUIDA A SI MISMO, CADA QUIEN SE PREOCUPA DE SI, QUE A LAS PERSONAS LES IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE TE PASE Y QUE NO IMPORTA QUE PASE EL AMOR Y LA FAMILIA SON PURA BASURA._ Volvió a su tono de ira. _Así que no venga a decirme que me quiere o que desean que seamos una familia, porque desde que recuerdo, mis padres están MUERTOS._ Grito dándose la vuelta.

¡HARRY! grito Lily intentando acercarse, pero James la sujeto.

 _No me molesten._ Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y de pronto

El ojo de Harry brillo.

Pronto todo se volvió negro, los ruidos desaparecieron y todos los presentes desaparecieron salvo el director y el.

Poco a poco una habitación con paredes negras y un piso de azulejos negros y blancos se formaron a su alrededor y bajo sus pies

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Cuestiono el anciano confundido.

 _Es un lugar que tengo para evitar que personas entren a mi mente, considérelo una sala de espera, pero donde el tiempo no pasa, dígame ¿Qué quiere de mi mente? ¿quieres ver que hay dentro?_ Harry chasqueo los dedos. _Adelante te lo mostrare._ Una puerta café con un pomo dorado apareció frente al director.

Harry chasqueo los dedos y la puerta se abrió, el cuarto inicio a rotar lentamente hasta rotar totalmente y Harry junto con el director cayeron por la puerta.

Estaban cayendo en un gran tubo de luz que cambiaba de color, donde iniciaron a aparecer burbujas, las cuales tenían dentro imágenes.

 _Mira mis recuerdos._ Dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba uno en específico.

Dumbledore apareció en un patio de una escuela.

Pudo ver que había adultos en la escuela.

Luego vio como un niño le ponía una manzana en la cabeza, movió su rostro y otros dos niños lo sujetaban.

Movían los labios, pero no había audio.

Un niño muy gordo frente a él le apuntaba con una resortera, soltó el proyectil.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una mancha roja, sus oídios zumbaban y su piel ardía.

 _No le gusta ¿este quizás._ Harry seguía cayendo y le aventó otro recuerdo.

El anciano estaba tallando las escaleras con una juerga en sus manos, le ardían las manos, tenía ampollas en estas, y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe seguido de un ardor en su espalda.

Vio a un hombre que parecía un jabalí parado con un cinturón en sus manos.

 _O este es uno de mis favoritos._ Harry le lanzo otra esfera.

Esta vez estaba acostado en algo que tenía muchas cosas puntiagudas que le picaban la espalda, mientras sentía un terrible dolor en su rostro, llevo la mano a su parpado y esta se manchó con su sangre.

 _¿quiere seguir?_ Harry siguió volando. _Claro mientras no llegue ahí._ Harry señalo hacia abajo.

El anciano giro su vista, a un lugar donde estaba muy oscuro.

 _Ahí está el olvido, lo que cae ahí rara vez vuelve._ Harry se alejó flotando.

 _Nao._ Dijo el director.

Y de pronto se dio un fuerte golpe con el duro suelo de azulejos negros y blancos.

 _Espero que haya disfrutado su visita._ Harry abrió una puerta y este callo sobre el director. _No vuelvas._ El hombre parpadeo, seguía sentado en su oficina.

El niño estaba de pie aun con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Harry giro el rostro.

 _Conque Ariana ¿eh?_ Dijo Harry antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la oficina azotando la puerta.

El director estaba confundió, en sus múltiples años como Oclumante se había encontrado con diversas barreras mentales, alguna ingeniosas, pero nunca había visto algo como la barrera en la mente del joven Potter.

 _Mi bebe._ Lily era abrazada por James.

Este veía al director con una gran cólera en sus ojos.

 _Tienes mucho que explicar._ Dijo molesto.

El anciano supero, si esta vez tenía un problema entre manos.

…

Harry llego a la torre de Ravenclaw siguiendo a la dama gris un fantasma que iba rumbo a la torre, su ojo le ayudaba a evitar a la gata del conserje y a los profesores en guardia.

Entro y vio al pequeño profesor de encantamientos.

S _eñor Potter._ Dijo el enano feliz.

 _Solo Harry por favor._ pido Harry mientras le extendía su mano.

El profesor la apretó fuertemente.

 _Quería informarle las reglas básicas de la casa de Ravenclaw, así como sus habitaciones y algunas otras actividades que suelen hacer los de nuestra casa._ Informo el profesor.

P _rosiga._ Pidió Harry.

Veinte minutos después.

Harry entro a su habitación, la compartía con otros 3 estudiantes.

Michael Corner, Terry Booth y Anthony Goldstein, Harry pensó que todos estarían dormidos, pues ya era un poco tarde.

Pero no al parecer ser los compañeros de habitación de Harry Potter era algo que les mantenía despierto.

 _¿Eres tú?_ Cuestiono Terry Booth.

 _No soy una persona disfrazada._ Respondió Harry mientras acomodaba las cosas de su baúl.

Su ojo brillo y dio una rápida mirada a sus mentes. Niños, que tenían ganas de conocer a su héroe, por suerte había algo que Harry podía encontrar interesante en ellos.

 _Dejen me baño y contestare todas sus preguntas._ Dijo entrando al baño con un cambio de ropa.

….

Al día siguiente.

Para Harry sus compañeros de cuarto eran simples distracciones sin importancia.

Mientras que ellos pensaban que se habían vuelto los mejores amigos.

No solo les invito de los dulces que sobraron de su compra en el tren, sino también jugo con ellos monstruos y hechizos.

Michael tenía una baraja basada en el ritual del guardián de la cripta.

Terry usaba vestías de alto nivel.

Y

Anthony usaba la carta de continuidad del desierto de las penas.

Los 4 se divirtieron hasta muy entrada la noche y apenas llegaron cuando el grupo de primer año se dirigía al comedor para desayunar.

Durante el desayuno Harry vio de nuevo a Susan Bones y activo su ojo, de nuevo la niña se desmayó y Harry pudo ver como algo salía de su cuerpo.

Su puso de pie a mitad del desayuno y fue a la mesa de slytherin.

Draco estaba desayunado junto con Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass.

 _Lo note cara rajada, ve por longbottom que creo que se perdió._ Dijo draco al no ver a Neville en el comedor.

Harry vio entre las paredes y vio a Neville perdido unos pisos arriba.

¿Cómo se pierde alguien que tiene una brújula mágica?

Harry activo su ojo en Neville y la bruja de Neville se activó.

A los pocos segundos se escucharon golpes por los pasillos y al final Neville longbottom entro por las puertas del gran comedor siendo arrastrado por su brújula hasta Harry.

 _Gracias._ dijo Neville mientras se ponía de pie.

Harry le dio una bisque con pollo.

 _Gracias._ dijo Neville mientras el daba un mordisco.

 _Tenemos que hablar con ella._ Dijo Harry.

Draco se paró de su mesa, Neville se tragó su bisque y Harry pidió a la niña que saliera del gran comedor.

¿Muchos vieron como ese cuarteto salía del comedor, confundidos porque salían cuatro niños de distintas casas juntos?

 _¿Qué quieren?_ Cuestiono la niña.

 _Hablar._ Dijo draco.

S _obre._ Susan los vio curiosa.

La brújula de Neville señalo, a Harry, a draco y a susan.

 _La diadema en tu cabeza, déjame adivinar, te da algún poder extraño que no controlas, tiene una gema de algún color y parece actuar por voluntad propia._ Dijo Harry.

 _Fue un regalo de mi abuelo, dijo que me mostraría más de lo que puedo ver, pero en realidad me separa de mi cuerpo, mi alma se sale de mi cuerpo, a veces veo cosas raras y la verdad le tengo miedo._ Admitió susan. _¿Cómo lo saben?_

Draco alzo su brazalete, Neville su brújula y Harry mostro su ojo.

C _reo que no estás sola._ Dijo Harry.

Los cuatro se vieron y supieron.

Que se habían metido en problemas sin saber el porqué de ellos.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

¿Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (harry potter varios) *

Green World (harry potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (harry potter) *

Extermino mágico (harry potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	4. Chapter 3

Monstruos y hechizos. Legado

* * *

Sinopsis: para quienes no sigan mi historia de un nuevo dios, les explicare, este es un spine off de la serie un nuevo dios, basada en mi idea del juego monstruos y hechizos y un agradecimiento especial a Seorblack y Selkova. por ayudarme a escribir e inspirarme en esta historia.

en fin.

disfruten.

un pm anónimo me sugirió poner esto.

advertencia: lenguaje maduro, abuso de substancias y muerte de personajes.

* * *

Acciones. Normal.

Diálogos: cursivas.

 **diálogos** **en cursiva: hablan monstruos.**

Pensamientos: (paréntesis)

* * *

Shiro Blackwhite: muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este cap cumpla tus expectativas y saber mas de ti.

Selkova: en si no son los artículos sino las gemas en ellos, hay siete, pero solo seis gemas están del lado del bien, la séptima es del malo malo de la historia.

gracias y si quiero que este Harry refleje una forma ve vida un poco diferente mas cruda.

porque no vieron el ojo, bueno a diferencia de ojo loco, el ojo de Harry remplaza al original, esta incrustado en su cráneo y cada ves que se activa libera magia que daña la piel herida de Harry, pero el ojo esta debajo del parpado semi-abierto permanente mente, lo que primero ven es la quemadura y al menos que tengan otro articulo con una gema o que Harry explique que es un ojo falso no es fácil de saber.

* * *

/1991/ 6 de agosto/ periodo libre/

* * *

Eran eso de las cuatro de la tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela, Harry, Draco, Neville y Susan estaban investigando algo de sus objetos, en ninguna de las secciones permitidas estaba algo relevante de estos objetos.

 _Nada._ Dijo Draco cerrando un libro de artículos mágicos del siglo quince.

 _Aquí tampoco._ Dijo Susan poniendo otro libro más viejo en la mesa.

 _Nada._ Harry leía tres libros a la vez pues no solo cambiaba las páginas y los veía al mismo tiempo.

 _¿Y Neville?_ Cuestiono Susan.

Draco y Harry lo notaron, de nuevo Neville se había perdido.

Harry se puso de pie y lo busco estaba fuera de la biblioteca en el escaparate de trofeos.

 _¿Qué paso Neville?_ Cuestiono Susan pues lo veían parado.

 _Le pedí a mi brújula que me ayudara a entenderla y me trajo aquí._ Neville señalo una foto que saco del escaparate de trofeos. _Es que nunca había visto esto._ Se el mostro la foto en marcada.

la foto decía.

 **Club de Monstruos y Hechizos generación (1939-1947).**

 **Campeones nacionales de (1940 a 1945)**

 **Los seis héroes de la leyenda.**

 **El oscuro.**

 **El brillo.**

 **El bosque.**

 **La flama.**

 **La lluvia.**

 **El viento.**

La foto mostraba a seis alumnos abrazados y sonriendo estos estaban en una habitación con chimenea, de pie alrededor de una mesa donde había varios mapas, sus mazos y un libro negro.

Tres de estos eran extrañamente parecidos a Draco, Neville y a Harry.

E _ste es mi abuelo de joven._ Dijo Susan señalando al que tenía por nombre el viento.

Y las dos mujeres del grupo una con ascendencia francesa y la otra bueno.

 _¿No les recuerda a alguien?_ Cuestiono Harry.

 _Se parece a…ooohhh._ Dijo un sorprendido Neville.

 _La profesora mcgonagall._ Dijo Susan mientras veía a la mujer que tenía sobre si el nombre de la flama.

 _Mi brújula no deja de señalar ese libro._ Dijo Neville pues las cinco agujas de su brújula señalaban el libro.

 _Creo que tenemos una pista._ Dijo Draco.

Todos asintieron volvieron a poner la foto en su lugar.

Y cada quien se fue rumbo a su sala común, hasta esperar la hora de la cena en el gran comedor.

Mientras esperaba Harry decidió leer un poco de pociones, aun no tenían la clase, pero algo le decía que lo necesitaría.

 _ **Conque investigando a los seis de la leyenda.**_ Una voz hablo desde el mazo de Harry.

Para sorpresa de él, su carta favorita el caballero lobo apareció.

Eso era raro, de todas sus cartas esta era la que menos hablaba.

 _¿sabes algo?_ Cuestiono Harry.

 _ **Cuando el león aparezca dile que el lobo aúlla y te contara la verdad.**_ Fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a su carta.

Harry lo pensó.

Saco su copia del quisquilloso, busco hasta el final de la revista donde estaban los anuncios y compro algo, esto talvez les ayudaría un poco.

A la hora de la cena, los alumnos estaban tranquilos.

Sin ninguna novedad.

Harry uso su ojo para ver que hacían sus compañeros.

Draco sobrevivía en su guerra interna entre el primer año de slytherin conformado por sangre puras partidarios de Voldemort y quienes no lo habían sido.

Neville él estaba en la mesa de los leones extrañamente solo, parecía que nadie quería hablar con él.

Susan por su parte estaba comiendo feliz en su mesa.

Mientras el sostenía una que otra platica medianamente interesante.

No era nada importante.

Cuando se dirigió a la torre de Ravenclaw para dormir, algo extraño paso.

Neville apareció por un pasillo caminando, mientras su brújula señalaba hacia adelante.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Harry lo alcanzo.

 _No lo sé mi brújula se activó de repente._ Dijo el niño mientras seguía caminando.

Se pararon en un corredor a esperar la escalera y esta los llevo al tercer piso, pero en el ala este.

Llegaron a un salón que decía.

 **Salón multiusos 3-a.**

Era un salón relativamente grande, quizás unos 100 metros cuadrados, tenía las ventanas rumbo a las montañas, había sillas amontonadas en un lado, unos viejos estandartes colgados en las paredes, 4 sillones, varias mesas pequeñas, un juego de té y lo que más les llamo la atención.

4 gigantescos pilares hechos de cristales de cuartis puestos para formar un rectángulo en el cuarto.

Generalmente un cristal de cuartis es usado en las arenas de monstruos y hechizos, sirven para hacer aparecer a los monstruos en versiones de distintos tamaños, mientras más grande el cristal más grande el monstruo, estos media aproximadamente tres metros, suficiente como para invocar monstruos de hasta 5 metros.

 _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Cuestiono Neville asombrado.

Harry levanto un viejo folleto que estaba algo polvoso en el piso.

 **Únete al club de monstruos y hechizos.**

 **Te invitamos.**

Decía el folleto, en el incluía varias reglas del lugar, los requisitos y algunas otras cosas.

La brújula de Neville dejo de flotar.

Los dos niños se fueron abandonado esa olvidada habitación.

/ dos días después/

La clase de historia era algo monótona y aburrida, pero Harry y Susan habían decidió seguir investigando todo lo posible sobre los objetos, aun sin resultados aparentes.

Justo a tiempo sonó la campana.

Y Harry junto con sus compañeros de Ravenclaw se fueron rumbo a pociones, aunque era extraño, se supone que Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw siempre toman las clases juntos, quien sabe porque tendían clases con los Gryffindor.

Entraron al salón.

Sentándose al frente, esperando la entrada del profesor Snape.

Harry vio a través de la pared y noto como el hombre parecía estar esperando que todos estuvieran nerviosos.

Neville se acercó a le tranquilamente, en estos días había aprendido que Harry sabia cuando alguien estaba cerca de él y no necesitaba presentarse, el sabia quien estaba a su lado en que momento.

 _¡Quítate!_ Grito un niño pelirrojo el cual intento empujar a Neville de su asiento.

 _Hay más asientos deja de molestar._ Dijo Neville defendiendo un poco su lugar.

 _QUE TE QUITES._ El niño lo empujo haciendo que callera de trasero al piso. _Mucho gusto Soy Ron Weasly._ Ron le extendió la mano.

Harry se puso de pie, tomo sus cosas las de Neville y señalo otro lugar disponible.

Neville asintió y los dos dejaron a Ron quien al ver esto corrió a ese lugar y se puso frente a Harry.

 _Como te decía soy Ron Weasly y quiero ser tu mejor amigo._ Dijo el niño extendiendo su mano.

 _Neville, ¿Cuántas cartas hay en tu mazo?_ Le cuestiono Harry a Neville ignorando la presencia del niño frente a él.

 _46._ dijo Neville un poco extrañado pues él nunca había ignorado a una persona.

 _El mío tiene 48 tengo que hacerlo más eficiente._ Dijo Harry.

 _Te gusta el quidditch._ Pregunto ron intentando llamar la atención de Harry.

Este no hablo.

 _Señor Weasly vaya a sentar._ Ordeno una voz.

Ron se giró y vio al profesor de pociones Severus Snape, con su cabello grasoso y rostro cual murciélago viéndolo furiosamente.

 _10 puntos menos gryffindor._ Dijo el maestro.

Mientras ron se sentaba al lado de Seamus Finegan.

Harry presto atención al discurso del maestro, presumiendo sobre el poder de las pociones.

Inicio a pasar lista.

Y se detuvo en su nombre.

Su ojo brillo y la brújula de Neville se activó.

Los dos artículos se sincronizaron.

Por extraño que pareciera, Harry y Neville entraron junto con el profesor snape a un lugar raro.

Era una versión del salón de clases, pero este se veía como un caleidoscopio.

 _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Cuestiono Snape confundido, intento dar un paso, pero se chocó contra otro él.

¿A _dónde se fue el profesor?_ Cuestiono Hermione granger.

Harry y Neville lo notaron, solo ellos veían este extraño mundo fragmentado y al parecer el profesor snape de alguna manera había acabado en él.

Los dos al mismo tiempo desactivaron sus objetos.

Los niños del salón vieron extrañados como el profesor snape volvía a aparecer donde hace unos segundos no estaba.

El maestro decidió seguir su clase sin hacer preguntas, pues no sabía cómo formularlas.

 _Bien, unas cuantas preguntas para ver que tanto saben mocosos._ Dijo snape intentando tranquilizarse.

 _Harry Potter,_ ¿Qué obtengo si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

 _Filtro de muertos en vida._ Respondió Harry.

 _Donde obtendría un bezoar._ Cuestiono snape.

 _Del estómago de una cabra._ Respondió Harry.

 _¿Cómo lo sabe?_ Cuestiono snape.

 _Leí el libro que nos pido para su materia._ Respondió Harry.

 _Me había olvidado que es un Ravenclaw._ Volteo a ver a Neville. _Veamos si el señor Longbottom puede recuperar los puntos que el señor Weasly perdió, ¿diferencia entre acónito y luparia?_

 _Ninguna son la misma planta._ Respondió medio seguro Neville.

 _10 puntos gryffindor y 20 Ravenclaw, pónganse a elaborar la pasión contra los forúnculos de la página 13, embotéllenla y muéstrenmela por equipos._ Ordeno el maestro.

Neville y Harry iniciaron a elaborar la poción.

Neville sabia como cortar las plantas y algunas raíces.

Harry bueno no era la primera vez que, hacia pociones, pero generalmente hacia pociones un poco más "redituables". A veces ayudaba a hacer Psico, Jet o Reparaina.

Él era bueno para hacer un beso de ángel, una poción que aliviaba el dolor, pero para su mala suerte era inmune a sus efectos después de las primeras 2 semanas tomándola.

Harry atrapo la mano de Neville.

Si no fuera porque su ojo veía a Neville, este hubiera de retiro el caldero.

 _Debe enfriarse un poco más._ Comento Harry. _creme te hubiera dejado una marca._ Soltó su mano.

 _Gracias Harry._ Neville movió el caldero y espero un poco para agregar unas espinas.

Harry espero y movió la poción antes de poner 2 hojas de argón.

La receta no era así, pero una vez la vieja Berta una prostituta le conto que eso ayudaba a sacar las verrugas de sus, partes íntimas.

La embotellaron y se la mostraron a snape.

Este la observo un rato y luego la uso en un ratón.

 _Está bien, limpien su estación y váyanse._ Ordeno el maestro.

Los niños limpiaron el caldero, guardaron sus ingredientes y sus cosas antes de salir de clases.

…

Durante la hora de estudios.

Neville les conto a Susan y a Draco lo que la brújula le mostro la otra noche.

 _¿un club de monstruos y hechizos?_ Dijo Draco. _Esa idea es muy interesante._

 _Si lo es, a mi tía no le gusta el juego, pero yo creo que sería una buena idea._ Dijo Susan.

 _Según recuerdo las reglas para establecer un club en el castillo, son un estudiante de cada casa, un mínimo de 8 participantes, un lugar donde establecer el club y la aprobación de un maestro._ Comento Harry.

 _En mi casa conozco a unos cuantos interesados._ Dijo Draco.

 _Conozco a unas amigas que también están interesadas._ Dijo Susan.

 _En gryffindor no hay nadie que juego, parece que a todos les gusta el quittich._ Comento desanimado Neville.

 _Mis compañeros podrían estar interesados._ Dijo Harry. _tenemos casi todo, solo nos falta una cosa._ Harry anoto su nombre en una hoja.

 _El maestro que lo autorice._ Dijo Susan.

C _reo que tenemos que matar dos pájaros de un tiro._ Harry paso la hoja a Draco.

Los otros niños se vieron, tenían que conseguir el permiso de la sub directora.

…

En otra parte del castillo.

Lily Jeain Evans Potter, estaba terminado su clase de estudios muggle un poco desanimada con respecto a los años anteriores.

Antes daba esa clase con orgullo, quería que los magos se dieran cuenta que los muggle no eran seres agresivos, que las purgas de sangres y las cacerías de brujas eran cosas del pasado, que los muggle podían ser pacíficos.

Pero se daba cuenta había sido una hipócrita.

Ella acepto ciegamente durante diez años los reportes de la mujer que vigilaba a su hijo, ella siempre se había sentido horrible por dejar a su hijo con su hermana, ella sabía que estaba en riesgo en todo momento en el mundo mágico, no era como si lo pudieran enserar en la mansión Potter durante toda su niñez, por eso acepto las sugerencias del director para que, si hijo estuviera a salvo, en el lugar donde ningún mago buscaría.

Pero nunca ni una vez se le ocurrió que pudiera ser mentira.

Bueno había veces, que sentía que estaba mal, veces que quería aparecerse en la casa de petunia para ver a su hijo, inclusive una vez sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido aplastado fuertemente.

Tal vez ese fue el día que su hijo se fue en verdad.

¿Qué había estado pensando?

Harry tenía razón diez años viviendo una mentira y ¿Qué? En verdad había estado tan entusiasmada en la idea de ver a su hijo una vez más que no pensó en las implicaciones, en verdad quiso creer que el niño los aceptaría.

La parte lógica de su mente insistía en que era imposible recuperar a Harry, recordando las palabras que Harry dijo, veía a los muggles como corderos, entonces james y Lily serian ciervos, quienes solo cuidaron a parte de sus crías, y Harry, Harry no era un siervo, era un lobo herido, un lobo salvaje, un lobo rabioso.

Eso era su hijo.

Lily se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas y se dirigió al gran salón.

Casi era hora de la cena.

…

Los cuatro niños abordaron a Mcgonagall cuando esta iba rumbo al gran salón, por primera vez la brújula de Neville si sirvió y los condujo a la mujer mayor.

 _¿Qué desean?_ Cuestiono la mujer un poco curiosa por el grupo.

 _Vera profesora Mcgonagall, queremos formar un club y cumplimos con todos los requisitos menos uno._ Dijo Harry.

 _El maestro que de su autorización supongo._ Dijo la mujer.

Harry le paso el escrito que los cuatro habían hecho.

 _De que es el club_ cuestiono la mujer.

 _Monstruos y hechizos._ Dijeron los niños.

El rostro de la mujer paso de curiosidad, a miedo y luego a pánico.

 _Ustedes no pueden hacer eso… digo no puedo dar mi autorización a un club que seguramente será una pérdida de tiempo para los estudiantes._ Cambio su tono de miedo a uno de autoridad.

Los niños se vieron curioso.

 _¿Profesora mcgonagall o tal vez prefiera Flama?_ Dijo Harry.

La mujer los vio levemente sorprendida.

 _¿Por qué no solucionamos esto a la antigua?_ Dijo Susan.

 _Si usted gana desistimos de formar este club._ Dijo Draco.

 _Pero si uno de nosotros gana, usted lo autoriza._ Dijo Neville.

La mujer los vio a los cuatro.

 _Acepto el desafío._ Dijo la mujer. _hace tiempo que no desempolvo mi baraja._ Comento mientras de entre sus túnicas sacaba su varita y con un rápido acción una bolsita de tela roja con dorado llegaba a sus manos.

 _Creo que se me ocurre el lugar ideal para este duelo._ Hablo Harry.

…

Gran salón.

Los alumnos iban a iniciar a comer cuando la sub directora se acercó al director y Harry uso su varita con el hechizo sonorus para hablar fuertemente.

 _BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, ESPERO QUE ESTEN DISFRUTANDO SU CENA, ESTA NOCHE LES QUEREMOS DAR UNA ESPECIE DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ¡VERAN SE PLANEA ABRIR UN CLUB DE MONSTRUOS Y HECHIZOS!_ Hablo Harry.

Algunos alumnos aplaudieron y ocasionaron.

Aunque la mayoría de los muggle born no sabían de que hablaban.

 _PERO SOLO SE ABRIRA SI LOGRAMOS VENCER A UNA DE LAS ANTIGUAS CAMPEONAS DE MONSTRUOS Y HECHIZOS DE LA ESCUELA._ Dijo Neville mientras remplazaba a Harry.

 _¿Estás seguro?_ Dijo Susan a Harry.

 _Si él puede._ Dijo Draco a Susan.

Harry había sido el seleccionado para pelear contra la sub directora mcgonagall.

 _¡Primero y más importante!_ Neville era el réferi. _¿Director podría?_ Pido Neville.

Dumbledore aplaudió, hacía tiempo que no hacia esto, un leve recuerdo le paso por la mente.

De cuando un joven Carlus Potter, peleo contra una furiosa Minerva por haberle manchado su vestido.

Las mesas se acomodaron de tal manera que dejaron un circulo en medio del comedor para que todos pudieran ver.

 _BIEN, EN ESTA ESQUINA UNA ESPECIALISTA EN EL ATRIBUTO FUEGO Y CAMPEONA DEL CASTILLO DESDE HACE CASI SESENTA AÑOS, RESIBAN A LA GRAN FLAMA DE GRYFFINDOR LA PROFESORA MC GONAGALL._ Grito Neville.

Esto fue un shock para todos en el castillo menores de 50 años, nunca se imaginaron que una mujer como ella disfrutara de un juego como ese.

La mujer entro al círculo que se dibujó en el gran comedor y sus ropas se pusieron rojas con amarillo.

 _Y EN ESTA ESQUINA, ALGUIEN CON CARTAS DE ERRORES Y QUE DISFRUTA DEL ATIRUBUTO OSCURDIAD, RESICIBAN AL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MAGICO, ¡HARRY POTTER!_ Grito Neville.

Y varios ovacionaron.

 _¿Listo señor Potter?_ Cuestiono la mujer mientras frente a ella parecía un tablero flotante.

 _No fallare._ Dijo el niño.

 _Bien ¿merlín o dragón?_ Neville lanzo la moneda.

 _Dragón._ Dijo minerva.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Harry.

La moneda callo en la mano de Neville, salió Merlín.

 _El primero es Harry._ anuncio Neville.

 _¡Duelo!_ Gritaron los dos.

Harry 6000.

Minerva 6000.

 _Mi turno._ Harry robo una carta. _Pongo un hechizo y esto en defensa._ Dejo dos cartas.

 _Defensa ¿cree que esa es una buena estrategia?_ Dijo minerva mientras roba su carta. _Bien mi turno primero activo mi hechizo llama nueva._ Puso una carta en el campo. _Esta reduce los niveles de todos los monstruos de atributo fuego en dos y puedo invocarlos así por tres turnos, así que llamo a mi cerbero de fuego en atc._ **Cerbero de fuego, nivel 5 tipo lava, atributo fuego, atc 2600 def 1900. El guardián de las puertas infernales.** _Ahora ataca mi cerbero._ Ordeno la sub directora.

Un perro negro carbón con tres cabezas, con llamas azules saliendo de cada una de sus bocas y ojos al rojo vivo se lanzó contra el monstruo de Harry.

Este fue destruido y era.

Un arlequín sangriento.

 _Esa es una jugada muy clásica._ Dijo la mujer recordando el pasado.

 _Que puedo decir me gustan los clásicos._ Dijo Harry.

Una risa se escuchó tras la Minerva.

 _Arrggg!_ Se quejó al ser apuñalada por detrás.

Harry 6000.

Minerva 3400.

 _Activo el efecto de mi arlequín y llamo a otro en def al campo._ Dijo Harry.

 _Termino mi turno jugando el hechizo cinturón de fuego._ dijo minerva.

 _O no._ dijo Susan.

N _o sabía que esa cosa estaba en su baraja._ Dijo Draco.

Muchos iniciaron a murmurar.

 _PARA QUIENES NO LO SEPAN, ¡CINTURON DE FUEGO ES UN HECHIZO CONTINUO EL CUAL DESTRUYE CADA TURNO LOS MONSTRUOS EN EL CAMPO QUE NO SEAN DEL ATRIBUTO FUEGO!-_ dijo Neville siendo el réferi y narrador del juego.

El arlequín de Harry exploto al recibir las llamas del cinturón de fuego.

 _Bien mi turno._ Dijo Harry sacando una carta. _¡Primero por efecto invoco aiver!_ Harry puso su carta.

 _ **Ha este clima me gusta.**_ Dijo aiver mientras se estiraba mostrando sus piernas y sus caderas sin discreción a los hombres.

 _Y además su efecto la obliga a descartar una carta y yo robo una._ Dijo Harry.

Minerva puso una carta en su cementerio.

Bien _, pongo dos hechizos y activo el efecto de mi arlequín para traer a otro especialmente al campo y lo sacrifico para llamar a mi Káiser._ Dijo Harry.

El arlequín se despidió.

Mientras el ruido de pesuñas se escuchaba por todo el campo, un tétrico centauro surgió en llamas moradas cargando una oz.

 _ **¡La muerte es mi aliada!**_ Grito káiser golpeando el suelo con sus pesuñas.

 _Y lo equipo con esto, la alabarda de los muertos._ Harry puso una alabarda bajo káiser. _Da 100 por cada carta en mi cementerio y en el suyo._ Dijo Harry. _y pongo esto para después._ Puso una carta.

Harry 6000 aiver atc 2400 atc kaiser 2600 atc.

Minerva 3400 cerbero de fuego 2600 atc.

 _Bien señor Potter, pero mi cinturón de fuego se activa._ Dijo minerva mientras las llamas envolvían el campo.

Pero para su sorpresa aiver solo sonrió sentido las llamas y káiser parecía estar excitado por el calor.

 _¿Como?_ Dijo minerva.

 _Mis monstruos entran en una sub categoría llamada monstruos error estos tienen de uno a tres atributos, los míos pueden tener dos, aiver es viento y fuego y káiser es fuego y oscuridad._ Dijo Harry.

 _¡Bueno primero activo mi carta hechizo retorno de soldado vivo!_ Dijo mientras de su cementerio invocaba algo, un tornado de fuego inundo el campo de batalla un hombre apareció de él, llevaba una armadura dorada y roja con un peto y una máscara con forma de león y protecciones en forma de garras de león.

 _Te presento a mi caballero león._ Dijo minerva. _Activo mi hechizo avivar el fuego, destruyo un monstruo y gano la mitad de su atc como vida._ Dijo mientras ponía otra carta. _Además, invoco a mi comandante de las llamas y activo mi carta mágica fuerzas de batalla al saltarme mis próximos 3 robos puedo invocar 3 monstruos de nivel cuatro o menor de mi baraja y pongo a mis tres soldados fuego en atc._

 **Caballero león nivel seis, tipo hombre/legenda, atributo fuego atc 2100 def 2100 efecto este monstruo no es afectado por efectos de otros monstruos en combate y equipado con la espada solar activa efectos variables.**

 **Comandante de las llamas nivel 4, tipo hombre, atributo fuego, atc 1700 def 1600. Efecto aumenta el atc de todos los tipos hombre en 300 por cada hombre en el campo.**

 **Soldado fuego nivel 4, tipo hombre, atributo fuego, atc 1500 def 1400, los mejores soldados del reino del sol naciente.**

Minerva 4700 caballero león atc 3600, comandante de las llamas atc 3200, soldado de fuego atc 3000.

Harry 6000 aiver atc 2400, káiser atc 2800.

 _Sí que es un hueso duro de roer._ Dijo Susan.

 _Demasiado._ Dijo Draco.

 _COMO HARRY SE SALVARÁ DE ESTE TURNO, ES DECIR SOLO TIENE QUE ATACAR CON SU CABALLERO LEON Y CON EL COMANDANTE DE LAS LLAMAS Y LUEGO PUFF BYE HARRY._ dijo Neville.

Todos estaban prestando atención a este duelo.

 _Bien señor Potter, déjeme enseñarle algunas cosas sobre las viejas escuela._ Minerva sonrió. _Esperaba más de usted, ¡caballero león ataca a Káiser!_ Ordeno.

 _Revelo mi armadura de los condenados._ Dijo Harry volteando una carta.

La tétrica cara de metal con dientes filosos apareció.

 _ **¿Mi señora que hago?**_ Cuestiono el caballero león deteniendo su ataque.

 _Armadura de los condenados me permite seleccionar el monstruo a atacar ya sea de mi lado o del tuyo._ Harry señalo al comandante de las llamas. _¡Ataca ya!_ La armadura de los condenados atrapo al comandante de las llamas por el estómago.

 _ **Perdóname viejo amigo.**_ Dijo el caballero león.

Acabo con su compañero.

Minerva 4300, caballero león 2100, 3 soldados de fuego atc 1500.

Harry 6000, aiver atc 2400, káiser atc 2800.

 _Termino mi turno._ Dijo minerva.

 _Es el mío._ Robo una carta. _Activo el hechizo de campo, batalla del destino._ Puso su carta. _Nos obliga a dar 300 de vida si queremos que nuestros monstruos ataquen una o más veces._ Dijo Harry.

A _hora káiser ataca a un soldado de fuego._

Káiser relincho mientras cabalgaba contra uno de los soldados y lo atravesaba con su alabarda.

Minerva 3000, caballero león 2100, 2 soldados de fuego atc 1500.

Harry 5700, aiver atc 2400, káiser atc 3500.

 _¡De nuevo!_ Ordeno Harry.

Káiser empalo al segundo soldado del sol.

Minerva 1000, caballero león 2100, soldados de fuego atc 1500.

Harry 5700, aiver atc 2400, káiser atc 4200.

 _Ahora káiser acaba con el último soldado del sol._ Ordeno Harry.

Minerva 0.

Ganador Harry.

 _Y DE ESO SE TRATARÁ EL CLUB, DUELOS, ESTRATEGIAS Y DIVERSION, ¡PARA LOS INTERESADOS SE REPARTIRAN FOLLETOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA!_ Termino de hablar Neville.

 _Buen duelo señor Potter._ Minerva le estrecho la mano. _Hacía mucho que no me entretenía tanto, de seguro Carlus le enseño todo lo que sabe._ Sonrió la mujer.

 _Gracias profesora, podría firmar por favor._ Le mostro el papel, la mujer lo firmo.

E _so sería todo._ Sonrió la mujer anqué por dentro estaba preocupada.

 _solo una duda_ la veía muy curioso _¿Quién carajos es Carlus?_ Dijo Harry confundido nunca había conocido a ningún carlus.

La mujer lo vio asombrada.

2 _0 puntos menos Ravenclaw._ Dijo molesta. _Por mal lenguaje._

 _Carajo._ Dijo Harry.

 _20 más._ Dijo minerva.

 _Mierda ya basta de una puta vez._ Seguía molesto.

 _40._ siguió la sub directora.

 _Hija de…._ Draco y Neville le sujetaron la boca. _Mmffff_

 _Discúlpelo, lo criaron los muggles._ Se disculpó Draco mientras entre él y Neville se llevaban a Harry donde estaba Susan y los cuatro salían del comedor.

…

Era el fin de semana y se podía ver cierto revuelo entre los estudiantes.

Muchos nacidos de muggle querían conocer más de ese juego extraño que habían jugado Harry y minerva, pero muy poca información se tenía.

Mientras que el grupo había superado el mínimo de estudiantes requeridos para formalizar el club, siendo unos 16 por el momento.

Era el desayuno y por extraño que pareciera Draco, Neville y Harry estaban desayunado en la mesa de hufflepuff con Susan, era por así decirlo el punto neutral, pues en la de gryffindor Draco no era bienvenido, la de slytherin estaba en guerra civil, la de ravenclaw había muchos curiosos y en hufflepuff abundaba la cordialidad.

Mientras desayunaban una lechuza gris llego y dejo caer varios paquetes frente a Harry.

 _¿Estas cosas que son?_ Cuestiono Draco mientras Harry abría un paquete con varios libros.

 **Historia de las cartas vol 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6.**

 **Reglas de monstruos y hechizos.**

 **Historia de monstruos y hechizos.**

Esos eran los títulos de los libros.

 _Considere que, si tenemos un club, algunos serian su primera vez jugando así que deben saber lo básico._ Harry recibió otro paquete de la lechuza de Buc, unas cuantas cartas y unos frascos con píldoras. _Gracias finalmente._ Harry abrió uno.

Draco lo tomo y vio que decía.

Vicodin.

 _¿Qué es el vicodin?_ Cuestiono Draco.

Harry tomo 3 pastillas se las metió en la boca y con un sorbo de jugo de calabaza se las paso.

 _Medicina._ Harry inhalo profundamente, el dolor desaparecía, por ahora.

 _¿Y esta caja?_ Dijo Neville mientras tomaba la caja más grande y más pesada, Harry tomo un chuchillo y abrió la caja, la cual tenía una revista del quisquilloso sobre aproximadamente unos doscientos sobres de monstruos y hechizos.

 _Por Morgan._ Dijo Draco sonriendo ante esas cartas.

 _Considero, que es mejor que aprendan desde cero, haciendo sus propios mazos, claro si saben las reglas._ Dijo Harry mientras veía a Neville.

S _i las terminamos de escribir ayer Susan y yo._ Neville saco un trozo de pergamino.

 **Reglamento.**

 **Regla número uno. están prohibidos los ataques físicos.**

 **Regla número dos. está prohibido el robo de cartas.**

 **Regla número tres, si hay un conflicto de cualquier tipo en el colegio este se puede resolver mediante un duelo.**

 **Regla número cuatro, los miembros del club que tengan sus bajaras ya establecidas no pagaran la cuota de admisión.**

 **Regla número cinco, la cuota de admisión solo es para quienes no tengan una bajara propia y es la renta de barajas del club.**

 **Regla número seis, el intercambio de cartas está permitido siempre que las dos partes queden satisfechas.**

 **Regla número siete, cualquier alumno con un promedio menor a Aceptable no podrá ser parte del club, primero debe cumplir con sus responsabilidades de estudiantes.**

 **Regla número ocho, la venta de cartas estará sometida a los precios establecidos por la guía oficial de monstruos y hechizos.**

 **Regla número nueve, las cartas prohibidas estarán según la guía oficial de monstruos y hechizos en su lista anual.**

 **Regla número diez, no olviden divertirse.**

Los cuatro asintieron esas eran buenas reglas.

 _Y ¿Qué has estado haciendo Draco?_ Dijo Susan, pues Draco no los ayudo en las reglas en reunir a personas o en comprar material.

 _Yo he limpiado el cuchitril que era el multiusos de tercer piso para tu información Bones._ Dijo ofendido Draco.

 _Es lo encargo a los elfos._ Dijo Harry girando su ojo hacia Lily, no lo dejaba de mirar el odiaba ser vigilado.

 _¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Draco vio su brazalete temiendo que fallara.

 _No tengo que leerte la mente para saber eso afeminado._ Dijo Harry viendo ahora al director.

 _Vete a la mierda cara rajada._ Lo insulto Draco.

 _Ya estuve ahí con tu madre._ Le respondió Harry.

Los dos se veían desafiantemente.

 _Chicos no pelen._ Dijo Neville.

¡NO TE METAS CARA DE PLANTA! Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ahora los tres se veían fijamente antes de soltar una carcajada.

 _Hombres._ Suspiro Susan mientras ella por accidente activaba su gema y se desmayaba.

Harry evito que se manchara la cara de cereal.

Pocos segundos después Susan volvió.

 _Ya viene el viene._ Fue lo primero que dijo, estaba espantada.

 _¿Quién viene?_ Cuestiono Harry.

 _No sé._ Susan se sujetó la cabeza intentando recordar quien venía.

Los cuatro niños tocaron sus artículos.

 _A veces desearía poder deshacerme de esta infernal brújula._ Dijo Neville mientras la tocaba. _Pero siempre que la pierdo, la tiro o la envió por correo regresa a mí._ Se quejó.

 _Te entiendo, mi diadema aparece siempre en mi cabeza cuando la olvido._ Susan la toco.

 _Oigan yo la tengo más difícil._ Se quejó Draco. _Esta cosa apenas deja que me divierta, no saben lo difícil que es no poder quitársela._ Toco su brazalete.

 _Claro debe ser muy difícil, no es como si la tuvieras tu articulo incrustado ¿no se? en tu Cráneo y que cada vez que se activa o se mueve causa un gran dolor pues está colocado en una zona donde la piel no puede sanar y es muy sensible._ Dijo Harry con sarcasmo. _No sé cómo se sentiría algo así, o espere SI LO SE._ Se quejó.

 _Está bien._ Draco simplemente se puso un poco tímido mientras se disculpaba, en perspectiva era mejor tener un brazalete en la mano que un ojo falso en el cráneo.

 _Solo falta una cosa._ Dijo Susan. _Necesitamos cumplir con los estatutos de los otros clubes en la parte de mandato jerárquico, necesitamos un tesorero, un secretario, un vicepresidente y un presidente._ Leyó una parte del reglamento interno de clubes de Hogwarts.

 _Regla número tres._ Dijo Neville.

Los cuatro se vieron.

Resolverían esto con un duelo.

…

Mientras tanto en la mesa de gryffindor.

Alejandro, "Alex" Potter veía a su hermano.

Él sabía que la había cagado, si esa era la palabra, siempre desde niño había querido conocer a su hermano él sabía que tenía un hermano porque todos preguntaban por él, era bueno ser el hermano mayor de dos niñas, pero sus hermanas eran muy femeninas, el siempre había querido un hermano con el cual jugar al quidittch o a las luchas, pero nunca lo dejaron conocerlo, sus padres decían que su hermano estaba en casa de sus tíos seguro.

Pero ahora que lo veía no era como se lo imaginaba….

Tal vez su abuelo Carlus tenga una idea de que hacer.

…

Mientras tanto.

La subdirectora mcgonagall estaba en su salón revisando algunos ensayos de los últimos años cuando escucho paso.

Alzo la vista y no vio nada.

Volvió a centrar su vista en los ensayos.

Y volvió a escuchar paso y esta vez al alzar la vista, una sombra con cuernos estaba sobre la pared frente a su salón.

Minerva se puso en alerta mientras tomaba su varita y discretamente sacaba su baraja.

 _ **Donde….**_ Escucho una voz frente a ella.

La sombra desapareció.

 _ **Donde…**_ la voz se escuchó en el salón, la mujer se puso de pie.

El aula estaba en silencio.

 _ **¡DONDE!**_ Grito una voz tras de ella.

La mujer se giró y la sombra inicio a crecer en la pared, antes de salir de esta, un monstro.

Salto sobre la mesa tirando los papeles y artículos en ella.

Con una zapatilla rizadas, unos calcetines de lana sucios, unas rodillas metidas y largas piernas en un pantalón negro con relleno en la pintura, una cintura muy pequeña, un pecho delgado y huesudo, hombros caídos, largos brazos, codos deformes, largos dedos que terminaban en uñas largas cual garras, un rostro con dos ojos sin cejas o pestañas, un cuello adornado con un collarín de terciopelo negro el ser carecía de nariz pero aún tenía unos huecos en su lugar, sus largos cuernos median casi cincuenta centímetros, su cabello parecía la melena de un león gris y manchada de sangre, sus labios inexistentes, pues una gran sonrisa mostrar ando sus filosos dientes cual cierra.

 _ **¡DONDE ESTA!**_ La criatura giro su cabeza donde trecientos sesenta grados. _ **¡DAME TU PIEZA!**_ Grito mientras se lanzaba contra la mujer.

 _¡MURO DE LLAMAS!_ Alzo una carta y la criatura se estrelló contra este, recibiendo quemaduras graves.

 _ **DAMMEELLA!**_ Ordeno mientras las ampollas y sangre negra salían de su cuerpo.

 _¡CABALLERO LEON!_ Alzo su carta.

Su monstruo apareció dispuesto a protegerla.

 _ **¡RUGIDO DEL SOL!**_ Dijo el caballero león mientras juntaba energía en su peto y una esfera de plasma amarilla dalia y destruía a este ser.

 **VOLLVERREEE!** Amenazo mientras se disolvía.

 _ **eso estuvo muy cerca mine.**_ Dijo el caballero león.

 _Nunca antes se había atrevido a entrar al castillo, esos niños lo trajeron._ Dijo la mujer mientras se intentaba calmar.

 _ **Te lo dije, teníamos que estar en movimiento, no quedarnos aquí, tu familia está en riesgo, tu nieta quizás.**_ Dijo el caballero león caminando a su lado.

 _Están a salvo, lo sé._ Dijo la mujer.

 _ **Los niños, ellos tenían las reliquias, tal vez sea tiempo de reunir a nuestro antiguo a amigos.**_ Sugirió el monstruo.

Minerva abrió un cajón en su escritorio y en el había un cofre pequeño, lo puso sobre su escritorio y lo hizo de su tamaño real, al abrirlo dentro estaba un sexto de un circulo dorado.

 _Quizás tengas razón._ Dijo la mujer regresando a su monstruo a su carta.

…

/sábado/ clase de vuelo/

Todos los alumnos de primer año estaban esperando a la profesora Hooch para iniciar las clases de vuelo.

Por lo que estaban juntados en grupos.

De momento ya se habían repartido en las salas comunes los folletos con lo necesario para entrar al club y de momento había 18 personas confirmadas en el club.

Mientras esperaban Neville saco su recordadora, que estaba en rojo, Draco inicio a peinar su pelo y ponerse una crema para no quemarse con la luz y Harry tomo su dosis diaria de analgésico.

Susan se estaba haciendo muy amiga de las gemelas Patil y de una joven en su último año una tal, niphadora Tonks.

 _Buenos días._ Dijo la maestra caminado rápidamente hacia ellos.

 _Buenos días Madame Hooch._ Dijeron la mayoría.

 _Hoy les enseñare las lecciones básicas de vuelo, uno de los medios de trasporte mágico más seguro y legal, desde la prohibición de las alfombras voladoras, todos colóquense a un lado de su escoba._ Ordeno.

Los niños la obedecieron.

 _Ahora muevan levemente la muñeca, sientan fluir la magia y cuando estén listos digan arriba._ Dijo mientras se llevaba su silbato a la boca. _TRES DOS UNO._ Pito con su silbato.

 _¡Arriba!_ Susan, Draco y Harry sujetaron fuertemente su escoba, Neville se golpeó el estómago, pero el peor fue Ron Weasly quien se golpeó en el rostro causando la riza de la mayoría de los niños.

 _Bien pongan su pierna derecha sobre la escoba, asegúrense que la tengan bien sujeta de la parte delantera, ahora darán un pequeño golpe se elevaran levemente y luego aterrizaran._ La profesora espero a que todos estuvieran en posición. _Tres dos uno._ Pito con su silbato.

El ojo de Harry giro rápidamente a la escoba de Hermione, esta estaba mal, su ojo lo vio, la escoba estaba tan vieja que la magia que la movía estaba errática y eso no era bueno, no cuando una niña esta sobre ella.

 _¡Señorita granger!_ Grito madame Hooch cuando Hermione despego bruscamente y si poder tener el control de la escoba.

La escoba se inició a agitar violentamente y se rompió de la parte de enfrente el trozo de madera afilado salió disparado contra Daphne greengrass, Harry vio todo esto en cámara lenta, se puso frente a Daphne y recibió el golpe en su espalda.

Su ojo aun veía como Hermione se eleva volando en círculos sin control.

Nadie hacia nada.

 _Maldito sentido de moral._ Gruño Harry mientras le quitaba la escoba a la profesora y salía volando lo más rápido que podía, su ojo se puso raro, ahora parecía una cámara pues enfocaba y desenfocaba rápidamente ayudándole a ver, era arriesgado que se acercara a la niña, pues un mal movimiento y los dos caerían.

Como si el destino interviniera la escoba exploto.

Los trozos grandes salieron disparados contra los niños.

Draco alzo sus brazos y un escudo los protegió a todos.

La niña caía, su ojo pinto todo en rojo y todo era camaralmente, y números aparecieron sobre la niña, cincuenta, la niña seguía cayendo, treinta los dos estaban muy cerca del suelo, su cerebro insistía en que la dejara caer veinte, probabilidad de éxito, baja, diez desistir ahora, cinco.

Sujeto fuertemente a la niña mientras ponía todo su peso y con su brazo disponible alzaba violentamente la escoba.

Volviendo a elevarse muy bruscamente y en dirección a una ventana de vidrio donde pasaban, los maestros, bien ahora su ojo enfoco las miradas de miedo de la niña y la de los maestros al mismo tiempo.

Harry alcanzo a frenar poniendo los pies en el cristal y cuarteándolo un poco.

Se impulsó de nuevo rumbo al campo abierto.

Pero el peso de la niña causaba un desbalance constante.

Inicio a dar vueltas sobre si mientras volaba a una velocidad en aumento.

¡Atrapen!Grito soltando a la niña a unos seis metros sobre los otros niños.

Esta cayó encima de Neville y Susan.

Su ojo enfoco el suelo, pues seguía girando y ahora iba en picada.

 _¡MIERDA!_ grito antes de estrellarse en el pasto, rodar unos metros y caer sobre un rosal.

Se volteo.

 _Arrgg!_ Todo dolía y su cabeza y ojo daban vueltas, de entre sus ropas busco su frasco, lo abrió tenia todavía seis píldoras, se las hecho todas a la boca y se las trago. _Auch._ Se dejó caer inconsciente.

/ varias horas después/

Veamos, vista total de la habitación, una sensación de que la vida no vale la pena y un dolor agobiante.

Todo en orden.

O bueno casi, podía ver que tenía vendas en las manos y por la sensación de incomodidad, debía tener moretones en la espalda y si ahí estaba unas ligeras abrasiones en las piernas.

Pero bueno estaba vivo.

Se sentó en la cama un poco incómodo.

R _ecuéstese._ Su ojo enfoco a la enfermera quien apenas lo vio despertar se acercó con una poción en mano. _bébala es para el dolor._

Harry le dio un trago.

Y no, aun dolía igual que antes.

 _No tienes algo más fuerte, el rostro me esta matando._ Se quejó el niño.

E _sa poción debería bastar._ Comento la enfermera.

C _laro._ Harry se puso sentó en la orilla de la cama.

 _No se lo recomiendo está muy mal herido._ Informo la enfermera.

Harry hizo brillar su ojo y dejo a la enfermera paralizada unos segundos mientras él se iba lentamente rumbo al gran comedor.

Tenía hambre y no era la primera vez que tenía tantas lesiones y dolor era algo que estaba acostumbrado.

 _Y podría ¿Qué?_ La mujer parpadeo confundida al no ver al joven en la cama.

…

Llegar al gran comedor desde la enfermería fue fácil, la sensación de dolor era constate, pero estaba dentro de los límites de lo aceptable para él, lo malo es que se quedó sin vicodin, demasiado rápido, necesitaba un anestésico más fuerte.

Entro por las puertas y su ojo inicio a girar en este momento era el menor de sus dolores por lo que lo dejo moverse libremente.

Se sentó en la mesa de ravenclaw y se sirvió puré de papas con algo de pollo y un poco de agua.

 _Extraño a pico._ Se quejó Harry. _como necesito un trago._

 _¿Qué ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?_ Grito Lily Potter tras de él.

Harry no la volteo a ver su ojo se lo mostraba.

 _Comiendo._ Le respondió sin girar el rostro. _Deja de gritar me causaras dolor de cabeza._ Se quejó Harry.

 _DEBERIAS ESTAR EN LA ENFERMERIA!_ Dijo Lily molesta, conque quien sabe.

 _Tenía hambre, así que Salí a comer._ Harry se estaba molestando con ella.

 _Harry, estas herido, necesitas descansar ara curarte del dolor._ Dijo Lily.

 **Curarte del dolor…** una infantil risa se escuchó en la cabeza de Harry este dejo de comer.

 _Cállate._ Murmuro intentando no recordar, algo o más bien a alguien. _No importa, es solo algo pasajero, estoy bien._ Harry volteo a ver a Lily y sonrió.

Lily vio ese rostro esa expresión casi la cómbense, pero su instinto materno pudo más.

 _Harry, ve a la enfermería._ Le voleo a decir.

 _¿Por qué debo obedecerte?_ Le cuestiono.

 _¡PORQUE SOY TU MADRE! A_ alzo la voz Lily.

 _¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI LO ERES!_ Le respondió con el mismo tono.

 _JOVENCITO, ESTAS HERIDO, TU SALUD ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE, VETE A LA ENFEMERIA O TE LLEVE A LA FUERZA._ Le amenazo la mujer.

 _O CLARO AHORA TE IMPORTA MI SEGUIRDIDA, CLARO, IRE CORRIENDO ES MAS, HASTA DEJARE QUE ME LEAS UN CUENTO._ Se rio sarcastimente. _VETE A MOLESTAR AL IDIOTA DE HAYA,_ Señalo a la mesa de gryffindor específicamente a Alex.

 _TE LO ADVIERTO JOVECITO._ Le amenazo Lily.

En qué momento los dos se había acercado tanto que se veían fijamente y mostrando los dientes molestos.

 _COMO SI TE IMPORTARA._ Harry cruzo sus brazos y se volvió a sentar. _Hay batallas las cuales no valen la pena librar y soluciones simples a problemas complejos, eso es una regla del mundo te lo digo porque sé que a ti nunca te importo mi seguridad._ Harry la vio.

Lily entonces se inició a tranquilizar.

 _Después de todo ¿Qué clase de madre deja que su ojo pierda su ojo?_ Fuero sus últimas palabras. _No tengo apetito._ Se puso de pie y salió del comedor rumbo a las alcobas de ravenclaw.

Lily se le quedo viendo, quería ir tras él, pero algo se lo impedía.

Pero como siempre el instinto materno pudo más.

el ojo de Harry le advirtió de que Lily sacaba su varita.

Estaba cansado y hambriento, se dejó hechizar total, esto a la larga le podría beneficiar.

…

Al día siguiente.

Fingió estar dormido cuando la mayoría del alumnado quiso verlo y también cuando el director paso por el lugar, al parecer sus actos habían sido muy "honorables" por lo que se había ganado el favor de gryffindor por salvar a uno de los suyos.

Cuando esos alumnos se fueron entraron sus amigos.

 _¿Qué mierda te paso cara rajada?_ Cuestiono Draco. _Nunca te vi como alguien que salvara a un muggleborn._ Dijo con desprecio.

 _No la salve por ninguna de esas mierdas del honor o buen samaritano._ Dijo Harry, mientras se tomaba toda la botella con la pócima contra el dolor.

Los tres niños lo vieron asqueados y luego sorprendidos.

 _Lo hice porque una vez le prometí a un niño que no dejaría que otro fuera herido por la inutilidad de las figuras de autoridad._ Dijo Harry. _la profesora de vuelo no reacciono a tiempo, es una inútil_ dijo Harry.

 _¿Dónde aprendiste a volar Harry?_ cuestiono Susan.

J _amás en mi vida había volado._ Respondió Harry mientras se intentaba acomodar.

 _¿enserio?_ Dijo un sorprendido Neville. _Tienes a medio castillo impresionado por tus habilidades de vuelo y nunca lo había hecho._ Cuestiono Neville.

 _No es para tanto._ restándole importancia al asunto. _El punto es que debemos decidir quiénes son el tesorero, el secretario y los presidentes del club._ Dijo Harry.

 _¿Por qué te importa tanto?_ cuestiono Susan, si fuera ella estaría enfocándose en su recuperación y no en el juego.

 _Porque es la única distracción de mi horrible vida._ Dijo sinceramente Harry.

Los tres niños pensaron sus palabras.

 _Bueno sobre eso, ya tenemos tesorero y secretario._ Dijo Susan. _Ayer mientras esperábamos por saber cómo estabas, echamos unas partidas y les gane a estos dos._ Dijo.

 _Soy el tesorero._ Dijo Draco.

 _Perdiste primero._ Dijo Neville.

 _Cállate cara de planta, es mejor que ser el secretario._ Malfoy estaba molesto por ser el primero en perder.

 _Entonces Susan._ Harry la vio.

 _Tu y yo ¿Quién será el presidente?_ Dijo la niña.

Susan se sentó en la otra cama frente a Harry, Neville y Draco la imitaron, Harry busco su baraja.

La enfermera los vio, pero solo estaban ellos cuatro, no había nada que la molestara y dicho quería distraerse un poco.

 _Moneda._ Dijeron los dos.

Neville saco un galeón.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Susan.

D _ragon._ pidio Harry.

Salió merlín.

 _Duelo._ Gritaron los dos.

Susan 6000.

Harry 6000.

 _Bien, para empezar, colocare estas tres cartas y luego invoco a mi dama arpía._ Dijo Susan mientras la gema en su diadema brillaba.

 **Dama arpía, nivel 4 tipo alado, atributo viento, la señora de los cielos, atc 1400, def 1500.**

Una mujer de tez azul, alas por brazos que terminaban entres filosas gras y piernas de ave aprecio volando.

 _Luego activo mi hechizo eclosión de huevo._ Giro una carta. _Al descartar un huevo de dragón, puedo invocar de mi baraja un dragón de nivel 4 o menor._ Dijo Susan.

 **Huevo de drago, nivel 0 tipo drago, atributo ¿?, efecto: este huevo se puede usar como material para la invocación de un dragón siempre que un hechizo especifique su tipo. Atc: ¿? Def: ¿?**

Susan lo descarto y busco un monstruo en su baraja.

 _Pondré esto boca abajo._ Dijo terminado su turno.

 _Voy._ dijo Harry, vio su mano, ninguna de sus cartas comunes, tres hechizos, un arlequín sangriento, un sanguinario de muy alto nivel y la carta que robo de poco le servía. _Pongo esta carta._

 _Invoco a mi mikugorin._ Dijo Harry poniendo un hechicero de túnicas verdes y azules, con un báculo azul. **Mikugorin, nivel 4 tipo hechicero, atributo oscuridad, efecto: añade un ritual a tu mano, si es destruido añade una carta hechizo a tu mano. Atc 1500, def 1000**

 _Eso es todo bien mi turno._ Dijo Susan. _Perfecto activo santidad._ Dijo Susan. _robamos hasta tener seis cartas en nuestras manos._ Susan tomo cuatro cartas.

Harry una.

 _Bien ahora activo mis hechizos, egoísta elegante y la ciber armadura._ Revelo dos cartas.

 _Egoísta elegante, esa carta no fue con la que nos venció_ pregunto Neville a Draco.

 _Si._ dijo Draco.

 _Va ha._ Cuestiono Neville haciendo memoria.

 _Si._ Respondió más molesto Draco recordando a su mejor carta vencida por ese combo.

 _Egoísta elegante convierte a mi dama arpía, en el trio de hermanas arpía y con la ciber armadura ganan 500 de atc extra._ Dijo Susan.

 **Trio de hermanas arpía. Nivel 6 tipo alado, atributo viento, se requieren de egoísta elegante y ciber armadura para llamarlas. Atc 2400. Def 1900.**

Tres mujeres arpía con una armadura que rodeaba solamente su cintura y sus senos aparecieron.

 _Ahora volteo a mi monstruo._ Susan rebelo su carta. _Es cría de dragón arpía._ Dijo Susan.

 **Cría de dragón arpía, nivel 2 tipo dragón, atributo viento, efecto: se puede sacrificar y la baraja llamar al dragón de las arpías atc 360 def 400.**

 _Esto me recuerda algo._ Dijo Neville.

 _Ni lo menciones._ Dijo draco.

S _acrifico a mi cría dragón arpía y llamo al dragón de las arpías._ Dijo Susan.

 **Dragón de las arpías, nivel 9 tipo dragón, atributo viento, efecto gana 300 de atc por cada arpía en el campo. Atc 3600 def 4000.**

El pequeño dragón con plumas rosas y escamas rojas suaves se trasformó en un imponente dragón con una cadena en el cuello, escamas rojas sangre y negras carbón, con plumas naranjas cual llamas y un tocado de plumas doradas en su cuello.

 _He invoco a mi carta favorita._ Dijo Susan.

 **Mucho gusto, soy papi y soy una arpía eso es lo que papi es.** Dijo una joven arpía de piel blanca, alas azules, sus piernas de ave con filosas garras, vestida con un vestido de manta que apenas cubría su cuerpo de niña.

 **Papi la arpía, nivel 4, tipo alado, atributo viento, efecto: da 600 de atc a un monstruo de atributo viento en el campo, no puede ser destruida a menos que se ataque 3 veces. Act 1000, def 2000.**

Susan 6000, trio de hermanas arpía act 2400 dragón de las arpías, atc 4800, papi la arpía act 1000.

Harry 6000, mikogoru act 1500.

 _Ataquen hermanas arpía acaben con mikogoru._ Dijo Susan.

El hechicero alzo su báculo, pero las tres mujeres lo sujetaron y desmembraron.

 _Robo una carta hechizo._ Dijo Harry.

Harry 5100.

 _Dragón de las arpías ataca directamente, ¡usa ciclón de fuego verde!_

Ordeno Susan.

Harry 300.

 _Papi acabalo._ Ordeno Susan.

 **S** _ **i papi lo acabara**_ _._ La arpía se acercó a Harry. _ **eres lindo, ¿quieres aparear?**_ Le cuestiono la arpía.

 _Lo siento happy._ Dijo Harry.

 _ **No espera es arpía papi, no así no es, es papi la papi, happy la papi, arpi, papi baba papi.**_ La carta se confundió mientras intentaba recordar su propio nombre.

 _Papi atácalo._ Ordeno Susan.

 _ **Si eso.**_ Papi lo ataco.

 _Revelo mi hechizo, situación desesperada, me da los puntos de atc de monstruo que me atc y a cambio mi rival puede invocar otro monstruo de su elección, pero no puede atacar cuando en invocado._ Dijo Harry.

 _Bien, otra dama arpía._ Dijo Susan.

Susan 6000, trio de hermanas arpía 2400, dragón de las arpías 5400, dama arpía 1500, papi 1000.

Harry 300.

 _Mi turno._ Dijo Harry, mientras sacaba un monstruo.

 _No podrás ganar, ninguno de tus knigth pains tiene la fuerza o los efectos para ayudarte._ Dijo Susan.

 _Ellos no, primero pongo estas dos cartas._ dijo Harry. _pero el sí._ invoco un monstruo. _Mi carta favorita, caballero lobo._

C **aballero lobo, nivel 4, tipo hechicero, atributo oscuridad, no puede ser destruido por monstruos mayores a un atc 1900 pero aún sufre daño de batalla. Atc: 1600 def 1500.**

Un hombre con una armadura gris, con una capa negra, una careta que simulaba ser el hocico de un lobo, portando una espada apareció

 _Talvez Harry se golpeó muy fuerte._ Dijo Neville, Draco asintió.

 _No creo, que me ganes con ese monstruo._ Dijo Susan

 _No con él, precisamente. Permíteme presentarte el ritual de la máscara del lobo._ Harry volteo la carta.

Un altar con dos antorchas moradas apareció, en el centro del altar estaba la máscara de un lobo negra.

 _Veras al sacrificar un monstruo de mi mano puedo activar este ritual._

 **Ritual de la máscara del lobo, un sacrificio, más un portador de esta terrible oscuridad (preferible un monstruo con la palabra lobo en su nombre), puedes invocar a cualquiera de los siguientes. Zen Aku, Kami Tsune, Kiba rey de los lobos.**

S _acrifico a mi arlequín sangriento, mi gran guerrero, ponte la máscara._ Ordeno Harry, el caballero se quitó su careta, rebelando a un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

El caballero se puso la máscara.

 **AAAAHHHRRRGGGG!** Un terrible alardeo de dolor se escuchó por el castillo.

Un tornado de escurrida envolvió al caballero lobo, su figura se inició a convertir en otra.

Los monstruos de susan parecieron retroceder tras el drago, el cual solo gruñía ante el nuevo monstruo.

 _ **Papi miedo.**_ Dijo la arpía ocultándose tras Susan.

La terrible silueta de un lobo morado apareció sobre el nuevo monstruo de Harry antes de desvanecerse.

Un ser de dos metros, con una armadura totalmente negra, una gema morada en su pecho, brazos protegidos por cuchillas, dedos como garras, piernas con botas de metal y uñas de vestía, una pieza de tela negra alrededor de su cintura, su cabello era blanco, en su rostro estaba la máscara de un lobo negro, con colmillos rojos y un gran cuerno morado en su frente, la figura abrió sus ojos, eran los de un lobo, pero en verde.

 **Zen aku. El campeón, nivel 10 tipo ritual, atributo oscuridad, efecto: su atc y def es la suma de ataque de todos los monstruos en el campo cuando es invocado, equipado con la desenbleic puede activar, luna nueva, luna creciente o luna llena. Atc ? def?**

 _Doy la mitad de mi vida para equiparle esto._ Dijo Harry.

 **Desenbleic.**

Susan 6000, trio de hermanas arpía 2400, dragón de las arpías 5400, dama arpía 1500, papi 1000.

Harry 150, Zen aku 10 300.

 _Ahora descarto toda mi mano y activo la luna creciente._ Dijo Harry.

 **Desenbleic luna creciente, destruye a todos los monstruos del adversario dándole 1000 de daño por cada uno.**

 _Susan estará a salvo._ Dijo Neville.

 _No, gracias a egoísta elegante el trio de hermanas arpía equivale a tres monstruos._ Respondió Draco.

 _Zen aku, ¡desenbleic luna creciente!_ Ordeno Harry.

Una cuchilla curva apareció en las manos de zen aku, este la sujeto y una gran oscuridad con forma de lobo los envolvió, movió la cuchilla y una ola de energía morada ataco a los monstruos.

 _ **Papi tiene sueño.**_ Dijo la arpía mientras ella y sus hermanas salan volando y eran destruidas por la ola de energía.

Zen aku partió por la mitad al dragón de las arpías.

Ganador Harry.

Harry alzo su mano y la marca se desprendió del rostro del caballero lobo.

Mientras volvía a ser una carta.

 _Harry ¿estás bien?_ Cuestiono Susan.

El ojo de Harry brillo.

 _Si._ dijo Harry. _Supongo que ahora soy el presidente._

Los tres asintiera.

Pasaron unos minutos discutiendo sobre algunas cosas cuando finalmente los tres se retiraron a sus habitaciones, dejando a Harry en la enfermería.

Aun no tenía sueño por lo que decidió leer un poco.

/lunes/

Tras convencer a la enfermera que si sentía el mas mínimo dolor volvería dejo salir a Harry para iniciar sus actividades normales.

Estaban en encantamientos, Harry espero que Draco se sentara a su lado, pero en lugar de él se sentó Daphne Greengrass.

 _Mucho gusto._ La niña le saludo.

Harry uso su ojo y vio lo que la niña quería.

Estaba agradecida porque el hubiera sido un escudo humano.

 _Muchas gracias por salvarme._ Dijo la niña.

 _No fue para tanto._ Harry simplemente se acostó en el escritorio mientras esperaba que el maestro iniciara sus clases.

 _Considero que sí, permítame mostrarle mi aprecio._ Dijo Daphne mientras le pasaba un regalo.

Harry sabía lo que era, vio a través del paquete, podía ver a través de todo, le tomo meses saber cómo controlarlo o sino estaría viendo a la niña en ropa interior, un momento lo pensó.

Y la pudo ver en su ropa interior verde.

 _¡Erg!_ Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio. _Malos pensamientos._ Dijo mientras se volvía a golpear contra el escritorio. _Piensa en gatos muertos._ Se volvió a golpear.

Genial ahora veía el esqueleto de la niña.

 _Jamás sacare eso de mi cabeza._ Se volvió a estrellar contra la mesa.

 _¿señor Potter está bien?_ Cuestiono el profesor.

 _Intento matar neuronas._ Respondió Harry volviéndose a golpear la cabeza. _Aun no funciona._ Se volvió a estrellar el cráneo.

Con cada golpe su ojo cambiaba, pared, átomos, almas, mentes, sueños, corazones, sin ropa, con ropa interior y finalmente.

 _Disculpa eso._ Harry volvió a ver a Daphne. _Gracias, no era necesario._ Dijo Harry tomando el regalo.

 _Tu frente._ Señalo la niña.

Harry se tocó salía un poco de sangre.

Tomo un trapo de su ropa limpio la sangre y se envolvió otro en su cabeza.

La clase siguió y la niña permaneció a su lado, intercambiaron algunas palabras, nada interesante, la siguiente clase era transfiguraciones y la tenían con los gryffindor.

Como siempre se sentó con Neville quien en esta ocasión tenía una mirada de nerviosismo.

 _No tengo que leerte la mente para saber que estas nervioso por lo del club._ Dijo Harry.

C _omo es que estas tan tranquilo._ Cuestiono Neville.

E _stoy dopado la mayoría del tiempo, cuando no lo estoy soy gruñón._ Se rio Harry y por accidente dejo caer su frasco de píldoras.

E _sto no estaba lleno ayer?_ Cuestiono Neville, pues el frasco estaba por la mitad.

 _Oye cuando tengas un dolor constante lo entenderás._ Le dijo Harry guardando el frasco.

Todo estaba bien, hasta que granger se le acercó por detrás, y su ojo se acto y de nuevo dolor.

 _Porque!_ Dijo Harry mientras Hermione aparecía frente a él.

 _En verdad quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer, al principio inicie a dudar de todas las cosas que habían escrito sobre ti, pero al ver como volaste es obvio que si tienes las habilidades de vuelo de tu padre y eres una persona honorable._ Dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba un pequeño regalo.

 _Si claro._ Harry guardo el regalo.

 _Bueno, gracias de nuevo nos vemos._ Dijo la niña mientras volvía a su asiento, Harry puso el regalo en su bolsa, lo puso junto al de Daphne.

Eran parecidos.

Uno rojo con un listón dorado, el otro verde con un listón plata.

Cual escoger para abrir primero.

Su ojo le mostro como la profesora entraba al salón como gato.

Y luego corriendo Alex y ron entraron al salón.

 _¿Qué bueno que mcgonagall no ha llegado, quien sabe que cara pondría sin nos viera?_ Dijo ron.

La profesora maulló y volvió a ser humana.

E _so fue brillante._ Dijo ron.

 _Gracias por el alago señor weasly, aunque no tolero el retraso y la impuntualidad 5 puntos menos gryffindor._ Dijo la mujer.

 _Pero el castillo es un laberinto._ Dijo Alex.

 _Los convertiré en mapas para que se ubique, a sus asientos._ Dijo la mujer escocesa. _Primero antes de empezar la clase, sus tareas._ Pidió la mujer.

Todos le pasaron sus trozos de pergamino.

 _Bien, como abran investigado, la trasfiguración o transformación de objetos es una magia muy compleja y que es desastrosa si no se hace bien, pero en este curso se les enseñara lo básico para ser unos adecuados magos y brujas._ Dijo la profesora.

A _ntes de iniciar alguna duda?_ Cuestiono.

Harry alzo la mano.

 _Si señor Potter_ cuestiono la mujer.

 _Cuando leía sobre la transfiguración y transformación, me encontré con algo interesante, que se bien que no es de su rama, pero está en un punto medio, ley el concepto, pero no le encuentro un fin practico ¿Qué es la transmutación?_ Cuestiono Harry.

La mujer se ajustó los lentes, la mayoría de los niños estaban atentos.

 _Como bien dijo señor Potter, la transmutación pertenece a otra rama de la magia, una más compleja y antigua, además de peligrosa y casi desconocida, pertenece a la alquimia, la alquimia es un arte que se conforma de los máximos conocimientos en pociones, aritmancia, magia elemental, transformaciones, encantamientos y astronomía._ La mujer dibujo con una tiza una manzana en el pisaron.

 _En las transformaciones o transfiguraciones, se busca lograr que un objeto sea otro, pero, aun así, en el fondo nunca lo será, una manzana se puede convertir en cualquier objeto, un pájaro, por ejemplo, el animal estará vivo, pero no envejecerá y vivirá hasta que la magia se acabe y vuelva a ser una manzana._ Dibujo eso en el pisaron. _Pero la transmutación es muy diferente._

Esta vez dibujo la manzana y el pájaro los junto con una flecha.

 _La transmutación seria convertir toda la materia que supone ser la manzana en el pájaro, deshacer la manzana y con la energía resultante crear un ser vivo._ Dijo la profesora. _Suena simple, pero no lo es, el proceso es muy difícil de hacer requiriendo círculos aritméticos muy precisos para dirigir la energía de un lugar a otro, además de conocer totalmente las propiedades de los dos objetos y lo más importante, ¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar?_ Dijo la profesora.

 _No entiendo esa pregunta._ Dijo Hermione.

 _pongamos de ejemplo el máximo deseo de los alquimistas que practican la trasmutación, el crear vida._ Dijo la mujer. _crear vida es difícil, se requieren dos partes una de quien da la energía y otra de quien al recibe, pero en este caso no se tiene ninguna de las dos partes._ La profesora dibujo dos círculos y dentro de uno a una persona.

E _l alquimista puede tomar una parte de la energía natural, pero para crear vida no es suficiente, para crear vida a partir de la transmutación se requiere dar vida._ La profesora dibujo a otra persona fuera del segundo circulo. _Se tomaría la vida de la segunda persona, pero ya se tiene la energía, por las leyes de la correspondencia alquímica, ahora tú tienes que dar algo igual por lo que tomaste._ Dijo la mujer. _en ese caso darías tu vida y la de otra persona para crear vida desde la nada._ Dijo la mujer.

 _Eso es posible?_ Cuestiono Neville.

 _Si lo ese, se está prohibido hacerlo y no hay ningún mago que esté dispuesto a dar su vida para hacer algo así, aunque no necesaria mente es la vida, a veces es dar solo una parte de sí._ dijo la mujer. _abran sus libros en el capítulo 4, ¿quiere leer señor Potter?_ Señalo a Alex.

…

Las clases ya habían acabado y los alumnos tenían unas cuantas horas antes de la cena.

Harry llego a salón multiusos del tercer piso, Draco y susan ya estaban dentro y de nuevo Neville se había perdido.

El ojo de Harry le mostro a gragrid el guarda bosques caminando hacia el salón prohibido del tercer piso, no le intereso.

Neville llego y traía algo en sus manos.

E _sto se lo pedí a los elfos domésticos._ Mostro un papel. _Es el nombre de los elfos disponibles los días de la semana, el de hoy es Maple._ Leyó Neville.

Y un poof se escuchó.

El ser con sus grandes ojos de murciélago y orejas puntiagudas los vio.

 _¿en que puede ayudarlos maple amos?_ Cuestiono servicial el elfo.

 _Puedes traernos algunos refrigerios, un poco de agua caliente, leche y café._ Pidió Harry.

 _Si enseguida amos._ el elfo desapareció.

Poco tiempo después llegaron tres alumnos.

Michael Corner, Terry Booth, Anthony Goldstein.

Luego llegaron las gemelas patil, luego unos niños de hufflepuff, otros de slytherin y dos de gryffindor.

Una vez el grupo estuvo reunido Neville y susan explicaron las reglas y como se constituía.

Había 2 grupos.

Los novatos y los que ya sabían jugar.

Se explicó las reglas básicas, así como informarles que si no poseían una baraja ellos les prestarían una.

Draco explico la parte de venta de cartas y barajas que habían comprado.

También explicaron que el club, sería un poco didáctico, viendo imágenes de las batallas en las competencias nacionales e internacionales por medio de una televisión muggle encantada.

Además, Harry propuso la idea de un concurso interno para antes de iniciar las vacaciones de invierno, con el premio de diez sobres de cartas de alto nivel.

 _Ahora, recuerden cualquier persona puede ser desafiada en cualquier momento en este club._ Dijo Harry. _algo que decir._

 _¿_ q _uieres luchar?_ Dijo uno de los slytterin.

Theodore nott.

Harry sonrió y se fue a su lugar.

 _Neville se el réferi._ Dijo Draco.

 _¿Por qué yo?_ Dijo Neville.

 _Eres el secretario._ Respondió Draco.

 _Bien._ Dijo Neville. _En esta esquina Harry Potter y en esta Theodore nott, moneda._ Neville lanzo la moneda.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Theodore

 _Dragón_ dijo Harry.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Neville.

Los pilares en la habitación brillaron, mientras los dos ponían sus mazos en un atril.

6000 Theodore.

6000 Harry.

 _Juego mi hechizo de campo raikenzone._ Dijo Theodore. _Y gracias a su efecto al retirar dos cartas monstruo de mi baraja puedo invocar un monstruo en atc._ Coloco dos cartas en su cementerio. _Ven Ema-sama._ Dijo Theodore.

Una tormenta eléctrica apareció en la habitación

 **Ema sama, nivel 8, tipo trueno, atributo luz. Efecto. Gana 300 por cada carta de trueno en el campo, puede invocar del cementerio monstruos con nivel menor a 3. Atc 2600 def 1900.**

Un gran ogro blanco, con amarillo apareció en el campo, las nubes retumbaban a su alrededor, tenía un cinturón con varios tambores, unas sandalias, largos dientes y cuerno blancos y un gran e hinchado estómago.

 _Ahora traigo a los hermanos, ze jin y chojin._ Dijo Theodore mientras ponía dos monstruos.

 **Ze jin del rayo. Nivel 3, tipo trueno, atributo luz, el hermano mayor del trio de la tormenta. Atc 1900, def 1600.**

 **Chojin del trueno. Nivel 3, tipo trueno, atributo luz, hermano de en medio del trio de la tormenta. Atc 1600, def 1900.**

Ze jin era un joven de piel caucásica de unos 19 años, vistiendo una armadura samurái negra y con adornos azules metálicos, con una lanza como arma pasaría por un ser humano de no ser por los dos cuernos en su frente.

Chojin por otro lado, no tenía cuello, pues su gran cabeza como de sapo está en su lugar, apenas tenía pelo, sus ojos eran pequeños, su tono de piel era amarillento, tenía dos cuernos pequeños, una armadura similar a la de su hermano salvo que era más grande en sus hombros y tenía un mazo como arma.

 _Tu turno Harry._ dijo Theodore un poco confiado.

 _Primero activo el efecto de tu carta de campo._ Dijo Harry. _primero descarto una carta e invoco a Rabismer._ Dijo Harry.

 _ **¡Vaya son ustedes, malditos traidores!**_ Se quejó rabismer mientras alzaba los brazos y los hermanos de la la tormenta se ocultaban tras Ema sama

 _Ahora descarto esto._ Harry descarto otro monstruo de su baraja. _He invoco a brontez._

Brontez apareció, sin su armadura, con una toalla, un sombrero para el cabello y un patito de hule.

 _ **ME ESTABA BAÑANDO MAS VALE QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA EXCUSA**_ **.** Se quejó la carta, rabismer señalo a los hermanos de la tormenta. _ **Ustedes malditos**_ **.** Brontez sujeto la toalla en su cintura la jalo fuertemente y dio un giro, antes de aparecer con la armadura puesta. _ **Esto es personal**_ **.** Se trono cada hueso de su cuerpo.

 _Ahora que brontez está en el campo invoco a Leiva en defensa y pongo 2 hechizos boca abajo._ Harry solo se quedó con una carta en su mano.

Solo la mitad superior de Leiva apareció en el campo, esta surgía de un charco de agua.

 _¿Cómo hiciste esa jugada? cuestiono_ confundido Theodore nott.

 _Veras me ayudaste revisa bien el efecto de raikenzone._ Dijo Harry.

 **Raikenzone, hechizo de campo, puedes invocar monstruos de atributo luz descartado de la baraja la cantidad correspondiente de monstruos a su sacrificio.**

Theodore lo comprendió.

 _Al ser una carta de campo el efecto es para ambos lados, por lo que también la pude usar y traer a mis monstruos._ Dijo Harry.

Theodore 6000, hechizo campo, Ema sama atc 3200, ze jin atc 1900, chojin 1600.

Harry 6000, dos hechizos, brontez atc 2000, rabismer act 1500, Leiva def 2000.

 _Bien, sé que el efecto de rabismer protege a los otros dos por lo que primero atacare a rabismer, ze jin ataca a rabismer._ Ordeno Theodore.

 _Rebelo mi hechizo, lágrimas de Leiva._ Dijo Harry. _lo que este hechizo hace es redirigí el atc a Leiva y además no puedes atacar en el resto de tu turno siempre que descarté un monstruo de mi mano._

Ze jin se detuvo y redirigió su ataque a rabismer.

Theodore 5900.

 _ **Es dolió, auua buaaa, buaaaa**_ **.** Lloraba Leiva intentando secar sus ojos con las grandes mangas de su kimono.

 _ **Yo lo siento mucho**_ **.** Se disculpó ze jin.

 _Desde cuando hablas?_ Cuestiono Theodore a su carta.

 _S_ _ **iempre hemos podido, pero no nos gusta de lo que hablas**_ **.** Dijo chojin.

 _ **Perdóneme señorita hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarla.**_ Pido zen jin.

Mientras tanto brontez y rabismer murmuraban entre sí.

 _ **Jeje, mira nada más**_ **.** Dijo brontez. _ **Ese idiota no sabe lo que le espera.**_ Se rio tétricamente.

 **¿no la conoce?** Cuestiono rabismer pues los khigth pain tenían una vieja riña con los hermanos tormenta.

 _ **Encontramos a Leiva después del monte nube, no la conocieron.**_ Dijo brontez.

 _Bien mi turno._ Harry movió la carta de Leiva a atc.

 _ **Si hay algo que puedes hacer.**_ Dijo Leiva, mostrando su hermoso rostro y haciendo sonrojar a ze jin. _**Podrías acercarte mas**_ **.** Pidió.

 _ **Claro señorita**_ **.** ze jin se acercó hasta esta frente a ella.

 _Activo el efecto de Leiva._ Dijo Harry.

Leiva se acercó a ze jin.

 _ **Dame un beso.**_ Dijo mientras con sus manos en sus mangas sujetaba el rostro de ze jin.

Este la beso.

Todos vieron como del piso cual si fuera agua surgía una imponente aleta con seis metros de embargadora y una cola azul marino.

Unos fuertes y palmeados dedos sujetaron a ze jin.

Mientras el cuerpo de Leiva surgía.

La imponente serpiente marina surgió.

 **GRROOOAAAA!** Gruño mientras salpicaba toda la habitación.

Con su gruñido ze jin, chojin y Ema sama volvieron a la mano de Theodore.

Theodore 5900. Hechizo de campo.

Harry 5800. Leiva act 2300, brontez atc 2000 y rabismer act 1500.

 _Ahora activo mi hechizo, juramento khigth pain._ Harry rebelo su hechizo boca abajo. _Un hechizo continuo_

" _ **somos desterrados y marginados por todos los reinos, asesinos, ladrones, traidores, exiliados, fenómenos y curiosos, somos errores del mundo, supervivientes del mal, somos de la luz y oscuridad, del viento y agua, del fuego y de la tierra, nosotros somos los khigth pains, somos a quienes llamas cuando a algo tu no matas"**_ recitaron brontez, Leiva y rabismer.

 _Gracias a esta carta mis khight pains ganan 1000 de atc y les desbloquea su habilidad como khight pains._ Dijo Harry.

 _ **primero sanación en el campo de batalla. por cada monstruo en el cementerio, Harry gana 500 de vida**_. Dijo rabismer.

Theodore 5900.

Harry 7300.

 _ **Luego ahogamiento por cada carta devuelta a tu mano o descartada, tienes que descartar el doble y perder 200 por cada una**_. Dijo Leiva.

Theodore 4700.

Harry 7300.

 _ **Y ahora la habilidad de brontez corrupción de la mágica blanca. Por cada hechizo en tu campo recibes el daño del atc de un monstruo en el cementerio de Harry**_ **.** dijo brontez **.** _ **Y Harry recibe su vida como recompensa.**_

Harry mostro 3 cartas de monstruo en su cementerio.

 _Escoge._ Dijo.

Theodore bacilo un poco y escogió al del centro.

 **Sanguinario, nivel 7, tipo bestia, atributo oscuridad, el guardián del castillo khight pain solo deja la sangre de sus víctimas esparcida por el piso o paredes después de alimentarse, atc 2700, def 1000.**

Leyó Harry.

Theodore 2000.

Harry 10000.

 _Ahora. Acabemos con esto._ Harry señalo a Theodore.

 _Leiva, hidro rayo._ Ordeno Harry.

A _ctivo mi hechizo, rayo de esperanza._ Dijo Theodore. _Al descartar un monstruo de mi mano gana su vida y mi oponente ni puede atacar._ Dijo Theodore.

Descarto a Ema sama.

Theodore 4600.

 _ **Te olvidas del efecto de ahogamiento**_ _._ Dijo Leiva.

Theodore 4200.

 _Termino colocando esta carta._ Dijo Harry.

Theodore 4200. Hechizo de campo.

Harry 10000. Leiva 3300, brontez 3000, rabismer 2500, una carta boca abajo.

E _ste duelo esta súper interesante._ Dijo uno de los nacidos de muggle que estaban en el lugar.

 _Ciertamente, sin duda Potter está jugando con una baraja de un nivel muy alto._ Dijo Parvati Patil.

 _Bien mi turno._ Theodore saco una carta. _Juego santidad._ Dijo.

Harry tomo seis cartas.

Theodore solo dos.

 _Ahora, activo mi hechizo, lazo de hermanos._ Dijo mientras una carta con la imagen de ze jin, chojin y su hermana menor aparecía. _Me permite invocar al trio de la tormenta siempre que destruya una carta._ Dijo mientras la colocaba.

 _Ze jin, chojin, raz jin._ Dijo colocándolas.

 **Ze jin del rayo. Nivel 3, tipo trueno, atributo luz, el hermano mayor del trio de la tormenta. Atc 1900, def 1600.**

 **Chojin del trueno. Nivel 3, tipo trueno, atributo luz, hermano de en medio del trio de la tormenta. Atc 1600, def 1900.**

 **Raz jin de la nube. Nivel 2, tipo trueno, atributo luz, la hermana menor del trio de la tormenta. Atc 600, def 950.**

Raz jin era una niña de seis años, con una armadura como la de chojin, pero se aprecia a una versión femenina de ze jin, además de que apenas le empezaban a brotar sus cuernos, su arma era un tambor.

 _Ahora juego mi hechizo, ráfaga de la tormenta, me permite multiplicar por tres el atc de los monstruos en mi campo siempre que sean de tipo trueno y que retire de mi cementerio un monstruo de nivel mayor al suyo._ Dijo mientras retiraba del juego a Ema sama.

 _Rebelo mi hechizo ciclón de magia._ Dijo Harry. _anulo tu hechizo._

 _Esa jugada es clásica._ Dijo draco.

A _Harry le gustan los clásicos._ Dijo susan.

Theodore 4200, ze jin atc 1900, chojin atc 1600, raz jin atc 600.

Harry 10 000, Leiva atc 3300, brontez atc 3000, rabismer atc 2500.

 _ **Finalmente nos volvemos a ver malditos traidores.**_ Dijo brontez.

 _ **Chojin protege a raz jin, yo me encargo de ellos**_ **.** Dijo zen jin mientras alzaba su lanza.

 _ **Hermano.**_ Chojin mantenía tras su espalda a raz jin.

 _ **Ustedes malditos, se atrevieron a engañarnos y llevarnos a esa trampa en la montaña nube, cuanto les pagaron ¿valió la pena**_ **?** Pregunto rabismer.

 _ **Por proteger a nuestro clan todo**_ **.** Dijo raz jin sacándole la lengua.

 **GROOOAARR!** Gruño la serpiente marina bajo Leiva espantando a la niña. _**Tienes razón, no es momento para esto, Harry acaba de una vez.**_

M _i turno._ Dijo Harry. _bien Brontez acaba con zen jin magia oscura, rabismer acaba con chojin usa mazo de la luz, Leiva acaba esto con furia de briza marina._ Ordeno Harry.

Brontez se rio tétricamente antes de alzar sus manos.

 _ **Ahora me vez.**_ La movió y desapareció. _**Ahora no**_ **.** dijo.

 _ **Muéstrate cobarde**_ **.** Dijo zen jin.

 _ **Traidor.**_ Brontez lo apuñalo en el estómago con una cuchilla de magia morada.

Theodore 3100.

 _ **No es nada personal, solo negocios.**_ Dijo rabismer mientras alzaba sus dos gigantescos brazos iniciaba a girar sobre su propio eje generando un torbellino de luz que destruía a chojin.

 _ **Hermanos**_ **.** Lloriqueo zan jin.

Theodore 1400.

 _ **Lo siento niña**_ **.** Zan jin volteo solo para ver como Leiva la veía tristemente desde la parte superior de la cabeza de la serpiente marina quien abría la boca y la iniciaba a succionar. _**La vida es dura aprende eso.**_

 _ **¡Ayuda!**_ Grito la niña antes de ser comida por la serpiente en la parte inferior de Leiva.

Theodore 0.

Ganador Harry.

 _Vaya._ Dijo uno de slytherin.

E _so fue intenso._ Dijo Neville.

Harry se acercó a Theodore y le extendió al mano.

 _Fue una buena batalla, aunque te recomiendo incluir otra carta de invocación rápida, tal vez montaña nube o el pilar eléctrico._ Dijo Harry.

Theodore estrecho su mano.

 _La próxima vez te venceré._ Afirmo Theodore.

 _Solo una persona lo ha hecho._ Harry se tocó le rostro, recordando a alguien.

 _Bueno todavía tenemos una hora y media, alguien quiere jugas?_ Cuestiono Neville.

Todos alzaron la mano.

…

Al día siguiente los rumores de que el club de monstruos y hechizos era genial se esparcieron rápidamente.

Draco había vendido muchas cartas.

Neville estaba leyendo los reglamentos actualizados.

Susan estaba redactando el informe al director.

Y Harry, bueno estaba pensando cómo organizar el concurso antes de navidad.

¿Quién sabe?

Que cosas pueden pasar el primer año de escuela.

/biblioteca/

 _Profesor Quirrel Qué bueno es verlo por aquí ¿Cómo ha estado?_ Pregunto madame Price mientras veía los libros que el profesor de defensa quería sacar de la biblioteca.

 _Biieeennn hheee tenido pppopppobllleemas en algunas coccoosas y queria despppegar mi mente en algo de lectura que soñaba en mis años de jjjuventud._ Dijo el tartamudo profesor.

Madame Price reviso los libros.

Astronomía avanzada, pociones avanzadas, transformaciones avanzadas y los tres tomos más difíciles de alquimia que tenían en el castillo, además de un libro de la sección restringida, teoría de transmutación neovita.

 _Parece una lectura interesante._ Dijo la bibliotecaria mientras le entregaba los libros.

 _Gracias._ dijo el hombre con aroma a ajo mientras salía del lugar.

 _Los conseguiste._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

 _Si amo._ Dijo el falso tartamudo.

Sí que problemas pueden pasar en un colegio mágico.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Nota: si creen que Harry es invencible o algo así, no no lo es, por el momento él es el de mayor categoría entre los suyos por el tiempo y tipos contra los que ha jugado.

Pero su baraja no es invencible.

Y créanme que en este juego ahí cartas más op.

No me creen les presento la carta del campeón intercontinental.

 **Dragón de seis cabezas, nivel 12, atributo fusión, efecto: no puede ser atacado por ningún monstruo de los atributos que lo conforman, además de activar estos efectos siempre que una carta de los siguientes atributos este en el cementerio.**

 **Atributo fuego: niega un ataque.**

 **Atributo agua: niega cartas hechizo.**

 **Atributo luz: niega efectos.**

 **Atributo oscuridad: duplica su atc.**

 **Atributo viento: roba un hechizo.**

 **Atributo tierra: duplica su def.**

 **Atc: 6000.**

 **Def:6000.**

Esa es la carta.

Así que créanme cuando les digo.

Que esto apenas inicia.

Maniática riza.

MUAJAJAUAJAUAJAJJAJAAA.

* * *

¿Merece reviews?

* * *

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter varios) *

Green World (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	5. Chapter 4

Monstruos y hechizos. Legado

* * *

Sinopsis: para quienes no sigan mi historia de un nuevo dios, les explicare, este es un spine off de la serie un nuevo dios, basada en mi idea del juego monstruos y hechizos y un agradecimiento especial a Seorblack y Selkova. por ayudarme a escribir e inspirarme en esta historia.

en fin.

disfruten

Acciones. Normal.

Diálogos: cursivas.

Pensamientos: (paréntesis)

* * *

Selkova: gracias por el comentario, si mas adelante se explicara el origen de las cartas y algunas historias de ellas, desde le principio pensé en Mcgonagall como un personaje importante para el fic por eso ella es una duelista ademas todos los jóvenes hacen locuras, harry si tiene a alguien que esta igual de rota que el, aparecer mas adelante y reflejara ese pasado que harry quiere olvidar porque es muy doloroso.

* * *

/1991/ 27 de septiembre/

Hermione granger estaba en la biblioteca tranquilamente leyendo y terminando su tarea de esa semana cuando la termino, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Madame Price cerraría la biblioteca en unos pocos minutos, tenía una cita en San Mungo.

Sin más vago por el castillo, cuando Neville longbottom paso volando por las escaleras siendo tirado por su cuello rumbo al tercer piso en el ala este.

 _¿Qué?_ Dijo Hermione.

Antes de escuchar pasos rápidos detrás de ella y ser cargada en contra de su voluntad al salón multiuso 3-a

Hermione termino en el piso.

Se puso de pie mientras algunos alumnos de primero y varios de segundo veían la discusión que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

 _longbottom enserio ¿Cómo te puedes perder teniendo una brújala unida a tú cuello?_ Cuestiono Draco Malfoy quien se veía un poco molesto.

 _Ya venía en camino, cuando me jalaste hasta aquí, Malfoy, no molestes._ Dijo Neville.

 _Chicos no pelen._ Dijo Susan mientras se ponía entre los dos niños.

 _No te metas._ Los dos se veían muy molestos.

 _Una mano._ Pidió susan a Harry quien estaba leyendo su libro.

R _egla número tres._ dijo Harry.

 _¡DUELO DUELO!_ Gritaron los hombres del club.

Las mujeres bueno, se fueron rumbo a los sillones cerca de una mesa con un juego de té y varios bocadillos.

Harry dejo su lugar en un sillón que daba la espalda a la chimenea apagada del cuarto.

Se puso de pie en medio del rectángulo de tiza que servía como coliseo de batalla.

 _Hermione verdad?_ Cuestiono susan, mientras se acercaba a ella. _Nunca te había visto por aquí._

 _Termine aquí por error._ Respondió la niña. _Me retiro._

La gema en la diadema de susan brillo un poco.

Susan vio a Hermione o bueno algo tras de ella.

 _No hay porque retirarte tan pronto, algunas chicas y yo, preferimos las batallas solo cuando es necesario, mientras esperamos que los niños se calmen ¿quieres unírtenos a nuestra fiesta de té?_ Cuestiono.

 _¡INVOCO A MI DRAGON PERFECTO AZUL DE OJOS BLANCOS!_ Se escuchó detrás.

Hermione vio como surgiese imponente animal que casi llegaba al techo del salón.

 **GROOOOAAA!** Gruño haciendo que los vidrios se movieran y las paredes se sacudieran.

 _Déjalos, los niños prefieren monstruos grandes y fuertes a sus historias._ Susan el tomo de la mano y la sentó en uno de los sillones.

Estaban las gemelas Parvati y Padma patil, Lavander Brown, Daphne Greengrass y otras tres alumnas que Hermione no conocía.

Susan se sentó en el silo que Harry había estado usando.

 _Bien, primero, ¿alguna idea para nuestro proyecto del mes próximo?_ Cuestiono susan.

 _Si yo propongo._ Padma iba a hablar.

 _¡CUIDADO!_ Grito Harry.

Una gigantesca shuriken casi les corta la cabeza, se dirigió a un cuadro encantado de un gato en la pared, el gato escapo de cuadro pues este fue atravesado.

 _¡NEVILLE VIJILA LA SHURIKEN!_ Grito susan mientras el arma se movía y levitando regresaba a manos de konohamaru, quien se disculpó.

 _Perdona la interrupción, sigue querida._ Pidió susan, intentando que las cosas se calmaran.

 _Bueno como decía, propongo que pintemos un cuadro con una de nuestras cartas favoritas._ Padma sugirió.

Hermione vio como las niñas parecían estar entusiasmadas por la idea.

Susan sirvió él te y casi todas tomaron un postre.

 _Me parece una gran idea, será nuestro proyecto del mes próximo, mientras tanto, ¿trajeron sus historias?_ Cuestiono susan.

 _¿Historias?_ Hermione no conocía cual era el tema de esta conversación.

 _O cierto, tú no eres de club, bueno te explico, las cartas de monstruos del juego monstruos y hechizos, tiene cierta historia canónica en el juego, ciertas partes que nos muestran los libros, pero a veces es divertido imaginarte una historia con los personajes, es por eso, que hoy leeremos nuestras historias._ Dijo susan.

 _Nunca he jugado monstruos y hechizos._ Comento una tímida Hermione.

 _Bueno, eso es algo simple, te podríamos explicar las reglas y la historia del juego, pero eso será otro día, hoy veremos nuestras historias y si te gustan puedes inventar una._ Sonrió susan.

 _Está bien._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Daphne puedes iniciar por favor._ Pidió susan.

 _Claro._ Daphne puso su baraja en la mesa.

 **La historia de los dos amantes.**

 **Hacía mucho tiempo.**

 **Una joven dama miraba a la luna.** Puso una carta hechiza, luna brillante y a un monstruo. **Su nombre era Nea la maga de la sanación.** Puso la carta.

 **Nea se había enamorado de un gran hechicero, un gran mago que era el consejero del rey y cuidador de la princesa.** Puso un hechizo que se llamaba "torre de magos" donde se mostraba a la carta de nea viendo a un joven mago de piel morada y cabello negro los dos estaban alrededor de un caldero. **Pero el corazón del mago le pertenecía a la princesa.** Mostro la siguiente carta.

Un hechizo llamado Amor real, se veía a una mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio, besando al mago.

 **Pero Nea no lo pudo soportar y fue a buscar consejo en una antigua amiga.** Dijo Daphne poniendo otra carta. **La herrera Heidi.** La carta era de una mujer conejo con un gran mazo. **Las dos hablaron en un bar.** Puso un hechizo llamado "charlas del corazón" **pero sí que lo supieran alguien había escuchado su conversación.** Puso un hechizo llamado "información peligrosa" la imagen era del caballero león, en el mismo bar que Nea y Heili.

 **El caballero león escucho la conversación y le conto al rey.** Dijo mientras ponía un hechizo de nombre "traición interna".

 **El rey enojado mando a traer al mago.** Puso el hechizo "fuerzas de monarca" se veía a un rey enojado mientras dos grandes soldados del sol traían en sujetos a un golpeado e inconsciente mago.

 **El rey furico ordeno la ejecución del mago.** Puso el hechizo "decreto de pena de muerte" donde el monarca señalaba al verdugo.

 **Pero la princesa intercedió.** Puso el hechizo "suplica del amor" donde la princesa se ponía frente al hechicero y al rey.

 **El rey lo medito y decidió algo.** Puso la carta "ruego aceptado" donde el rey sujetaba de las manos a la princesa.

 **Desterrar al mago y prohibirle ver a su hija una vez más.** Puso el hechizo "prohibición real" donde el rey, junto con la princesa y el caballero león estaban en las puertas de una gran muralla y el caballero león leía un pergamino.

 **El mago acepto el castigo, siendo condenado a nunca volver a mostrar su rostro.** La carta era destierro injustificado, mostraba al mago poniéndose una máscara de madera con la forma de un león.

 **La princesa busco a los responsables de que su amado fuera exiliado.** Puso el hechizo princesa oculta, la princesa se había disfrazado como una plebeya y entraba a un bar.

 **Soborno al cantinero y este hablo.** Puso la carta soborno, donde un goblin sonreía a las monedas de oro que le daba la princesa disfrazada.

 **Y al final encontró a Nea y la confronto.** Puso el hechizo "discusión sobre magia" era la princesa y Nea en la misma habitación que antes, pero se les veía enojadas.

 **Nea lloro a su amado y la princesa siguió su vida.** Puso dos hechizos, maestría en magia mostraba a Nea graduándose y deberes reales, mostraba a la princesa seria en su trono.

 _Vaya es una gran historia y tienes todas las cartas que muestra que casi es canon._ Dijo susan asombrada.

S _i hace mucho me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían estas cartas y por eso las colecciono, aunque son comunes._ Dijo Daphne.

 _¡EL GANADORE ES NEVILLE!_ grito Harry. _siguiente combate Ernin Macnair contra Blaise Zabin._ Anuncio Harry.

 _Esa historia ¿Por qué no es canónica? Si parece ser cierta._ Cuestiono Hermione quien al igual que alguna de las niñas estaba llorando por el relato.

 _Bueno muchas historias nos muestran los hechizos, como ves son imágenes de monstruos en acciones diferentes._ Dijo susan. _Pero porque no son canon, no lo sé._ Contesto la niña.

 _¿Qué le paso al mago?_ Cuestiono Padma.

 _Bueno._ Daphne abrió el libro vol. 6 de historia de las cartas. _Miren._

Eran dos cuartillas con la imagen de 6 cartas.

Una carta hechizo ritual "morada de las máscaras" mostraba una cueva oculta en las maltrechas raíces de un viejo árbol en un pantano, donde los arboles tenían rostros tallados y cuerpos flotaban en las aguas putrefactas del lugar.

Luego el monstruo resultante del ritual, **Ao demonio de los mil rostros. Nivel 6 Tipo ritual, atributo oscuridad, cuidado con aquel ser que busca una debilidad en el corazón para llevarse la razón. Atc 5000 def 4000.** Era un ser con seis rostros rodeando lo que parecía ser un ojo gigantesco cerrado, su cuerpo era el de un gigantesco mil pies, con dos grandes brazos con dedos segmentados, su exoesqueleto estaba cubierto por ramas y hiervas de pantano

Luego otro hechizo, "encuentro inesperado", la carta mostraba a Ao de pie ocultando su cuerpo y mostrando un séptimo rostro, el de un hombre sonriente ante un viajero que llevaba las mismas ropas con las que el mago fue desterrado.

Luego era la carta. "ataque a traición" se mostraba a Ao con su cola detrás de su cuerpo ocultando su aguijón, mientras el mago tenía una esfera de magia morada en su espalda ocultándosela a Ao.

Luego la carta. "negociación de iguales" ao estaba herido en el piso, suplicando por su vida ofreciéndole varias máscaras, mientras el mago tenia rodeada su mano de magia morada.

Y por último la carta "victoria falsa" mostraba al mago alejándose de ao, quien desde el piso se reía, el mago se cambiaba la máscara de madera, por otra, una blanca, con una tétrica sonrisa, con los labios pintados, ojos rasgados felices y nariz filosa.

 _(un segundo esa mascara es la de brontez)_ pensó susan.

 _Entonces eso paso._ Dijo parvati.

Las niñas sentían que la historia tenía más que esa información, pero todos escucharon el anuncio de que era la hora de la cena.

Todos salieron ordenadamente del salón y Harry lo cerro con llave.

Hermione sentía que ese día había sido productivo.

1991/ 4 de octubre/

Las clases estaban dentro de lo esperado este año escolar, no había muchos problemas.

Por lo que fue extraño para Harry y para Susan cuando Lily Potter entro para dar la clase de historia, al parecer el profesor blins no estaba disponible.

¿Cómo un fantasma no estaba disponible?

La clase inicio con una los relatos que llevaron a la guerra mágica de los estados unidos contra el neocorpuslave que termino con la muerte de todos los hotquins a manos de Abram Lincoln en 1865.

 _Rebeca Era Hotquins fue una bruja muy poderosa inclusive muchos la llegan a comparar con el mismísimo Merlín, pero esa mujer no hubiera logrado su poderío militar de no ser por la ayuda de su amante y posterior esposo Harlan Avetir mejor conocido por la historia como "El devastador", los dos murieron juntos, en 1865 tras la muerte de todos sus familiares y la ejecución publica de su hijo el linaje hotquins se extinguió._ Comento Lily. _Esta guerra fue una de las más grandes hasta la segunda guerra mundial._ Lily escribió algo en el pisaron. _Se estima que la cantidad de muertos fueron más de veinte millones de muggles y magos._ Dijo

Muchos niños se asombraron.

 _Así es, rebeca y su esposo causaron una de las más grandes masacres de la historia, una suerte que su legado no exista (en este universo…cof…cof)_ Lily dedico una mirada a Harry.

Esto lo noto pues su ojo se lo mostro.

 _A veces las malas decisiones causan grandes problemas, no hay que permitir que se vuelva problemas imposibles de resolver de forma pacífica, hay que saber perdurar._ Dio un discurso Lily.

 _Entonces ¿Quién es más culpable, rebeca o Harlan?_ Cuestiono un niño ravenclaw.

 _Unos dicen que harlan por ser quien ejecuto las muertes y lidero al ejército en sus más grandes y sangrientas batallas, aunque en lo personal opino que fue rebeca la responsable._ Dijo Lily. _Ya saben detrás de cada gran hombre hay una gran mujer ayudándolo._ Comento.

Muchas mujeres asintieron a sus palabras.

 _Muchas quieren ser la próxima señora Potter ¿no es así?_ Dijo cho Chang.

Mientras varias niñas se reían ante la idea.

Lily pensó que su hijo se sonrojaría o se molestaría.

Pero Harry solo suspiro.

 _Lo siento ese puesto ya está ocupado._ Harry guardo sus cosas.

 _¿a qué te refieres Harry? c_ uestiono susan, antes que Lily.

Todos estaban atentos a su respuesta.

 _Estoy casado._ Salió del salón mientras sonaba la campana anunciando el cambio de clase a pociones.

 _¡¿Qué?!_ Se escuchó por parte de Lily y Susan, el resto no había escuchado la respuesta.

…

A la hora de la cena.

Harry estaba sorprendido, pensó que esa información se volvería en el chisme del castillo, pero al parecer Susan y Lily lo habían mantenido en secreto.

 _¿Cómo que estas casado?_ Le pregunto Susan en el pasillo, mientras Neville y Draco estaban tras de él.

Las expresiones de los dos niños fueron de sorpresa al abrir los ojos casi toda su envergadura.

 _Veamos,_ intentando recordar _había una vez un tipo que tenía como esclava a una niña, apostamos su vida y resulta que las reglas de su tribu la convertían en mi esposa, fin de la historia._ Dijo tranquilamente Harry siguiendo su camino al gran comedor.

 _Un segundo esas reglas solo se aplican a los kitsunes y a los nekos._ Dijo Draco alcanzando a Harry.

 _Tiene cola y orejas, aunque no sé de qué animal sean._ Harry intento hacer memoria, pero automáticamente se tocó su ojo. _Me duele recordar._

 _Espera te cásate con un kitsune o un nekomata._ Cuestiono Neville.

Harry se sujetó más fuerte el rostro.

 _¡DUELE RECORDAR!_ Les grito mientras se tiraba al piso de rodillas.

 _Harry!_ gritaron los tres y se le acercaron.

Entre Draco y Neville lo intentaron ayudar a ponerse de pie.

ARRGGG! Gruño Harry mientras se retorcía de dolor.

 _¿Qué hacemos?_ Pregunto Neville.

Susan busco entre las ropas de Harry y saco el ultimo frasco de píldoras que Harry tenia, lo abrió saco 3 y entre los tres niños le abrieron la boca para que se las tomara.

Harry los empujo y cayó al piso.

Se recargo en la pared y la golpeo.

 _Dos horas._ Se jalo el pelo. _¡UNA MISERA DOSIS ME DURA SOLO DOS HORAS!_ Volvió a golpear la pared y su mano se puso roja.

 _Harry ¿estás bien?_ Cuestiono Susan.

 _Si._ gruño Harry mientras se ponía de pie. _Gracias por eso._ Se puso en camino al gran comedor.

 _Medicina muggle, los nuestros cuerpos procesan la medicina muggle mucho más rápido que ellos y para alguien como Harry que sufre de una dependencia a ella, solo le causa más dolor._ Dijo Neville a Susan y Draco.

Los tres sabían que Harry los estaba viendo, sus gemas les informaron que la de Harry los veía.

Pero Harry tenía razón ellos no pueden comprender el dolor que es tener esa cosa en su cabeza.

/12 de octubre/ 1991/ dormitorio de Ravenclaw.

Harry recibía él envió de cartas por parte del quisquilloso que por alguna extraña razón en lugar de llegarle al gran comedor termino en sobre su cama.

Solo que esta vez venía con una carta escrita sobre la caja.

E **stimado benefactor.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo nuestro periódico que solo publica la verdad en este mundo mágico controlado por las noticias sensacionalistas del ministerio.**

 **Esta carta es para invitarle a una cena que se les dará a los benefactores del quisquilloso el 23 de diciembre para agradecerles su apoyo leal a nuestro periódico.**

 **Atte. Xenophilus Lovegood editor y dueño del quisquilloso.**

Harry vio que la invitación tenía dos hojas de diferentes colores, una verde y una roja, la lechuza esperaba la respuesta, le dio al verde.

Total, era una cena gratis.

 _ **One-tama….**_ Harry escucho una voz desde la caja.

 _ **TRICLOID!**_ Rabismer salió de su carta en su forma de espectro e inicio a buscar por todos lados.

 _ **One-tama!**_ Se escuchó mientras Harry abría la caja.

 **TRICLOID!** Rabismer intento tomar la caja, pero al ser un espectro apenas tocarla la atravesó.

Harry busco el sobre de la cual venia la voz, era una caja de edición ab, cartas de nivel mediano, el paquete suele tener 5 sobres los que a su vez tiene cinco cartas.

Lo saco de la caja.

Y la abrió.

Saco los cinco sobres.

 _ **Vaya mira esto, más sobres de nosotros.**_ Rio Aiver mientras apareció debido al escándalo que hacia Rabismer.

 _ **One-TAMA!**_ Grito el sobre de en medio.

 _ **Tricloid!**_ dijo rabismer, pero sin poder tocar el sobre.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y lo abrió.

Dentro estaban cinco cartas.

Tres hechizos.

Anillo defensivo.

Anillo destructor.

Duplicar efecto.

Y dos monstruos.

Espectro de las sombras.

Y

 **Tricloid la constructora, nivel 4, tipo Gea, atributos tierra/luz, efecto: puede invocar toquen de barro en el campo del adversario dependiente del número de cartas de la mano de su usuario, cuando rabismer es enviada al cementerio triplica su ataque, si es enviada al cementerio rabismer duplica su atc, atc 1200 def 2800.**

El monstruo salto de su carta.

Un ser de cinco metros de alto, con un diámetro de tres metros, grandes y musculosos brazos hechos de barro, en sus hombros dos gigantescos cristales amarillos brillaban cambiando de color, su cintura era corta, carecía de cabeza, pero en su pecho estaban tres ojos alrededor de una jema verde que parecía un chupón, llevaba unas zapatillas de ballet hechas de diamante puro y sus dedos era gruesos y rocosos.

 _ **One-tama tenia tanto miedo, estaba muy oscuro y había muchos monstruos!**_ Lloraba diamantes mientras rabismer usaba sus gigantescos brazos para abrazarla y sus con su otro par de manos la consolaba acariciándole su frente.

 _ **YA MI linda tricloid, que bueno que llegaste a salvo, tranquila estas entre amigos.**_ Susurraba rabismer mientras consolaba a su hermanita.

 _ **¿Qué es este escándalo?**_ Brontez apareció con su piyama de ovejitas sacrificables y un gorro con bombines. _ **Ya no dejan a uno tomar una siesta.**_ Se quejó.

 _ **¡MAESTRO!**_ Grito una voz desde otro sobre.

 _ **Hay no**_ brontez tembló. _ **Harry tira ese paquete, no mejor quémalo y si lo abres le dices que me mude al desierto de las penas.**_ Brontez regreso a su maso.

Ese día Harry agrego nuevos monstruos y quito algunas cartas de su baraja.

Incluyo a mana la aprendiz.

Tricloid la constructora.

frigia la armera.

Anillo defensivo.

Anillo destructor.

Duplicar efecto.

Y otras cartas, deshaciéndose de algunos monstruos débiles, con efectos poco prácticos y cartas hechizo que ya no le servían.

/ 15 de octubre/ Gringotts Bank.

Lily y James Potter estaban esperando al gerente de sus cuentas para revisar los documentos personales de su hijo Harry.

James había estado incrédulo sobre la noticia de que Harry a su corta edad ya era hombre casado, pero una copia en el departamento de relaciones internacionales y otra en el departamento de preservación de clanes mágicos revoleaba lo contrario.

Las copias eran solo parte de documentos más complejos y los originales estaba al salvo en Gringotts.

Tras unos minutos de espera Grimpilook su gerente de cuentas entro a la habitación con varios papeles en manos.

 _Fue un poco difícil encontrarlos, estaban protegidos por la confidencialidad del departamento de relaciones internacionales, el departamento de preservación de clanes mágicos y el consorcio de los Kitsunes._ El duende puso varios papeles en su mesa.

 _¿Pero no se requiere la autorización de los tutores para un matrimonio entre dos menores de edad?_ Cuestiono Lily.

 _No en este caso._ El duende mostro un papel. _Este es el estatuto pronunciado por el ministerio de magia hace 140 años que no se ha reformado desde la última sesión del consejo mundial de magia, donde debido al gran número de mortalidad en las especies semi homosapiens se permiten los matrimonios si autorización de los tutores, esto debido a la necesidad del aumento poblacional._ Leyó el duende.

 _¿Cómo es que Harry se casó? ¿Cómo nunca se nos informó que nuestro hijo se casó?_ Cuestiono James al duende.

 _Porque en si no es un matrimonio abalado por el ministerio y por lo tanto "oficial"_ dijo el duende. _Este matrimonio se llevó a cabo siguiendo un tratado internacional de hace 140 años, donde se estipula que el conjugue receptor, en este caso su hijo provea de protección tanto política, como financiera al conjugue acreedor, es decir su esposa, a cambio de un convivencia, intercambio cultural y descendencia obteniendo también una predisposición a ayuda internacional por el clan que al que pertenezca el conjugue._ Leyó el duende. _Esto tiene una valides de seis años antes de tener que sacar un acta de matrimonio oficial del país donde se habite._ Termino de leer.

 _¿clan?_ Cuestiono James.

 _Si, los Kitsunes se dividen en clanes, su hijo se casó con un miembro de cola blanca y rosa._ El duende les paso el documento.

Era un extraño trozo de papel en japonés, no entendían nada además de estar firmado por las huellas digitales y la palma de Harry con su sangre y una extraña palma mezcla de un canido y un humano.

 _Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?_ Cuestiono Lily.

 _No se puede hacer nada, el acuerdo fue entre su hijo y su hembra, las leyes los protegen._ Sentencio el duende.

Los dos adultos se vieron, ¿Qué debían hacer ahora?

/20 de octubre/ salón multiusos 3-a/

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón, mientras Neville estaba siendo el réferi sentado sobre una silla de tres metros de alto, draco estaba vendiendo cartas como si se tratara de los escaparates de una dulcería y susan estaba en sus cosas de dibujo con las otras niñas en una tarima que les daba mejor vista del coliseo.

Estaba leyendo un libro que le recomendó Mcgonagall después de la clase donde se interesó sobre la transmutación, era un poco difícil y tenía que investigar varios conceptos que desconocida pues en el libro abundaban palabras extrañas.

 _Potter te desafío!_ Un niño se paró frente a él, era un Slytherin Blaisen Zabini.

Harry cerro su libro y se paró de su sillón.

Como si fuera lo que todos esperaban, draco cerro la venta de cartas, susan pidió más botanas a los elfos y la mayoría buscaron un asiento para ver la batalla.

Harry estuvo en su sitio.

Y Blaisen en su sitio.

 _Moneda._ Anuncio Neville mientras la lanzaba.

 _Dragón._ Dijo Blaisen.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Harry.

La moneda callo.

 _Merlín._ Anuncio Neville.

 _¡Duelo!_ Dijeron los dos y los pilares se activaron.

 _Bien, inicio mi turno colocando dos cartas e invoco a telón oscuro en ataque._ Dijo Harry mientras ponía dos cartas y un ser con una máscara blanca y una capucha negra apareció. **Telón oscuro nivel 3, tipo muerto, atributo oscuridad, efecto gana 800 de atc y defensa por cada carta colocada en el campo. Atc 0 def 0.**

 _Mi turno, ahora juego la carta de campo subsuelo_ dijo Blaisen.

 **Subsuelo, hechizo de campo, efecto: los monstruos atributo tierra gana 400 de atc y reducen sus niveles en uno.**

 _Ahora invoco a mi general de granito._ Coloco a un gigantesco ser hecho de roca con un pedo de bronce y un hacha de hierro en sus manos.

 **General de granito, nivel 5, tipo gea, atributo tierra, el general más duro del subsuelo. Atc 2000 def 3000.**

 _Ataca!_ Ordeno Blaisen.

El general de granito partió por la mitad al telón oscuro.

Harry 5200.

Blaisen 6000.

 _Activo mis hechizos santidad y ataúd de ofrenda._ Dijo Harry.

Harry robo tres cartas y Blaise dos.

 _Esta carta me permite sacrificar a un monstruo de mi adversario siempre y cuando me haya atacado en este turno._ Ordeno.

Un ataúd negro apareció y unas espectrales manos sujetaron al general de granito.

 _Invoco a Rabismer_ coloco la carta.

Los gigantescos brazos de cristal de rabismer destruyeron el piso mientras su cuerpo surgía, su parte inferior la pirámide giraba lentamente acomodándose, mientras la joven hada usaba sus manos humanas para saludar.

 _ **A esta atmosfera me recuerda a casa.**_ Rabismer se estiro recibiendo el aumento de energía del subsuelo.

Harry 5200, rabismer atc 1900.

Blaisen 6000, subsuelo campo.

 _Mi turno._ Harry vio su carta, era hora de probarla. _Invoco a Tricloid al campo._ Coloco la carta.

 **Tricloid la constructora, nivel 4, tipo Gea, atributos tierra/luz, efecto: puede invocar toquen de barro en el campo del adversario dependiente del número de cartas de la mano de su usuario, cuando rabismer es enviada al cementerio triplica su ataque, si es enviada al cementerio rabismer duplica su atc, atc 1200 def 2800.**

El monstruo salió lentamente de suelo.

Un ser de cinco metros de alto, con un diámetro de tres metros, grandes y musculosos brazos hechos de barro, en sus hombros dos gigantescos cristales amarillos brillaban cambiando de color, su cintura era corta, carecía de cabeza, pero en su pecho estaban tres ojos alrededor de una jema verde que parecía un chupón, llevaba unas zapatillas de ballet hechas de diamante puro y sus dedos era gruesos y rocosos.

 _ **¡JEFECITO!**_ Saludo tricloid a Harry. _ **ONE-TAMA.**_ Saludo a su hermana.

 _ **Tricloid, estamos en una batalla.**_ Saludo a su hermana, pero quería que se diera cuenta del lugar donde estaban.

 _ **Una batalla, mi primera batalla ¿Qué debo hacer jefecito?**_ Cuestiono tricloid a Harry.

 _Primero porque no activas tu efecto y pones tus toquen de barro en el campo del adversario._ Pido Harry en un tono tranquilo.

 _ **OOO QUE BIEN, TRICLOID HARA FIGURITAS DE BARRO PARA EL ENEMIGO!**_ Sonrió con sus tres ojos la niña, mientras muy rápidamente hacia cinco animales de barro mal hechos y los colocaba en el campo de Blaise.

 _¿Qué es esto?_ Cuestiono Blaisen, al ver su campo lleno de esas figuras.

 _ **¿NO TE GUSTAN MIS FIGURAS?**_ Tricloid hablo molesta.

 _No, ¿Qué mierda hace?_ Dijo molesto Blaisen.

 _ **ONE-TAMA DIJO UNA MALA PALABRA!**_ Tricloid se escondió tras Rabismer.

 _Ya la hiciste llorar, mira el efecto de tricloid pone toquen de barro en tu campo, estos no pueden ser destruidos por cartas hechizo, tú no puedes sacrificar y además ocupan los lugares de monstruos en posición de ataque._ Dijo Harry.

 **Ficha barro. Nivel 0, atributo tierra, tipo toquen, sirve para recibir daño.**

 _Ahora gracias a tu subsuelo revistar y tricloid aumenta su ataque._ Dijo Harry. _además, juego este monstruo golem de lava!_ Harry invoco al monstruo.

 **Golem de lava, nivel 8, tipo piro, atributo fuego, efecto se pueden sacrificar dos monstruos de cualquier jugador y este monstruo se colocará en el campo del cual los monstruos hayan sido sacrificados, el coste de mantener este monstruo es de 1000 puntos de vida. Atc 4000, def 3500.**

 _Momento no puedes invocar dos veces._ Dijo Blaisen.

 _¿Quién dijo que yo lo invocaría?_ Harry sacrifico dos toquen de barro. _Este monstruo cuenta como una invocación tuya._ Harry. _termino mi turno colocando dos hechizos._ Puso dos cartas.

 _¿déjame ver si entendí dejas dos monstruos débiles y me regalas uno con 4000 de atc?_ Blaisen no lo creía.

Harry solo alzo los hombros en señal de conformidad.

 _Estas perdido, golem de lava destruye a rabismer!_ Ordeno Blaise.

A _ctivo mi hechizo, virus de parálisis._ Dijo Harry. _al destruir un hechizo de mi campo, esta carta niega un ataque y el monstruo atacante no puede volver a atacar el resto del duelo._ Harry destruyo su hechizo. _Además, el hechizo que destruí fue altar de los sacrificios._ Dijo Harry. _cuando es destruido puedo prohibir durante tres turnos la invocación de monstruos mayores a un nivel, escojo nivel cuatro._ Ordeno Harry.

 _Coloco esta carta y termino mi turno._ Dijo Blaise.

 _Se activa el efecto del golem de lava._ Dijo Harry.

Blaisen recibió una fuerte quemadura de lava en su cabeza.

Harry act 1900, tricloid act 1600.

Blaisen 5000. Golem de lava def 3500, una carta oculta, subsuelo. Tres toquen se barro 0.

 _Bien mi turno._ Harry robo una carta. _Activo mi ciclón de magia._ Activo su carta y destruyo el hechizo de Blaise. _Pongo estas dos cartas y ahora, tricloid acaba con un toquen de barro, rabismer con el otro._ Ordeno Harry mientras se quedaba sin cartas en su mano.

 _ **Esto será rápido.**_ Rabismer alzo sus brazos gigantes hizo un triángulo y un haz de luz destruyo un toquen de barro.

 _ **¡AHÍ VOY!**_ tricloid se hizo bolita y giro para aplastar al toquen de barro.

Harry 5200. Rabismer atc1900, tricloid act 1600 dos hechizos.

Blaisen 1500. Golem de lava def y un toquen de barro 0.

 _Mi turno activo mi hechizo bendición del subsuelo, me da los puntos de atc de un monstruo en mi cementerio y mi hechizo corte de bloque al sacar un monstruo de mi cementerio la mitad de su atc se resta de los puntos de mi atacante._ Dijo Blaise. _Juego mi carta, habitantes del subsuelo, me permite invocar a todos los monstruos que un mismo nombre siempre que descarte mi mano._ Dijo mientras tomaba tres cartas.

 _Invoco a mis soldados del subsuelo._ **Soldado subsuelo, nivel 4, tipo roca, atributo tierra, soldados duramente leales, atc 1700 def 2300.**

Tres soldados de roca con espadas de brontez aparecieron.

 _Gracias a subsuelo, ganan cuatrocientos puntos extra, soldados del sub suelo acaben con rabismer y luego con tricloid._ Ordeno Blaise.

Harry 3000, rabismer act 1900, tricloid act 1600 dos hechizos.

Blaise 3900, golem de lava def 3500, subsuelo, toquen de barro y tres soldados subsuelo atc 2100

 _Activo mi anillo destructor._ Dijo Harry.

 _¿Qué estás loco?_ Dijo Blaisen mientras el anillo lleno de granadas en llamas se colocaba sobre el golem de lava. _Sabes que tienes menos vida por lo que perderás primero ¿verdad?_ Cuestiono con miedo.

N _o si activo, mi anillo defensivo._ Dijo Harry un anillo verde giraba cual tornado de cuatro aspas protegiendo a Harry. _lo siento chicas._ Harry se disculpó con sus cartas.

 _Descuida somos de cristal, soportamos más que otros monstruoso._ Respondió tranquilamente rabismer.

 _A si es Jefecito, nos vemos._ Se despidió Tricloid.

El golem exploto y acabo todo en el campo incluidos los puntos de vida de Blaisen.

Mientras Harry no recibió daño.

Ganador Harry.

Blaisen le estrecho la mano a Harry.

 _La próxima vez usa cartas que destruyan la mano de tu oponente y que te permitan mantenerte a la defensiva._ Sugirió Harry mientras se volvía a su lugar a seguir su lectura.

Todos veían como el líder del club se sentaba y continuaba su lectura.

/ 22 de octubre/ 1991

Era la cena y los cuatro pilares comen en la mesa de ravenclaw.

Así los llamaban los miembros del club.

Harry era el pilar negro.

Draco el pilar amarillo.

Neville el pilar café.

Y susan el pilar verde.

Muchos querían competir por ser alguno de los dos pilares faltantes.

El ojo de Harry noto como Hermione se acercaba.

 _¿Qué deseas sangre sucia?_ Dio draco.

Hermione se sintió ofendida.

 _Déjalo Hermione el afeminado está molesto porque Harry lo venció de nuevo._ Dijo Susan consolando a su amiga.

 _Eres horrible._ Dijo la niña.

 _Por Todos los._ Dijo Harry interrumpiendo la conversación, se le veía con ojeras y algo borracho. _Guarden silencio ¿quieren?_ Dijo dado un trago a su vaso de "agua".

 _¿Harry cuanto has bebido?_ Cuestiono Neville, mientras examinaba que la copa de Harry tenia vino en lugar de agua.

Harry se clavó un tenedor en la pierna.

 _No aun lo siento._ Se sirvió más agua y la convirtió en vino con su varita.

Hermione no podía creer que Harry Potter estuviera borracho en plena cena.

 _¿Qué necesitas Hermione?_ Cuestiono Susan.

 _He ahorrado lo suficiente y me gustaría ensamblar una baraja de monstruos hechizos, ¿quería saber si me apoyarías?_ Cuestiono Hermione.

Susan la vio.

Draco solo sonrió por la idea de ganar más dinero.

Y Neville, bueno le estaba quitando los cubiertos a Harry, temiendo que se los fuera a encajar.

 _¿Y qué cartas o atributo quieres Hermione?_ Cuestiono Susan.

 _He visto algunas y me gustarían cartas de tipo, mecanismo._ Admitió la niña.

 _Jajaja._ Se rio draco, Neville solo negó con la cabeza.

Y susan suspiro.

 _¿Qué pasa?_ Cuestiono la niña.

 _De todos los arquetipos o tipos, los mecanismos son los peores, es decir estadísticas débiles, sin cartas de apoyo, pocos efectos y fusiones patéticas, a menos que tengas 100 galeones dudo que puedas hacerte una buena baraja de mecanismos._ Dijo draco. _No hay ningún jugador bueno en ese arquetipo._ Dijo draco.

Mientras Harry levantaba su copa llena de vino.

 _Te equivocas_ dijo Harry. _the mangle es la mejor de ese arquetipo._ Comento Harry.

 _¿the mangle?_ Cuestiono Hermione.

 _El top ten a nivel intercontinental, los cinco mejores son, el rey dragón, killer frost, olimpus, the mangle y ancient guardián._ Comento Neville. _la cuarta mejor, es the mangle experta en el tipo mecanismo._

 _Un consejo niña._ Harry estaba borracho y la señalo al lugar equivocado. _¿quieres iniciar una baraja?, atributo agua, es el más fácil de todos._ Dijo antes de quedar noqueado por el alcohol.

 _De ¿agua?_ Cuestiono Hermione.

S _i son las más comunes y las más baratas._ Dijo draco. _Casi nadie las juega, el lunes pásate al club y te venderé los sobres que hay por 30 galeones._ Dijo draco, queriéndose desasir de esos sobres inservibles.

 _Okay._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Te ayudare a ensamblarla, claro si te sale una carta viento ¿quizás podrías dejarme echarle un vistazo?_ Pidió susan queriendo unir nuevas cartas a su mazo.

 _Vale muchas gracias._ Hermione los dejo.

Mientras draco y Neville intentaban cargar a Harry y susan le tapaba la cabeza para que no causara un gran escándalo.

/ torre de gryffindor/

Alex recibía un paquete de casa de su abuelo Carlus, en él estaba su baraja, su abuelo siempre había querido que Alex usara cartas de atributo oscuridad, pero él era partidario de un mazo mezclado, por lo que sus cartas eran de luz, fuego y tierra, vio su baraja.

Tenían todo planeado.

Una forma de unirse con su hermano.

/29 de octubre/

Draco acomodaba sus cartas estaba quitando algunos monstruos y agregando unos mejores.

Harry por su parte estaba acostado en su sillón totalmente dormido, o eso creían todos los demás alumnos, Neville y susan sabían que Harry se había acabado de nuevo sus píldoras de una sola vez en otro intento de apaciguar el dolor.

Por eso estaba sedado.

Sin movimiento.

Si ojo se activó, no era la primera vez que veía al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras merodeando el tercer piso en el ala norte, pero casi no le importaba, a lo largo de los meses haya visto ir y venir a los maestros vigilando algo.

A Harry nunca le importo saber que mierda era ese secreto que Dumbledore ocultaba, en su experiencia cuando alguien investiga secretos, termina sin dedos.

Dedos.

Vio sus dedos.

Estos se movían.

Y de nuevo el dolor.

Seis píldoras dos horas.

Parecía una maldita broma.

Harry se sentó.

 _¿Qué haces aquí Potter?_ Cuestiono Draco desde su puesto de cartas mientras Alex entraba al salón multiuso 3-a

 _Vengo a desafiar a Harry._ dijo Alex.

Harry se iba a mover.

Pero Blaisen, Theodore y otros se pusieron frente a él.

 _¿crees que puedes desafiar al pilar negro tan fácil?_ Dijo Theodore.

 _¡Solo puedes desafiar al pilar negro si nos vences a todos nosotros!_ Dijo Blaisen.

Harry se puso de pie.

 _No necesito que me defiendan._ Salió a ver a Alex. _Pero considerando todo, tú no eres miembro del club así que dime ¿Qué quieres?_ Cuestiono Harry a su hermano.

 _Quiero que vuelvas a la familia._ Dijo Alex.

Muchos murmuraron confundidos.

 _Vete por donde viniste._ Harry se dio vuelta y regreso a su sillón.

 _No me iré y sé que no lo harás pro las buenas así que será a la antigua te desafío a un duelo de apuesta si gano volverás a la familia._ Ordeno Alex.

 _¿y que gano yo?_ Cuestiono Harry desde a asiento.

Alex saco una carta.

 _Obtendrás esta._ El mostro.

 _Un dragón rojo de ojos negros._ Dijo Blaise.

 _Vamos esa es una carta poco común, pero no vale tanto._ Dijo draco desde su lugar.

Alex uso el hechizo lumus y se mostró que la carta parecía brillar.

 _Por Merlín ¿un dragón rojo de ojos negros y brillante?_ Cuestiono draco, el admiraba a los dragones azules de ojos blancos, pero estos eran únicos había 3 comunes y uno brillante en la tenía, pero ver al máximo rival de sus cartas en brillante era mucho.

 _Una apuesta interesante._ Harry no se dio vuelta, pero veía la carta gracias a su ojo. _Sin duda sería una pieza interesante._ Harry se volteo. _¿pero sabes lo que estás haciendo?, el duelo por apuesta tiene otras reglas._

 _No me importa, quiero que mi hermano sea parte de mi familia y hare todo para lograrlo._ Dijo Alex.

Harry saco su barita.

 _Todos presten atención porque esto les servirá a todos de advertencia._ Harry usaba el sonorus. _Este juego es muy útil en nuestro mundo si sabes cómo jugarlo, están por presenciar un duelo de apuesta._ Dijo Harry mientras se encaminaba a su lugar.

 _Te venceré._ Dijo Alex.

 _Momento Alex._ Harry descubrió su ojo con quemadura. _¿Quién dijo que jugaríamos un juego normal?_ Su ojo brillo en morado y los pilares de cuadris se volvieron negros. _¿dime Alex alguna vez has jugado?_ Una niebla negra envolvió todo el lugar.

Las gemas en los artículos de Neville, draco y Susan brillaron generando un campo que los protegía a ellos y a quienes estuvieran cerca de esta niebla.

Todo se sentía diferente.

El aire era más pesado, se sentía como si te estuvieran mirando por todos lados, era como estar solo con un dragón en la misma jaula.

 _Un juego de lo oscuro ¿no?_ cuestiono Harry una vez que la niebla los rodeo. _Que lastima porque creme cuando te digo, Qué esto está por comenzar._ Un esqueleto con una túnica negra apareció en medio del campo.

 _Esto es un duelo de apuesta, muestren la apuesta o díganla._ Dijo el esqueleto.

Alex estaba nervioso mientras alzaba su carta, esta despareció de sus manos y termino flotando en las manos del esqueleto.

 _Prometo que si Alex me logra vencer pasare más tiempo con la familia Potter._ Dijo Harry una luz morada salió de su cuerpo y quedo flotando en las manos del esqueleto.

 _Apuestas hechas._ El esqueleto saco un galeón. _Moneda._

 _Merlín._ dijo Alex

 _Dragón._ Dijo Harry

Salió Merlín.

 _ACCENTE!_ Gritaron los dos.

 _Bien mi turno._ Alex estaba sudando. _Pongo dos hechizos._ Dijo poniendo dos cartas, la presión del aire aumento en Alex, se sentía mareado. _E invoco a mi caballero pica en atc._ Iba a poner la carta en el tablero, pero el monstruo salto de la carta en posición de batalla

 **Caballero pica nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo tierra, con su pica mantiene a los enemigos a distancia donde los acaba, atc 1500, def 1500.**

Un caballero con armadura blanca y negra apareció en el campo, armado con una pica negra larga y filosa.

Alex no se sentía bien.

Se puso de rodillas.

A _penas vamos iniciando y ¿ya de rodillas?_ Dijo Harry quien parcia no afectarle la atmosfera. _Mi turno._ Harry saco su carta. _Para iniciar esto invoco a Mana la aprendiz._ Dijo Harry mientras alzaba la carta.

 **mana la aprendiz, nivel 4, tipo hechicero, atributo oscuridad y viento efecto. - gana 300 puntos de atc por cada carta hechizo del enemigo, al destruir a un monstruo se puede invocar un knight pain de la mano al campo, equipada con el libro de brontez se activan más efectos, atc 1100 def 1100.**

Mana era una joven de piel canela, pelo largo rojo, vestía un top morado con dorado, una falda verde con líneas moradas, unas calcetas algar blancas en unas botas puntiagudas blancas, tenía unos guantes sin dedos uno negro y otro verde, además de un gran sombrero que era morado adorando con plumas, por arma tenía un báculo en forma de corazón morado.

 **Lista para entrenar.** Dijo mana alzando su báculo.

 _Pongo dos hechizos y te ataco._ Ordeno Harry.

 _Revelo mi hechizo carta bajo la manga._ Dijo Alex revelando uno de sus hechizos. _Me permite descartar y negar un ataque tuyo._ Dijo feliz Alex antes de sentir ganas de vomitar.

 _Parece que estas siendo afectado por esta niebla._ Dijo Harry. _¿quieres seguir?_ Le cuestiono.

 _Sigue tu turno._ Dijo Alex.

 _Bien._ Harry puso otra carta. _Termino mi turno._

 _A_ lex 6000, caballero pica 1500 atc un hechizo oculto.

Harry 6000, mana la aprendiz atc 1400 dos hechizos ocultos.

 _Mi turno, invoco a mi caballero diamante en atc y activo mi hechizo cuatro iguales naipe de caballero, que me permite traer al caballero trébol y al caballero corazón._ Dijo Alex mientras los tres monstruos aparecían en su campo.

 **Caballero trébol nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo oscuridad, el mejor defensor de todo el mundo, atc 100 def 2300.**

 **Caballero corazón nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo fuego, defensor del amor y guardián de la paz, atc 1600, def 1500.**

 **Caballero diamante nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo luz, el más fuerte de los caballeros su coraje es más duro que el diamante, atc 2000, def 1000.**

Alex tenia a los cuatro monstruos en su campo y entonces vómito, le costaba respirar, todo daba vueltas y apenas podía estar de pie.

 _No puedo atacar este turno, pongo esto._ Alex estaba temblando

 _Me sorprende que aun sigas despierto, para este momento hombres adultos han caído inconscientes o muertos en su propio vómito, pero tú en verdad eres tan cabeza dura como para seguir esta locura._ Dijo Harry. _bien primero sacrifico a mana para llamar a brontez al campo._

 _ **Maestro mi sacrificio será recordado.**_ Dijo mana mientras era consumida por la cruz dorada que dejaba salir a brontez.

 _ **Este niño, se va a morir Harry, ¿Qué quieres ser hijo único?**_ Cuestiono brontez.

 _Ahora activo mi hechizo el cual es Alianza khight pain, puedo invocar a cualquier otro khight pain al campo siempre que respete sus condiciones de invocación y por suerte gracias a brontez eso se anula, ven Slaiet y Káiser._

El centauro con armadura negra y casco de unicornio que era Káiser salió de la niebla.

Mientras que el piso se movía y Slaiet surgía babosamente del piso, formado su amorfo cuerpo de arena y un líquido azul.

A _hora activo mi hechizo, juramento khight pain._

" ** _somos desterrados y marginados por todos los reinos, asesinos, ladrones, traidores, exiliados, fenómenos y curiosos, somos errores del mundo, supervivientes del mal, somos de la luz y oscuridad, del viento y agua, del fuego y de la tierra, nosotros somos los khight pains, somos a quienes llamas cuando a algo tu no matas"_** recitaron los monstruos de Harry.

 _Además de darles 1000 de atc extra se activan sus efectos especiales._

 ** _Primero corrupción de magia blanca._** Brontez sonrió. ** _Pero como solo mana está en el cementerio pierdes 1100 y Harry los gana._**

Alex se puso blanco, tenía miedo, se sentía como si le quitaran algo, su mano y brazo desaparecieron consumidos por la niebla.

Harry 7100, brontex atc 3000, káiser atc 2900, Slaiet atc 2800.

Alex 4900, caballero pica atc 1500, caballero trébol def 2300, caballero diamante atc 2000, caballero corazón atc 1600.

 ** _Ahora voy yo, asesinato misericordioso, tienes que seleccionar un monstruo en tu campo y tu pierdes el mismo número de cartas que sus estrellas, pero pierdes 250 por cada una._** Dijo Slaiet asiendo brillar su gema azul para hablar.

Alex vio a sus monstruos.

Selecciono al caballero Pica.

Perdió cuatro cartas y 1000 de vida

 _No respiro._ Alex cayo de rodillas o bueno lo hubiera hecho si sus rodillas no hubieran sido comidas por la niebla.

E _sto es horrible._ Dijo Hermione, quien salió del escudo de susan.

Pero antenas dio unos pasos, se sintió fatal, no podía respirar, estaba mareada y le dolía la cabeza.

Unas manos la sujetaron.

Era Draco.

 _¿Qué te pasa sangre sucia? ¿Qué no ves que están en un duelo de lo oscuro? ¿Qué pretendías morir?_ Cuestiono draco, mientras Daphne le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

 _Solo, quería. Ayudar._ dijo entre suspiros Hermione.

 _A_ _ **hora mi habilidad.**_ Dijo káiser. _ **Juicio por combate, cada monstruo de tu lado del campo gana 1000 de atc, pero deben luchar contra mi obligatoriamente.**_ Dijo Káiser.

Harry 7100, brontez atc 3000, káiser atc 2900, Slaiet atc 2800.

Alex 3900, caballero trébol def 2300, caballero diamante atc 2000, caballero corazón atc 1600.

Los tres monstruos de Alex se lanzaron contra Káiser.

Harry 7100, brontex atc 3000, káiser atc 5000, Slaiet atc 2800.

Alex 1700.

 _Bien Alex._ Harry sonrió. _Es tu turno._

La mayor parte del cuerpo de Alex estaba aplastada por esta niebla oscura, el niño apenas podía moverse.

Puso su mano sobre su baraja.

 _Sabia decisión_ dijo Harry.

 _ **Cobarde.**_ Dijo káiser antes de desaparecer.

La niebla se disipo, mientras el esqueleto le entregaba a Harry la carta.

Neville y susan se acercaron a Alex para comprobar su estado de salud.

Harry guardo la carta en su baraja.

 _Yo lo llevo._ Harry tomo entre sus brazos a su hermano, quien estaba inconsciente y lo llevo a la enfermería.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Cuestiono una recostada en el sillón Hermione.

 _Este juego, es muy antiguo._ Dijo Susan. _Nació en Atlantis y con el pasar de los milenios ha cambiado, ahora parece un juego infantil, pero._

 _Hay magia oscura en su interior._ Dijo draco. _En la antigüedad Vidas, Tierras y guerras se ganaban con estos juegos, eran tan devastadores que se les nombro como juegos de lo oscuro, en ellos uno puede perder la menta, la vida o su alma._

 _Si es tan peligrosos ¿Por qué lo juegan?_ Cuestiono Hermione.

Todas las sangres puras se vieron entre sí.

 _Es el único juego que hay además es magia antigua y se nos enseñó que es mejor estar preparados ante un posible duelo._ Concluyo Neville.

/en la enfermería/

Lily se dirigía apresuradamente a la enfermería.

Se había enterado que Alex estaba en esta y estaba preocupada.

Ella llego preguntando por su hijo.

La enfermera le señalo la cama.

Y le sorprendió ver a Harry a su lado.

Se acercó sigilosamente.

 _Está descansando, es solo un ligero caso de estrés._ Dijo Harry sin siquiera voltear a verla.

 _Que le paso?_ Cuestiono Lily.

Harry le mostro su baraja.

 _Quiso hacer una apuesta conmigo, por suerte mantuve a raya a las sombras todo el tiempo o sino no hubiera pasado del primer turno, es una lástima esta baraja es muy eficiente, podría haberme hecho frente._ Dijo Harry.

 _¿esto es por ese tonto juego?_ Cuestiono una molesta Lily.

 _No es un juego._ Harry la volteo a ver.

Recibió una ligera bofetada.

 _Es solo un estúpido juego._ Dijo una muy molesta Lily.

 _ESE ESTUPIDO JUEGO ES LO UNICO BUENO QUE TENGO EN MI HORRIBLE MEMORIA._ Le reclamo Harry. _los fragmentos que tengo de mi infancia hasta que conocí este juego son muy dolorosos, muy horrible! ¡odio recordar!, pero este juego es lo único bueno en mi memoria._ Dijo Harry. _tu hijo quiso hacer una apuesta contra mí y por eso termino así, que no lo vuelva a intentar._ Harry se iba a ir de la enfermería.

 _¿Qué quería?_ Cuestiono Lily.

 _Que Harry volviera a la familia._ Dijo un aturdido Alex.

 _Mi bebe._ Lily acaricio la cabeza de Alex.

Harry lo vio, empezó a doler, dolía, pero no era físico, era otro dolor, su corazón dolía y porque le ardían los ojos.

 _Te agradezco Alex, esta será una gran adquisición a mi colección._ Dijo Harry mientras se iba de la enfermería.

 _Harry._ Alex alzo la mano.

Su ojo se lo mostro.

Cerro la puerta y su ojo selo seguía mostrando.

Lily cuidando de Alex, como lo haría cualquier madre, dio vuelta en un pasillo, su ojo aún se lo mostraba.

Harry se llevó las manos al rostro.

Un ojo lloraba lágrimas y el otro lagrimeaba sangre.

Dolía.

El dolor aumentaba conforme iba recordó las noches frías, las heridas que tardaban en sanar, los castigos.

Todos esos recuerdos eran dolorosos.

Saco sus últimas pastillas y se las hecho a la boca.

Era más una costumbre, ya no le hacían efecto.

Pero aun dolía.

Dolía igual que la noche que gano su ojo.

/ 1 de noviembre/

Harry, Susan, Draco y Neville repasaban los acontecimientos del día anterior.

Primero la brújula de Neville se activó señalando el ala de enfrente.

Luego susan quedo inconsciente por varias horas.

Tiempo suficiente para que un troll de la montaña entrara al castillo y casi matara a susan y Hermione, quienes fueron protegidas por draco y su brazalete.

Harry tuvo que usar su ojo y hacer que el troll olvidara como respirar.

Pero aun así pudo ver como el profesor Quirrel casi llega al tercer piso, pero Snape llego antes y fue mordido por el Cerbero que resguardaba ese lado del castillo.

Harry había estado hojeando las mentes de todos esos días y se encontró con que Alex y Ron habían estado buscando a Nicolás flamel.

¿Qué tenía que ver un alquimista, un troll, un profesor y un lugar prohibido?

Harry unió los puntos.

Flamel el alquimista creo la piedra filosofal.

Esta estaba en gringotts.

Donde desapareció el mismo día que se robó una bóveda bacía información que obtuvo de los dientes.

La piedra llego al castillo.

Y ahora alguien la quería robar.

No le costó mucho averiguar todo eso.

Pero no le importaba.

Los demás por otro lado, aprecia que el misterio los tenía vueltos locos.

Les conto sus descubrimientos.

 _¿crees que en verdad la piedra este en el castillo?_ Cuestiono Draco.

 _Puede o tal vez un señuelo._ Dijo Harry.

 _Pero el director la tendría bien resguardada ¿verdad?_ Dijo Neville.

 _Mi tía, me ha dicho que una de las personas en las que nunca confié es el director, dice que es un hombre que dejaría morir a miles por un reconocimiento más con su nombre._ Dijo susan.

 _Es por eso que no nos involucraremos._ Dijo Harry. _ya tenemos bastante buscando respuestas a que son estas cosas._ Señalo sus artículos.

 _Cierto._ Dijeron los tres.

A _demás, hay que ir preparando el torneo de invierno._ Anuncio. _Casi son las fechas de exámenes y hay que estudiar y depende de las calificaciones veremos quienes entraran al torneo._

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 _Disculpen_ una voz distrajo los niños.

Era Hermione había llegado para comprar sus cartas.

 _Así que viniste, bien._ Draco saco una caja llena de sobres azules. _Son 30, serán treinta galeones._ Pidió draco.

Hermione saco una bolsita y le paso las treinta monedas de oro.

Draco las guardo en una caja de seguridad que tenía bajo su puesto de cartas.

El ojo de Harry le mostro el interior de los sobres.

 _Bien aquí voy._ dijo la niña abriendo el primer sobre.

Había cinco cartas.

Cuatro monstruos y un hechizo.

 **Hidrogedon, nivel 4 tipo saurio, atributo agua, cuando destruye un monstruo se puede invocar desde la baraja otro hidrogedon en atc. Act 1600, def 1000.**

Eran tres hidrogedon.

 **Oxigedon, nivel 4 tipo saurio, atributo viento, causa un daño extra de 800 a la vida del enemigo si batalla contra un atributo fuego. atc 1800, def 1200.**

El hechizo era mezcla H2O.

 _Vaya Hermione son buenas cartas._ Afirmo Susan. _Aunque estas en un problema._ Informo.

 _¿Qué porque?_ Cuestiono Hermione.

 _El monstruo que resulta de usar mezcla H2O el dragón de agua, es una carta Rara, es difícil encontrarla o comprarla._ Dijo draco.

Harry seguía acostado en su sillón.

De sus mangas saco una carta.

 _A mí no me sirve, considéralo un amuleto de la suerte._ Dijo Harry mientras le lanzaba la carta a Hermione.

Esta apenas la logro atrapar.

 **Dragón de agua, nivel 8, tipo bestia marina, atributo agua, efecto: el ataque de los monstruos de atributo fuego enemigos se vuelve 0, si es destruido puedes traer dos hidrogedon y un oxigedon del cementerio en atc. Atc 3000 def 2400.**

Los tres niños vieron a Harry asombrados.

Sabían que Harry tenía muchas cartas aparte de su baraja, pero ¿Cuántas cartas raras tenia?

 _Como se te ocurre darle una carta de nivel ocho a ella._ Dijo draco.

Harry le lanzo cinco cartas.

 _Esas te ayudaran, es triste que quien tiene al dragón nivel ocho más fuerte pierda casi siempre._ Dijo Harry lanzando 3 cartas a Neville y dos a Susan. _Les servirán, ahora déjenme dormir._ Harry se dio vuelta y se durmió en su sillón.

Los niños lo dejaron dormir.

Mientras Susan le ayudaba a Hermione a ensamblar su baraja que constaba de 46 cartas.

Y para su sorpresa un monstruo que habla.

Se llamaba Bai tsa, era una sirena de nivel cuatro, con el efecto de ser un monstruo que se puede considerar Umi.

Y Hermione recibió al monstruo más raro del arquetipo Umi.

El Devalo, señor de los mares nivel 7, atc 2600, def 2400. Puede destruir todas las cartas en el campo al mandar a Umi al cementerio.

La baraja de Hermione era fuerte.

Pero aún le faltaba algo experiencia.

/18 de noviembre/

Harry estaba en la biblioteca, había terminado la tarea y hoy no tenían sesión del club, era sábado, pero era sábado de Quittich, Harry no entendía ese deporte, era perseguir pelotas y posiblemente romperte los huesos en una caída mortal mientras lo hacías.

Estaba revisando un libro de pociones.

Se había hartado del Vicodin.

No solo ya no le servía, sino que los efectos secundarios le molestaban, insomnio, estreñimiento, paranoia, irritabilidad, inflamación de vejiga, si no era útil.

Pensaba en alguna poción que le ayudara.

Sujeto sus manos y su ojo se activó.

No le importaban su ojo solo era parte de sus males.

A veces deseaba tanto arrancárselo.

Pero siempre el dolor lo detenía.

 _¿Necesitas ayuda?_ Lily Potter se paró frente de el al verlo en ese estado.

 _No al menos que tengas una poción que me quite el dolor constante._ Dijo Harry molesto, pero en voz baja.

 _¿Qué tal el beso de ángel?_ Sugirió Lily.

 _Ya la hice no funciono._ Respondió Harry.

 _Ya poción contra el dolor de Mc Gregory._ Sugirió Lily.

 _Ya._ Dijo Harry sin siquiera molestarse.

 _Y una poción de flor de ni._ Sugirió Lily.

Harry la vio curioso.

 _Es una poción un poco difícil de hacer._ Se sentó al lado de su hijo, este no la alejo. _necesitas los siguientes ingredientes._ Inicio a escribir una lista.

Esa tarde los dos estuvieron en la biblioteca, tras que Harry obtuviera la receta de la poción, se puso a estudiar los conceptos más difíciles de la alquimia, el intercambio equivalente y la trasmutación.

Lily se quedó leyendo unos libros y calificando unos ensayos.

Pero los dos estaban juntos en la misma mesa.

Sin gritarse o verse mal.

/1 de diciembre/

Era por la tarde el club se había reunido.

Harry había informado que dependiendo del resultado de sus exámenes seria quienes participarían en el torneo.

Menos de tres aceptable automáticamente estarías fuera.

Harry mostro los 10 sobres de alto nivel y explico que estos podían ser cambiados por sobres del mismo alto nivel, pero del atributo a elección del ganador.

Además, informo que él no participaría en el torneo a menos que el ganador lo desafiase.

 _Bien ahora._ Harry bajo de la tarima. _Tuviste una semana ¿lista para tu primer duelo Hermione?_ Le cuestiono Harry a la niña.

 _Estoy lista._ Dijo la niña sacando su baraja.

 _Como sé que no podrás contra mi baraja verdadera, escoge._ De su ropa Harry mostro dos barajas.

Una era roja con negro.

La otra era amarilla con verde.

 _Una es de dolor y aprendizaje, la otra de paz e ignorancia._ Dijo Harry. _escoge._

Hermione señalo la negro y rojo.

 _Bien._ Harry guardo la otra baraja junto a su original.

Neville saco la moneda.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Dragón._ Dijo Harry.

Cayo dragón.

 _Duelo._ Dijeron los dos.

Harry 6000.

Hermione 6000.

 _Bien, primero, activo me hechizo de campo, cofre de los lamentos._ Harry puso un hechizo y surgió un ataúd negro. a _hora puedo enviar un monstruo de mi baraja al cementerio y robar dos cartas._ Harry tenia de nuevo su mano de seis cartas. _Coloco un hechizo e invoco a mi Flamen en atc._ Termino su turno.

Un hombre en llamas, con ojos rojos y boca amarilla apareció.

 **Flamen, nivel 4, tipo guerrero, atributo fuego, combate con una furia abrazadora, atc 1800 def 100.**

 _Bien mi turno._ Hermione saco su carta. _Coloco una carta e invoco a mi hidrogedon en atc._ Un gran dinosauro como cuerpo hecho de un líquido café apareció. Y lo equipo con el colgante maldito. Coloco un hechizo bajo hidrogedon.

Harry. 6000, carta oculta, flamen atc 1800.

Hermione. 6000, carta oculta, hidrogedon atc 2100.

 _Acabalo con flamen._ Ordeno Hermione.

El dinosaurio de líquido salto sobre el hombre en llamas y lo extinguió.

S _e activa su efecto e invoco desde mi baraja a mi segundo hidrogedon._ Saco la carta barajeo de nuevo y coloco al monstruo.

 _Ataque directo._ Ordeno Hermione.

Harry 4100. Una carta oculta.

Hermione 6000. Una carta oculta, dos hidrogedon uno atc 2100 el segundo 1600.

 _Bien ahora activo mi hechizo, lamento de los muertos._ Dijo Harry revelando el hechizo. _Su efecto es simple pierdes 500 puntos por cada carta que descartes._ Dijo Harry.

 _Pero no he descartado._ Comento Hermione.

A _un no termino, permíteme presentarte a mi monstruo en el cementerio._ Un par de blanca más manos aparecieron tras Harry, una figura alta, sin ojos, con una tétrica sonrisa mostrado sus amarillentos dientes, su piel llena de llagas rojas aun cuando las partes sin llagas eran blancas cual papel, tenía diez brazos largos y manos con tres dedos, sus piernas estaban cercenadas y en su lugar tenia picos de hueso.

 _Se llama Síntoma, su efecto es que mientras este en el cementerio, por cada monstruo en el campo tú tienes que descartar el doble de cartas._ Dijo Harry.

Las manos de síntoma golpearon la baraja de Hermione y las cartas fueron al cementerio de Harry.

 _Ahora pierdes 2000 de vida._ Dijo Harry.

Harry 4100. Hechizo continuo lamento de los muertos, cementerio síntoma def 0.

Hermione 4000. Una carta oculta, dos hidrogedon uno atc 2100 el segundo 1600.

 _Bien mi turno._ Dijo Harry. _primero invoco a Tatarimoque en el campo en def._ Dijo Harry.

Un gigantesco ser de color amarillo, brazos pequeños, boca pequeña, una gigantesca cabeza con ojos tan grandes como Hermione, pero cerrados tocaba una flauta.

 _Gracias a su efecto llamo esto._ Dijo Harry colocando un niño, con un kimono amarillo con peces en el. _te presento a mi fantasma midori._ Dijo Harry. _coloco estas dos cartas y termino mi turno._

Harry 4100. Dos cartas ocultas, Hechizo continuo lamento de los muertos, cementerio síntoma def 0, Tatarimoque def 2000, fantasma midori def 500.

Hermione 4000. Una carta oculta, dos hidrogedon uno atc 2100 el segundo 1600.

 _Bien mi turno, invoco a oxigedon y rebelo mi hechizo mezcla H2O, para invocar a mi dragón de agua._ Hermione llamo a la gigantesca masa de agua con forma de dragón al campo.

 _Pierdes 500 por el efecto de collar maldito._ Dijo Hermione.

Harry 4100. Dos cartas ocultas, Hechizo continuo lamento de los muertos, cementerio síntoma def 0, Tatarimoque def 2000, fantasma midori def 500.

Hermione 4000. Dragón de agua atc 3000.

 _Ahora ataca a tatarimoque._ Ordeno Hermione.

Mas midori se interpuso.

 _¿Qué?_ Cuestiono hemiono.

 _Activaste a habilidad de midori cuando declaras un ataque ella es el blanco._ Harry mando a midori al campo. _Esto se pondrá mejor._ Harry señalo a tatarimoque.

Hermione se aterro, sus ojos estaban abiertos.

Eran grandes tanto como ella, su esclerótica era blanca, llena de marcadas venas, su iris era rojo sangre y su pupila era negra.

 _Ahora gracias a su efecto, tatarimoque se sacrifica y al hacerlo un monstruo un puede atacar por 3 turnos._ Dijo Harry.

Harry 4100. Dos cartas ocultas, Hechizo continuo lamento de los muertos, cementerio síntoma def 0,

Hermione 4000. Dragón de agua atc 3000.

 _Termino mi turno._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Y se activa el efecto de síntoma y con el lamento de los muertos._ Harry saco su carta.

Harry 4100. Dos cartas ocultas, Hechizo continuo lamento de los muertos, cementerio síntoma def 0,

Hermione 3000. Dragón de agua atc 3000.

 _Perfecto, Hermione este duelo ha sido interesante, te hare una pregunta ¿Cuándo vas a divertirte?_ Le cuestiono Harry mientras veía las cartas de Hermione.

A _¿Qué te refieres?_ Dijo la niña.

E _stas muy rígida, no sientes el juego, relájate, este juego es 30 porciento estrategia, 20 porciento suerte y 50 porciento diversión._ Harry sonrió. _No pienses tanto, se una niña, piensa y diviértete._ Dijo Harry.

Hermione medito sus palabras.

Tenía razón.

Se estaba presionado por quedar bien enfrente de todos que se olvidó que era solo un juego.

 _Ahora permíteme presentarte este convoy, invoco a mi dragón de granito en atc._ Dijo Harry.

 **Dragón granito, nivel 3, tipo roca, atributo tierra, dragón hecho de rocas. Atc 800 def 1600.**

 _Y ahora activo mi fusión._ Revelo la carta. _Fusiono a mi dragón granito, con otros dos y además con el charco de lava para invocar esto._ Dijo Harry. _dragón del volcán de tres cabezas._ Puso la carta.

 **Dragón del volcán de tres cabezas, nivel 8, tipo fusión, atributo piro gran dragón que vive en un volcán. Atc 2000 def 4000.**

 _Harry está jugando mal a propósito?_ Cuestiono Neville.

N _o solo quiere que Hermione se dé cuenta de algo._ Dijo Susan.

 _Coloco esto._ Dijo Harry. _termino mi turno._

Hermione vio sus cartas, estaba pensado que hacer y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

 _¿eso es todo? No creas que por ser novata tienes que dejármelo fácil._ Dijo Hermione, _yo te puedo vencer aquí y ahora._ Anuncio la niña sintiéndose extrañamente emocionada.

Harry asintió a sus palabras.

 _Primero invoco a mi doncella marina en atc_ dijo Hermione.

 **Doncella marina, nivel 3, tipo acua, atributo agua, efecto. - niega el efecto de otro monstruo. Atc 1100 def 700.**

 _El uso para que mi dragón se libre del efecto de Tatarimoque y activo esto, mi carta de doble invocación, si no tengo monstruos en el cementerio puedo invocar un monstruo nivel cuatro e invoco a la arquera roja._ Dijo Hermione.

A **rquera roja, nivel 4, tipo bestia marina, atributo agua, su puntería es legendaria en los siete mares. Atc 1400 def 2200.**

Una sirena con un arco rojo apareció dentro de una almeja gigante.

 _Y activo mi hechizo flecha rápida, permite atacar directamente a los puntos de vida enemigos, claro es un daño de mil cuatrocientos puntos, pero algo es algo._ Hermione se emocionó.

Harry 2800. tres cartas ocultas, Hechizo continuo lamento de los muertos, cementerio síntoma def 0, dragón volcán atc 2000

Hermione 3000. Dragón de agua atc 3000. Arquera roja atc 1400, doncella marina atc 1100.

 _Ahora que mi dragón esta libre acaba con el dragón volcán._ Dijo Hermione.

A _ctivo mi hechizo meta morfo, me permite duplicar el atc de un monstruo si tengo menos puntos de vida._ Dijo Harry.

A _un así, el efecto de mi dragón hace que el ataque del tuyo sea cero._ Dijo Hermione.

 _No dije que ese ataque era para defender a mi dragón revelo mi anillo destructor._ Un collar con granadas se colocó en una de las cabezas del dragón.

 _Recuerdo esa carta, entonces?_ Hermione señalo la última carta de Harry.

 _Si Hermione es mi anillo defensivo._ Harry activo el anillo que lo protegía. _Esta siempre fue mi estrategia._ Comento.

 _Dijiste que la estrategia no era importante._ Comento Hermione.

D _ije que solo es una parte del juego, jamás dije que no importara._ Harry activo el anillo destructor.

Ganador Harry.

 _Buen duelo Hermione._ Harry le extendió la palma abierta.

Hermione la estrecho.

 _Ojalá que la próxima vez, logres enfrentarte a mi verdadera baraja._ Harry volvió a su sillón.

E _sa fue una gran batalla._ Dijo uno de los slytherin.

S _i en verdad lo fue._ Dijo una niña.

Pronto Hermione estaba conviviendo tranquilamente con niños de su edad.

Neville seguía como árbitro.

Draco vendía cartas.

Y Susan estaba en su fiesta de té.

Pero los tres niños sabían que Harry, había ayudado a Hermione a hacer amigos, pero no sabían el porqué.

Esto sin duda sería algo que afectaría su futuro.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Nota

¿Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter varios) *

Green World (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	6. Chapter 5

Monstruos y hechizos. Legado

* * *

Sinopsis: para quienes no sigan mi historia de un nuevo dios, les explicare, este es un spine off de la serie un nuevo dios, basada en mi idea del juego monstruos y hechizos y un agradecimiento especial a Seorblack y Selkova. por ayudarme a escribir e inspirarme en esta historia.

en fin.

disfruten

* * *

Selkova: descuida el capitulo estara pronto, pero por el momento disfruta este.

* * *

ESTOY DE VACACIONES POR LO QUE TERMINARE UN NUEVO DIOS, EL NUEVO GRAN GENERAL DE LOS UZUMAKI Y LA RE ESCRITURA DEL VENENO HUMANO PRONTO.

* * *

Acciones. Normal.

Diálogos: cursivas.

Pensamientos: (paréntesis)

* * *

/1991/ 20 de diciembre/

Los exámenes habían terminado y el ultimo duelo estaba ocurriendo.

Daphne contra Theodore.

 _Duelo._ Dijeron los dos slytherin.

Daphne 6000.

Theodore 6000.

 _Pongo esto en defensa y termino mi turno._ Dijo Daphne colocando una carta.

 _Bien mi turno, juego mi montaña nubosa._ Dijo Theodore.

 **Montaña nube. Hechizo continuo. facilita la invocación de monstruos atributo trueno y aumenta en 300 su atc.**

 _Ahora activo mi hechizo sepultura de nacimiento._ Theodore descarto un monstruo. _Y activo mi lazo de hermanos, para llamar a Ze jin, cho jin y raz jin._

 **Ze jin del rayo. Nivel 3, tipo trueno, atributo luz, el hermano mayor del trio de la tormenta. Atc 1900, def 1600.**

 **Chojin del trueno. Nivel 3, tipo trueno, atributo luz, hermano de en medio del trio de la tormenta. Atc 1600, def 1900.**

 **Raz jin de la nube. Nivel 2, tipo trueno, atributo luz, la hermana menor del trio de la tormenta. Atc 600, def 950.**

 _Y como sabes sepultura de nacimiento me permite destruir un monstruo en defensa boca abajo._ Anuncio Theodore.

La carta de Daphne fue destruida.

 _Gracias por eso._ Dijo Daphne. _Destruiste a mi Larges._ Mostro una bola de pelos. _Cuando es destruido me permite descartar de mi mano la cantidad de monstruos que quiera y robar la misma cantidad de mi mazo._ Mando tres cartas al cementerio. _Y dos de ellas eran Larges y una bruja del bosque oscuro._ Dijo mostrando el monstruo. _Bien robo tres cartas y descarto tres._ Daphne mando las tres cartas a su cementerio. _Barajo y repito el proceso._ Volvió a robar tres cartas y descartar tres.

Tenía diez monstruos en el cementerio.

Y cinco cartas en su mano.

 _Ahora activo mi hechizo, necromancia._ Daphne activo el hechizo. _Me permite disminuir el nivel de un monstruo de mi mano tipo muerto e invocarlo, ven caos y necromancia._ Daphne puso el monstruo.

 **Caos y necromancia, nivel seis, tipo muerto, atributo oscuridad, efecto: gana 500 de atc y def por cada monstruo en el cementerio. Atc 0, def 0.**

 _Esa carta tiene cinco mil de ataque._ Dijo sorprendido Draco.

Caos y necromancia, era un delgado hombre de piel morada, con un fino traje azul, con una capa amarilla.

 _Pongo esto y termino mi turno._ Anuncio Theodore.

 _Bien caos y necromancia acaba esto destruye a Raz jin, con furia de los muertos._ Ordeno Daphne.

 _Activo mi muro de luz._ Activo la carta.

 _Es lo malo, las barajas luz y oscuridad se contrarrestan._ Comento Susan a Hermione la niña aún tenía dudas sobre el juego.

Caos y necromancia perdió la mitad de su ataque.

Y raz jin lo gano.

Raz jin 3400.

Caos y necromancia 2500.

El monstruo de susan fue destruido.

Theodore 6000.

Daphne 5100.

 _No importa cuando es destruido puedo activar mi necromancia de nuevo y ahora invoco a géminis._ Dijo Daphne.

 **Géminis. Nivel seis, tipo muerto, atributo oscuridad, efecto: gana 400 de atc y defensa por cada monstruo en el cementerio, atc 1600 def 800.**

Géminis era una gigantesca armadura femenina de hierro, sin cabeza, con una gigantesca hacha negra manchada de sangre y en montada en su espalda una niña pequeña con un saco de papa como ropa.

 _Y como el efecto de muro de luz es solo una vez géminis acaba con Raz jin._ Dijo Daphne.

Raz jin 900.

Géminis 6000.

Los hermanos de raz jin vieron impotentes como la niña era cortada por la mitad debido al hacha de géminis.

 _ **Maldita.**_ Dijo chojin alzando su mazo.

 _ **Nos vengaremos.**_ Ze jin alzo su alabarda.

Theodore 900.

Daphne 5100.

 _Tu turno._ Dijo Daphne.

 _Bien, primero activo mi hechizo nube de trasporte, al dar 300 de vida me permite traer a Raz jin de nuevo al campo y ahora activo esto, huracán delta._ Puso la carta.

Los tres hermanos se vieron al mismo tiempo.

 _ **¡Nubes!**_ Dijo raz jin llenando el campo de nubes de tormenta.

 _ **¡Truenos!**_ Cho jin golpeo las nubes haciéndolas moverse violentamente.

 _ **¡Rayos!**_ Dijo ze jin.

 _Esta carta me permite destruir un monstruo todos los monstruos de tu campo._ Dijo.

Y un potente huracán destruyo a géminis.

A _hora ataquen._ Ordeno Theodore.

Primero ze jin corto a Daphne con su alabarda.

Luego chojin la golpeo con su martillo.

Y al final raz jin la golpeo con su tambor.

Theodore 600.

Daphne 200.

 _Termino mi turno._ Dijo Theodore

 _El mío y activo mi necromancia._ Dijo Daphne. _Ahora te presento a caballero de la muerte._ Daphne puso un monstruo en el campo. _Y activo mi zona muerta, destruye tu muro de luz._

Un caballero de armadura negra, capa roja, con una lanza blanca, escudo blanco y con un cráneo en este.

 **Caballero de la muerte, nivel ocho, atributo oscuridad, tipo muerto, efecto gana 600 de atc por cada monstruo en el cementerio, con el coste de la mitad de la vida puede atacar directamente, atc 1000 defensa 1000.**

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._ Dijo Theodore. _8200 de atc._

 _Nada vence a la muerte, acaba con esto caballero de la muerte_ Daphne pago la mitad de su vida.

Y el monstruo ataco directamente a Theodore.

 _LA GANADORA DEL PRIMER CONCURSO INVERNAL DEL CLUB DE MONSTRUOS Y HECHIZOS ES DAPHNE GREENGRASS._ Anuncio Neville. _pasa a recibir tu premio._ Señalo a Harry.

Quien tenía los 10 sobres de tarjetas en sus manos.

Daphne los recibió y se tomó una foto con Harry.

Tras esto los niños y en particular las niñas la felicitaron.

 _Con esto damos por concluida nuestra sesión, que todos tengan buenas fiestas y esperamos verlos el próximo año._ Termino Harry.

Todos aplaudieron y abandonaron en salón ordenadamente.

Harry lo cerro con llave y tomo rumbo al gran comedor.

Planeaba irse con el resto de sus compañeros en el expreso a Londres y de ahí al callejón Knockturn, tenía que ver a su jefe, además de esa fiesta y de seguro pasaría el año nuevo de borracho en el "gambito" si esa era una buena idea.

Durante la cena el director dio su discurso del fin de año y despidió a todos los alumnos.

Harry estaba empacando sus cosas cuando el profesor Flitwick.

 _Señor Potter la maestra Evans lo quiere ver._ Informo el hombre.

Harry lo vio curioso y asintió.

El y Lily estaban en una tregua temporal.

Desde que le dio la receta de la poción que de momento estaba funcionado bien su cuerpo aun no mostraba resistencia y su dolor estaba controlado.

 _¿Qué quieres?_ Dijo Harry viendo a su madre.

Esta lo vio desafiante, pero se tranquilizó.

 _Informarte que mañana James y Yo los recogeremos en la estación para ir a casa._ Le dedico una mirada tranquila y le sonrió mujer.

Harry la vio molesto.

 _No soy un perro que puedes decirle que hacer o a donde ir._ Le dijo Harry.

 _Pero ¿pensé que irías a casa en vacaciones?_ Dijo sorprendida la mujer.

 _Si iré a casa en vacaciones, no con ustedes._ Le explico.

 _No sabía que volverías con petunia._ dijo un poco triste por pensar que Harry considerara a la familia de su hermana su casa. _No pensé que los consideraras tu familia_

 _NUNCA CONSIDERARE A ESA PUTA Y A SU BOLA DE SEBO MI FAMILIA, ¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA? SABES QUE OLVIDALO._ Se fue molesto.

 _Espera no quise._ Se intentó disculpar, pero era tarde, Harry regreso a su cuarto.

…

Harry permaneció la mayoría del camino dormido en un vagón acompañado de Draco, Susan, Neville y por extraño que parezca Hermione, parecía que la niña se estaba acoplando al grupo, Draco debatía con ella, Neville le divertía molestar con ella a Draco y susan feliz de que hubiera otra chica en el grupo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación cada quien se fue por su lado.

Draco y Neville lo habían invitado a sus casas.

Hasta susan lo hizo.

Pero él no quería, vio a Lily y james buscándolo, pero aprovecho la multitud para salir y tomar un taxi al caldero chorreante.

Donde una vez estuvo solo uso su barita y entro al lugar.

Viajo por el callejón diagon hasta el callejo knockturn, llego al gambito saldo al portero y al entrar al lugar, mal oliente de alcohol y lleno de murmullos oscuros se sintió en casa.

El cantinero al verlo le pazo un trago.

 _El jefe te quiere ver._ Le informo el cantinero.

Harry asintió.

Entro a la oficina de Buc donde este le estaba aplicando una traqueotomía a un pobre diablo, con un cuchillo.

E _sto te pasa por fallarme._ Dijo el medio duende mientras el hombre caía al piso ahogándose en su propia sangre.

 _Interrumpo._ Informo Harry.

 _Muchacho, que bueno, justo a tiempo._ Buc lo saludo, mientras dos hombres se llevaban el cuerpo del otro para tirarlo en el océano. _¿Chico esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo sabes quién es el Káiser?_ Le pregunto.

 _Káiser es el número seis en el top internacional, tiene una baraja basada en un arquetipo raro, los Cyber, un tipo de dragones mecanismo de tipo oscuridad además de ser el que más rápido ha avanzado en el top 10, prácticamente puede vencer al rey dragón._ Informo Harry, había estado leyendo de él.

 _Correcto, es uno de los mejores del muy y que crees, te conseguí una pelea con él._ informo buc.

Harry lo vio curioso.

S _u representante vino hace unas noches, buen hombre nos habló de que quieren trasmitir los duelos por un canal mágico de Tv necesitan uno para el especial de año nuevo y que mejor que el novato prodigio contra alguien que no ha perdido un juego oscuro en más de cinco años._ Sonrió el enano.

 _¿Qué gano yo?_ Cuestiono Harry.

 _Aparte de tu cuota, hemos hecho una apuesta quien pierda tendrá las cartas más raras de su rival, sé que tú tienes muchas, pero él tiene cinco en especial… dime ¿quieres tener sus preciosos dragones en tu mazo?_ Le pregunto su jefe.

Harry sonrió, el tenia cartas raras de todo el mundo llegadas a él por sus duelos clandestinos, si quisiera podría hacerse una baraja con ellas, pero siempre sus khight pains estaban en su corazón.

 _Apostare 100 cartas y quiero sus dragones a y un diez por ciento._ Dijo Harry.

 _Tres._ Oferto buc

 _Ocho._ oferto Harry

 _Cinco._ Bufo molesto.

 _Siete._ Fue su última oferta.

 _Trato._ Buc y el estrecharon sus manos. _Además, te llego una carta._ Le mostro un pergamino mal doblado y con una huella como sello.

 _Quémala, voy a trabajar._ Harry se dispuso a abanderar la oficina.

 _Aun no la perdonas._ Dijo el enano.

 _Mi ojo había sanado ella me lo quemo de nuevo, ¿crees que la perdonare?_ Le cuestiono sin mirarlo.

 _Como quieras, al fin y acabo es tu hembra._ El hombre siguió con sus negocios y Harry con los suyos.

/ 23 de diciembre/

Harry uso el traslador que se le fue facilitado para llegar al salón de eventos donde se organizaba la cena del Quisquilloso.

Nada más llegar supo que sería una de esas noches raras.

Pues las personas que esperaban entrar.

Eran magos singulares, ropas muy llamativas, miradas de preocupación y paranoilla claramente el tipo de personas que leerían un periódico tan especial como lo era el quisquilloso.

Harry entro al lugar y se encontró con una mujer que estaba vestida como calabaza con un abrigo naranja y un sombrero verde.

Vio la mesa de bocadillos y vaya que tenía mucha comida y bebida.

 _Un placer conocerlo_ el ojo de Harry le mostro a un hombre de mirada rara, pelo rubio platinado y ropas extravagantes. _Xenophilos Lovegood._ Le saludo el hombre.

 _Harry Potter._ Estrecho su mano.

El hombre abrió los ojos y algunos de los presentes en la mesa lo vieron a tantos.

 _Enserio es usted señor Potter._ Dijo asombrado el hombre frente a él.

Harry se alzó un poco su largo y enmarañado cabello para mostrar su cicatriz.

 _¿usted le nuestro periódico?_ Dijo aún más sorprendido.

 _Me parece una fuente confiable de información, publica muchas más cosas que el profeta que es muy sensacionalista y tiene la mejor selección de objetos raros a la venta._ Le comento Harry.

Estas palabras parecían haber hecho que xenophilus sonriera.

Pronto varias personas rodearon a Harry.

Pidiéndole un saludo, unas palabras o solo para hablar.

¿en qué momento termino abrazado de un hombre que cuida osos y jabalíes, cantando una tonada para espantar sirenas?

No lo sabía.

Pero si se había hecho de muchos conocidos ese día y parecía que de un pequeño pero gran aliado en los medios de comunicación.

/malfoy mayor/

 _¡Dragón azul de ojos blancos definitivo acaba con arcángel!_ Dijo Draco.

El y su abuelo Abraxas estaban en un duelo.

 _Haz mejorado, pero todavía te falta, activo mi muro de luz._ Dijo abraxas malfoy.

Dragón azul de ojos blancos definitivo 9000 atc.

Arcángel 3600 atc.

Muro de luz.

Dragón azul de ojos blancos definitivo 4500 atc.

Arcángel 8100 atc.

Draco perdió.

 _me sorprendes, haz mejorado más en un año que en toda tu niñez._ Se quejó Abraxas.

 _He aprendido._ Dijo Draco.

A _demás, incluiste cuatro buenas cartas._ Señalo a las cartas "raras" del nuevo mazo de su nieto.

 _Fueron un regalo._ Admitió Draco.

 _Espero que le des un regalo apropiado a quien te las dio._ Dijo el mayor Malfoy.

Los dos rubios escucharon como una taza se rompía.

Y vieron a un elfo domestico asustado.

 _Si tengo uno en mente._ Admitió el niño.

/25 de diciembre/

La boca sabia a rayos, no tenía pantalones y estaba en una habitación con cobijas rosas y había una mujer borracha tirada en el piso.

Su ojo giraba dando vueltas sin control.

Si una típica mañana después de la noche de navidad en el bar.

Mucho alcohol para recordar.

Harry se puso de pie.

Y se vistió.

Salió del cuarto y camino por el lugar.

Este lugar era PinkHouse, una casa de burdel y prostíbulo ubicado en la intercepción del callejón Khockturn y el callejón LittleRock la última parte del Londres muggle y donde estaba la mayoría de venta de alimentos.

Harry camino por el lugar, ebrios lanzándose maldiciones o botellas, un lugar horrible que era su hogar.

Sonriendo llego a su habitación en el "gambito" el bar de buc, subió al tercer piso y entro a su habitación.

Se tiro a la cama a dormir.

 _Auh._ Grito una aguda voz que le molesto.

Su ojo enfoco al ser que emitía ese ruido.

Un pequeño elfo doméstico, tenía unas ropas baratas y medianamente decentes.

El elfo que hace unos segundos había estado en la cama estaba de pie junto a una mesita donde estaban una planta, una canasta con diferentes cosas y varios paquetes.

 _¿Quién mierda eres tú?_ Le pregunto Harry al elfo.

Este estaba muy tembloroso.

 _Dobby, dobby el elfo domestico amo Harry._ Dijo el pequeño elfo.

 _¿amo?_ Cuestiono Harry al elfo.

El elfo le paso una carta.

 **Harry, disfruta tu regalo de navidad.**

Estúpido _rico._ Gruño entre dientes y vio al elfo. _Tráeme algo de desayunar y algo que me quite la resaca._ Le ordeno.

 _Claro amo._ Se fue el elfo.

Harry supuso de quien debían ser los otros regalos.

Tomo una rana con chocolate, le dio un mordisco, pero su estómago gruño en protesta.

Corrió al baño a vomitad.

 _Es la última vez que acepto un trago de una prostituta._ Se quejó.

/ Potter mayor/

Lily y James veían como la lechuza de la familia regresaba con los regalos de Harry.

Como era posible ¿en qué lugar del mundo muggle se escondía Harry?

Lily había visitado petunia hace unos días y se había llevado la sorpresa de que ella no recordaba a Harry.

De hecho, tampoco a ella, era como si estuviera en un trance, hacia todo mecánicamente, al igual que su esposo y se hijo.

Una legaremencia mostro que sus mentes tenían huecos importantes en ellos, huecos de tiempo de años, pero aun así de alguna manera los recuerdos que tenían no les afectaban en su vida diaria, lo cual era imposible, solo un experto en legaremencia prodiga hacer eso y aun así corría el riesgo de matar a la persona o dejarla en coma.

Tras eso inicio a buscar a Harry.

Pero el niño desapareció del mundo.

Era como si nadie en el lugar lo recordaba, hasta los maestros en la escuela lo habían olvidado, los vecinos, el cartero, todos estaban igual.

Pero había registros físicos del ultimo grado de estudios del niño.

Lily estaba pensando que el destino era muy cruel, ella creía que finalmente su hijo los había iniciado a perdonar, cuando le dijeron que se iría del castillo para pasar las fiestas en casa ella asumió que se refería a la mansión Potter, aunque le niño nunca la había visto.

James puso su mano en su hombro consolándola.

 _He, les dije que lo que hicieron les traería problemas, pero me escucharon ¡no!_ dijo Carlus Potter el padre de james y abuelo de Harry quien estaba tomando su café con brandi de Navidad.

 _Papa no es el momento._ Le regaño james.

 _Claro, no es el momento._ Se burló infantilmente. _Hijo, te quiero, ¡pero eres UN IDIOTA!_ Le regaño. _Era un pésimo plan, desde siempre lo fue a, pero claro dejen al niño solo y luego vamos por él y lo unimos a la familia y final feliz, en serio ¿Qué mierda se les paso por la cabeza?_ Les regaño.

 _No digas eso frente a los niños._ Le dijo Lily.

Alex estaba castigado en la esquina por su abuelo al perder al dragón rojo de ojos negros.

Y las niñas jugaban con sus juguetes.

 _Saben que me voy a ver si Abraxas o Monroe tiene planes._ El hombre mayor salió del cuarto.

Lily y james lo vieron.

Estaban pensando talvez no lograron que Harry pasara Fue con ellos, pero sin dudar haría que pasara el verano con ellos.

/27 de diciembre/

En el castillo de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería un profesor estaba haciendo intrincados diagramas y dibujos en su habitación.

El hombre no comprendía la mayoría de estos, pero aun así dejaba que su otra cara los viera.

Tom Riddle los examinaba, en su larga vida había aprendido algo de alquimia y pronto en su poder tendría uno de los artículos que le permitirían regresar a su poder.

/31 de diciembre/

 _Come chico, te lo mereces. Buc le invitaba un bistec con papas a Harry._

 _Todavía no gano jefe._ Le informo Harry.

 _Ganes o pierdas no importa sabes cuánto tengo ya ocho billones de galeones y aun falta de las apuestas a tu favor y en tu contra, te lo digo esto será la bomba._ Anuncio el semi duende.

 _Que confianza me tiene._ Comento Harry dando el primer mordisco a su bistec.

 _Que te digo nunca tengas todas tus gallinas en el mismo gallinero, no se las valla a comer el zorro._ Bromeo y Harry rompió el plato.

Su ojo brillaba morado.

 _Lo siento._ Se disculpó el señor del crimen.

…

¿un simple juego?

No monstruos y hechizos tenían más de 300 años y muchas personas les divertía, tanto que existían estadios dedicados a este juego.

Uno de los más grandes estaba en Edimburgo oculto bajo el parque holyrood.

Y esta batalla era una de las esperadas, solo después del concurso intercontinental que se llegaba a cabo en julio.

La mayoría de boletos habían sido vendidos como pan caliente y además el evento serio transmitido en vivo por la televisión mágica de reino unido.

Que solo tenía 3 canales.

Uno de deportes donde se transmitiría este evento

Otro parte del ministerio.

Y uno de casa y jardín.

 _¿Por qué estamos aquí?_ Dijo lucius malfoy un poco molesto, desde su mirador familiar.

Si como muchas familias ricas los malfoy tenían un mirador justo alado del de los longbottom y Potter.

 _Porque le prometiste a Draco traerlo aquí._ Dijo Abraxas mientras él y su nieto estaban emocionados por este combate su hijo no tanto.

 _¿Contra quién dicen que lucha?_ Cuestiono Carlus desde su balcón a gritos con Abraxas.

 _No lo sé solo dice que es invencible._ Dijo Abraxas.

 _Si me dieran un galeón por cada vez que lo escucho sería más rico que tú._ Comento Carlus.

 _cállate Potter._ Le grito abraxas.

Draco no saludo Alejandro.

Neville por su parte estaba con su abuelo esperando el inicio del combate.

Pronto otro mirador floto cerca del suyo, en el estaban 5 sillas y en ellas estaban los 5 grandes del top 10.

 _DAMAS Y CABALLEROS._ Una persona aprecio en medio del estadio, en realidad era un gran cristal de cuadris rectangular de veinte por cuarenta metros. _AQUÍ SU PRESENTADOR FAVORITO MAURICE, ESTA NOCHE TENDREMOS UN EVENTO ESPECIAL, DESDE LA LEGANA ESPAÑA EL CAMPEON DE LOS CYBER Y CHICO PRODIGIO EL UNICO EL INIGUALABLE Y GRAN KAISER SAMUEL LANCE._ El presentador era un hombre rubio de unos treinta años y con unas gafas de sol.

El Káiser camino hasta el centro del campo de batalla. Acompañado de un niño de nueve años y su representante de cuarenta.

Samuel, era un joven de diecisiete años, pelo negro y una gabardina blanca con azul.

 _Gracias es un placer estar aquí._ Samuel saludo a todo el público, las cámaras lo enfocaron.

 _Presumido._ Dijo Draco mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

El presentador se aclaró la garganta.

 _Y AHORA, DESDE UN PEQUEÑO AGUJERO DE MALA MUERTE EN EL CALLEJON KHOCKTURN DE LONDRES, UN SER SANGUIANRIO Y LETAL, SE DICE QUE TIENE MAS DE CIEN ALMAS ATRAPADAS EN CARTAS, UN MAESTRO DE LA ESTRATEGIA Y CON UN VALOR DE 6000 GALEONES POR QUIEN LO VENZA, EL UNICO, EL INIGUALABLRE E INVENSIBLE, ¡CICLOPE ESMERALDA!_

Las luces alumbraron al retador.

Caminando con un estúpido esmoquin que no había usado desde su "boda", cubriendo su ojo con su cabello rebelando el otro, siendo acompañado de Buc y de uno de sus matones, harry entro caminando.

Draco escupió su bebida.

Neville dejo caer sus palomitas sobre un espectador de abajo.

Uno de los cinco se puso inquietó.

 _¿Qué te sucede Mangle?_ Pregunto Killer frost una joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules a su compañera.

De cabello blanco y ojos amarillo la joven se volvió a sentar.

 _Nada._ Dijo.

 _¿Qué hace harry aquí?_ Dijo Neville.

 _¿harry?_ dijo Alex.

 _¿Mi nieto?_ Dijo Carlus.

 _Esto ser lo mejor que le pase al club._ Dijo Draco sonriendo.

Mientras tanto abajo.

 _Es un placer conocerte._ Samuel extendió su mano.

Harry la estrecho.

 _Igualmente._ La agito.

 _COMO SABEN ESTA ES UNA BATALLA ESPECIAL, SI EL KAISER GANA TENDRA 100 CARTAS RARAS, ENTRE LAS QUE SE ENCUENTRAN LOS SEIS GUARDIANES DE LOS ELEMENTOS, UN CARTA HECHIZO DEL SANTUARIO DE LOS CAIDOS, EL LEGENDARIO Y PORSUPIERTO, CUATRO DE LAS CINCO CARTAS DEL PROHIBIDO._ Anuncio el comentador.

Muchos murmuraban.

Esas cartas eran, raras, poderosas y valiosas.

 _PERO SI PIERDE SUS QUERIDOS CYBERS CAMBIARAN DE MANOS._ Comento.

Káiser rio.

 _No planeo perder._ Tomo un micrófono. _TE VENCERE Y LUEGO AL GRAN REY DRAGON._ Señalo al top cinco.

Harry no dijo nada.

 _Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que lo dicen, espera si me las dan, nuestro ciclope no tendrá misericordia._ Anuncio Buc.

 _Retadores barrajen las cartas de sus adversarios._ Dijo el comentarista.

Káiser tomo la baraja de harry y la corto tres veces antes de barajarla.

Harry no toco la barraja.

 _Veamos que me tienes preparado._ Harry le regresos su baraja.

Dos cuadrados se formaron el káiser se subió a uno y harry a otro.

Todos abandonaron el rectángulo.

Y el mediador se subió en un círculo.

 _MONEDA._ Correo todo el estadio.

 _Dragón._ Dijo el káiser.

 _Merlín._ Dijo harry.

La moneda cayo dragón.

 _Duelo._ Anunciaron.

Todos estaban expectantes.

Las mesas aparecieron frente a los dos.

 _Primero juego mi ataúd atemporal._ Dijo Káiser. _Envió una carta al futuro._ Metió una carta que se jugaría automáticamente cuando él quisiera. _Luego invoco a mi Cyber enigma en atc._ Puso un ser humanoide de metal, sin rostro o genitales. _Termino mi turno._

 **Cyber enigma, nivel 4, atributo oscuridad, tipo mecanismo, efecto: al ser destruido el daño de batalla es cero. Atc 1300 def 0.**

 _Eso es todo._ Dijo harry mientras tomaba su carta. _Primero juego mi fortuna, para robar dos cartas._ Saco otras dos cartas. _Ahora coloco estas tres cartas e invoco especialmente a Aiver al campo._ Coloco su monstruo.

Una mujer de un metro setenta, de piel verde cubierta en su entrepierna, senos, cabello y rodillas por plumas rojas apareció, mientras sus alas verdes median casi cuatro metros extendidas con sus plumas rojas.

 **Avier la exploradora (fuego y viento) nivel 5, clase alada. Atc 2100 def 1500. Efecto: si no hay otro monstruo o tu oponente tiene un monstruo o más puedes invocar esta carta sin sacrificio, si la invocas robas una carta y tu oponente pierde una.**

 _Creí ser el único con una carta de invocación especial._ Dijo Samuel un poco sorprendido.

 ** _No te creas cariño a vemos muchos monstruos._** Dijo Aiver le mostro su trasero.

 _Por su efecto robo una carta y tu pierdes una._ Dijo harry.

 _Perfecto porque destierro a mi cyber larva, cuando cyber larva es desterrado puedo invocar._ Káiser iba a sacar su carta.

 _Momento permíteme presentarte mis hechizos._ Lo interrumpió harry. _monolito del hombre el cual al descartarlo puedo invocar a brontez el campo._ La cruz de luz apareció.

 **A** ** _rrrggg!_** Brontez gemía de placer mientras clavos de luz perforaban su armadura y su sangre azul caía. ** _¿Qué uno no puede tener su tiempo de calidad sin interrupciones?_** Se quejó el títere gigante mientras se sacaba los clavos como si nada y sanaba sus heridas.

 **Brontez el mago (luz y oscuridad) nivel 6, clase hechicero. Atc 2000 def 2000 (efectos): cuando es invocado todos los monstruos knight pain pueden ser invocados sin sacrificio, reduce en 500 el atc de una fusión por las partes que la integran, habilidades aleatorias con cartas de monstruos y hechizos.**

En su tamaño verdadero brontez media casi los tres metros.

 _Eso no puede bloquear._ Dijo káiser.

 _Espera._ Dijo harry. _rebelo este hechizo, sé que lo conoces PROHIBICION._ Dijo.

El estadio estallo en gritos.

 _No puede ser._ Dijo Draco.

 _Todo este tiempo la tuvo en su mazo._ Dijo Neville.

 _Pero solo hay 5 prohibiciones en el mundo._ Dijo Carlus.

 _Sus cartas son viejas, más que las nuestras, los monstruos con la palabra clase se descontinuaron hace ciento diez años._ Dijo Abraxas.

 _Y eso que puedo destruirla sacrificando la mitad de mi vida._ Dijo káiser haciendo el pago.

N _o cuando active este hechizo._ Revelo la carta harry. _Protección de lo valioso._ Revelo su tercera carta. _Protección de lo valiosos funciona así doy 1000 de vida y descarto un monstruo al cementerio._

 ** _Adiós jefecito._** Tricloid se fue feliz al cementerio.

 _Sacrifico a un monstruo de mi adversario y mientras haya un hechicero en mi campo tú no puedes destruir una carta por lo que resta del duelo y adivina que carta es._ Dijo harry. _y sabes cuál es la mejor parte aun no declaro la carta, prohíbo jugar al cyber dragón de gema negra._ Dijo el nombre.

Dos cartas en la mano de káiser se rodearon de un aura blanca, declarándolas como prohibidas.

 _Por desgracia, cuando juego prohibición no puedo atacar por un turno._ Harry puso una carta más. _Es todo._

Káiser 3000. Ataúd atemporal.

Harry 5000. Brontez 2000 atc, aiver 2100 atc. Prohibición "cyber dragón de gema negra"

 _Mi turno._ Dijo káiser.

…

A nivel internacional esta batalla estaba alcanzando un 30 en audiencia, todos no creían que fuera tan sencillo detener al novato estrella.

Las apuestas en contra de harry estaban llenas.

Y todos los hombres estaban lamentando sus pérdidas.

…

 _Juego santidad._ Dijo Káiser y robo dos cartas extra tenía siete cartas, harry saco cuatro. _Ahora activo mi hechizo puerta de salida, prohíbe atacar más de una vez por turno, además juego mi mazo mágico que me permite regresar dos cartas a mi mazo y sacar dos las que yo quiera, ahora juego a cyber fortaleza y estas dos cartas._ Dijo Samuel.

 **Cyber fortaleza, nivel 2, tipo mecanismo, atributo oscuridad. Efecto el daño es reducid el oponente puede robar una carta. Atc 0 def 3000.**

 _Mi turno._ Harry vio sus cartas. _Colocare estas dos boca abajo e invoco a mi mana la aprendiz._ Dijo harry.

 ** _¡No! ¡a quien quieras menos a ella!_** Suplico brontez a harry.

 **mana la aprendiz, nivel 4, tipo hechicero, atributo oscuridad y viento efecto. - gana 300 puntos de atc por cada carta hechizo del enemigo, al destruir a un monstruo se puede invocar un knight pain de la mano al campo, equipada con el libro de brontez se activan más efectos, atc 1100 def 1100.**

 ** _Maestro brontez._** La joven sonrió mientras abrazaba al títere humano. ** _Hacía mucho que no lo veía, la última vez me envió a alimentar al sanguinario vestida con carne, casi me mata._**

 ** _Esa era la idea._** Se quejó brontez, mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de mana.

 _Termino mi turno._ Dijo harry.

 _Bien, talvez no pueda invocar a mis dragones, pero a su fusión si, ahora activo mi carta unión poderosa que estaba dentro de mi ataúd atemporal._ Una balanza apareció en el capo.

 _Con unión poderosas los puntos de mi monstruo se duplican._ Káiser alzo su carta. _Te presento al gran Cryber dragón definitivo diamante negro._ grito.

 **Cyber dragón definitivo diamante negro, nivel 11, tipo fusión, a tributo oscuridad. Efecto. Puede atacar tres veces y causa un daño de penetración, al ser destruido puede ser invocado enviando el cementerio a los tres cyber dragones de gema negra. Atc 4300 def 3400.**

A _demás, juego metamorf, por lo que su ataque se duplica._ Dijo káiser.

Un dragón de tres cabezas hecho de un diamante negro, con dos grandes alas segmentadas con gemas preciosas adorándolo y una energía blanca que salía de cada una de sus líneas, originalmente medía 6 metros de alto y diez de largo, pero gracias a metamorf y unión poderosa media veinticuatro de alto y cuarenta de largo.

 _Esa cosa tiene 17 200 de atc._ Dijo el mediador sorprendido.

Buc y su guardia espaldas estaban temblando de miedo.

Y muchos otros también.

 _Ese dragón parece digno de enfrentarme._ Dijo el rey dragón.

 _Lo es._ Dijo mangle. _Pero no en las manos de su actual dueño._ Anuncio.

 _¿Qué dices esto? ¡ya acabo!_ dijo olympus.

 _No, mira bien a harry._ dijo mangle.

Todos los hicieron.

(d _e donde lo conoce)_ pensó Alejandro.

Harry estaba calmado y viendo al dragón.

 _Solo confías en el poder._ Dijo harry. _eso es decepciónate._ Harry suspiro. _Vine aquí pensando en una batalla justa, pero me visto obligado a dejarte movidas muy fáciles, en verdad tienes a uno de los dragones legendarios del juego actual y no lo usas bien._ Le dijo.

 _No lo uso bien, estoy a punto de ganarte._ Dijo Samuel.

 _No._ harry alzo la mano. _Piensa bien y veras tu error._ Anuncio harry.

 _¿Cuál es?_ Dijo Samuel.

 _Te centraste en turbo cargar un solo monstruo que no te das cuenta de su debilidad más clara._ Harry suspiro. _Brontez tu efecto y dejémoslo atacar._ Ordeno harry.

 ** _Claro._** Se rio brontez. ** _He enfrentado hojalatas más grandes que tú y más fuertes, creme no te tengo miedo._** El títere le lanzo tres cuchillos.

 ** _Yo sí._** dijo Mana atrás de su maestro.

 ** _Harry espero que tengas un plan porque no quiero ser pollo rostizado._** Comento aiver volando un poco más alto.

Káiser 3000. Cyber dragón definitivo diamante negro 15 700 atc. Cyber fortaleza 3000 def

Harry 5000. Brontez 2000 atc, aiver 2100 atc mana la aprendiz 1100 atc. Prohibición "cyber dragón de gema negra" dos cartas boca abajo.

 _Acaba con esto, cyber dragón tridente del destino._ El dragón abrió sus tres bocas y genero tres rayos de los colores primarios.

 _de fusión._ Rebelo la carta harry.

 _No._ dijo káiser.

 _ASI SE HACE!_ Grito carlus. _ESE ES MI NIETO._ Lo animo.

 _CAYATE VIEJO PENDEJO!_ Le grito harry.

 _TU HIJO DE PUTA QUE NO TE ENSEÑARON A RESPETAR A TUS MAYORES._ Le grito carlus.

 _¡MI MADRE SI ES UNA PUTA Y NO ME ENSEÑO NADA!_ Le respondió harry.

 _Disculpen._ El mediador los interrumpió. _Vuelvan a la pelea._

 _si._ harry vio a Samuel.

Todos se había detenido el dragón no había atacado, brontez se rio, mana estaba confundida y aiver negó con la cabeza.

 _Disculpa eso._ Dijo harry. _como decía activo de fusión y la uso en tu dragón y gracias a prohibición los monstruos son sacados del juego sin usar sus efectos._ Anuncio harry.

El dragón se dividió entres dragones sin extremidades y estos vieron molestos a Samuel antes de salir del juego.

 _Termino mi turno._ Fue todo lo que dijo Samuel.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio.

 _Robo una carta y tu fortaleza robo otra carta._ Harry vio a Alejandro. _Esta carta se la gane a mi hermano en un duelo de lo oscuro, espero que disfrutes conocerlo._ Harry mostro la carta. _Sacrifico a Aiver y a Mana para invocar al dragón rojo de ojos negros._ Puso la carta.

 **Dragón rojo de ojos negros, tipo dragón, atributo oscuridad, nivel 8, enemigo ancestral del dragón azul de ojos negros, se dice que este causo la extinción de su raza atc 3000 def 2400. Brillante.**

Un dragón con cuerpo esquelético, garras, cuerno, dientes y alas filosas cual diamante, cuyos músculos eran tan fuetes como para cargar una tonelada, aunque delgados, sus ojos negros revelaban el salvajismo de su raza y a diferencia de los suyos que eran rojo escarlata, este era rojo carmín.

 ** _GRROOOOAA!_** Gruño la criatura.

 _Ahora activo mi hechizo, retirada estratégica, le da a mi adversario la misma cantidad de vida que el ataque de su monstruo al regresarlo a su mano._ De su mano activo el hechizo.

La cyber fortaleza regreso a la mano de Samuel.

 _Pongo dos cartas y seguiré tu ejemplo, te derrotare con una fusión poderosa._ Anuncio harry. _pero por desgracia no tengo una fusión en mi baraja._ Sonrió.

…

Todo el estadio y los televidentes se fueron para atrás.

 _¿a qué te refieres?_ Samuel el Káiser estaba confundido.

 _Te derrotare con tu unión poderosa._ Anuncio harry.

 _Pero esta en mi cementerio._ Samuel lo vio.

 _No por mucho, permíteme presentarte este hechizo._ Rebelo el hechizo que puso junto con de fusión.

 **Doppleganger.**

 **Esta carta puede convertirse en cualquier carta del cementerio de tu rival, los monstruos cambian de posición con la que fueron enviados al cementerio.**

De la carta salió un largo gato negro con una sonrisa feliz, ojos de lunático que parecían brillar, una nariz roja, patas largas y bigotes exagerados, su cuerpo carecía de piernas, pero no de cola

 ** _Adoro este tipo_** rio brontez

 _Esta carta, me la regalo una persona especial._ Dijo harry. _es mi carta hechizo favorita y creo que hare que copie tu unión poderosa._ Anuncio.

 ** _MMMIIIAAUUUUJJAAJAJAMMIIAAUUAUJJJA._** Rio desquiciadamente el gato mientras se acercaba a Samuel y buscaba en las cartas de su cementerio, se comía a la unión poderosa y él se convertía en la balanza.

 _Pero, brontez y El dragón rojo de ojos negros no tiñen fusión ¿cierto?_ Cuestiono Káiser al mediador.

 _Libro de cartas monstruos hechizos de 1868, edición 6._ Anuncio harry.

 _Un momento._ Dijo el mediador mientras se acercaba a un librero muy grande. _Veamos, B Bane, Batman, Beteles, Bella, aquí esta brontez, si tiene 7 fusiones y una es con el dragón, lo siento, pero es legal._ Anuncio mientras volvía a poner el libro en su lugar.

 _Ahora unión poderosa._ Anuncio harry.

La blanca unió a brontez y al dragón rojo de ojos negros.

Brontez rio mientras su armadura de títere era destruida exponiendo su cuerpo lleno de heridas y cicatrices.

El dragón gruño mientras brontez se unía a él.

Lo brazos del dragón se hicieron humanoides con cinco dedos terminando en puntas afiladas, sus patas se alargaron y los pues tomaron una forma más humanoide, la cola se alargó, el pecho también, sus alas se abrieron cual, de murciélago, el rostro del dragón se encogió y abrió la boca donde una máscara sonriente con dientes filosos en sus sonrisas mordidas por el rostro del dragón descansaba.

 ** _Brontez dragón del Armagedón. Clase fusión error, atributo (oscuridad y fuego). se dice que comanda un ejército de dragones rojos de ojos negros, a su voluntad destruye civilizaciones Atc ? def?. (es la suma de los puntos de los monstruos fusionados) (advertencia solo dura un turno)_**

Káiser 3000.

Harry 5000. Brontez dragón del Armagedón acto 5000. Efecto de unión poderosa acto 10 000 Prohibición "cyber dragón de gema negra"

 _Y para asegurarme activo mi cacería de brujas._ Harry descarto una carta de su mano. _Al hacerlo no se puede activar hechizos._

 ** _Termino esto._** Hablo profundamente brontez.

Harry asintió.

 ** _Armagedón de magia!_** Brontez genero una gran bola de energía negra rodeada de rojo y lo lanzo.

Samuel recibió el impacto.

Cayo de rodillas.

 _Perdí._ Dijo impresionado.

 _Ganador el ciclope esmeralda._ Anuncio el mediador.

Los dos volvieron al campo de batalla y todos aplaudían.

Harry se acercó a su oponente.

 _Buena batalla._ Le extendió la mano.

 _No, no, como, ¿Cómo perdí?_ Samuel estaba negando. _Yo no puedo perder, yo._ Se negaba a aceptar la verdad.

Sus cartas estaban en el piso. Harry vio las cartas las tomo, los tres cyber dragones de gema negra y sus dos fusiones, dragón campeón de cristal negro y dragón definitivo de diamante negro.

Los tres espíritus de dragones vieron a su antiguo amo.

N _o, por favor no se vallan._ Imploro Samuel.

Sus dragones le dieron la espalda y regresaron a las cartas que ahora eran de harry.

 _¿algo que decir?_ Pregunto el mediador, mientras la cámara lo grababa. _Es la última vez que hago esto._ Anuncio y de un salto salió del campo de batalla donde buc y su matón lo esperaban.

Los tres se fueron por traslador.

 _Yo, perdí._ Samuel fue sacado del lugar.

 _Veo que mi carta te sirvió harry._ dijo mangle mientras ella y los otros tops cinco se iban.

/ 7 de enero 1992/

Harry había llegado desde las 6 de la mañana y estaba en el compartimiento del tren esperando a sus compañeros.

Roncaba mientras dormía tirado en el piso con la pierna derecha y su brazo derecho sobre su pecho.

Estaba profundamente dormido.

Hasta que su ojo se activó al sentir dos gemas venir en su dirección, eran las de Draco y la de susan.

Harry vio como los niños le dedicaron una mirada de confusión.

 _¿Qué hicieron en sus vacaciones?_ Dijo harry.

 _Verte ganarle a Káiser._ Dijo Draco.

 _Yo me entere por Daphne, dijo que ha sido uno de los mejores duelos del año._ Dijo susan.

 _Harry, ¿me podrías mostrar a los cyber dragones?_ Pidió Draco.

Harry saco su baraja ahora de cincuenta y dos cartas, todas del lomo eran moradas y con un margen dorado.

Harry busco a los dragones y de su bolsillo saco a sus fusiones.

Draco tomo las cartas con cuidado, sin duda para alguien que veía muchas cartas y las coleccionaba estar ante una carta que solo en existencia hay seis era impresiónate.

Claro el tienen cuatro cartas igual de raras, pero a Draco siempre le gustaron los dragones.

En los siguientes minutos llegaron Hermione y Neville.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares cuando el tren se puso en marcha, para seguir sus estudios en el castillo.

/9 de enero 1992/

El club estaba más lleno que de costumbre.

Todos los niños que antes no se habían interesado en el juego, decidieron darle una oportunidad.

Draco había vendido suficientes barajas iniciales y sobre extra como para tener una caja llena de galeones, susan y Neville seguían registrando y proponiendo actividades y el bueno.

Estaba sentado, sin hacer nada, no es como si lo deseara, pero seis miembros del club se habían proclamado como los guardianes de los pilares y habían creado una especie de reto interno.

Tienes que vencer a los seis guardianes si quieres enfrentar a los pilares.

El orden era el siguiente.

Parvati y Patil eran las dos primeras guardianas.

Seguidas por Blaise Zabit.

Katine Bell

Theodore Nott.

Y al final Daphne.

Luego si los vencías.

Podías enfrentar a Draco, luego a Neville, siguiendo a Susan y al final a él.

Parecía que este reto era aceptado por todos, inclusive por los otros pilares.

Cosa que harry negaba, pero se habían dado cuenta que sus reglas tenían ciertos errores, pues si lo pueden desafiar a él, pero tiene que desafiar a otro antes.

Harry siguió acostado.

Era aún invierno, por lo que prendió la chimenea tras su sillón.

Sin su conocimiento.

Todos los veían, era imponente, la luz rojiza de las llamas a sus espaldas creaba una sombra que cubría casi su cuerpo, dejando solo era el brillo de sus ojos, uno verde y otro morado, además esa imagen de despreocupación le daba un aire de chico malo para las niñas y su silueta imponente hacia crear a los niños que él era el líder a seguir.

/ 21 de febrero/

Las cosas habían estado raras, muy raras últimamente.

En un partido de quidditch una blugger intento matar a Alex, mientras un día las escaleras se rompieron y casi harry cae al vacío, el director aseguraba que habían sido accidentes, pero el ojo de harry decía lo contrario.

Caminando una noche por la torre se encontró con una habitación que llamo su atención.

Generalmente estaba cerrada y su ojo no podía ver atravesó de la puerta.

Por curiosidad entro y se encontró con un espejo.

Con un marco dorado y un espejo negro harry leyó su inscripción.

"Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse"

Su ojo brillo y ordeno las letras por él.

Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo.

Harry con curiosidad se vio en el espejo.

Y vio.

Nada, vio su reflejo, viendo el espejo, si nada en especial.

 _Estúpida porquería._ Harry abandono el cuarto.

/22 de febrero/

Harry les conto a los sus amigos sobre el espejo y todos fueron a verlo.

Susan se vio acompañada de sus padres, cargando a su hijo al lado de la persona que ella más amaba.

Harry no podía leer la mente de los niños, excepto de Hermione, pero suponía que susan estaba mintiendo.

Draco se vio a sí mismo, siendo electo Ministro de magia y llevando a lo alto el nombre de su familia.

Hermione se vio, sin sus dientes grandes y con un título que reconocía sus aportes al mundo mágico.

Y Neville, bueno.

Draco y harry lo habían tenido que sacar a la fuerza de la habitación.

Neville había visto a sus padres, normales, compartiendo la vida que siempre debieron tener y diciéndole lo mucho que lo querían.

Draco, Susan y Hermione entendieron lo que harry se refería con ser solo era una ilusión, pero para Neville eso era lo que más deseaba.

/ 28 de febrero/

Harry había patrullado esa habitación desde hace 6 noches, Neville quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el espejo, asentándose de clases, del club y de las comidas.

Todos tenían la orden de vigilarlo y no dejarlo solo.

El club sabía que algo ocurría y por eso apoyaron sin pensarlo.

Harry veía el espejo.

¿Por qué le no veía nada?

¿él no tenía un sueño o deseo en su corazón?

Era eso.

 **Parece que estas confundido.** Su reflejo hablo.

 _Genial estoy perdiendo a la razón._ Comento harry.

 **No lo estás haciendo, o tal vez si, quien sabe.** El harry espejo alzo los hombros en señal de conformidad.

 _Eres una alucinación o finalmente esta mierda funciona._ Harry golpeo el espejo.

 **No tengo la más puta idea, solo sé que eres un idiota que está hablando con su reflejo.** Comento el otro harry.

 _¿quién es el idiota?_ Se molestó.

 **Tu** dijo el espejo.

El ojo de harry giro.

 **El viejo, cuídate.** El harry se giró y tomo la misma posición de harry. **hablamos después.** Se despido.

 _Ni loco vuelvo a hablar contigo._ Harry vio a su reflejo.

Este hizo brillar su ojo.

 **Ya lo hiciste.** Se rio el harry espejo.

 _Harry ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Cuestiono el director.

 _Por accidente les conté a mis amigos de este lugar, donde encontré un espejo que muestra lo que más desean, la mayoría lo comprendió, pero Neville, no le extraña a su familia y lo desea tanto que le está afectando, estoy aquí para evitar que se acerque._ Informo.

 _¿te preocupas por tus amigos?_ Cuestiono el director.

 _Yo los metí en esto, es mi responsabilidad sacarlos._ Anuncio harry. _como sea esta mierda no sirve conmigo y no me interesa algo que no sirva._ Le comento.

 _¿Qué no sirve?_ El director se vio en el espejo.

Harry se paró a su lado.

 _Yo veo los calcetines que nunca encontró, uno nunca tiene suficientes._ Comento.

E **stá mintiendo.** Hablo el harry en el espejo.

Parecía que si era una alucinación porque solo harry escucho su voz.

 _Puede decirme lo que en verdad ve, no soy un niño, además ya estuve en su mente una vez, pude ver ciertas cosas._ Le comento.

 _Cuando joven hizo cosas de las que hoy me arrepiento y veo que pasaría si nunca las hubiera hecho._ Comento el anciano.

Harry vio cómo su reflejo le sonreía.

 _Esta cosa no debe estar aquí, es peligroso para los estudiantes._ Le informo.

 _Lo sé, mañana cambiara de casa y espero que no lo busques._ Le pidió el anciano.

 _Yo no lo hare y me asegurare de que Neville tampoco, buenas noches director._ Harry salió de la habitación.

/marzo/

Había sido difícil.

Neville aun tenia esos deseos de ver el espejo, pero con la ayuda de todos sus amigos y de algunos maestros los estaba superando.

Principalmente, harry le había estado haciendo de terapeuta escuchando al niño, sus miedos, sus deseos, sus múltiples traumas.

Harry no envidiaba la vida de Neville, había sido mejor que la suya, pero cada vida es diferente y eso define a cada persona.

Hermione estaba avanzando más día a día.

Parecía que la niña se estaba ganado su lugar entre los miembros del club.

Había logrado vencer a las gemelas patil y Zabit, por lo que ahora retaría a Katine Bell.

Harry no estaba en estos momentos en el salo multiusos 3-a.

Estaba caminado por el castillo sin rumbo definido.

 _Tienes ideas en tu cabeza._ Dijo una voz madura a sus espaldas.

Su ojo le mostro a Lily.

 _No, solo estoy aburrido._ Anuncio.

 _Harry, lo de navidad._ La mujer hablo. _Quiero disculparme, me he dado cuenta que no tenemos una buena relación._

 _Ya había tardado._ Dijo harry secamente.

Lily suspiro.

 _Pero quiero intentarlo, ¿Qué dices?_ Cuestiono la mujer.

 _Quiero una cerveza de mantequilla, estoy harto de sabor del vino hecho de agua._ Le dijo harry.

 _Veré que puedo hacer._ Dijo la mujer.

 _/_ 12 de marzo/

Si harry quería una cerveza iba a tener que soportar a Lily unas horas, un precio razonable a sus ojos.

El sábado junto con Lily y los alumnos de tercero para adelante fueron al pueblo de Hogsmade para visitar el lugar.

Harry sabía que el licor más fuerte de ese lugar estaba en la taberna cabeza de puerco, pero no creía que Lily quiera entrar voluntariamente a un tugurio de mala muerte.

Por lo que las tres escobas parecían la mejor opción.

Harry vio a la mujer que atenida sin duda sería una gran estrella en Pink house.

Cuando pudo dar el primer sorbo del líquido soltó un sonido de satisfacción.

 _Ahí, ya extrañaba el alcohol decente._ Comento harry.

 _¿tomas frecuentemente?_ Cuestiono Lily.

 _Veamos inicie a lo no recuerdo bien._ Harry dio otro sorbo.

 _¿Cómo era vivir con petunia?_ cuestiono Lily.

 _Viví en un armario durante ocho años, me trato como su sirviente, sin buena comida, ropa o juguetes, pero eso no importa._ Harry pidió otra cerveza.

Lily pareció intentar asimilar la información.

Entonces ¿los 100 galeones que le daban a petunia para mantener a harry semanalmente donde estaban?

…

Eran las cuatro cuando madre e hijo volvían al castillo.

Harry estaba un poco mareado, pero no mucho, también era resistente al alcohol una desventaja de usarlo para escapar del dolor al principio.

Lily y el habían hablo durante horas.

Parecía que habían llegado a un punto donde dejaron sus diferencias e iniciaron a ver sus similitudes.

Estaban caminado cuando su ojo brillo y le inicio a quemar, estaba buscando a alguien que los esperaba a mitad de camino oculto por la niebla.

 _Lily hagas lo que hagas, no te alejes._ Le advirtió mientras su ojo brillaba en morado.

Lily no lo entendía, pero un hombre salió de la niebla, ella saco su varita.

 _Por favor no, detesto esa burda magia._ Hablo el hombre alzando la mano.

Era un tipo vestido muy extraño para los estándares ingleses, botas, unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos, chamara de cuero y cabello en un mohicano verde.

Harry vio su frente.

Un circulo rodeado de un hexágono que le faltaba la base y donde había una línea.

 _Parece que se cansaron de enviar a idiotas menores, enviaron a un mayor._ Dijo harry.

 _Queremos tu ojo, cuando te venza lo tendremos._ Dijo el hombre.

 _Cuantos de los tuyos han dicho eso y perecieron?_ Le cuestiono harry.

 _Debiste unírtenos, nosotros somos…_ el hombre tomo aire para iniciar su discurso.

 _Ya se me el discurso, podemos saltarnos la parte de las amenazas y pasar directamente al duelo._ Harry lo interrumpió.

El hombre aprecia molesto.

 _Como quieras._ Dijo el hombre, mientras su frente brillaba y de esta una gran niebla los rodeaba.

Lily vio como una esfera morada los protegía a harry y a ella.

 _Te sedo el primer turno._ Harry descubrió su ojo.

 _Como desees, primero activo esto mi coste bajo y llamo a mi gran caballero del final._ El retador puso un monstruo.

Un gigantesco caballero con una armadura azul y con decorados amarillos con un hacha como arma.

 _Es todo._ Dijo el hombre.

Esa cosa tenía 2600 de atc.

 _Que desperdicio._ Harry vio su mano.

Flechas gorrión, Aiver, un arlequín sangriento, una flauta de invocación de pelusas, lazo de hermanos y vio la carta que saco.

El cyber dragón de gema negra.

 _Bien primero juego estas dos cartas e invoco especialmente a Aiver._ Harry puso la carta.

 _ **¿Qué una no puede tener un día libre!**_ Se quejó aiver, pero vio la niebla. _ **Te salvaste mocoso.**_

 _Ese es tu plan?_ Se rio el hombre tan confiado que no vio que monstruo descarto.

 _Para nada, pero primero, descarta y yo robo esto._ Saco otra carta, su escudo contra magia.

 _Ahora activo mi flauta de invocación de pelusas que me permite invocar especialmente desde mi mazo una pelusa en atc._ Harry puso la carta.

Un pequeño monstruo peludo con ojos amarillos y extremidades moradas apareció.

 **Pelusa, nivel 1, tipo demonio, atributo oscuridad, el daño en batalla es 0 cuando este monstruo es destruido, atc 300 def 100.**

 _Eso es todo?_ Se burló el hombre.

 _Apenas inicia sacrifico a mi pelusa para invocar a mi cyber dragón de gema negra, además de activar esto lazo de hermanos que, al descartar un monstruo de mi mano, me permite llamar a tres mis tres cyber dragones de gema negra._ Saco de su mazo las tres cartas.

 **Cyber dragón de gema negra, nivel 5, tipo mecanismo, atributo oscuridad, puede ser invocado especialmente cuando el adversario controla otro monstruo. Atc 2100 def 2100**

la pequeña pelusa se prendió en fuego y de este fuego salieron los tres dragones de gemas negras.

Su cuerpo era similar al de un uroboros, sin brazos o piernas, cada uno tenía una gema en su pecho de distinto color, una roja, una amarilla y otra azul.

 _Y activo mis flechas gorrión para aiver, aiver ataca al caballero._ Ordeno harry.

 _Espera, eso destruirá a tu monstruo._ Dijo el hombre confundido.

 _Pero mi punto estaba salvo._ Dijo harry.

 _ **¡Bailemos!**_ Aiver se prendió en llamas y se lanzó contra el caballero los dos se destruyeron.

 _Bien mi turno._ Dijo el hombre.

 _¿Qué eres nuevo?, aún tengo tres dragones y están listos para el ataque_ le anuncio Harry.

El hombre rio.

 _No puedes atacarme mientras tenga a mi muro de los lamentos en mi mano._ Anuncio.

 _Muéstramela._ Dijo harry.

El hombre sonrió y vio su mano.

Y no estaba la carta, vio el cementerio y hay estaba, ¿Cómo llego? Espera la descarto por el efecto de Aiver.

 _¡No espera!_ Dijo asustado.

 _Dragones, rayo de luz._ Ordeno harry.

Las vestías abrieron sus bocas, cada uno con un rayo de luz de distintos colores, rojo, azul y amarillo.

Lanzaron los tres ataques.

El hombre perdió.

 _Tú me pediste mi ojo, yo te pido tu cuerpo._ Dijo harry.

La niebla obedeció a harry.

Un puño golpeo al hombre.

 _Espera que._ Dijo el hombre.

Su cuerpo cayó al piso.

Y su alma se desvaneció en el viento.

La niebla se disipo.

 _Dobby._ Grito harry.

El elfo apareció.

 _Llévaselo a Buc._ Le ordeno al elfo doméstico.

Harry suspiro.

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ Dijo Lily.

 _Nada, solo un idiota que me quería muerto, ya te acostumbraras._ siguió su camino.

 _¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!_ Le grito.

 _Si, lo sé ¿quieres olvidar lo que iste?_ Harry señalo su ojo. _Con el tiempo he mejorado, te haría pensar que esto no ocurrió._ Sugirió.

Lily lo pensó.

 _No._ respondió la mujer.

 _En lo que llegamos al castillo contestare tus dudas._ Le dijo reanudando el viaje.

Lily escucho la vida de su hijo.

Horrorizada.

/mayo/ 1992

Los niños estaban castigados.

Estaban en el bosque prohibido ayudando a hagrid el guardabosque con un problema con los unicornios.

Todo esto inicio por culpa de Hermione quien había dicho que Ron y Alex seguían en su búsqueda de Nicolás flamel y que hagrid había abierto su boca en el bar local, ganándose un objeto raro.

Resulto ser un huevo de dragón.

A harry le dio asco ver como trataban a esos animales, pero el mundo mágico tenía sus reglas raras, en fin, el quinteto se acercó porque los demás aun querían saber que estaba pasando en el castillo y tras unas cuantas fiestas de té, finalmente supieron que al cerbero le gustaba la música.

Y entonces nació la dragona y Ron los acuso con la profesora Mcgonagall.

Por suerte el club no se había visto afectado.

Y por extraño que pareciera esa imagen que se estaban creando de un Harry Potter rebelde les gustaba a muchos en el castillo.

Ahora Draco, Fang, Hermione y harry caminaban en una dirección.

Harry podía ver perfectamente bien en la noche su ojo se lo permita, aunque ocasionalmente le parecía ver arañas gigantes, una locura, no hay acromantulas en Inglaterra todo el mundo sabe eso.

Llegaron a un lugar un claro, donde un relincho lastimero se escuchaba.

Una figura cubierta por una capa negra estaba alimentándose del unicornio.

Drago y Hermione se abrazaron del susto cuando esta los volteo a ver, harry intento entrar a la mente de esa cosa, pero estaba rebotando, esa cosa tenía dos mentes y una de ellas tenía un escudo que lo mandaba a la otra y la otra se daba cuenta y activaba su escudo causándole un dolor de cabeza.

Saco su varita, pero el dolor le nublaba sus pensamientos y concentración.

Su ojo giro cuando algo grande se le acercaba rápidamente, era un centauro.

El cual salto sobre la sombra, espantándola.

 _Harry Potter, es peligroso para un niño, andar en el bosque solo._ Anuncio el centauro.

 _Ellos me acompañan._ Draco y Hermione seguían abrazados.

Los niños se dieron cuenta como los veía el centauro, se alejaron rápidamente.

 _Me pego sus piojos._ Se quejó Draco.

Hermione rodo los ojos.

 _Corren gran peligro aquí, muchas criaturas oscuras son salvajes, pero esto es crueldad, matar a un unicornio, es un crimen atroz y bebes su sangre solo te maldecirá, tendrás media vida, un destino peor que la muerte._ Dijo el centauro.

 _Esa criatura era un parasito, por eso no pude entrar a su mente._ Dijo harry.

 _El ojo de la oscuridad, el escudo de la luz._ Dijo el centauro viendo a harry y luego a Draco.

 _¿sabes que son estas cosas?_ Cuestiono Draco.

E _l sol y la luna anuncian el regreso, ustedes en una cruzada por el destino de los dos mundos están, pero aún no saben eso, pero tu destino señor Potter cruzado esta, entre la oscuridad en tu mirada y el destino impuesto ¿sabes que está en el castillo?_ Le cuestiono el centauro.

 _La piedra._ Dijo harry.

 _Marte clama sangre, en tres lunas ve al lugar, tu destino cruzado te estará esperando, veras la verdad y tu decidirás si seguir esto o cesar._ El centauro galopo en su huida.

Una vez se encontraron con hagrid.

Draco y Hermione les comentaron a Susan y Neville lo que había sucedido, omitiendo la parte del abrazo.

Harry odiaba los acertijos.

Se dio una ducha y se disponía a dormir cuando vio su reflejo en la ventana del baño.

Este le guiño el ojo.

Genial ahora su reflejo hace cosas raras.

/junio/

Hace dos días de la advertencia del Centauro.

Y hoy era sábado.

Estaban reunidos en el club, faltaba poco para los exámenes finales.

 _Chicos._ Hermione entro al salón, abrazando un libro café, viejo en sus manos.

Harry lo reconoció era el libro que habían estado buscando por el castillo todo el año.

 _¡Reunión de pilares!_ Dijo Draco, mientras cerraba su tienda que ahora incluía postres y bebidas.

Susan dejaba de posar para una pintura y Neville era relevado como árbitro.

Hermione entro a la zona donde harry estaba ya sentado.

Y puso el libro sobre la mesa.

 _Este libro se lo pedí a la profesora Mcgonagall después de preguntarle si conocía alguno de los objetos._ Dijo Hermione.

Abrió el libro pasando varias páginas hasta llegar a una donde estaba una extraña lapida de piedra que harry pensó nunca volver a ver.

 _Hace mucho tiempo, antes de Merlín hubo un mago, que exploro las brechas entre los mundos._ Inicio a leer harry.

 _Entre todas esas brechas encontró un mundo donde un reflejo del mundo existía, uno donde varias razas existían en armonía._ Leyó Neville.

 _Se maravilló de su descubrimiento y en este nuevo mundo se vio inmiscuido en una cruel batalla, entre el bien y el mal._ Dijo Susan.

E _l mago apoyo al bien, con conjuros que lograron frenar al mal._ Leyó Draco. _Pero frenar al mal no fue suficiente, debía hacer algo más._

 _Los sabios del mundo reflejo le prestaron seis gemas de poderes elementales, el mago creo seis artículos con ellas, la espada de fuego, la capa del océano, el escudo de la luz, la brújula de la tierra, la corona de viento y el dije de la oscuridad._ Leyó Hermione.

 _Esto no es un dije._ Harry señalo su ojo.

 _Los artículos fueron aportados por los seis campeones de cada elemento, pero durante la batalla estos se impregnaron del poder del oscuro._ Dijo susan.

 _El oscuro fue desterrado y sellado en una brecha entre los dos reinos, el sello se rompería cuando las dos dimensiones se volviesen a alinear._ Leyó Neville.

 _Durante la batalla, cada artículo se fusiono con la gema en su interior y se volvieron objetos codiciados por todas las razas, tanto que el dije de la oscuridad se rompió, pero la parte importante su gema encapsulada fue rebautizada como el ojo de la oscuridad._ Leyó harry.

 _El mago pidió los artículos para examinarlos y se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos poderes, temiendo que estos fueran usados para el mal, regreso con ellos a su mundo y a su muerte pido ser enterado con ellos en su lapida._ Leyó Draco.

Vieron las imágenes de la historia y finalmente vieron un capítulo dedicado a cada uno de sus objetos.

 _Esto es impresiónate._ Dijo Neville viendo que su brújula tenía más funciones de las que él conocía, ¿podía encontrar tesoros? Y podía guiarle entre el tiempo y el espacio.

 _Enserio solo sirve para eso._ Draco no estaba complacido que su brazalete solo sirviera para crear escudos, aunque le sorprendió saber que estos podían ponerse y durarían eones.

 _Conque puedo controlarlo._ Leyó susan su parte donde se explicaba como tener el control de la diadema en su cabello.

Hermione estaba feliz de haber sido útil.

Finalmente, harry leyó su capítulo.

 _No es algo que no supiera._ Harry se puso de pie. _¿Quién quiere pelear?_ Pregunto mientras se iba al campo de batallas y muchos del club se ofrecían.

E _stá ocultando algo._ Dijo Neville.

 _¿Qué dice de su artículo?_ Dijo Draco.

 _s_ usan tomo el libro.

 **El ojo de la oscuridad, a diferencia de las demás gemas, está ya no tiene la protección de un objeto que mengua su poder, este articulo permite a su usuario, entrar en las mentes y corazones de cualquier ser vivo o muerto.**

 **Permite la manipulación de las emociones.**

 **La alteración o creación de recuerdos.**

 **La creación de ilusiones.**

 **El control mental.**

 **La lectura de la mente.**

 **La lectura del alma.**

 **Además de amplificar las cualidades de visión de su usuario, con una vista esférica del terreno que lo rodea.**

 **Viendo espíritus, atra ves de disfraces o muros.**

 **(no abuses en ver la ropa interior o a las chicas desnudas)**

 _¿harry puede vernos desnudos?_ Dijo Draco.

Neville sintió un escalofrió y las niñas se sonrojaron.

 **Una advertencia a su usuario, mientras más tiempo el ojo de la oscuridad este contigo, más daño te causara, el ojo inicia a destruir la mente de su usuario, así como su alma, dividiendo su mente lógica de su mente animal.**

 **El usuario iniciara a presentar un extremo dolor, seguido de alucinaciones, deformación de la personalidad y finalmente una furia asesina.**

 **El ojo si no es controlado, causara la locura y al final la muerte.**

 **Es el artículo que más tiempo estuvo expuesto al oscuro, siendo el quien destruyo su protección.**

 **Solo una mente fuerte y un alma pura, puede mantel a este artículo bajo control.**

 **No olvides esta frase.**

" **onit sed uts edic edut"**

Los niños se quedaron viendo a harry.

Sabían que esto los veía aun cuando les daba la espalda.

Harry ya tenía un dolor constante.

Pero no alucinaciones.

¿verdad?

…

Al medio día harry estaba comiendo junto con los demás, todos lo veían y no alzaba su rostro, pero aun así los veía.

 _No me crecerán alas._ Les dijo.

 _Solo nos aseguramos de que no nos quieras matar._ Dijo Draco amenazando a harry.

C _réeme que cuando te quiera matar, solo lo hare y punto._ Le respondió harry.

 _No es juego harry._ dijo susan. _Pasamos un año buscando respuestas y ahora que las tenemos mil dudas más surgen._

 _¿Qué pasa si el oscuro se laza?_ Dijo Hermione.

 _Vamos no es nuestro problema._ Les dijo harry.

 _Pero._ Hablo Neville.

 _Somos cuatro niños con objetos mágicos raros y ¿eso qué? Hay miles de personas con objetos mágicos malditos o con historias místicas y no los ves siguiendo su destino, es solo una historia para dormir._ Les dijo.

 **El oscuro no es una historia para dormir.** Dijo brontez. _ **Es la peor de las pesadillas.**_ Harry golpeo su maso no quería que lo interrumpieran.

 _ATENCION ALUMNOS, MI IRE AL MINSTERIO DURANTE UNAS CUANTAS HORAS OBEDESCA A SU PRFESORES._ Dijo el director mientras se subía a una escoba y Salía volando por la puerta, harry hizo creer que esta estaba abierta y el anciano se estrelló.

Antes de ponerse de pie abrir la puerta y seguir su camino.

Para diversión de adultos y niños.

 _Genial._ Dijo harry. _entonces le centauro no mentía._ Harry le lanzo un galeón a Draco.

 _Si gane._ Se rio el heredero malfoy.

 _No sé porque, pero creo que nos vamos a meter en problemas._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Si eso haremos._ Suspiro harry mientras convertía una jarra de dos litros de jugo de uvas en vino y se la tomaba de una sola vez.

…

eran alrededores de las 9 de la noche cuando los tres niños fueron rumbo al tercer piso, les fue fácil evadir a los maestros de guardia se conocían el camino de memoria.

Entraron a la habitación donde el perro dormita, por el arpa encantada.

La trampilla estaba semiabierta.

Harry la abrió e hizo la señal para que todos entraran.

Primero susan, luego Neville, siguiendo Hermione, luego Draco y al final harry.

El perro siguió roncando.

Todos aterrizando sobre algo viscos, negro y grueso y había mucho de eso.

 _Me caíste en sima._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Tú te atravesaste_ dijo Draco.

Los dos niños estaban en una posición incómoda, Draco sobre Hermione.

Y entonteces todos fueron sujetados, por una planta.

 _Neville, tu eres el experto en plantas, dinos que no es una venus o algo peor._ Dijo harry mientras era estrangulado.

 _Neville, di algo._ Susan estaba de cabeza y amarada.

 _Esto tiene que ser una broma._ Dijeron Hermione y Draco al ser envueltos juntos.

 _Es lazo del diablo, no se muevan y nos soltara._ Dijo Neville quien era el más calmado por la situación.

 _Para ti es fácil decirlo._ Se quejó Draco.

El ojo de harry le mostro que había un suelo seguro abajo.

 _Bien, no se muevan, tranquilos._ Pidió harry.

Primero Neville se hundió.

Luego harry.

Quien atrapo a susan pues esta caía de cabeza.

Y al final cayeron Draco y sobre el Hermione.

 _Nunca hablaremos de esto._ Dijeron los dos niños.

Los cinco asintieron.

 _¿Qué es ese ruido?_ Dijo susan aun en los brazos de harry, este la bajo.

Y los cinco caminaron un rato por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un lugar donde había cientos de llaves con alas volando, una escoba flotando a un metro del piso y una puerta que Draco intento abrir, pero el alojomora no serbia.

 _Es una de las llaves._ Dijo Neville.

El ojo de harry ido la cerradura y luego inicio buscar entre las llaves.

 _Harry, esta es tu prueba._ Dijo Draco mientras le pasaba la escoba.

Apenas tocarla las llaves entraron en un frenesí, que a harry le costó esquivar, su ojo le mostraba todas sus perseguidoras y no su objetivo.

El escudo de Draco se activó y protegió a los otros niños de cualquier daño.

Harry intenso alcanza la llave de más vieja siendo seguido por las más jóvenes y filosas la tomo entre sus manos y la lanzo a Neville, su brújula le mostro donde llegaría y abrieron la puerta.

Harry salto al piso y gracias a Draco las llaves no los atacaron.

 _¿Qué harían sin mí?_ Presumió.

 _Conseguiremos una nueva amiga._ Dijo harry.

 _Oye._ Se quejó el niño.

Y llegaron a un lugar lleno de piezas de ajedrez gigantes.

 _¿Quién quiere jugar ajedrez?_ Les pregunto harry.

Draco alzo la mano.

…

El partido de ajedrez había terminado, con un Neville herido en una mano y con un pie torcido, susan estaba cansada y adolorida, Draco también lo estaba.

D _ebe haber una salida, susan Draco, regresen con Neville a la enfermería, Hermione, sígueme si enfrentamos más cosas peligrosas no te separes._ Le ordeno.

 _Harry, es una locura._ Dijo susan.

 _Lo sé, pero sea lo que , que esté pasando en este momento, lo mejor es mantenernos en grupos, susan, cuida de esos dos._ Le ordeno.

Draco y Neville se apoyaban mutuamente.

Bajaron a otra cámara que olía a muerto, mientras sus compañeros iban en búsqueda de ayuda.

Harry y Hermione atravesaron la habitación rápidamente, ese troll muerto apestaba a rayos.

Llegaron a una mesa con diferentes frascos.

 _Odio los acertijos._ Dijo harry mientras veía la nota.

 _Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura._

 _Esto es simple._ Dijo Hermione. _Tres y siete._ Las tomo. _Solo hay para uno._ Se las paso.

 _¿Por qué yo?_ Dijo harry devolviéndoselas.

S _é que, aunque no lo admitas, estas preocupado por todos nosotros, además sé que no querías traernos aquí, lo note en el bosque tus intenciones fueron siempre venir solo, quieres saber tu destino, sé que por eso vienes, solo espero que lo que enfrentes no sea tan malo._ Le dio las pociones. _Intentare volver con ayuda._ Hermione se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

Entro caminado a unas escaleras con armaduras.

Una de estas lo inicio a perseguir con su hacha.

 _Bombarda._ Harry la destruyo.

Camino un poco y llego a una cámara llena de llamas, donde el profesor quiere estaba parado en el centro de un circulo trazado en el piso con un hizo y estaba frente al espejo de oesed.

 _Maestro no lo puedo conseguir._ Dijo el profesor Quirrel.

N _o pensé que fueras tú._ Harry bajo tranquilamente las escaleras.

 _¿Qué haces aquí?_ le apunto con su varita.

 _Ya sabes, aquí nada más caminado, disfrutando la vista._ Harry alzo las manos.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba confiado.

El profesor quirrel era un hombre débil.

 **Sabes que solo está fingiendo.** Su reflejo le hablo. **Mira bien, míralo bien.** Dijo señalando el turbante.

 _Maestro veo la piedra, pero no puedo ¿Cómo la consigo?_ Dijo quirrel.

 _Usa al niño._ Dijo una voz gutural.

E _l parasito._ Dijo harry.

 _Quiero verlo._ Dijo la voz.

Au _n no tiene la fuerza._ Quirrel tembló.

 _Obedéceme._ Ordeno la voz.

Quirrel se quitó el turbante de su cabeza y le mostro a harry el rostro tras su nuca.

E _so es asqueroso._ Admitió el niño.

 **Tienes razón, cuida esto, ya no la quiero.** Su reflejo le puso algo en su bolsillo.

 _Harry Potter el niño que vivo._ Dijo la cosa cabeza.

 _por fin nos conocemos, quien o lo que seas._ Le respondió harry.

 _¿No me recuerda? claro eras solo un bebe._ Dijo el parasito. _Yo soy el señor oscuro más poderoso de la historia._

 _¿Sordón?_ Le pregunto.

 _No._ dijo molesto.

 _Entonces no te conozco._ Harry no conocía a esa cosa y el también sacaba su varita.

 _Yo soy lord Voldemort._ Comento la cabeza. _Bien a este castillo para recuperar mi cuerpo y vivir eternamente gracias a la piedra filosofal._

 _Voldemort ¿Qué no estabas muerto?_ Le pregunto, no sabía o recordaba mucho de esa noche.

 _No, no lo estoy y pronto con la piedra._ El hombre alzo la barita. _De tu bolsillo seré inmortal._ Anuncio.

 _Sobre mi cadáver._ Harry le lanzo una bombarda.

E _sa es la idea._ El hombre lo esquivo. _ACCIO._ Atrajo la piedra filosofal. _Expeliarmus._ Golpeo a harry en su pecho.

El niño se quedó sin aire en el piso.

 _Incarcelio._ Voldemort le amaro los brazos y piernas y luego lo levito.

Harry veía a donde lo ponía.

Veía bien el circulo en el centro de la habitación.

Era un circulo grande con dos círculos medianos en él y otro más pequeño en el centro.

Ahí puso la piedra.

 _¿dime harry?_ voldemort en el cuerpo de quirrel choco sus palmas. _Sabes que es una transmutación humana._

Harry abrió los ojos.

 _Mierda._ vio como quirrel golpeaba el piso.

Quirrel y el estaba en los círculos medianos, el circulo grande brillo y el cuerpo de quirrel fue consumido por una gran luz, una luz que lo cegó.

La piedra filosofal brillo mientras un nuevo cuerpo se inicia a materializar en el círculo más grande.

Un hombre en sus treinta años, con una tez blanca, ojos rojos, pelo negó, musculatura definida y una gran energía se estaba formando.

Voldemort vio sus manos.

Estaba de regreso.

/?/

Un ruido ensordecedor y un gran brillo que lo cegó.

Harry parpadeo en lo que su ojo normal se acostumbraba a la luz y su otro ojo también, aunque este solo veía blanco.

Donde estaba.

Estaba de pie, en un lugar blanco, eso era todo.

Un gran lugar, blanco, que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Se sentía.

Bien.

No había dolor, no había aire, frio o calor, no había nada.

¿Dónde estaba?

 _ **Donde qué importa.**_ Harry volteo y había una silueta blanca, rodeada de un contorno gris, sentado en el piso.

 _¿Qué es este lugar?_ Le pregunto.

 **E** _ **s el todo y la nada, es el origen y el final, es lo que es.**_ Dijo el ser abriendo su boca, su único rasgo en un rosto carente de ojos, nariz u oídos.

 _¿Quién eres?_ Harry se sentó en el piso y sonrió.

Hacía mucho que no lo hacía de verdad, es que este lugar era, perfecto, sin ruido, sin calor o frio, un lugar sin dolor.

 _ **Soy a quien ustedes llaman mundo.**_ La silueta sonreía. _ **O tal vez el universo.**_ Dejo de sonreí. _ **O tal vez dios.**_ Alzo los brazos. _ **O tal vez la verdad. O tal vez todo o tal vez solo uno o también tú mismo.**_ Le señalo. _ **Quien te da la desesperanza para que no seas jactancioso.**_ Le señalo. _ **Es la verdad**_

 _La verdad, entonces, estoy en la verdad._ Harry se acostó en el piso.

 _ **Pareces tranquilo, ¿Qué haces aquí?**_ dijo la verdad.

Harry lo pensó.

Este era el lugar que deseo desde niño, un lugar donde no dolía, un lugar tranquilo, silencioso, sin temperatura, un linceo en blanco.

Pero algo no se sentía bien, este era su deseo, pero no lo obtuvo voluntariamente, alguien lo había mandado aquí, su naturaleza le decía que debía irse ya, pero sus deseos decían otra cosa.

 _llegue aquí porque alguien me uso en una transmutación humana, una en la que yo no estaba dispuesto a participar, si no mal recuerdo eso es un motivo de negación de transmutación, una transmutación involuntaria y puedo volver negarme._ Dijo harry a la silueta.

Esta rio.

 _ **Puedes, si es obvio que puedes, todos pueden hacerlo, pero ¿quieres hacerlo? ¿quieres volver a un mundo lleno de desesperanza y dolor?, eso deseas.**_ La silueta señalo algo tras harry.

Este volteo.

Una puerta doble de roca solida de alzaba tras de él, donde estaban grabados los arcanos mayores, un árbol donde un dragón se dormía a sus pies y un mapa planetario.

 _ **E**_ _ **sa es la salida, si tanto deseas regresar.**_ Abrió la puerta.

Harry se acercó a una gran oscuridad y varios ojos con manos lo recibieron.

Se sentía mal, era dolores y terrible.

 _ **¿Qué estás dispuesto a dar para regresar?**_ Le pregunto la silueta.

 _Toma lo que quieras._ Harry entro por la puerta.

Fin del capítulo.

Nota: me vi full metal alchemist brotherhood.

¿Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter varios) *

GreJereen World (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	7. Chapter 6

Monstruos y hechizos. Legado

* * *

Sinopsis: para quienes no sigan mi historia de un nuevo dios, les explicare, este es un spine off de la serie un nuevo dios, basada en mi idea del juego monstruos y hechizos y un agradecimiento especial a Seorblack y Selkova. por ayudarme a escribir e inspirarme en esta historia.

en fin.

disfruten

Acciones. Normal.

Diálogos: cursivas.

Pensamientos: (paréntesis)

* * *

/1992/ 3 de junio/ ala medica del castillo/ 4:00 am.

Harry se despertó lentamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y su boca sabia horrible, su cuerpo dolía, dolor esa sensación, estaba de nuevo en el mundo normal.

Llevo su mano a su rostro y sintió las ventas y unas gasas en su rostro, su ojo enfoco sus manos, tenía varios cortes sanados en ellas, se acomodó en la camilla estaba incomodo, pero noto algo, no sentía su pierna derecha.

Se quitó la manta que lo cubría, tenía unas vendas puestas a cinco centímetros de su tibia, toda la extremidad había desaparecido.

Harry no recordaba.

¿Cómo llego aquí?

Vio su reflejo en una de las bandejas donde estaban las pociones.

Su reflejo le sonrió.

 _ **¿quieres recordar?**_ Cuestiono y se rio el reflejo.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Dijo Harry.

 _ **Anoche, tras que te desmayaras el viejo entro a la habitación y te lanzo un hechizo para olvidar, por desgracia para él, yo recuerdo todo.**_ Su reflejo hizo brillar el ojo. _ **Te mostrare.**_ El ojo de Harry brillo morado.

Harry gruño un poco, nunca había tenido que restaurar su memoria.

Por lo que estaba algo sorprendido cuando la habitación se volvió negra y luego morada, parpadeo una vez y lo vio.

 **El circulo de transmutaciones lo lanzo a toda velocidad contra el espejo de oesed rompiéndolo, del circulo salieron unas largas manos negras que le alcanzaron y sujetaron su pierna antes de la tibia envolvieron la extremidad y la cercenaron antes de volver al círculo y dejar de brillar.**

 _ **NOOO!**_ **alzo la vista y se encontró con Voldemort.**

 **El hombre que había vuelto a ser un ser humano perfecto, inicio a perder sus rasgos, volviéndose un ser algo flaco, de piel blanca con partes escamosas verdes, sin nariz y con unos ojos amarillos.**

 _ **¡TU MISERABLE! COMO HOZAS VOLVER Y ARRUINAR MI REGRESO.**_ **Voldemort se acercó a Harry con su actual apariencia.**

 **Harry sujeto dos trozos de vidrio en sus manos los apretó fuertemente, para asegurarse que eran filosos y le servirían como armas.**

 _ **Te asesinare en este instante.**_ **Voldemort lo sujeto por el cuello y le apunto con la varita de Quirrel.** _ **¡AVADA KEDRA!**_ **Iba a terminar de gritar cuando Harry lo ataco.**

 **A** _ **RRGGG!**_ **Grito molesto mientras le clavaba uno de los vidrios en su cuello y otro en su estómago.**

 **El hombre lo soltó.**

 **Se llevó las manos al cuello en un intento de sacarse el vidrio.**

 **Harry tomo otro fragmento del espejo uno más grande, con sus dos brazos lo sujeto y con su única pierna se lanzó contra voldemort este no tenía buen equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.**

 **El hombre abrió los ojos cuando vio a Harry sobre su pecho con el vidrio en lo alto.**

 _ **QU!**_ **Grito antes de sentí como su corazón era atravesado por el filoso vidrio.**

 _ **AAHHH!**_ **Harry saco el vidrio y voleo a apuñalar a Voldemort esta vez en sus pulmones, luego lo saco otra vez y apuñalo el estómago.**

 **ARRRHHHRGG! Gruño como un animal salvaje y dio el ultimo corte clavando el cristal en la cabeza de voldemort.**

 **Se dejó ir hacia atrás y se arrastró por el piso en búsqueda de su varita, su pierna estaba sangrando y mucho.**

 **La encontró.**

 _ **Ahhh ahha.**_ **Jadeaba Harry. "FLAGRATE" apunto su varita a su pierna para cauterizarla.** _ **ARGGGAAAHH!**_ **Grito mientras se quemaba a sí mismo, tomo un trozo de su túnica y lo amaro como torniquete en su pierna.**

 **Estaba aturdido entre el dolor, la pérdida de sangre y que su cuerpo estaba recuperándose de la verdad.**

 **Pero su ojo enfoco la piedra filosofal.**

 _ **¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!**_ **Apunto al objeto y lo convirtió en polvo.**

 **Estaba cansado por lo que cuando el director entro por la puerta no pudo oponer resistencia, aunque vio la mirada en el rostro del director, parresia aterrado por lo que vio.**

 **Su ojo dejo de brillar.**

Harry callo inconsciente en su camilla.

Su cerebro estaba exhausto y su cuerpo también.

…

El director había estado dando vueltas en su oficina, evitando a sus alumnos, James y Lily, así como a los maestros que no comprendían como había permitido que uno de los alumnos terminara en tal estado.

Por suerte había eliminado las memorias del niño, lo que menos necesitaba era que recordara esa experiencia traumática.

Aunque él se sorprendió, nunca había pensado que los sucesos se desarrollarían de tal manera, que Tom, estuviera muerto de nuevo y esta vez el ministerio se había inmiscuido, cuando James llamo a Cornelius para que viera el cuerpo.

El ministro estaba tanto sorprendido, asqueado y aterrado por ver ese cadáver, pero sin duda su mente de político ya estaba buscando la manera de usarlo a su favor.

Ahora el director solo esperaba que el niño despertara para hablar con él.

/ en el gran comedor/ 7:30 am/

Los rumores no paraban de surgir.

Todos especulaban pues los perfectos habían visto como los aurores se llevaban el cuerpo de alguien del tercer piso.

Además, que al enterarse que los pilares y Hermione habían sido detenidos y castigados los rumores apuntaban a que ellos lo habían asesinado.

Todo cambio cuando relataron que el profesor Quirrel había intentado robar un objeto del castillo y Harry lo había enfrentado terminado este en la enfermería muy grave.

Los pilares no podían creer lo que Harry había hecho.

Querían ver a su amigo.

Pero no los dejaban entrar a la enfermería.

Poco a poco el club inicio a reunir algunos presentes para Harry, como deseo que se aliviase pronto.

/enfermería/ 7:45 am/

Harry volvía al mundo de los vivos, porque su ojo vio algo que no había visto en casi 3 años, un pequeño ser hecho de fuego azul que lo veía fijamente flotando sobre él.

Tomo una almohada y lo golpeo, odiaba a esas cosas.

Al lanzar la almohada hizo notar que había despertado.

S _eñor Potter ¿Cómo se siente?_ Cuestiono Madame Pomfrey.

 _Con dolor._ Dijo Harry mientras se intentaba sentar en la cama.

S _i, las heridas en sus manos y los moretones sanaran en un par de días, la costilla rota fue reparada, pero su pierna._ La mujer estaba un poco preocupada. _Intentamos injertarle piel, para sanarla, pero sea cual sea la maldición que se usó, no acepta tejido orgánico, temo que no se le podrá insertar un remplazo._ Comento.

En el mundo mágico había dos tipos de prótesis.

Las biológicas, cultivadas atraves de la alquimia, replicas casi perfectas del miembro perdido, con la desventaja de ser caducables y con el tiempo hasta inservibles.

Y las artificiales, creadas por magos, elfos o duendes, pesadas, frías, dolorosas, costosas y casi nadie sobrevive a la operación.

 _Entiendo._ Harry estaba hambriento. _¿tiene algo de comer?_ Le pidió.

La mujer lo vio impresionada.

 _Es alguien extraño señor Potter, otros niños en su posición estarían paralizados del terror, quejándose del dolor o traumados._ Informo la enfermera.

 _La vida es dura, uno tiene que aprender que o se levanta por sí mismo y sigue su camino o la vida lo devorara._ Dijo Harry.

 _Le traeré el desayuno._ La enfermera le paso un vaso. _Este es un sedante para ogros, la señora Potter me informo su gran tolerancia a los anestésicos convencionales._ La enfermera vio con repulsión como el joven se tomaba ese jarabe verde.

La dosis que le dio podía noquear a un joven troll.

Pero para Harry solo lo aturdió.

 _Gracias._ Harry se sentía relajado.

La enfermera fue a notificar a todos los interesados que Harry había despertado.

Un elfo domestico le trajo el desayuno a Harry y lo alimento, pues Harry no podía hacer que sus manos hicieran lo que quisiera, cuando intento tomar el tenedor su mano permaneció abierta y golpeo el vaso de jugo de calabaza al intentar tomarlo.

Como siempre el efecto inicio a pasar después de unos minutos.

Tiempo en el que entraron, el director, el ministro de magia, sus aurores guarda espaldas y sus padres.

Lily estaba llorando al ver la venda en su pierna y James apretaba fuertemente los puños.

 _Señor Potter._ El que hablo fue el ministro Cornelius Fudges. _Es un placer conocerlo, aunque sea en estas terribles circunstancias._ El ministro estrecho la mano de Harry.

 _Un placer._ Respondió el aturdido niño, necesitaba más anestésico.

 _Fue muy peligroso lo que hizo señor Potter._ Inicio el ministro. _Arriesgar su vida de una forma tan imprudente y temeraria, tuvo suerte de que el director interviniera._ Hablo el hombre.

El cabello de Harry se inició a elevar contra la gravedad y su ojo brillaba con mucha intensidad tanta que espanto al ministro.

Pero tan pronto como paso, Harry se controló.

 _Ministro ¿me podría decir que paso?_ Cuestiono el niño.

El hombre iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por Dumbledore.

 _Claro mi niño, entre a la habitación durante el duelo entre tú y el señor oscuro._ Esto puso en alerta al ministro. _Por desgracia lanzo una maldición a tu pierna y entonces te desmayaste del dolor, yo me encargo de derrotarlo._ Termino de hablar el director.

 _Podría acercarse._ Pidió Harry. _quisiera agradecerlo con un abrazo._ El director sonriendo se le acercó.

Lily apretó el antebrazo de james con fuerza.

Este la vio confundido, ese era un movimiento que ellos tenían para advertirse del peligro, en público, pero no entienda cual era el peligro.

Lily recordaba lo que Harry le había dicho, nunca había dado un abrazo aun humano en su vida.

Fue tan repentino que cuando reaccionaron el director ya tenía un ojo morado, cuando este se había acercado lo suficiente a Harry este se impulsó contra él y lo tumbo al piso donde le dio un golpe directo a su rostro.

James y Kingsley se acercaron a separarlos.

El niño le estaba golpeando el rostro y el pecho al director solo con sus puños.

La enfermera llego corriendo con una poción tranquilizante.

 _Harry calmante._ James sujeto a su hijo por la derecha.

 _Chico, estate quieto._ Kingsley los sujeto por la derecha.

Harry le dio un cabezazo a James y le mordió la mano a Kingsley.

 _Hijo de._ Dijo el auror.

James estaba aturdido.

Harry golpeo al director otro rato, hasta sujetarlo del cuello.

 _Primera regla, sin varita o herido yo nunca me dejaría noquear._ Harry encaro al director. _Segunda regla, si me vuelves a Borrar la memoria destruiré tu mente._ Le siguió amenazando. _Y tercera regla, enemigo una vez enemigo siempre._ Dijo Harry, mientras se volvía a subir a la cama por mano propia.

 _¿Qué significa esto?_ Grito confundido el ministro.

 _El director les mintió._ Dijo Harry. _permítame mostrarles la verdad._ Hizo brillar su ojo y metió a todos los presentes al recuerdo.

Las miradas del ministro, de los Potter, de los aurores y del propio Director o daban crecido a lo que veían, era una escena sanguinaria, algo que solo podría calificarse como un acto desesperado.

Pero aun así el ministro fue el que pareció mas ofendido.

 _Dumbledore, si no fuera jefe del Wisengamount estaría en problemas, mentirle al ministro, a aurores y a las autoridades del país es una acción de encarcelamiento, le advierto que no lo vuelva a intentar._ Dijo el pequeño hombre. _En cuanto a usted señor Potter, ha salvado al mundo mágico una segunda vez, aunque perdió algo._ El ministro vio como el niño lo veía molesto. _Su sacrificio será recordado, intentare premiarle con una orden de Merlín por haber salvado al mundo mágico._

 _Cornelius, debo insistir que lo reconsideres._ Pidió el director.

 _Todavía tienes que explicar ¿Qué hacia la piedra filosofal en el castillo?_ Cuestiono el ministro.

 _Era para su protección._ Anuncio el anciano.

 _Sí que estaba tan bien protegida que un grupo de primero paso todas las protecciones._ Dijo el molesto Harry. _no me venga con esa mierda, ya estuve en su mente, sospechaba que alguien la robaría y dejo que lo hiciera._ Harry veía desafiante al director.

 _Mi muchacho, todo eso tiene una explicación._ Intento ganarse el favor del niño.

 _Escúchame bien._ Harry se sentó firme en la cama. _Por tus acciones he perdido una parte de mí, créeme que en cuanto tenga oportunidad te la cobrare y de ser necesario, yo mismo te la arrancare._ Le amenazo.

El Director guardo silencio, estaba claro que no podía intentar nada con Harry en este momento.

 _Si nos disculpa tenemos aúnas modificaciones que realizar al reporte del Profesor Dumbledore._ Anuncio el ministro mientras él y sus aurores se iban.

 _A ojo loco le caería bien._ Dijo el otro auror al lado de Kingsley quien se reía de la mordida de este último.

El director fue escoltado por la enfermera para revisarle el rostro.

Lily se acercó a Harry tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado.

James se mantuvo de pie.

 _¿Por qué?_ Cuestiono Lily.

 _¿Porque qué?_ Le pregunto Harry.

 _PORUQE ARIESGASTE TU VIDA DE ESA MANERA, PORQUE NO LLAMAS A UN MAESTRO, PORQUE FUISTE TAN IMPRUDENTE COMO PARA PENSAR QUE LO VENCERIAS TU SOLO._ Cuestiono la molesta mujer.

Harry solo vio a su madre.

 _No, sabía a quién enfrentaría, o porque estaba ahí, las circunstancias fueron las apropiadas y los resultados me demostraron lo contrario._ Harry parecía muy tranquilo.

 _Vendrás a casa este verano._ Ordeno James. _Te cuidaremos._ Indico.

 _Hagan lo que quieran._ Harry simplemente se cobijó. _Estoy harto de esta mierda._ suspiro.

Sus padres lo vieron y decidieron dejarlo solo.

Paso ese día en la enfermería.

Pensando sabía que tenía que recuperar su movilidad he independencia y solo había una forma.

 _Dobby._ Harry hablo.

Y el elfo apareció frente a su amo.

Lo vio sorprendido he inicio a llorar.

 _DOBBY MALO DOBBY MALO._ Se inició a pegar contra la cama. _Dobby no pudo proteger al amo._ Siguió pegándose.

 _Eso no importa ahora, dobby necesito que me traigas papel y pluma, voy a escribir una carta._ Ordeno.

El elfo asintió y desapareció del lugar.

…

En su oficina el director veía el lugar donde antes había estado el moretón que Harry le causo, estaba claro que el niño era capaz de cuidar ese solo aun de enemigos más grandes, algo que debía considerarse, además no solo usaba varita sino sus puños, algo raro en el mundo mágico, la mayoría de los magos se confían en las varitas y descuidan su físico.

Una persona salió de las llamas de la chimenea.

A _lbus._ El hombre de barba y bigote canoso, algo joven y con unas túnicas no correspondientes a la época lo saludo.

 _Flamen._ Saludo el anciano.

 _Me entere que el fragmento que te preste fue usado y luego destruido._ Informo el alquimista.

S _i._ el anciano le paso unas fotos tomadas de la escena de la batalla. _No comprendo que son estos círculos._ Hasta él era superado en algunas materias.

 _Son círculos de transmutación humana a partir de un conductor de energía para generar un cuerpo humano._ Informo. _Dos sacrificios._ Comento.

 _Pero el señor Potter está vivo._ Informo.

Flamel vio a albus curioso.

 _¿el chico? ¿perdió una extremidad?_ Cuestiono entre emocionado y aterrado.

Albus asintió.

 _Tengo que verlo ya._ Ordeno el alquimista.

 _Porque._ Cuestiono el director.

 _Quiero ser quien vea el surgimiento de otro transmutador._ Comento.

El director se puso de pie y acompaño a flamel a la enfermería.

…

 _Dragón de la dama arpía acaba con el drago de agua._ ordeno Susan a su criatura más fuerte.

Los niños se habían reunido en la enfermería con Harry tras acabar las clases y decidieron entretenerlo con unas partidas.

 _Revelo mi barrera de burbujas._ Dijo Hermione. _Cuando se activa tu monstruo y el mío no pueden atacarse. c_ omento la niña.

Susan 1400. Dragón dama arpía atc 4800, trio de hermanas arpía atc 2400 y dama arpía atc 1600, egoísta elegante y ciber armadura.

El dragón rojo y negro gruño molesto al no poder atacar al monstruo de Hermione.

Hermione 400. Dragón de agua atc 3000.

 _Mi turno._ Dijo Hermione, mientras sacaba una carta. _Invoco a mi Tiburón coralino._ Puso un monstruo.

 **Tiburón coralino nivel cinco, tipo pez, atributo agua. Efecto Mientras haya otro atributo agua se invoca sin sacrificio, atc 2100 def 1300.**

 _Ahora activo mi carta hechizo banco de peces y sacrificio de agua dulce._ Comento Hermione. _Banco de peses me permite seleccionar una carta enemiga, esta pierde 500 puntos y si la destruyo con un monstruo puedo sacrificarlo y robar otra carta._ Comento. _Selecciono al trio de hermanas arpía, ataca tiburón coralino._ Ordeno Hermione.

El tiburón coralino eran un tiburón blanco, con una gran cantidad de corales cubriendo su nariz que le daban el aspecto de tener un casco.

Las hermanas arpía iniciaron a ser rodeabas por muchos peses y al final el tiburón atrapo a las tres y las destruyo antes de explotar.

Hermione robo una carta.

 _Buena jugada._ Dijo susan mientras veía como su dragón perdía fuerza.

Susan 1200, dragón dama arpía atc 3900, dama arpía, egoísta elegante y ciber armadura.

 _Bien porque ahora gracias a mi sacrificio de agua dulce, mi dragón de agua gana la mitad de puntos de ataque que mi tiburón coralino._ Dijo Hermione. _Acaba con el dragón dama arpía._ Ordeno Hermione.

El dragón de agua abrió su boca y un gran chorro de agua a presión golpeo al dragón de susan, el cual cayó al piso y murió.

Susan 1050. Dama arpía, egoísta elegante y ciber armadura.

Hermione 400. Dragón de agua 3000.

 _Mi turno._ Dijo susan. _Sacrifico a mi dama arpía y llamo este monstruo mi arpía rapaz._ Jugo susan.

 **Arpía rapaz. Tipo vestía alada, atributo viento, nivel 6, efecto gana 500 de ataque por cada arpía en el cementerio. Atc 2000 def 1700.**

Una mujer de un metro ochenta con imponentes alas de halcón por brazos, con piernas con garras duras y afiladas, vestida solo con una manta manchada de sangre y rota, con el cabello largo y con una mirada depredadora apareció.

 _Pero, no puedes ganar con ese monstruo._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Se te olvida que cada arpía que aparece en una carta es tomada como arpía._ Dijo susan. _La arpía cuidadora del bebe dragón arpía, la dama arpía que mande al invocar al trio de damas arpía y mi otra dama arpía, son seis en total, por lo que mi monstruo gana 3000 de atc._ Dijo susan.

La arpía se alzó en el aire molesta con Hermione.

 _Acaba con el dragón de agua._ Ordeno Susan.

La arpía voló a toda velocidad y con sus fuertes piernas despedazo al dragón.

Ganadora Susan.

 _Perdiste._ Dijo Neville a Draco, este había apostado a favor de Hermione.

Draco entrego un cromo de las ranas de chocolate.

Los niños se estaban entreteniendo jugando con las cartas.

Aunque la enfermera estaba molesta de que sus camillas se hubieran mojado por los ataques del dragón de Hermione.

Los niños estaban tranquilos, aunque Draco tenía unas vendas en su pierna y Neville una gasa en su meguilla.

 _¿te dolió?_ Cuestiono Neville.

 _En realidad no._ dijo Harry. _por la emoción del momento, ni me di cuenta que la había perdido, hasta que desperté._ Era enserio, no recordaba sentir dolor, sabía que sintió cuando se la desprendieron, pero no sintió dolor por ello.

 _Es extraño que estés tan calmado._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Cuando has perdido tanto como yo, solo te preguntas que más te puede quitar la vida._ Dijo Harry sin pensarlo mucho.

Pronto los jóvenes fueron interrumpidos cuando el director volvió a la enfermería, pero esta vez acompañado de un hombre que desconocían.

c _reí ser muy claro cuando le dije que no quería verlo._ Comento Harry y su ojo brillo, por extraño que pareciera el brazalete de Draco también brillo una gran cúpula dorada cubrió a los cinco niños.

 _Esto no lo hice yo._ Dijo Harry confundido.

 _He estado leyendo el libro y dice algo sobre detección de incursiones mentales, mientras mi brazalete y tu ojo este sincronizados hay una protección psíquica y telequinetica._ Anuncio Draco.

Flamel solo parecía tranquilo por la situación, sin duda en su larga vida había visto cosas más raras y que un escudo así existiera era lo más posible ante sus ojos.

 _Me podrían disculpar unos minutos a solas con el joven Potter._ Pido el alquimista.

Instintivamente los niños cerraron filas.

No lo querían dejar solo.

 _Por favor niños, dejémoslos solos._ Pidió el director.

Los niños dudaban de querer hacerlo.

 _Solo cinco minutos._ Pidió Harry, haciendo que los niños dudaban.

Los niños salieron y el director a regañadientes también lo hizo.

 _Si vienes a reclamarme por la piedra, la próxima vez no se la des a un anciano idiota._ Harry tenia algunas cosas que decirles a Flamel.

 _El fragmento que le di a Albus solo era muy pequeño, la verdad, la que yo hice junto con mi amigo._ Flamel simplemente puso su mano en el piso y una silla de roca apareció. _Cuando era un monje mi amigo Salums y yo estudiamos las artes alquímicas, siempre soñamos con alcanzar la legendaria piedra filosofal, pero para lograrla se requería un gran precio 1000 almas._ Hablo flamel.

Harry lo vio, él tenía 250 antes tenía más, pero las uso en balde.

 _Había una guerra por lo que fue fácil conseguir las almas, lo que no esperamos fue terminar, en la verdad._ Dijo flamel.

Harry lo vio interesado.

 _¿Cómo volvió?_ Cuestiono. _Si aún conserva todos sus miembros._

 _Los dos llegamos a la verdad._ Flamel dio a Harry. _supongo que, por tu mirada, eres alguien que vio el lado oscuro del mundo y por los medicamentos que te dan, tienes demasiado dolor._ Flamel le sonrió. _¿Cómo se sintió la verdad?_ Le pregunto.

 _En paz._ Dijo Harry.

 _Un lugar perfecto ¿no?_ rio flamel.

 _Si._ Dijo Harry.

 _La verdad lo conocimos, ese ser, ese dios, él sonreía y nos ofreció volver o quedaros, yo decidí volver me anclaba el amor._ Rio flamel. _Mi amigo por otra parte se entregó para que yo volviera, el quería formar parte de la verdad, se dio a sí mismo._ Flamel soltó una risita. _A mí me ata el amor y ¿Qué te ata a ti?_ Cuestiono flamel.

 _Eso quiero averiguarlo._ Dijo Harry. _Desde el momento que nací, mi destino ha estado escrito, desde el momento que perdimos ojo, me metí en problemas, desde el instante que llegue aquí, me siento sin rumbo, creí que al llegar ahí obtendría respuestas._ Harry soltó una carcajada. _Pero perdí una pierna._ Se burló. _Que estúpido._

 _Perdiste algo._ Flamel le lanzo una roca. _Pero creo que has ganado algo mucho mejor._ El alquimista saco una roca. _La transmutación, la rama más complicada de la alquimia, magos y brujas han intentado toda su vida hacerla y apenas lo logran._ La roca se convirtió en un cuadrado de hierro. _Pero quienes hemos visto la verdad._ Convirtió el cuadrado en una esfera de diamante. _Residimos una pisca del conocimiento universal, una pisca que nos permite hacerla sin necesidad de usar círculos, solo cambiando algo del mismo valor._ Volvió el diamante una nube de polvo. _Inténtalo._ Dijo flamel.

Harry tomo su roca.

La vio y cerro su mano.

La convirtió en un puso de cristal.

 _Maravillosas cosas puedes hacer._ Flamel le tendió la mano a Harry. _te puedo enseñar, como mi aprendiz._

Harry vio la mano.

/fuera de la enfermería/

El director, así como los niños estaban preocupados por lo que pasaba adentro.

La puerta se abrió.

Flamel salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _¿Qué paso viejo amigo?_ Cuestiono albus.

 _Le he ofrecido que fuera mi aprendiz._ Dijo el anciano feliz.

El director abrió los ojos y los niños se sorprendieron.

 _Y ¿Qué dijo?_ Cuestiono el director algo espantado de la respuesta.

 _Me mando a la mierda._ soltó una carcajada flamel. _Albus ese chico hará grandes cosas, pero él es como una llama, si lo intentas controlar, solo lograras dos cosas, o lo extinguieras o se saldrá de control._ Flamel siguió caminando feliz.

Los niños entraron al cuarto para hablar con Harry.

Este estaba con el punzón en su mano.

Parecía pensativo.

Albus suspiro de alivio, pero a su vez estaba pensativo.

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

/2 de junio/

Cuando Harry finalmente fue dado de alta.

La enfermera le pidió usar una silla con el hechizo de levitación.

Pero él se negó y tomo la primera muleta que vio e inicio a caminar al gran comedor.

Era molesto, doloroso y tardado.

Pero Harry era más terco que los tres juntos.

Al llegar, fue recibido por sus amigos, quienes inmediatamente lo llevaron a la mesa de las águilas y ahí sus fans lo iniciaron a consentir.

Desde primero a sexto, de slythering, Ravenclaw y hufflepuff.

Todo porque al parecer el ministro había hecho pública la noticia de que el temido lord voldemort había logrado resurgir en un cuerpo físico.

Las personas al leer o escuchar esto casi se desmayan del miedo.

Pero al seguir leyendo o escuchando se llenaron de júbilo y esperanza.

Porque a los pocos minutos de haber resurgido, el señor oscuro había vuelto a encontrar la muerte a manos de Harry Potter, pero en el proceso el señor Potter había sido herido perdiendo su pierna, pero aun así acabo con el mago oscuro.

Los reportes de san mungo describían que el cuerpo de voldemort había sido dañado de una gran manera y que no había forma que sobreviviera esta vez.

Pronto todo el mundo mágico ingles exigía saber de su salvador.

Y el ministro fudges aprovechando esto, anuncio que el día 1 de agosto, se le daría al señor Harry Potter la orden de merlín de segunda clase por haber salvado al mundo mágico por segunda ocasión.

A Harry poco le importaba eso.

Pero aun así las cosas parecían estar tranquilas a solo días de acabar el curso.

Esa tarde.

Tomo rumbo a las escaleras para llegar al salón multiuso 3-a

 _Dejen de ofrecer su ayuda, perdí una pierna, no significa que este lisiado._ Les grito a sus amigos.

E _n realidad, eso significa._ Dijo Hermione.

 _Te odio profundamente._ Gruño Harry mientras intentaba subir los escalones y la escalera se movía, haciéndolo caer en ella.

 _Harry._ corrieron sus amigos.

Pero este alzo la mano.

 _Puedo solo._ Les dijo mientras se intentaba poner de pie.

Tras muchos esfuerzos finalmente llego a su club.

Donde todos lo esperaban.

Se sentó en su sillón y el club inicio a funcionar como siempre.

 _¿me perdí de algo?_ Les cuestiono.

 _Hermione venció a los guardianes._ Dijo Neville.

 _Si, aunque no pudo con Draco._ Dijo susan.

 _La próxima mi estrategia te ahogara._ Hermione amenazo a Draco.

E _so lo veremos._ Draco sonrió ante el desafío.

Harry se mantuvo en su asiento.

…

El final de clases fue una fiesta tranquila en comparación a otros años.

Esto debido a que Slytherin gano la copa de la casa.

Si bien causo un descontento, era raro que las serpientes ganasen, pero este año era el grupo que mayores puntos había obtenido por lo que era justa su victoria, solo que algunos se negaban a aceptarla. Esto causo que Draco fuera atacado por un molesto Ron Weasly, lo malo fue cunado su maldición de moco Duende reboto en el escudo de Draco y termino con un rostro verde y de su nariz saliendo una gran cantidad de mocos amarillentos.

Al terminar el año escolar, todos los niños se dirigieron en los carruajes al tren y del tren a la estación de Hotsmead y de ahí a casa.

El viaje en el tren fue tranquilo.

Los chicos estuvieron jugando ajedrez o Snap explosivo, Harry había dicho que Hermione no podía enfrentarlos hasta el próximo siclo escolar donde verían quienes había mejorada y quiénes no.

Llegar a Inglaterra fue fácil, no hubo complicaciones.

Los chicos ayudaron a Harry a bajar su baúl, le era difícil con su única pierna.

 _Ven Harry._ dijo Lily mientras tomaba la maleta.

 _Recárgate en mi._ Dijo james mientras lo ayudaba a permanecer en pie.

Muchos veían esto extrañados.

¿Qué le paso a la pierna del salvador del mundo mágico?

 _James._ Harry hablo a su padre.

 _¿Si?_ cuestiono preocupado.

C _uiden mis cosas._ Harry saco una botella de cerveza vacía. _Los veré cuando termine la cirugía._ Dijo mientras era succionado por el traslado y este se rompía.

 _HAARRRyyy!_ Grito Lily en un intento de atraparlo, pero fue tarde.

James vio esto molesto.

Iría a ese bar y sacaría a su hijo de ahí.

/mientras tanto/ Gambito/

Los ebrios de la tarde estaban comiendo algo para esperar a la hora feliz a la cinco.

Pico el cantinero, noto como todo se movía, quito unas jarras de la barra y espero.

Harry cayo de cabeza y luego se acostó en la barra.

Pico le entrego un vaso con un fermentado.

 _Gracias._ dijo Harry.

Pico vio a Harry.

 _Al jefe no le va a gustar._ Menciono mientras llamaba a dos de los busca pleitos para que se llevaran a Harry con Buc.

Lo primero que el señor del crimen hizo al ver a Harry, fue lanzarle un cuchillo, lo segundo fue invitarle una bebida.

 _¿pasara un año en el que no tengas que sufrir una herida o mutilación?_ Le cuestiono el semi duende.

 _Eso mismo me pregunto._ Comento Harry. _¿está todo listo?_ le cuestiono.

 _Chico, lo que me pediste hacer ya está listo, pero es arriesgado como tu jefe y amigo es mi deber decirte que es una locura ¿en verdad crees lograrlo? ¿no ha sobrevivido nadie en 10 años?_ Le comento.

 _Soy muy terco._ Le dijo Harry.

 _Bueno, solo si mueres te aviso que no me hago responsable._ Le informo mientras llamaba a los busca pleitos para que se llevaran a Harry a Gringotts.

Era fácil llevar a una persona por un pasadizo secreto que se tenía entre el Gambito y Gringotts para cuando una persona quisiera hacer un negocio con los duendes, pero por los aurores no pudiera acercarse al banco.

Harry fue llevado hasta su gerente de cuentas.

 _He de decir señor Potter, que lo que solicita es una locura._ Griphook el duende que era encargado de la cuenta de Harry.

 _Negara mi solicitud?_ Cuestiono Harry.

 _Por supuesto que no, usted es uno de nuestros más grandes clientes, su cuenta es cuantiosa, además somos seres de honor que cumplen lo estipulado en los contratos, pero no será en nuestra sucursal._ Comento mientras llamaba a unos duendes para que escoltaran Harry a otro lugar.

…

Las prótesis mágicas en reino unido estaban reguladas por el ministerio y había dos formas de obtenerlas junto con la cirugía.

Por medio de San Mungo o por Gringotts.

Lo malo es que ninguna de las dos instalaciones estaba dispuesta a realizar la operación para la inserción de la prótesis.

Por eso ciertos.

Especialistas estaban dispuestos a hacerla.

Pero no en el mundo mágico.

Sino en un lugar como este.

Un viejo hospital abandonado de la segunda guerra mundial.

 _Bien chico, esta es entre tus locuras la más grande hasta el momento._ Buc había cobrado unos favores. _Conseguí un carnicero, digo un médico dispuesto a hacer la cirugía, un sanador dispuesto a llevar tu seguimiento y bueno un elfo que haga lo otro._ El semi duende veía al chico en la camilla.

El medico era un squib del bajo mundo, experto en los trasplantes ilegales de órganos.

El elfo y el sanador eran de parte de gringotts Buc solo se había asegurado de que guardasen silencio.

 _Todo listo._ comento el médico.

 _Podría ser en un lugar un poco más higiénico._ Se quejó el sanador.

 _Entre más pronto iniciemos más pronto acabaremos._ Dijo el elfo mientras abría la caja de madera que tenía el nuevo apéndice artificial de Harry.

 _Usualmente le daríamos anestesia._ Dijo el médico, que conocía a Harry, él era el que le surtía de calmantes.

S _olo háganlo._ Harry estaba intentando mantener tranquila su respiración.

 _S_ _ **abes, he estado pensando en mudarme al hemisferio izquierdo de tu cerebro, a ver que encuentro, espero que este mejor que el derecho.**_ Comento su reflejo en los vidrios del lugar.

 _Bien._ El medico tomo un bisturí.

Harry estaba atado a la cama para el procedimiento.

 _Incisión._ El medico abrió el muñón de Harry con su bisturí.

Este hizo una mueca de dolor por esto, apretando los dientes para no gritar.

 _ **Oye estas bien eso es doloroso.**_ El reflejo veía a Harry en la camilla.

 _Extremidad expuesta, necesito el tratamiento, antes de seguir para el hueso._ El medico se alejó, dejando que le sanador se acercara con las pociones necesarias para que el cuerpo no rechazara la extremidad.

Las pociones ardían, cada una de ellas combatía las maldiciones y demás bacterias que afectaban la pierna de Harry.

 _Prosigue._ El sanador dejo al médico.

Quien abrió camino hasta el hueso.

 _Es tu turno._ El sanador se alejó dejando al elfo trabajar.

Este desensamblo la extremidad de metal y saco una parte larga cilíndrica.

 _Esto dolerá._ Murmuro el elfo.

C _omo toda mi vida._ Dijo Harry.

El elfo coloco el cilindro tocando el hueso.

Y el sanador uso la poción crece huesos.

A _HHHRRRRAAA!_ grito Harry mientras se movía en la camilla.

 _ **Seguridad.**_ Dijo el reflejo.

E _nfermeros conténganlo!_ Dijo el elfo a los dos hombres presentes.

Harry se seguía moviendo sobre la mesa mientras su hueso crecía sobre el cilindro metálico uniéndose de forma permanente.

Bien la parte fácil había terminado ahora venía la difícil.

Taladrar el hueso para que entrara en la siguiente parte de la pierna.

/20 de julio/ Francia/

Hermione, sus padres Tom y Maurice estaban en Francia visitando a su abuela Julieta por las vacaciones.

Hermione estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras estaba cerca de la piscina de la casa de su abuela.

 _ **No entiendo porque no estas nadando.**_ Dijo Bai Tza. Una sirena la cual tenía tentáculos por cabello, su piel era azul marino con algunas partes crema y su cola era totalmente azul ultra mar con algunas manchas blancas.

 _No soy muy buena nadando._ Comento Hermione a la carta.

No podía hacer magia fuera del mundo mágico y, pero las cartas de monstruos y hechizos eran la excepción a esa regla.

Lástima que no tuviera con quien jugar.

Entonces Bai Tza remojaba su cola en el agua de la piscina.

Cuando un tritón con armadura surgió de la misma y le apunto con su tridente.

 _ **A QUE AMO SIRVES!**_ Cuestiono el monstruo.

 _Aléjate_ _ **.**_ Bai tza alzo las manos mientras generaba unas esferas de agua.

Hermione cerro su libro de la intención.

 _Espeja._ Dijo una ya madura voz femenina quien venía con una tetera. _Es mi nieta._ Dijo colocando la tetera en una mesita junto a Hermione y sentándose en la piscina.

 _¿Abuela?_ Cuestiono Hermione. _Esa es una carta de monstruos y hechizos?_ Le cuestiono señalando al tritón.

 _Oui._ Respondió la mujer. _tu padre nació como Squib pego siempge supe que tu egas especial_ dijo la mujer mientras le mostraba su varita y su baraja.

Hermione estaba atónita.

 _Ella es tuya?_ Señalo a Bai tza.

Hermione asintió.

 _Puedo?_ Pidió.

Hermione le mostro su baraja unas cartas de estampado azul y blanco.

 _Agua._ La anciana sonora. _Buena elección._ Comento. _Devalo._ Mostro la carta. _Difícil es de llamag pego no hay mejog guagdian._ Comento.

 _Tengo tantas preguntas._ Dijo emocionada Hermione.

 _Adelante._ Julieth le paso una taza. _¿Te?_ cuestiono.

Hermione asintió.

/24 de julio/ Inglaterra/

Harry estaba en cama, en una habitación en gringotts.

 _Veo que fue un éxito._ Dijo Gripook al ver a Harry despierto.

 **No se no me gusta el color.** Comento el reflejo en un espejo.

 _Se cumplen con todas las características establecidas en el contrato de seguro médico que firmaste con nosotros, la extremidad es adaptable, remplazable, reparable, removible, universalidad en todas sus partes, el metal no es magnético o conduce la electricidad, aun así, es igual de débil al frio o al calor extremo, además de contar con nuestro propio hechizo patentado para animagos la extremidad cambiara contigo._ Leyó el duende.

 _¿Cómo te sientes?_ Cuestiono el elfo que aún seguía cuidando de Harry.

Este se sentó en la cama.

Era pesado moverse en especial su nueva pierna.

Comparo sus dos pies, el normal con cinco dedos y el metálico con dos dedos metálicos y uno por talón.

Los movió la extremidad metálica se movería a su voluntad mientras estuviera consiente.

Harry intento ponerse de pie.

El elfo le dio la mano.

Estuvo de pie.

Dio un paso con su pierna normal y luego intento dar otro con su pierna metálica.

Apenas lo logro era muy pesada y los dedos se clavaron en el piso.

Tenía mucho que practicar.

/25 de julio/Francia.

Hermione estaba pasando los mejores días hasta el momento.

Convivía mucho más con su abuela ahora que sabía que era una bruja y que había estudiado en Inglaterra de joven

Además, Julieth le había ayudado a mejorar su baraja convirtiéndola en una casi exclusiva del atributo agua y con el sub tipo mar profundo.

Todo estaba bien, sus padres disfrutaban el tiempo con la oportunidad de pasar unos días de vacaciones por si solos.

Hoy estaba haciendo sus tareas cuando las llamas verdes salieron de la chimenea de su abuela.

Y de esta salieron para sorpresa de Hermione dos rubios.

¿ _Draco que haces aquí?_ cuestiono Hermione a su compañero.

El rubio la vio sorprendido.

L _o mismo digo Granger ¿Qué haces en Francia en un hogar mágico?_ le cuestiono.

Julieth bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala.

 _Abyatas ¿Qué sucede paga que vengas sin anunicagte?_ Le cuestiono Julieth.

S _olo quería ver a una vieja amiga Agua._ Dijo el slytherin mayor.

 _Entiendo Luz._ Dijo Julieth.

Draco y Hermione abrieron los ojos.

U _n segundo._ Hermione fue a su maleta y bajo corriendo con una copia de la fotografía de la primera generación de monstruos y hechizos.

 _Son ustedes?_ Draco señalo la foto.

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo._ Rio Abraxas.

 _Si, engordaste._ Rio Julieth.

/29 de julio/ Noruega/

Algo se estaba transmitiendo a nivel mundial.

Era una batalla entre dos miembros del top cinco.

Estos eran The mangle y Olympus.

Los dos estaban en el gran estadio de los estrechos Lofoten island.

Los asientos estaban a reventar.

 _DAMA Y CABALLERROS, AQUÍ SI PRESENTADOR FAVORITO MAURICE, PRESENTANDO EL ULTIMO DUELO DE ESTE Año ANTES DEL CAMBIO OFICIAL DE LA LISTA DE CARTAS PROHIBIDAS,_ grito el rubio de lentes. _EN ESTE LADO, LA GRAN REINA DE LAS MAQUINAS, LA DAMA ROSA Y BLANCO NUESTRA HERMOSA THE MANGLE._ Grito.

Una joven de unos quince años, con un largo cabello blanco con mechones rosas, vestía unas botas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de tirantes negra, ocultaba uno de sus ojos amarillentos en uno de los mechones rosas de su cabello.

 _DEL OTRO LADO, EL TERCER MEJOR JUGADOR, EL POSEDOR DE LOS GUARDINAES DEL MUNDO GRIEGO, RECIBAMOS AL GRANDE, AL MAGNIFICIO Y ATLETICO OLYMPUS!_ Grito feliz.

Un joven de pelo azul con una toga blanca entro al cuadrilátero.

Todos ovacionaron.

Los dos retadores se pusieron frente a frente.

Se dieron sus mazos y los barrajaron.

Se los devolvieron.

 _¡MONEDA!_ Grito el estadio mientras cada retador tomaba su lugar en su disco.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Olympus.

 _Dragón._ Dijo The mangle.

 _Dragón._ Maurice anuncio el resultado.

S _iempre h deseado combatir contra ti, veamos si eres digna del top cinco._ Dijo olympus.

Mangle tomo sus seis cartas.

 _Coloco 3 cartas y pongo esto boca abajo._ Comento mientras dejaba una carta oculta.

 _Veamos si en verdad eres tan buena._ Rio Olympus.

/en Francia/

Hermione y Draco estaban viendo el duelo, mientras sus abuelos hablaban.

E _nserio, ¿es tan bueno?_ Cuestiono Hermione a Draco.

 _Olympus cuenta con una baraja diseñada para invocar rápidamente a sus dioses olímpicos, son monstruos de nivel ocho y todos con habilidades especiales._ Anuncio el rubio.

 _Solo queda esperar._ Dijo Hermione.

/duelo/

 _Bien, invoco a mi soldado griego y activo mi ritual de culto olímpico, el cual a destruir un monstruo puedo invocar otro siempre y cuando sea del arquetipo olímpico y este en mi mano tu escoges._ Le mostro su mano.

The mangle señalo al monstruo de en medio.

 _Bien invoco a Mercurio._ Coloco la carta.

 **Mercurio, atributo viento, nivel 8, tipo bestia alada, efecto: al atacar a un oponente permite robar una carta y aumenta su poder en 500. Atc 1600 def 2000.**

Un hombre con una toga verde, con alas en los pies y una lanza por arma apareció.

 _Bien te ataco._ Ordeno Olympus.

El monstruo ataco al oculto de Mangle.

Revelando ser una mujer zorra de cuatro colas.

 _Atacaste a mi kitsune de cuatro colas, su efecto se activa._ Dijo The mangle.

 **Kitsune de cuatro colas. Atributo fuego, nivel 4, tipo hechicero. Efecto: no puede ser destruida mientras este en defensa y adquiere el efecto del monstruo atacante. Atc 1000 def 1000.**

 _Gracias por la carta._ Dijo the mangle. _Mi turno, primero activo mi sistema de defensa de misiles._ Dijo mangle, mientras activaba el hechizo.

Una gran cantidad de misiles salieron del piso y cayeron contra olympus.

D _estruyen todas las cartas hechizo de mi adversario y ahora activo mi sobre producción de maquinaria._ Dijo mangle revelando un hechizo donde su kitsune intentaba ensamblar ocho maquina a la vez. _Al sacrificar un monstruo puedo invocar dos del mismo nivel._ Sacrifico a su kitsune de cuatro colas.

 _Permíteme presentarte a_ _ **A**_ _tractor y_ _ **Bi**_ _dragón._ Coloco los dos monstruos.

 **A tractor: tipo mecanismo, nivel cuatro, atributo tierra efecto: puede invocar otro monstruo siempre que sea la suma de los niveles de dos monstruos en tu campo sin incluir a un A tractor. Atc 1000 def 1000**

 **Bi dragón: tipo mecanismo, nivel cuatro, atributo oscuridad efecto: al dividir su ataque a la mitad se separa en dos fichas que pueden atacar directamente. Atc 1100 def 1000**

 **A** tractor **era** un tanque café, con una cabeza gris con un lente rojo, una extremidad de metal surgiendo de en medio donde estaba un rectángulo sujeto con dos polos uno positivo y otro negativo.

Bi dragón era un dragón de metal con dos cabezas, sus alas eran dos propulsores ventiladores, una pata por cada lado y dos colas independientes todo en color morado y negro.

….

 _Granger ¿Qué son misiles y esas cosas?_ Cuestiono Draco, nunca había visto más tecnología muggle que un auto o una máquina expendedora.

 _Esas son armas de guerra muggle, o bueno son prototipos aún faltan muchos años para lograr crear algo así._ Explico Hermione

Draco vio eso, en verdad los muggle pensaban en construir esas cosas.

…

 _Primero activo el efecto de Bi dragón._ Mangle alzo la mano. _Bi dragón ataca a Olympus._ Ordeno.

El dragón se divido en dos dragones independientes y cada uno se acercó a Olympus uno por la derecha y otro por la izquierda.

Mangle 6000 A tractor atc 1000 bi dragón (2) atc 550.

Olympus 4900 mercurio atc 1600.

A _hora activo el efecto de A tractor y uso a mis fichas para eso._ Dijo mangle y selecciono las dos fichas. _Para llamar eso_ _ **C**_ _apturador._ Comento mientras ponía la carta.

 _¿Qué sucede mangle, nunca aprendiste el alfabeto y quieres recordarlo!_ Se burló Olympus y varios en el estadio.

Mangle se rio también.

 _Si y quiero que veas como alguien que no se aprendió el alfabeto te venció, pero primero activo el efecto de C apturador._ Señalo a su máquina.

 **C apturador: tipo mecanismo, nivel 4, atributo viento. Efecto envía un monstruo enemigo a tu cementerio mientras esta carta este en el campo. Atc 1200 def 2000**

C apturador era un vehículo que flotaba, tenía dos lanzas misiles a los costados, al frente dos pinzas metálicas, un visor azul en el frente de su triangular cabeza, su cuerpo era largo, lo suficiente como para que algo encajara en él.

 _C apturador quita a mercurio del camino._ Ordeno Mangle y las pinzas de c apturador sujetaron a mercurio y lo enviaron al cementerio. _Ahora ataquen A tractor y C apturador._

A tractor lanzo un rayo de energía y C apturador sus pinzas.

Mangle 6000 A tractor atc 1000 bi dragón atc 1100 C apturador atc 1200.

Olympus 2700.

 _ESO SI FUE UN COMBO DE ATAQUE,COMO OLYMPUS VENCERA A MANGLE EN EL PROXIMO TURNO!_ Grito Maurice. _Esto y más después de los comerciales._

 _D_ ebido a que era un evento en vivo se les daba 5 minutos de receso a los jugadores en lo que los comerciales pasaban.

….

Draco veía interesado el anuncio de pizzas Merlín 3 minutos en todo Londres o el pedido era gratis.

Hizo la llamada vía flu y en dos minutos una pizza de peperoni y vegetariana llego.

Los dos niños compartieron la pizza.

Mientras Hermione trajo las bebidas.

…

 _Bien mi turno._ Dijo Olympus.

 _No, aun es el mío._ Dijo mangle. _Te acabare en mi siguiente ataque._

 _Pero no tienes más monstruos._ Se quejó olympus.

 _Recuerdas las reglas, dime cuales son los tres tipos de fusión._ Cuestiono mangle.

 _Fusión ordinaria, fusión error y fusión por._ OLympus se cayó. _Por contracto._ Sentencio.

 _Preguntaste porque uso letras, simple._ Mangle abrió una bolsa de cuero en su cinturón. _Por qué así puedo llamar esto A tractor, Bi dragón, C apturador ¡fusión de contacto!_ Ordeno la peliblanca.

C apturador se colocó debajo de A tractor y los dos encajaron C apturador dejo de flotar mientras unía sus lanzas misiles a la lanza polaridades de A tractor, los dos dragones se dividieron y luego se unieron a los lados de la lanza polaridades, las patas de los dragones se unieron a las pizas de C apturador.

 _Cazador Bi A tractor._ Dijo el nombre mangle.

 **Cazador Bi A tractor. Tipo mecanismo, atributo error (tierra/viento/oscuridad) nivel 8 efecto. Al descartar un hechizo puede enviar todos los hechizos a tu cementerio, si es destruido no se recibe daño. Atc 3300 def 4000.**

A _caba con esto._ Mangle ordeno. _¡Caos de dragón bipolar!_ Ordeno.

El monstruo genero energía de las pinzas, las bocas y el lanzador de bipolaridad y en una sola esfera de energía destruyo a Olympus.

 _LA GANADORA Y NUEVA TERCER TOP, ¡LA INGULABLE REINA DE LOS MECANISMO ¡!THE MANGLE!_ Grito Maurice mientras alzaba la mano de mangle esta solo soplo su mechón rosa de cabello.

 _¿algo que decir?_ Cuestiono Maurice mientras las cámaras veían a mangle.

 _Te dedico este duelo_ mangle vio a la cámara y lanzo un beso. _Hari._ Dijo el nombre mientras daba un salto del lugar y se convertía en un gigantesco zorro blanco y rosa de siete colas para salir caminando en cuatro del lugar.

…

En la mansión.

Draco y Hermione se vieron confundidos, acoso era el Hari que pensaban.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la mansión malfoy.

 _Julieth, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, tu nieta y el mío se están metiendo en problemas._ Comento Abraxas.

 _Pero, Hermione._ Julieta estaba pensativa.

 _Solo Carlus nunca encontró su artículo, pero todos los demás guardamos uno esperando a que lo pudiéramos usar en algún momento, este es el momento._ Informo el rubio.

Julieth saco una caja de madera, ella abrió la caja.

Dentro estaba una capa con capucha azul marino con una hebilla dorada con una gema azul.

 _Los niños necesitaran la capa, si es cierto, esta gema puede curar las heridas más letales._ Informo Abraxas.

 _Estas pidiendo que exponga a mi nieta a una muerte prematura._ Le reclamo Julieta.

 _Y tú y yo somos parte de quienes tiene la culpa ¡se te olvida quien nos informó del regreso del oscuro!_ Le reclamo.

 _Y si no lo habría hecho el mundo estaría destruido._ Le grito.

 _Como sea, es mejor darles la capa._ Murmuro abraxas.

 _Si, por desgracia tienes razón._ Julieta tomo la caja. _Se la daré luego._ La volvió a sellar.

Abraxas asintió, el también había tenido dudas cuando le entrego su pulsera a Draco.

/esa noche/ Inglaterra/

James Potter estaba vagando en el callejón knockturn.

Estaba buscando a su hijo por lo que entro a el bar conocido como el Gambito.

Apenas entrar se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno.

 _Trúhanes y malditos, estamos aquí para celebrar el duelo de prohibición de cartas de este año, por lo que recibamos a nuestro retador._ Buc el semi duende estaba dando su discurso.

A su clientela de borrachos y adictos.

 _¡LES PRESENTO AL COME HOMBRES BLEAR!_ Grito Buc.

James reconoció al hombre, un criminal buscado por toda Europa, conocido por devorar a sus víctimas.

 _Y nuestro gran campeón, aquel que tiene 5000 galeones por su cabeza, el único y en una pieza, el gran ciclope esmeralda._ Dijo buc.

James vio a Harry caminando a su lugar.

Aunque sus pasos eran algo lentos y parecía que le costaba trabajo alzar una de sus piernas.

¿un segundo, que no le faltaba una pierna?

 _Te venceré y me daré un banquete con tu carne._ Le amenazo Blear.

Harry no dijo nada.

A _sustado?_ Se rio él come hombres.

Harry hizo brillar su ojo.

Una luz morada golpeo a los cristales de cuatriz los cuales se volvieron negros.

Todos sentían el frio, todos veían la niebla y olían la carne pútrida.

Varias manos salieron debajo de blear y de Harry.

 _Asustado?_ Cuestiono Harry mientras revelaba su ojo. _Ni un poco, ya que te crees lo suficientemente valiente aremos una apuesta, el ganador tendrá la baraja del perdedor._ Comento Harry.

Blear sonrió.

A _cepto._ Dijo mostrando los dietes.

 _Y el perdedor será devorado por toda la eternidad por aquellos que mato._ Termino de hablar Harry.

 _Espera que?_ Blear estaba aterrado.

Una calavera remplazo a buc como mediador y extendió sus brazos, donde las almas de Harry y blear aparecieron.

 _Duelo._ Dijo la calavera.

 _Tu inicias._ Dijo Harry.

 _Bien._ Blear tomo una carta.

Una fortuna, tenía dos monstruos una gran rata oscura y un devastador de sombras, además de otros tres hechizos un ciclón de magia, un colgante negro y una lanza oscura.

 _Bien, colocare estas tres cartas y un monstruo boca abajo._ Dijo blear.

 _Ciclón de magia, colgante negro y lanza oscura._ comento Harry mientras su ojo brillaba. _Además de una rata oscura._ menciono.

 _¿Qué?_ Blear lo vio. _No importa juego mi fortuna._ Comento saco dos cartas.

 _Un roba almas y un dragón rojo de ojos negros._ Dijo Harry.

 _Estas haciendo trampa!_ Grito Blear.

 _y tú has recortado los bordes de algunas cartas para que así caigan las más fuerte primero._ Menciono Harry. _también comes carne humana porque piensas que te ayuda con tu disfunción eréctil._ Comento Harry. _y todo por qué._

 _Cállate!_ Le grito Blear.

 _Mi turno._ Harry saco una carta. _Invoco a mi cyber dragón de gema negra y juego lazo de hermanos junto con fusión._ Comento Harry. _VEN CYBER DRAGON FINAL DIAMANTE NEGRO._

Todos se asombraron cuando los tres ouroboros negros con líneas en los tonos primarios se unieron.

En ese gigantesco dragón de tres cabezas una cola con tres puntas, sus alas seccionadas, y esas tres bocas de distintos colores.

 _Mierda._ dijo blear. _Pero aún._

 _Tienes tu estrategia, no funcionara._ Dijo Harry. _aunque activaras tu lanza oscura para perforar a mi dragón su efecto, no tendría sentido al ir al cementerio solo tengo que retirar del juego a los tres cyber dragones de gema negra y volverá._ El ojo de Harry volvió a brillar. _Tampoco servirá usar tu roba almas desde tu mano una vez que la rata oscura sea destruida para aumentar el poder del dragón rojo de ojos negros que lo invocaras especialmente con el efecto de la rata oscura._ comento Harry y su ojo olvido a brillar. _Y sacar esa carta bajo tu manga menos te servirá y tampoco la de la otra manga._ Harry jugo una carta. _Mi cacería de brujas._ Jugo la carta Harry.

Mientras todos los hechizos de blear eran destruidos.

 _Acaben con esto de una vez, tridente mortal!_ Ordeno Harry.

 _ESPERA!_ Blear recibió el primer ataque.

La mitad de su cuerpo fue sujetado por las manos de sus muertos.

Con el segundo ataque, estos encajaron sus dientes.

Y con el tercer ataque lo devoraron.

¡!HHHAAA! grito el caníbal.

James no creía lo que acababa de ver.

Y todos aplaudían y vitoreaban a Harry.

Quien se acercó al esqueleto de Blear y tomo su baraja.

 _No me sirve ninguna de estas._ Harry solo saco cinco cartas. _El resto tomen!_ Lanzo las cartas a su público.

Quienes iniciaron a intentar tomar una carta.

 _James._ Dijo Harry mientras se encaminaba a su padre.

El hombre mayor salió de su estupor y vio a su hijo acercándose.

Sin pensarlo lo abrazo fuertemente.

 _Lo siento._ Dijo el hombre, pensado en todo lo que su hijo habría pasado a diario en este lugar donde un asesinato era celebrado y los ocupantes esperaban ansiosos robarse las pertenecías del cadáver.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se trasporto junto con Harry del lugar.

Lo llevaría a su casa.

/en Francia/ al día siguiente.

 _Están en blanco_ comento Hermione, mientras veía sus cartas, todas estaban en blanco, sin imágenes o texto.

E _s tu primera vez ¿verdad?_ Comento Draco.

Los malfoy habían invitado a las mujeres Jean a desayunar a la casa de campo malfoy.

 _Un día al año las cartas se ponen en blanco y cuando regresan sus leyendas han cambiado, sus efectos también se modifican y a veces hasta sus imágenes._ Comento Draco.

 _Y ¿Por qué sucede?_ Le cuestiono Hermione a Draco.

A _si ha sido, desde la primera edición en 1790 de las cartas._ Dejo Abraxas. _De hecho, al año siguiente apareció la primera carta hechizo y al siguiente el primer monstruo de efecto_ recordó.

 _También, se Regulan algunas catas._ Dijo Julieth la abuela de Hermione. _Las catas a prohibir se marcan con un circulo en la esquina superior derecha._ Menciono.

Hermione asintió esa era una información muy útil.

/Potter mayor/

Harry se estaba despertando.

Anoche solo había llegado a la mansión y se subió a dormir estaba muy cansado para hacer otra cosa, entre el alcohol los calmantes y el duelo, casi no recordaba anda de anoche.

 _ **Adquisiciones pobres tuvimos anoche.**_ Se quejó su reflejo mientras jugaba con las cinco cartas que le quitaron a Blear.

El dragón rojo de ojos negros, una fusión, una cabra negra, una carta de mención de vida y una carta que no conocía, un hechizo de nombre "fuera de límites" decía que era para mecanismos.

Tal vez le sería útil.

 _ **Admítelo estas cartas son una mierda.**_ dijo el reflejo. **Tienes baba ahí.** Señalo la meguilla. _ **No un poco a la izquierda, mi izquierda.**_ Se quejó.

Harry se limpió la baba.

 _ **Bien, bueno listo para el gran día.**_ Se burló. _ **Vamos esto será divertidísimo, como una comedia, Harry y los Potter, viviendo bajo el mismo teco, será tan divertido ser parte de una familia.**_ Harry rompió el espejo.

 _Amo ¿todo bien?_ Cuestiono un elfo domestico que escucho la conmoción.

 _ **Ahora tendrás siete años de mala suerte.**_ Se rio el reflejo.

 _Solo es hambre._ Dijo Harry.

 _Amo el desayuno está servido, todos lo espera._ Dijo la elfa doméstica.

 _Voy._ Harry dio un paso y cayo de bruces al piso.

 _¡AMO!_ grito la elfa.

Harry se puso de pie por su mismo y vio el problema.

 _En el librero ahí una pieza metálica con punta en cruz tráemelo._ Ordeno Harry.

La elfa asintió y se lo entrego rápidamente.

Harry inicio a desatornillar el rotador principal de su pierna, a veces si se le aplicaba mucha precio tendía a quedarse trabado y era difícil mover una pieza de metal de 12 kilos cuando esta está totalmente fija.

Escucho un clic un poco de aire salió de los amortiguadores que ahora cumplían la función de sus músculos rodeando su cilindro de metal, los volvió a atornillar y escucho otro clic.

La pierna se volvió a mover.

Harry había tenido que leer el manual y había practicado el ensamblado y desensamblado de su pierna de metal durante varios días.

El conocía sus defectos.

Una vez todo estuvo arreglado la elfa lo guio por la mansión llena de cuadros familiares con movimiento rumbo al comedor principal.

Esta casa tenía dos comedores, quince baños, un salón de baile, una biblioteca y muchas habitaciones.

 _ **Sí que es espacioso.**_ Se rio el reflejo mientras se veía en una armadura.

Harry llego a la puerta del comedor.

Y no la abrió.

 _¿Qué hago aquí?_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

¿Por qué había accedido a venir?

¿Qué no los odiaba?

 _ **O es que aun sientes esa linda y patética ilusión infantil de amor familiar.**_ Se rio el reflejo en el picaporte de la puerta.

Harry simplemente ignoro esa voz en su cabeza.

 **¡NO ME Ignores!** Grito el reflejo.

Harry solo suspiro y abrió la puerta.

La escena frente a él era algo que había visto antes con los dursley, James y Lily juntos en un lado de la mesa desayunando mientras las gemelas y Alejandro en el otro y parecía que el anciano con quien se gritó en el estadio durante el duelo de año nuevo estaba tomando firewisky con su desayuno.

Al notarlo todos dejaron de desayunar.

 _Solo baje por algo y regreso._ Informo Harry apenas acercándose a la mesa.

 _Espera Harry._ dijo Lily. _Mira sé que esto es nuevo para todos._ La mujer suspiro. _Tú tienes tu vida, tus secretos y tus heridas, sé que es tarde para que las intentemos curar, pero solo danos una oportunidad para sanar como familiar._ Pidió.

 _Vamos, solo una es todo lo que te pedimos._ Dijo James. _No diré nada de lo de anoche._ Pidió.

Harry lo pensó, jalo una silla.

S _olo me siento porque aún no me acostumbro a estar mucho tiempo de pie con mi nueva pierna._ Comento Harry.

Lily se mordió el labio quería gritarle a Harry por hacer algo tan peligroso e irresponsable como someterse a una cirugía para unir una pieza de metal permanentemente a su cuerpo.

James solo asintió, él tenía muchos amigos con prótesis y extremidades falsas el trabajo de auror era uno muy peligroso.

 _Hehe, aprese que eres un hueso duro._ Comento Carlus sonriendo. _Dime niño mañana, un duelo?_ Le cuestiono.

 _No es justo yo quería la revancha._ Se quejó Alejandro.

Es _tas castigado por perder a tu carta brillante._ Le recordó Carlus a su nieto.

 _Pero abuelo, no es mi culpa Harry hizo trampa._ Se quejó.

N _o es trampa mientras no esté prohibido._ Le recordó Harry una de las 10 reglas base del juego.

Alejandro solo se cruzó de brazos.

 _¿Qué tal uno triple?_ Cuestiono Harry.

Alejandro sonrió y asintió frenético, Carlus solo sonrió.

Harry paso el desayuno escuchando sobre el trabajo de james o algunos descubrimientos de Lily, además de las historias de Carlus sobre las guerras que había visto.

Al terminar de desayunar.

Fue interceptado por las dos niñas flora y fauna y termino siendo llevado a la sala de estar para pasar un rato relajado mientras las niñas jugaban al te, por suerte si era te de verdad y Harry se tomó tres pastillas quedando inconsciente en un sillón hasta casi la hora de la cena.

 _Ya se levantó._ Dijo Alejandro mostrando sus cartas.

 _Fue rápido._ Dijo Carlus tomando las suyas.

 _Si._ Harry tomo las suyas.

 _Chicos nada de cartas en la mesa._ Regaño Lily a los tres varones.

 _Y si comemos en cenamos en el jardín y ahí jugamos._ Propuso Carlus a su hijo james.

Este vio a su esposa quien suspiro, Lily sabía que james era muy permisivo con su padre ha veces parecía que tanto Carlus como james eran todavía niños.

Los elfos trasladaron los alimentos al jardín

Mientras Lily, James, flora y fauna comían.

Carlus, Alejandro y Harry les darían un espectáculo.

 _Moneda._ Dijo Carlus lanzándola.

 _Dragón._ Dijo Harry.

 _Merlín._ Dijo Alejandro.

Salió merlín.

 _Moneda._ La volvió a lanzar Carlus.

M _erlín._ Dijo Carlus.

D _ragón._ Dijo Alejandro.

Salió dragón.

El orden seria.

Alejandro.

Luego Carlus.

Y al final Harry.

 _Duelo._ Gritaron los tres.

Alejandro 6000.

Carlus 6000.

Harry 6000.

 _Bien._ Alejandro saco una carta. _Monstruo número uno mi caballero diamante y coloco una carta._ Termino su turno.

 _Monstruo número dos._ Carlus robo una carta. _Tomate oscuro._ Puso la carta en ataque. _Fin de turno._

 **Peón demoniaco, nivel 2, tipo demonio, efecto al ser destruido puedes invocar un monstruo con 1500 o menos en atc. Atc 1000 def 700.**

 _Mi turno._ Harry saco una carta. _Monstruo número tres aiver._ Coloco al dragón de manera especial. _Y esto._ Puso una carta.

Alejandro 6000. Caballero diamante 2000 atc.

Carlus. demoniaco 1000 atc.

Harry 6000. Aiver 2100 atc.

 _Bien mi turno invoco a mi caballero corazón y activo mi carta cuatro iguales naipe de caballería._ Comento. _Coloco dos cartas y aparte invoco a mis otros dos naipes de caballería caballero pica y caballero trébol._ Coloco los dos monstruos.

 _A_ lejandro. 6000. Caballero diamante 2000 atc, caballero corazón 1600 atc. Caballero pica 1500 atc, caballero trébol 2300 def. dos cartas.

En un momento la formación de los cuatro caballeros de naipes estaba presente en el campo.

A _lex nunca aprendes._ Dijo Carlus. _Perfecto invoco a mi torre demoniaca al campo._ Coloco el monstruo.

 **torre demoniaca, nivel 4, tipo demonio, atributo oscuridad, al ser destruido un monstruo de clase demoniaco puedes invocar uno de nivel 5, 1900, def 1200.**

 _Ahora activo mi hechizo, penitencia demoniaca._ Carlus alzo la carta. _Su efecto es simple puedo destruir un monstruo selecciono a mi peón demoniaco, para llamar a mi heredera alfil demoniaco._ Comento Carlus.

 **Alfil demoniaco, nivel 4, tipo demonio, atributo oscuridad, efecto. Puedes sacrificar monstruos en tu campo por monstruos de mayor nivel este turno. Atc 1300, def 1700.**

 _Sacrifico a mi torre demoniaca y a mi alfil demoniaco para llamar a mi reina demoniaca y a mi rey demoniaco._ Carlus termino su jugada colocando una carta. _Fin de mi turno._

 **Reina demoniaca nivel 5 tipo demonio clase oscuridad efecto: puedes robar dos cartas extra cada turno. Atc 1800 def 2200.**

 **Rey demoniaco nivel 5 tipo demonio clase escurrida efecto: rueda un dado si ca destruyes un monstruo de tu adversario, si ca tu adversario invoca un monstruo, si cae 3 invocas sin sacrificio. 6 causa un daño de 500 puntos de vida. Atc 1900 def 2100.**

Los dos demonios eran seres esqueléticos, con músculos expuestos uno con una corona y alas como capa, la otra una corona, largo cabello y alas como vestido.

 _Dado rueda_ ordeno Carlus. Cayo 4.

 _Bien gracias, por tu efecto invoco a mi frigga la herrera._ Harry puso su mosto de nivel cuatro.

 **Frigga la herrera. Nivel 4, atributo fuego y tierra, clase guerrera. Efecto puedes colocar una carta equipo desde tu baraja por cada khight pain en el campo. Atc 1800 def 500.**

 _Pongo dos cartas desde mi baraja._ Dijo Harry colocando su juramento Khight pain y su tributo Khight pain.

 _Momento Harry, ¡revelo mi hechizo Retención de arquetipo!_ Carlus revelo su carta.

 **Retención de arquetipo.**

 **Destruye y remplaza las cartas monstruos y hechizo de un arquetipo en el campo y las cartas centradas en ese arquetipo no se pueden jugar.**

 _Selecciono el arquetipo Khight pains._ Ordeno Carlus.

Rayos morados envolvieron a Aiver y Frigga, así como las cartas ocultas de Harry.

Las cartas fueron enviadas al cementerio y las de su baraja se pusieron moradas marcándolas como injuzgables.

 _Bien Harry, ¿has aprendido el error de tu baraja?_ Cuestiono Carlus en un tono de maestro.

 _Ya conocía ese error._ Comento Harry. _Pero deberías ver tu propio error, no solo tengo Khight en mi barraja, también tengo otros monstruos, como estos._ Harry puso dos monstruos de nivel cuatro. _En ataque y defensa respectivamente._

 **Paladín ofensivo. Tipo guerrero-bestia. Atributo tierra. Un soldado gigante que porta una armadura ligera, con su lanza perfora a sus enemigos. Atc 2000 def 1000.**

 **Paladín defensivo. Tipo guerrero-bestia. Atributo tierra. Un soldado gigante que porta una armadura pesada, con su escudo crea una barrera impenetrable. Atc 1000 def 2000.**

 _Remplazo mis dos cartas con estas dos y aparte colocare esta._ Comento Harry calcando tres cartas y sus dos monstruos.

El paladín ofensivo, era un soldado de metro ochenta con una armadura platinada ceñida a su delgado cuerpo, con algunos adornos en dorado, unas camas en su cintura de color rojo, portaba una lanza que sujetaba en sus dos manos, su rostro era cubierto por un casco de pretoriano, con pelo morado y mascara dorada.

El paladín defensivo, era un soldado de dos metros y medio con una armadura dorada muy pesada cubriendo su pecho, hombros y brazos, un adorno de plata, llevan una falda de metal azul, en sus brazos sujetaba las dos mitades de lo que parecía un escudo de tres metros de alto y uno y medio de largo, su rostro era cubierto por un yelmo con cuernos, una trenza morada y una máscara dorada.

 _Es todo._ Comento Harry, no podía atacar en este turno si quería que su estrategia funcionara.

 _Buena movida._ Comento Carlus.

 _Pero no lo suficiente._ Dijo Alejandro. _Mi turno._ Tomo una carta. _Activo mi santidad._ El jugo.

Todos tenían seis cartas ahora, aunque Harry tuvo que enviar al fundo de su baraja las relacionadas con los khingt pains.

 _Ahora activo mi maso mágico._ comento y regreso tres cartas y robo otras tres. _Perfecto juego mi fusión múltiple, esta me permite fusionar a varios monstruos con sus respectivos materiales pagando la mitad de mi vida._ El activo.

A _hora._ Señalo a sus monstruos. C _aballero corazón con Pegaso corazón, caballero diamante con dragón diamante, caballero pica con unicornio pica y caballero trébol con rinoceronte trébol._ Ordeno.

 **Jinete corazón. Nivel 6, tipo fusión atributo fuego. guerrero que ataca desde los cielos con su espada apuñala en el corazón. Atc 3200 def 3000.**

 **Dragón raider diamante. Nivel 6, tipo fusión, atributo luz. Monta a uno de los dragones más fuertes para su edad. Atc 4000 def 2000.**

 **Paladín pica. Nivel 6, tipo fusión, atributo tierra. No hay caballero terrestre que venza al proclamado centauro empalado. Atc 3000 def 3000.**

 **barrea trébol. Nivel 6, tipo fusión, atributo oscuridad. Montado en su leal aliado este dúo es inamovible. Atc. 200 def.4600.**

 _bien Harry es mi revancha._ Dijo Alejandro energéticamente.

James y Lily notaron la mirada de suficiencia que Harry tenia, Lily rio un poco al notar la mueca que Harry hizo, era igual a la que james hacia cuando algo salía como lo planeaba.

 _Permíteme activar eso._ Harry activo sus dos cartas. _Formación ofensiva, y formación defensiva._ Señalo las dos cartas, una con una espada y otra con un escudo.

 _¿Qué hacen?_ Cuestiono alterado Alejandro.

 _Me dan 3 fichas ofensivas que ocupan el lugar de tres monstruos y tres fichas defensivas que ocupan el lugar de hechizos._ Harry tenía ocho monstruos.

 _Y ¿qué hacen?_ Cuestiono Alejandro.

 _Ellos nada, no pueden atacar o defender, ni luchar._ Comento Harry.

 _Desperdiciaste un movimiento._ Rio Alejandro. _¡Dragón raider diamante acaba con el paladín ofensivo original!_ Ordeno Alejandro.

El dragón surco el campo mientras se dirigía contra el soldado que alzo su lanza.

Dragón raider diamante. _T_ ac 4000.

Paladín ofensivo atc 8000.

El paladín ofensivo apuñalo con su lanza al dragón y a su jinete.

 _¿Espera que?_ Reacciono Alejandro, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Su monstruo fue destruido y el perdió el duelo.

 _¿Qué paso?_ Cuestiono confundido. _Hiciste trampa_ lo señalo.

 _No es trampa._ Comento Carlus. _Veras las fichas que son invocadas con formación defensiva u ofensiva, es cierto no pueden atacar o defender ellas mismas, lo que pueden hacer es brindar su ataque o defensa a otra ficha o al monstruo original._ Explico el mayor.

A _sí es, cuando tu atacaste a mi paladín ofensivo, todas mis fichas dieron sus puntos de ataque para aumentar su ataque al doble que el tuyo y destruirlo_ comento Harry.

 _No es justo._ Alejandro se fue molesto con sus padres a cenar, pero tenía razón su abuelo en lo que siempre decía, tenía que revisar los efectos de las cartas del enemigo, después de todo aparecen cuando las juega.

 _Vaya Harry, buena jugada._ Afirmo el anciano Carlus. _Después de todo eres alguien muy bueno en este juego rueda dado._ Ordeno y cayo 3 _._ Tomo una carta. _Activo mi fusión para unir a mi cráneo convocado y un dragón rojo de ojos negros para traer al dragón cráneo rojo._ Comento. _Ahora juego mi carta hechizo, orden de ataque, puedo seleccionar a un monstruo de mi adversario y este tiene que atacar a un monstruo mío, selecciono a una ficha paladín y no se activa su efecto debido a que ya lo usaste._ Comento Carlus.

 **Dragón cráneo rojo, tipo fusión, atributo oscuridad, dragón feroz unión impura, atc 3550 def 2300.**

Carlus 6000 rey demoniaco atc 1900 reina demoniaca atc 1800 y dragón cráneo rojo atc 3550. Efecto activo prohibición arquetipo khight pains.

Harry 4450. Paladín ofensivo, paladín defensivo, dos fichas paladín ofensivo, tres fichas paladín defensivo, dos cartas ocultas.

 _Mi turno._ Harry vio su carta. _Primero coloco este monstruo oculto._ Puso un monstruo en defensa. _Ahora activo mi carta metamorf y selecciono a tu dragón del cráneo rojo._ Activo el efecto y el dragón duplico su fuerza. _Luego activo mi carta doppleganger y selecciono tu hechizo orden de ataque para acabar con mi paladín defensivo._ Harry señalo a su monstruo.

El cual se quedó estático dispuesto a ser destruido.

Carlus vio esto extrañado ¿Cuál era la estrategia?

 _Destruir un dragón no te arriesgarías por algo tan simple._ Afirmo Carlus.

 _Tienes razón._ Harry volteo la cuarta oculta. _Mi armadura de los condenados, ahora desvió tu ataque a mi monstruo oculto._ Señalo al monstruo boca abajo.

 **Dragón cráneo rojo atc 7100.**

 **S** e revela.

 **arlequín sangriento def 0.**

 _Un clásico._ Carlus vio su mano y hay estaba su fiel copia de un arlequín sangriento ya algo maltratada por tantos duelos.

 _Jeee._ Se escuchó una riza tras Carlus.

Y fue apuñalado.

La batalla termino.

E _so fue genial._ Dijeron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo.

James nunca le había interesado el juego, pero tenía que admitir que fue divertido verlo.

Lily por su parte veía la estrategia como una buena manera de desarrollar la creatividad.

Alejandro seguía molesto por perder.

 _En verdad eres un gran jugador._ Carlus puso su mano en el hombro de Harry y lo vio con orgullo.

Por alguna extraña razón Harry no lo aparto, no sabía porque, pero Carlus tenía un aura diferente, su ojo giro y vio un espíritu en el pateo, un ser con siete ojos que lo vigilaba antes de desaparecer entre las cartas de Carlus.

 _Vamos a comer ¿te parece?_ le cuestiono.

 _Si por mi bien._ Respondió Harry.

/15 de agosto/ escocia.

 _ **donde estas.**_ Dijo un demoniaco ser con cuernos caminando en las ruinas de una casa en cenizas.

 _ **aquí no está.**_ Dijo la mujer pequeña vestida de gótica.

 _ **Aunque sus progenitores sí que sabían bien.**_ Dijo un ser de piel blanca, con una capa rojo sangre y limpiándose la sangre sus labios.

A lo lejos una niña de 12 años se escondía de estos tres seres, cargaba su mochila, su baraja y una cadena de oro con un pequeño adorno de mango de espada.

 _ **Debe estar aquí.**_ olfateo el aire un ser parte oso y parte hombre.

 _Cuidado._ Comento una pequeña flama azul.

La niña sintió.

Caminaba con cuidado y entonces piso una rama.

 _ **NO ESCAPARAS.**_ Los cuatro seres se abalanzaron contra ella.

La niña sujeto su cadena y su mango creció hasta ser de su verdadero tamaño.

 _Solar_. la gema roja brillo con furia mientras una línea de fuego surgía del mango y una gran esfera de luz solar cegaba o dañaba a sus perseguidores.

La niña aprovecho y escapo en su tras lado.

Tenía que ver a su abuela mcgonagall.

/ 20 de agosto/

Harry estaba esperando tras un escenario, montado en el ministerio de magia.

Odiaba todas estas patrañas que el ministro en turno hacía para aparentar ser alguien competente, más de una vez Buc había comentado los favores que el ministro le debía, por evitar tantos crímenes.

En este momento había varios reporteros esperando por su noticia.

La gran condecoración que recibiría Harry Potter por matar por segunda vez al que no debe ser nombrado.

 _Es un honor presentar esta orden de merlín a Harrison James Potter Evans por sus servicios excepcionales en la protección del mundo mágico._ el ministro mostro la insignia.

Y Harry subió al escenario.

Todos escuchaban el chirrido metálico que emitías extremidad de metal, muchos iniciaron a tomar fotos mientras estrechaba la mano del ministro.

Y así las preguntas iniciaron.

/30 de agosto/

Todos tenían listas sus cosas para iniciar el nuevo año escolar.

Con más sorpresas y problemas que el anterior.

* * *

Fin del capítulo.

* * *

Nota: me pidieron los deck de los protagonistas aquí van.

Harry: monstruos: Brontez, Leiva, Aiver, Rabismer, Kaiser, Slater, arlequín sangriento (3), Tricolid, mana la aprendiz, sanguinario, Frigia la armera, Caballero lobo, paladín defensivo, paladín ofensivo, telón oscuro, golem de lava, pelusa, pelusa alada. Cyber dragón gema negra (3), dragón rojo de ojos negros.

Hechizos: oz oscura, flechas gorrión, lágrimas de Leiva, pirámide de luz, batalla del destino, metamorf, juramento khight pains, castillo Khight pain, retirada estratégica, formación Khight pain, tributo khight pain, libro de magia de brontez, armadura de los condenados, Dopplegander, anillo defensivo, anillo destructor, fusión, de fusión, situación desesperada, Ritual de mascara de lobo, ritual del ying yang, formación ofensiva, formación defensiva, desenbleic, lazo de hermanos, ciclón de magia, prohibición, monolito del hombre, muro de luz, cacería de brujas, duplicar efecto, prohibición de magia, flauta de invocación a las pelusas.

Fusión: cyber dragón cristal negro., cyber dragón diamante negro, brontez dragón del Armagedón, gran paladín oscuro, gonarch.

Ritual: Zen aku, Equinox

Susan: monstruos: dama arpía (3), hermanas arpía (3), hermano de dama arpía (3) huevo de dragón (2), cría de dragón arpía (2), dragón de las hermanas arpía, papi la arpía, Arpía cazadora, arpía nocturna, arpía rapaz, arpía corredora, arpía gallina, arpía anciana, madre arpía, niña arpía, hombre Halcón, el gran cazador de los cielos, Guardián Eatos.

hechizos: egoísta elegante, ciber armadura, látigo de espinas, formación águila de fuego, formación albatros de agua, formación colibrí de trueno, espada de viento, reunión de arpías, Temporada de caza, temporada de apareamiento, cambio de plumas, anidación, ciclón de magia, tornado de polvo, ala de grifón, burbujas, nube, gota, trueno.

Neville: monstruos: konohamaru, kabutomushi, Rose lady, semilla de león (2), planta león (2), árbol de los ancestros, dios del bosque, samurái de pasto (2), milicianos de juncos (2), vainas explosivas (2), peleadores de bambú (2), árbol da las frutas, gran planta carnívora, carelia, lord veneno, caballero tulipán, arquero Rosa, asesino margarita, Dríada, Alraune y Mandrágora. Hechizos: Rosales, reimplantación, reforma agraria, furia de la naturaleza, campo del bosque, campo de cultivo, shuriken, barrera de hojas, sombra de cosecha, bicho come cosecha, plaga de langostas, agua de vida, planta de aguas, macetas, mineralización, bomba cargo, tomatazo.

Draco: monstruos: caballero de hierro, Dragón carbón, soldado de luz, gran guardián, hechicero espejo, dragón de otra dimensión, guerrero de otra dimensión, caballero de mar káiser, amo de los dragones, dragón divino del trueno, cazador de dragones, Lady dragón, dragón de un cuerno, dragón primero de fuego, dragón primero de agua, dragón primero de luz, dragón primero de tierra, dragón primero de viento, dragón azul de ojos blancos (3), soldado extraño.

Hechizos: fusión, Metamorf, de fusión, flauta de dragones (3), altar de piedra, coste bajo, reductor, orden de ataque, fuego de dragón, barrera de luz, resurrección, ficha criatura (2), cambio de corazón, armadura de sakuretsu, ritual del paladín azul.

Fusión: Máximo dragón azul de ojos blancos. Rey amo de los dragones.

Ritual: paladín de dragón azul de ojos blancos.

Hermione: hydrogedon (3), oxygedon (2), dragón del agua, aligátor rojo, suigagur, tiburón coralino, cazador del mar profundo, Bai tza, tritón espina, codarus, sirena océano profundo, rompedor océano profundo, sirena agua dulce, sirena dentada, sirena resbalosa, tritón dentado, tritón agua dulce, tritón resbaloso, cesalea oscura., arquera roja, sirena guerrera, doncella marina, lime azul, dragón serpiente Devalo, señor del océano Devalo.

Hechizos: mezcla H2O, Umi (3), gran barrera de coral, barrera de burbujas, Rescate, beso de sirena, afila colmillos, maremoto, disparo rápido, resurrección, caldero submarino, fosa submarina, temporada de caza, depredador máximo, sombra de Devalo.

* * *

¿Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter varios) *

Green World (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


	8. Chapter 7

Monstruos y hechizos. Legado

* * *

Sinopsis: para quienes no sigan mi historia de un nuevo dios, les explicare, este es un spine off de la serie un nuevo dios, basada en mi idea del juego monstruos y hechizos y un agradecimiento especial a Seorblack y Selkova. por ayudarme a escribir e inspirarme en esta historia.

en fin.

disfruten

Acciones. Normal.

Diálogos: cursivas.

Pensamientos: (paréntesis)

* * *

/1992 / 31 de agosto/ Isla Nexus/ 12 pm.

 **Estamos aquí mi señor.** Se inclino un ser cornudo, con ropas españolas y rostro deforme.

Los cuatro seres espectrales estaban alrededor de un pozo.

 _ **SI, ME HAN VUELTO A FALLAR, MUERTES SIN SENTIDO Y NADA, NI UNA PIEZA O UNA GEMA EN MAS DE UNA DECADA, ME ESTOY QUEDANDO SIN TIEMPO.**_ Les grito una imponente voz siniestra.

 _ **mi señor, lo lamentamos.**_ Sollozo la única mujer del grupo.

 _ **YA NO MAS.**_ comento. _ **DESDE AHORA, NADA DE FALLOS, QUIEN ME FALLE SERA CONSUMIDO POR LAS SOMBRAS ENTENDIERON ESPECTRO.**_ Comento.

El ser cornudo y delgado, con ropas españolas y deforme rostro asintió.

 _ **Dolly.**_ Comento.

La mujer pequeña y de ropas finas sitio.

 **D** _ **rácula.**_ Comento a aquel ser que se cubría con una capa roja, quien asintió.

 _ **Bell**_ el ser animal asintió.

 _ **SIN ERRORES, NO ME IMPORTAA QUIEN MATEN O QUE DESTRUYAN SOLO LIBERNME ¡YA!**_ Ordeno la presencia oscura.

/1992/ 1 de septiembre/ expreso de Hogwarts/ 11:30 am.

Harry estaba subiendo al vagón del tren.

Esta vez era diferente, él se había despedido de james y Lily, con un adiós y ya, no había sido mucho, pero algo era algo, finalmente había encontrado a sus amigos.

Neville, estaba junto con susan leyendo la nueva lista de cartas prohibidas, Hermione estaba ansiosa leyendo el libro que mcgonagall les había dado, demasiado ansiosa faltaba Draco.

Susan entro poco después al vagón.

 _No papi, no hay un dinosaurio corriendo por el tren_. Susan le explico al espíritu de la arpía, el cual estaba a su lado.

 _ **Si, papi lo vio, era amarillo.**_ Informo la carta.

 _ **¿un dinosaurio amarillo?**_ Cuestiono konohamaru el espíritu de Neville.

 _ **Si**_. dijo la arpía.

 _¿Papi de qué color era?_ Le cuestiono Harry.

 _ **Amarillo.**_ Dijo.

 _Amarillo pollito o limón_ cuestiono Harry.

 _ **limón, no pollo, no, era un dinosaurio, no espera.**_ La arpía de pelo azul se sujetó la cabeza, al no comprender sus pensamientos.

 _¡Ábranme!_ Ordeno Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¡ _abre tu!_ Grito Hermione.

 _Cállate Granger, lo haría si no tuviera las manos ocupadas_. Grito Draco.

 _Alguien ábrale_. Dijo Harry tomando unas pastillas para el dolor.

Neville abrió la puerta.

Draco entro al lugar cargando en sus manos una caja de madera.

 _No van a creer lo que mi abuelo dono a la escuela_. Dijo Draco.

 _¿Las nibus 2001?_ Cuestiono Harry pues desde su asiento su ojo se el mostro.

 _No esas las dono mi padre_. Corrigió Draco y abrió la caja. _Contemplen._ Dejo que todos vieran el contendió de la caja.

Eran unos brazaletes de metal blanco, con cinco picos del lado derecho y una entrada rectangular.

 _¿Qué son?_ Dudo Hermione, nunca había visto algo así.

 _Estos son los últimos modelos, de los Dispositivos Utilitarios Espectroscópicos Lineales, De Ilusiones con Seguridad Controlada._ Explico Draco.

 _O duel disc como los llaman los estadunidense_ s. Dijo Neville tomando uno.

 _Son lo último para duelos, dicen que eliminan la necesidad de llevar un cristal de cuatros contigo o recurrir a un duelo oscuro en un veinte porciento_. Dijo susan tomando el suyo.

 _Además, al meter tu baraja son personalizables_. Dijo Draco colocando sus cartas, pero nada paso.

 _No le pusiste la batería de cuatris_. Dijo Harry leyendo el instructivo mientras colocan un cemi circulo en el cueco sobre su bajara.

Al hacerlo se activó, de un metal blanco, paso a uno negro, con líneas moradas, los picos con puntas rojas y partes doradas.

Harry lo activo, una semi luna dorada y roja unida al dispositivo morado y negro apareció.

 _Esto es muy útil para duelos en el exterior del castillo._ Dijo Neville pensando en las actividades para el nuevo curso.

Tras unos minutos el tren se puso en marcha.

Y mientras todos indicaba a discutir sobre lo que había en la caja de Hermione.

 _Bien se los mostrare_. Dijo la niña lista para abrir su caja.

Pero de pronto la brujilla de Neville hizo brillar su gema café, al igual que el brazalete de Draco, la tiara de susan y el ojo de Harry.

¿ _Qué?_ Todas las puntas de la brújula de Neville apuntaron fuera del vagó. _O no._ dijo mientras la brújula iniciaba a levitar y bajarlo. _¡No, no, no NO DE NUEVO!_ Neville fue tirado al piso, mientras la brújula lo jalaba rumbo a dirección desconocida.

¡ _Neville vuelve! Grito_ susan, saliendo del compartimiento, siendo seguida por Harry, Draco y Hermione.

¡ _cuidado_! Grito Neville mientras los alumnos se quitaban de los corredores y él era arrastrado hasta el vagón comedor y chocaba contra una niña.

 _Auu!_ Se quejó la niña.

 _Lo siento_. Se disculpó Neville, intentándose poner de pie, pero su brújula lo hizo por el señalando al cuello de la niña.

¿ _Qué estás haciendo?_ Dijo nerviosa llevando su mano protectoramente a su cuello.

 _Lo siento mi brújula está loca_. Se disculpó.

 _Aléjate._ La niña lo empujo.

Pero la brújula no se alejó.

La niña se quitó su collar.

 _¡Dije!_ Libero su magia. _¡Largo!_ En sus manos una espada de fuego apareció, con una empuñadura dorada adornada con una única gema roja.

M _am_ i. Dijo Neville porque por más que lo intentara su brújula no lo obedecía.

La niña entonces lo ataco.

Neville cerro los ojos, sintió el calor.

Pero no había daño.

Para su sorpresa un escudo dorado lo protegía.

 _¿Qué esperas?_ Dijo Draco. _Corre_ ordeno. Intentado mantener su escudo.

 _¡No te servirá!_ La niña dio un corte y el escudo se destruyó.

La niña tomo de rehén a Neville.

 _Un paso más y la cara de nabo será nabo alas brazas_. Dijo poniendo la espada a centímetros del rostro de Neville.

 _No lo hará_. Dijo susan.

Lo _hará_ dijo Hermione.

 _No pienso averiguarlo_. Dijo Draco.

 _Alto._ Ordeno Harry. _esa es la espada de fuego_. informo.

 _¿Qué sabes tú de ella_? Cuestiono la niña.

¿ _Quién eres?_ Le pregunto Harry.

 _Alana Mcgonagall._ Se presentó. _¿Quién diablos eres y porque sabes de mi espada? ¿eres un seguidor del oscuro? ¡porque si es así!_ La espada aumento su tamaño.

 _No._ dijo Harry. _si dejas explicarte._

 _No quiero explicaciones. Quiero venganza_. Grito.

 _Está totalmente loca_. Dijo Draco.

 _ **Hay que tener cuidado la locura es contagiosa.**_ Grito Harry reflejo.

El verdadero usaba su ojo para inspeccionar a la niña, era obvio que su mente era imposible de leer, pero no necesitaba eso, para saber que la niña tenía mucha tristeza e ira en su corazón, noto algo.

 _Draco tu duel disc._ Harry le tendió la mano.

 _Pero aún no lo uso_. Se quejó el niño entregándolo.

 _¿Un duel disc?_ Cuestiono Alana. ¿ _Qué crees que esto se solucionara con un juego? Apunto_ la espada a Neville.

 _Algo así, si yo gano vienes con nosotros para hablar_. Dijo Harry.

 _¿Y si yo gano?_ Cuestiono Alana.

 _¡Haces Neville al carbón!_ Grito Draco.

 _¿Qué?_ Dijo el niño.

 _Acepto._ Dijo alana.

 _Yo no_. dijo Neville _. Harry ayúdame_! Pidió mientras la espada de fuego seguía cerca de él.

 _No perderé_. Dijo Harry.

Alana se puso su duel disc y coloco su baraja.

Harry activo el suyo.

Los dos se vieron.

 _Moneda._ Pidió Harry lanzándola.

 _Dragón_ dijo alana.

M _erlín_. Dijo Harry.

Salió dragón.

Duelo.

Alana 6000.

Harry 6000.

 _Mi turno._ Alana vio sus seis cartas. _Coloco dos hechizos abajo y juego esto, mi guerrera de llamarada solar._

 **Guerrera de llamarada solar nivel 4, tipo guerrero. Atributo juego. Efecto: causa 200 puntos de daño cada turno por cada monstruo de fuego en tu campo. Atc 1400 def 1500.**

La guerrera de fuego era una joven de pelo amarillo, un uniforme con falda rojo y naranja, similar al de un súper héroe.

 _Termino mi turno._ Dijo Alana.

Entonces una llamarada golpeo a Harry.

Alana 6000.

Harry 5800.

 _Soy yo o hace calor aquí._ dijo Draco mientras se quitaba la capa del uniforme, susan fue a abrir las ventanas, porque este vagón parecía un horno.

M _i turno._ Harry saco una carta.

 _Momento activo mi codificador de evolución._ Alana revelo un hechizo un extraño rubí que en el que apareció un uno.

 _¿Por qué jugo una carta de contadores?_ Cuestiono Draco a Neville.

De todos ellos Neville era el único que usaba contadores en los duelos.

 _Debe estar planeando invocar algo fuerte más fácil._ Respondió la peli café.

 _Invoco a frigga la armera._ Coloco la carta Harry. _y pongo estos dos hechizos._

 **Frigga la armera. Nivel 4, atributo fuego y tierra, clase guerrera. Efecto: puedes activar una carta desde tu baraja por cada khinght pain en el campo. Atc 1800 def 500.**

Frigga era una joven de pelo negro, un overol negro, pechos copa c, unas orejas de ratón gigantes, una cola de rata y piernas de la misma, sus manos humanas eran de roca sólida y cargaba un martillo.

 _Activo su efecto y desde mi bajara juego, esta carta._ Selecciono una carta y baraja su maso.

 _Mi martillo vulcan, su efecto es simple, inflige la mitad de daño del ataque del monstro que lo porta cuando se activa y cambia a nuestros monstruos de lugares._ Harry activo el efecto. Y esto para después.

Frigga alzo su mazo y este se volvió negro y llamas salían del golpeo el piso.

Alana recibió un golpe de fuego y frigga y la guerrera llamarada solar intercambiaron lugares.

Alana. 5100.

 _Además de que el monstro que lo equipa cambia a defensa y los puntos de diferencia entre defensa y ataque se restan de la vida._ Dijo Harry. _guerrea llamarada solar ataca!_ Harry señalo a frigga. _Cuando un monstruo que porta el martillo vulcan es destruido su controlador original ganó 200_

Alana 4200

Harry 6200 guerrera llamarada solar. 2 cartas boca abajo.

 _Buen movimiento._ Alana recibió otro ataque el de efecto de su monstruo. _Perfecto._ Coloco su monstruo.

 _Invoco a agudraco._ Dijo Alana mientras aparecía un dragón pequeño, anaranjado, con unas uñas de tres dedos, una gran cabeza, una cola corta y unas piernas de tres dedos.

 _¿un agudraco?_ Cuestiono Draco miro la carta de fichas. _Ahí no, Harry planea hacer la maniobra berserker._ Le grito.

 _¿Qué?_ Harry uso su ojo, pero la gema de fuego evito entrar a la mente de alana.

 _Pareces nervioso._ Dijo alana.

 **Agudraco. Tipo drago. Atributo fuego. nivel 4 Un pequeño dragón que al crecer se convierte en una gran bestia de combate. Atc 1205 def 1000.**

 _Sé que mi monstruo no tiene la fuerza necesaria para atacar a mi leal guerrera._ Dijo alana. _no al menos que juego esto._ mostro el hechizo flama de dragón.

Agudraco. 1605.

Guerrera llamarada solar. 1600.

 _Ataca._ Ordeno alana.

Harry 6195.

 _Bien ahora activo mi carta de codificador de evolución._ Ordeno alana.

 _¿Qué es la maniobra berserke_? Cuestiono Hermione.

 _La vas a ver_. Dijo susan.

 _ **Papi conoce a ese monstruo.**_ Dijo la arpía.

 _ **Agudraco evoluciona**_ **a!** el drago anaranjado alzo su brazo mientras una gran luz blanca lo envolvió.

Su cuerpo creció, el dragón tenia ahora brazos musculoso, un estómago y torso grande algo obeso en su estómago, sus piernas algo cortas pero muy musculosas, su cabeza cubierta por un gran casco de hueso negro, su cola larga y por supuesto varias líneas por su cuerpo azules.

 _ **GREYDRACO!**_ Grito fuertemente.

 **Greydraco. Tipo drago. Atributo fuego. nivel 8. un poderoso dragón que es considerado el depredaron más fuerte de su mundo. Atc 2410 def 2000. (se puede invocar sin sacrificio al usar 2 contadores de evolución)**

 _como puedes ver solo gaste 2 contadores de evolución y aún tengo otros dos._ Alana señalo a Harry. _greydraco mega flama!_ Ordeno.

Harry 3785. Dos cartas boca abajo.

Alana 4200. Greydraco. Una carta boca abajo. Codificador de evolución (2).

 _Ahora vuelvo a activar mi codificador de evolución._ Dijo alana.

 _ **GREYDRAGO EVOLUCIONA!**_ Grito el dragón, una luz blanca lo volvió a cubrir, esta vez su casco negro se volvió de metal, así como una de sus extremidades superiores, la punta de su cola y su caja torácica, mientras unas alas de metal morado surgían en su espalda y cabello rojo le crecía.

 _ **¡Metal greydraco!**_ Grito.

 **Metal greydraco. Tipo drago. Atributo fuego. nivel 9. (solo puede ser invocado por codificador de evolución) efecto. Cuando se causa un daño el oponente pierde 150 de efecto. Cuando un monstruo es puesto en defensa boca abajo, cabía a defensa boca arriba. Atc 3630 def 3000.**

 _Metal greydraco ¡híper flama!_ Ordeno alana.

Harry 155.

 _Ahora activa tu efecto_ alano ordeno.

El pecho del dragón se abrió y dos misiles salieron de él.

Harry 5. Dos cartas ocultas

Alana 4200. Metal greydraco 3630 Codificador de evolución (0)

 _Esa es la jugada berserker._ Dijo Draco. _Si Harry no hubiera destruido a su guerrera llamarada solar alana podría haber acabado esto desde el principio._

Hermione estaba asombrada por tal ataque.

 _Activo mi flauta de invocación a las pelusas._ Dijo Harry.

 _¿Un poco tarde no crees?_ Cuestiono alana. _¿de qué te sirven dos bolas de pelo con 100 de ataque?_ Cuestiono la joven.

 _Nunca es tarde._ Dijo Harry para poner a sus dos monstruos.

 **Pelusa. Tipo bestia. Atributo oscuridad. Efecto. Cuando es destruida en batalla no resides daño por ser destruido. Atc 100 def 300.**

 **Pelusa alada. Tipo bestia. Atributo luz. Efecto al ser destruido todo el daño en la fase de batalla es 0. Atc 200 def 200.**

La pelusa era un monstruo rodeado de pelo café, patas verdes con tres uñas amarillas y unos ojos grandes verdes.

Pelusa alada era como la pelusa salvo por sus dos pequeñas alas de ángel.

 _Son perfectos para esto, mi ritual del Ying y Yang._ Harry jugo la carta. _Necesito dos monstruos del mismo nivel, mismo tipo, pero diferente atributo, para llamar esto._ Harry señalo el piso.

Un circulo apareció y las dos pelusas se lanzaron a él, una gran flama blanca y negra apareció e el circulo y un ser blanco y negro surgía de las llamas.

 _Te presento a Equinox._ Del circulo salió un humanoide, con una armadura negra y blanca, con una mascada dorada en su rostro y una gran espada en sus brazos.

 _Se activa su efecto._ Harry alzo su mano. _equinox activa tu devastación de campo._

 **Equinox. Tipo hechicero. Atributo ritual. Efecto. Nivel 6 Al ser invocado destruye todos los monstruos en el campo, no puede ser sacrificado. 3000 atc 3000 def.**

Una onda de energía destruyo a metal greydraco.

A _hora ataca._ Ordeno Harry. _y pongo esta carta para después._

Equinox hizo aparecer una espada blanca y negra y con esta ataco a alana.

Harry 5 equinox.

Alana 1200 codificador de evolución (4)

M _e la pagaras._ Dijo alana mientras sacaba una carta. _Perfecto._ Alana activa el hechizo. _Juego cambio de manos._ Alana coloco su carta.

Juego de manos. Permite tomar una carta de la mano del oponente.

 _Harry._ dijo nerviosos Neville estaba en riesgo de perder.

 _Veamos._ Alana noto las cartas de Harry. un arlequín sangriento, brontex, anillo destructivo y lazo de hermanos. _Me llevo esta._ tomo el anillo destructor.

A _hora._ alana puso la carta boca abajo. _Invoco especialmente a mi querubín._ Alana puso el monstruo.

 **Querubín. Tipo hada. Atributo luz. Pequeño ángel que lanza un destello de luz para purificar almas. Nivel 2. Atc 100 def 100.**

 _Ahora activo tu carta anillo destructor._ Alana alzo la carta. _Y la pongo en mi querubín._ Alana la puso en su monstruo. _Fin del juego._ Activo la carta.

A _ctivo mi anillo defensivo._ Harry alzo su carta oculta hace un turno.

 _¿Qué?_ Alana recibió la explosión solo para ella.

Harry 5. Equinox 3000 atc.

Alana 1000. Codificador de evolución (6)

 _No tengo nada._ Alana veía su revivir, pero no podía jugarlo en este momento, sus demás monstruos no los podía invocar. _Termino mi turno._ Dijo la mujer.

E _quinox._ Harry saco su carta. _Ataca._ Ordeno.

El monstruo ataco a alana y el duelo termino.

La joven se veía más calmada, pero aun tenia a Neville contra el piso con una espada, ya no en llamas, pero su una espada.

 _¿Bueno, ya podemos hablar como personas decentes?_ Le cuestiono Harry a la joven.

 _Bien, primero explícame ¿Por qué esta cara de papa?_ Señalo a Neville. _me envistió y luego no se despegaba de mí._ Dijo molesta.

 _No es mi culpa._ Comento Neville. _es de mi brújula._ Señalo la joya en su cuello. _Sirve para localizar cosas y actúa por su cuenta._ Se intentó explicar.

 _Mira, es algo difícil de explicar._ Harry suspiro. _No soy alguien que diga esto a menudo, pero por favor, calmada y ven con nosotros._ Harry extendió su mano. _Confía en nosotros._ le pido.

Alana estaba nerviosa, pero sin saber la razón confió en ellos y así los seis niños volvieron a su bajo.

...

Paso una hora, en la cual le explicaron a Alana lo que sabían de los objetos y de su importancia.

Por alguna razón la joven se veía más calmada con cada palabra y parecía que su furia ahora se dirigía a un solo lugar.

 _Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?_ Cuestiono Alana.

 _Aquí te refieres._ Harry le dio un trago a su cerveza muggle.

 _Bueno, si este mal por el cual los artículos que tenemos fueron necesarios para vencerlo ha regresado, es obvio que debemos hacer algo._ Dijo la nueva integrante del grupo.

 _No sería tan fácil._ Dijo Neville.

 _Nos falta todavía un articulo._ Dijo Draco.

 _Si, el que tiene la gema de los océanos._ Susan abrió el libro. _La capa de la sanación._ Señalo el pasaje.

 _Bueno, sobre eso._ Hermione saco su caja de madera. _Antes de que Neville nos llevara con alana, estaba por contarles que descubrí este verano, que mi abuela no solo conocía al abuelo de Draco, sino que formo parte del club de monstruos y hechizos que nos precedió y que también estaban en búsqueda de los objetos._ Comento.

 _Bastante conveniente no creen._ murmuro alana algo desconfiada.

 _Pude ser, pero para resumir las cosas._ Abrió la caja. _Me entrego esto._ Hermione mostro el contenido de la caja, una hebilla dorada, con ilustraciones de olas y en el centro una gema azul como el mar con un corte semejante a una lagrima.

 _Esa es la gema de los océanos._ Dijo Neville, su brújula no la había detectado.

S _i es la original, solo que al igual que ustedes_ Hermione tomo el libro de susan. _Aun no tiene un usuario._ Comento.

 _Granger sabes lo que sucederá si te pones esa cosa?_ Le cuestiono Draco.

 _Nunca más te la podrás quitar Hermione._ Dijo susan.

Será _parte de ti y tú de ella._ Comento Harry. _créeme que a veces desearía no tener esto en mi cráneo._ Le comento.

 _Es cierto Hermione, estas gemas, pueden ser beneficiosas, pero traen consigo un gran peso._ Dijo Neville.

 _Al final, será tu decisión Hermione._ Comento susan.

 _Elige bien._ Dijo Alana. _Esto te marcara para siempre._ Dijo sosteniendo su espada.

Hermione lo dudo por un momento, no sabía si era lo mejor, pero ella quería ser parte del grupo, a un nivel mayor, sabia los riesgos, pero por sus amigos los tomaría.

E _stoy segura._ Dijo tomando la hebilla y poniéndosela sobre su uniforme.

Acto seguido una gran cantidad de agua salió de la gema y rodeo a Hermione, hasta que se transformó en una capa de viaje, con capucha incluida, tan grande como Hermione de color azul claro.

E _l manto del océano, es capaz de curar cualquier lección o herida, capas de traer a un ser al borde de la muerte de nuevo a la vida y detener por momentos a la muerte._ Leyó Hermione.

 _Bueno, tenemos las seis gemas._ Dijo Draco. _¿ahora qué?_ Cuestiono.

 _No sé._ Dijo susan.

 _¿Qué esperaban?_ Cuestiono Harry. _algún suceso místico de poder inmensurable, que nos guiará a una noble aventura ¿que nos convertirá en leyendas?_ Harry suspiro. _Por favor eso es una estupidez, ¿Qué somos?_

 _Niños que asisten a una escuela de magia, donde cartas guardan espíritus._ le respondió Hermione.

 _Tuche._ Le dijo Harry.

 _Bueno, entonces comeré algo._ Dijo Draco, cambiando de lugar con susan. _Mis elfos hicieron langosta frita._

 _Yo traje algo de fruta de mi casa._ Dijo Neville también caminado a buscar su alimento.

 _Yo traje pizza._ Dijo Hermione cambiando su lugar.

 _Dame un poco._ Alana se acercó a Hermione, ella había vivido en el mundo muggle y la pizza era deliciosa.

Entonces las gemas brillaron, al mismo tiempo.

Los niños se detuvieron de esto y vieron como estaban acomodados.

Alana estaba alado de Neville, este a su lado tenia a Draco, quien a su lado tenia Harry, al lado de Harry estaba Hermione, a su lado susan y alado de susan alana, Draco estaba frente a susan, Hermione frente a Neville y Harry frente a Alana.

C _laro teníamos que estar en el orden de los círculos de atributos._ Exclamo Hermione como si ella hubiera planeado esto.

Entonces la bruja de Neville actuó, sus cinco puntas se alzaron y cada una lanzo un haz de luz a las diferentes gemas.

Pronto crearon un hexágono y tres triángulos de energía.

Las seis gemas brillaron al unísono y la energía detuvo por un momento el tiempo.

Un portal se abrió en el piso del vagón del tren y los niños cayeron en el.

Sus gritos se detuvieron una vez se dieron cuenta de que no caían flotaban en una gran luz.

 _¿Bien alguien sabe dónde estamos?_ Les cuestiono Harry. _no quiero quedarme a morir flotante en la nada._ Explico Harry.

 _¿Estar donde estar?_ Rio una voz.

 _No._ dijo Harry mientras buscaba al ser.

 _Volviste pronto._ Explico la silueta blanca.

 _¿Estamos en la verdad?_ Le cuestiono el tuerto.

N _o, simplemente están de paso._ Dijo la silueta.

 _Harry con quien hablas?_ Le cuestiono Neville.

Harry volteo y la verdad había desaparecido.

Pronto todo se puso negro.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Cuestiono Hermione.

Pronto todos ellos estaban flotando sobre un paisaje nuboso y al abrirse las nubes revelaban lo que parecía una cordillera montañosa acompañada de árboles y lagos.

 _Lamento haberlos traído así._ Se disculpó una máscara femenina dorada que flotaba en la nada, con un rostro sereno.

 _¿Quién eres tú?_ Le cuestiono Hermione.

E _spera yo te he visto antes._ Comento Draco.

El cuerpo de la criatura termino de aparecer, un ser angelical, con túnicas moradas, doradas y azules, con ocho alas a cada lado y un gran cascabel en una mano.

 _Eres Nefestilir_ dijo Susan. _Una de las cartas más costosas y raras del juego, solo existen dos en el mundo._ Dijo la bruja.

La criatura pareció reír.

 _En su mundo así es, pero en mi mundo yo soy única._ Comento. _Pertenezco a la gran trinidad de guardianes, nosotros nos encargamos de las leyes y el orden de nuestro mundo._ Señalo la esfera.

 _Nuestro mundo y el suyo están conectados desde el principio._ La tierra y su mundo aparecieron a un lado. _Pero un mal ancestral._

 _¡Ya lo sabemos!_ Grito Draco cortándole la inspiración al ser.

 _O bueno._ Dijo algo ofendida por ser interrumpida. _Me sorprende que sean tan jóvenes._ Señalo. _Pero aun no es tiempo._ Pensó. _Cuando sea el momento los llamare, hasta entonces._ Uso su cascabel. _Cuídense._ lo toco.

Y todos fueron lazados hacia arriba.

Terminaron cayendo en este orden.

Harry, Hermione, susan, Alana, Neville y Draco.

 _Creo que la enojaste._ Comento Hermione.

 _Necesito más pastillas._ Comento el adolorido Harry.

P _erdón._ Se disculpó Draco.

Así el tren siguió su rumbo.

/1992/ 1 de septiembre/ gran comedor del castillo/ 8:30 pm.

La selección de este año había incluido a unos treinta niños en las filas del colegio, siendo de destara dos inclusiones a gryffindor, una por parte de los weasly una niña pelirroja y a la otra un niño nacido de muggle que traía una cámara consigo en todo momento.

Además de lo que llamo más la atención fue el momento en el que una niña se transfirió desde Beubatonx a Hogwarts, su nombre Alana Mcgonagall, en ese momento

Griffindor! Grito el trozo de tela encantado.

La niña tomo camino a la mesa, mientras todos la aplaudían.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente.

 _Entonces Harry_. cuestiono uno de sus compañeros de quinto año. _¿Cuándo se abrirá el club?_ Le cuestiono.

A _partar del viernes será la reinscripción al club y la primera reunión de actividades_. Comento el presidente.

 _Harry por aquí_! grito un niño.

Harry volvió y un flash lo deslumbro.

 _¡mis ojos_! Dijo Harry sujetándose el rostro por el destello, su ojo de cristal no funcionaba bien debido a la luz.

…

La cena termino con relativa calma, mientras todos los niños se dirigían a sus dormitorios, el castillo entraba en una pequeña calma.

Pero sin saberlo, más cosas estaban ocurriendo, de lo que, a simple vista, se podía percibir.

….

La clase de pasiones con el profesor zape fueron como de costumbre difíciles para los leones, Hermione se alegraba de que Alana estuviera con ella porque así tenía un compañero competente a la hora de realizarlas y recuperaban los puntos perdidos por Ron Weasly y Alex.

Las clases de vuelo de primero este año había nuevas escobas, debido a que nadie quería repetir lo sucedió en el accidente del año pasado.

Además, durante las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras Harry no entro al salón de clases y no se le vio en todo el día.

Hasta la hora de la cena, donde él personalmente clavo unos carteles en las puertas del comedor, anunciando una reunión del club el sábado temprano.

Todos estaban ansiosos por eso.

Y algunos de segundo y tercer año se sumarian a los de primero.

 _Harry_. dijo Neville al Potter.

 _¿Qué?_ Harry no giro el rostro, pero su ojo veía a Neville.

 _Tienes una flama azul en tu cabello_. Dijo Draco señalando a una pequeña flama azul que estaba parada en el cabello de Harry.

A la flama le salieron dos pequeños brazos y piernas, un cuerpo regordete, la flama se volvió su cabeza y dos ojos blancos aparecieron.

Arrgg! Harry grito mientras la intentaba atrapar, pero el pequeño ser se le escapaba de las manos riendo y jugando.

Le mostro su trasero en burla y se alejó volando.

Harry solo supero y golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa.

 _¿Qué fue eso?_ Cuestiono Alana

 _No se siempre pasan cosas raras con nosotros_. le respondió Hermione.

/sábado/

En el salón multiusos del tercer piso, había mínimo unas sesenta personas, en su mayoría alumnos de primero, segundo y tercer año.

Todos listos para iniciar este año el grupo.

Los ahora seis pilares ya estaban reunidos.

Siendo que las funciones eran las siguientes, Draco seguía siendo el tesorero y encargado de la venta de cartas y cuches, susan coordinaba a las alumnas interesadas en lo relacionado al diseño he historias de las cartas, Hermione sería la encargada de enseñar a los primeros años que desconocían el juego apoyada de cualquiera de los demás pilares, alana era quien se encargaría de la seguridad del lugar la verdad no sabían que ponerle a hacer pero vigilar a las personas había sido lo más sensato, Neville era el coordinador de eventos y Harry bueno seguía siendo el presidente y la persona a vencer además de quien debía dar el discurso este año.

 _Bienvenidos a otro año de diversión en este club dedicado a los monstruos y hechizos_. Harry estaba de pie y caminaba mantenía la atención de los presentes gracias al eco metálico de su pierna. _Como saben el año pasado al final del club se hizo un torneo interno donde los ganadores tuvieron sobres nuevos_. Señalo a los ganadores del año pasado _. Este año, como sabrán se hará de nuevo un concurso al final de año, pero para variarle un poco_. Harry jalo una tela que estaba sobre una rueda de madera de cuatro colores, divididos en treinta seis triángulos. _Como verán en esta rueda hay una flecha, cada color representa una de las cuatro formas de juego monstruos y hechizos a lo largo de los años, el azul es el monstruos y hechizos clásico con dos mil puntos de vida y reglas bajas, el verde representa el monstruos y hechizos de campos permanentes y la inclusión de las primeras cartas prohibidas, el amarillo el monstruos y hechizos de cartas maestras donde un monstruo de efecto era seleccionado como carta maestra y sus efectos eran ilimitados y el ultimo el rojo el monstruos y hechizos actual_. Harry tomo la rueda. _En donde se detenga la flecha._ Harry la señalo. _Será el sistema de juego que usaremos todo el año._

Harry giro la rueda.

Y todos estaban impacientes por ver el resultado.

La flecha golpeaba cada vez que un color pasaba, hasta que se detuvo la rodea y la flecha señalo el color amarillo.

 _Carta maestra_. Dijo Harry. _todos están de acuerdo._ Les pregunto.

Una niña de primero alzo la mano.

 _Si tú._ Harry la señalo.

 _Soy Astoria greengrass_. Se presentó. _Yo nunca he jugado un duelo con carta maestra_. Dijo la niña. _como se juega_. Pregunto.

Harry vio a Draco.

 _Listo para ser el nuevo pilar líder_. Dijo el rubio mientras activaba su duel disk. _Por cierto, en su inscripción de 12 galeones este año se ganarán un cupón para una hamburguesa y unas papas y se les alquilara por tres meses el duel disk_. Dijo el rubio. _la hamburguesa no contiene piña o ningún componente extra_. Explico.

Harry se puso en su lugar y Draco en el suyo.

 _El duelo con carta maestra es simple_. Dijo Harry mientras buscaba un monstruo en su baraja. _Te selecciono brotes. Puso_ a su títere gigante en el espacio donde van las cartas del cementerio.

 _Yo te selecciono._ Draco lo imito. C _aballero de mar káiser_. Dijo Draco.

 **Brontex el mago. Tipo hechicero. Atributos luz y oscuridad. Nivel seis. Efecto. Se puede invocar khigt pains sin la necesidad de sacrificio, con el libro de hechizos de brontex se activan más habilidades. Atc 2000 def 2000.**

 **Caballero de mar káiser. Tipo serpiente de mar. Atributo luz. Nivel cuatro. Efecto. Puedes disminuir en dos el nivel de un monstruo de tipo luz. Atc 1700 def 1650.**

 _Moned_ a. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Neville la lanzo.

 _Dragón._ Dijo Harry.

 _Merlín_. Dijo Draco.

Dr _agón_. Dijo Neville.

B _ueno, como pueden ver ya tenemos un monstruo en nuestros campos._ De los lados de cada uno ya había una criatura brontez y el caballero de mar káiser que era un soldado con la forma de un caballo de mar de colores morados y azules. _Pero estos monstruos no pueden ser atacados directamente, tampoco son afectados por hechizos, pero no se pueden usar en el combate, solo sus efectos_. Dijo Harry. _como, por ejemplo_. Harry saco una carta. _Invoco a Leiva al campo_. Harry llamo a la mujer.

Leiva surgió solo mostrando su mitad superior de su cuerpo, aunque claro todos ya sabían que había bajo su cintura y ese agujero tenia demasiados dientes.

 _Y coloco estas dos cartas_. Termino su turno Harry.

 _Mi turno_. Dijo Draco saco una carta. _¡Perfecto, Draco mostro una fusión, utilizare mi fusión para unir a mi amo de los dragones y a mi dragón divino del trueno en mi rey amo de los dragones!_

 **Rey amo de los dragones, atributo oscuridad, tipo fusión, nivel ocho, efecto puedes robar una carta tipo dragón cada turno y puede usar la flauta llama dragones. Atc 2800 def 3000.**

 _Ahora como no puedo atacar activo su efecto y saco esta carta, la cual invocare activando la habilidad de mi caballo de mar káiser._ Draco señalo a su monstruo.

V _en dragón de un cuerno._ dijo Draco.

Un dragón color crema con un único cuerno amarillo, con alas azules apareció.

 **Dragón de un cuerno, atributo luz, tipo dragón, nivel 7, el cuerno en su frente es el más valioso de los dragones, atc 2600 def 1500.**

 _Dragón de un cuerno acaba con Leiva._ Dijo Draco mientras el monstruo se disponía a atacar.

 _Revelo mi hechizo lágrimas de Leiva._ Dijo Harry revelando la carta.

El dragón de Draco ataco per el daño fue cero y otra cosa.

Me _lastimaste_. Leiva inicio a llorar. _Porque un animal tan noble le sirve a un amo tan cruel._ La mujer lloraba.

El dragón vio a Draco molesto y de pronto la carta de Draco abandono su disco y se fue al de Harry.

 _¿Oye que paso?_ Cuestiono Draco _. Antes no pasaba eso._ Dijo el recordaba el efecto de lágrimas de Leiva, solo bloquea un ataque y el monstruo atacante se iba al cementerio.

 _El efecto se modificó en el cambio de cartas._ Dijo Harry. _ahora en lugar de irse al cementerio el monstruo es mío, con la condición de no sacrificarlo._ Dijo Harry.

 _Termino mi turno colocando esta carta_. Dijo Draco.

 _El mío._ Harry vio su carta. _Interesante_. Primero invoco a frigga la herrera al campo. _Activo su efecto._

 _¡Ya!_ Grito la mujer conejo.

 **frigga la herrera. Nivel 4 atributo fuego y tierra, tipo guerrero. Efecto recuperar una carta por cada khigth pain en el campo, atc 1800, def 500.**

 _Ahora activo el efecto de Leiva._ Harry cambio a su monstruo a posición de defensa.

Leiva hizo emerger su boca monstruosa de ser marino y al abrirla un torrente de agua salió disparado contra el rey amo de los dragones.

 _De fusión_. dijo Draco.

Esto anulaba el efecto de Harry.

D **ragón divino del trueno. Elemento. Luz. Tipo dragón. Nivel cuatro. El rey de las tormentas y rápido cual rayo. Atc 1500 def 1000.**

 **Amo de los dragones. Atributo oscuridad. Tipo guerrero. Nivel tres. Señor que manipula a los dragones con su flauta. Atc 1300. Def 2000.**

 _Dragón de un cuerno acaba con el dragón divino del trueno, frigga acaba con el amo de los dragones._ Ordeno Harry.

El dragón del trueno fue atravesado por el cuerno del dragón de mayor tamaño y dejo herido a Draco.

Draco 4200.

Harry 6000.

 _Ahora mi turno termina colocando esta carta._ Harry puso una carta.

 _Mi turno._ Draco tomo una carta. _Ahora activo mi carta hechizo ritual de necromante._ Dijo Draco.

 _Entiendo._ Harry saco dos cartas.

 _Ahora puedo al sacrificar un monstruo que originalmente sea mío puedo recuperar una monstruo fusión del cementerio pagando dos tercios de mi vida._ Dijo Draco. _Vuelve a mí._

 **Rey amo de los dragones, atributo oscuridad, tipo fusión, nivel ocho, efecto puedes robar una carta tipo dragón cada turno y puede usar la flauta llama dragones. Atc 2800 def 3000.**

Draco 1428. _Ahora activo mi otra flauta del dragón y el efecto de mi Káiser caballo de mar, para llamar esto._ Draco activo su jugada.

Para llamar a sus tres desgomes azules de ojos blancos.

 _Y ahora con mi última carta en mi mano, mis fusiones ven a mí._ Draco alzo la carta.

 _Máximo dragón azul de ojos blancos._ Draco llamo a la bestia.

 **Máximo dragón azul de ojos blancos atributo luz, tipo fusión, nivel diez. Al sacrificar un dragón puede atacar dos veces. Atc 4500 def 4000.**

 _Como sabes cuando termine mi turno mi rey amo de los dragones debe volver al cementerio, pero sacrifico a mi rey amo de los dragones y ahora dragón acaba con frigga y con Leiva._

Las bocas de los dragones brillaron y sus ataques destruyeron a los monstruos de Harry.

Y lo dejaron con solo 800 de vida.

 _Parece que te gane._ Dijo Draco sonriendo.

 _Puede ser._ Harry vio a Draco _. Mi turno_.

 _Adelante._ Dijo el rubio.

Harry saco una carta, tenía cinco en su mano más la que saco. _Juego mi fortuna._ Harry saco dos cartas.

 _Ahora al no tener monstruos en mi campo puedo invocar esto sin sacrificio._ Harry puso un monstruo.

 **Cyber dragón de la gema negra. Nivel 5, atributo oscuridad, tipo mecanismo, efecto. Puede ser invocado si no tienes monstruos en el campo. Atc 2100 def 1800.**

 _Y ahora jugare, este combo lazo de hermanos, que me quitara la mitad de mi vida, fusión, ¡duplicar efecto y metamorf!_ Dijo Harry.

 _Momento._ Dijo Neville.

 _Entonces._

 **Cyber dragón diamante negro, tipo fusión, atributo oscuridad, nivel 10, puede atacar tres veces y causa daño de penetración, atc 4600 def 4200.**

 _Metamorf multiplica el ataque de un monstruo si el dueño del monstruo tiene menos vida, mas duplica efecto._

 **Cyber dragón diamante negro, atc 18 400.**

El imponente robos negro de tres cabezas y seis alas habido sus tres bocas con sus colores primos.

El dragón de Draco gruño ante su rival también abriendo sus tres bocas dispuesto a atacar.

Los dos ataques fueron lanzados.

BOOMMM!

Se escuchó la fuerte explosión y todo el castillo se sacudió.

Los maestros corrieron al origen de la explosión, mientras los elfos domésticos también lo hacían.

El salón multiusos del tercer piso.

Solo para encontrar a los jóvenes empolvados y algo aturdidos.

Al heredo malfoy en el piso algo adolorido, las ventanas habían explotado y al heredero Potter en la chimenea apagada.

El último ataque había sido tan poderoso que supero las barreras de seguridad, por suerte no los sellos que protegían a los jugadores o sino si hubiera leccionados de verdad.

Pero la suerte estuvo del lado y el incidente solo llamo a más interesados.

Las cosas en las dos siguientes semanas pasaron algo tranquilas.

Los alumnos se estaban acostumbrando a sus vidas estudiantiles, entre clases, tareas y clubes las cosas en el colegio podían considerarse normales con algunas excepciones.

Como el incidente de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras de gryfindor y slytherin, según sabían el profesor libero a duendecillos de cornel en el salón y estos causaron un desastre, alana tuvo que usar su espada y entonces el salón se volvió un inferno por unos segundos, por suerte Hermione curo todas las heridas con su capa.

Claro la gryfindor paso los siguientes días en cama, al parecer la capa usaba la magia de su usuario para sanar a otras personas y esto significaba que su debilidad era tan grande como el límite de magia de su usuario.

Por su parte alana se ganó un castigo, pero como su temperamento era tan explosivo, se le dejo sentada en una esquina del comedor hasta nuevo aviso.

De momento todos estaban listos para pasar al mes de septiembre y todo parecía estar en relativa calma.

En su cuarto en la torre de ravenclaw Harry estaba revisando su pierna metálica, cuando la lechuza de su hermano llego, con una carta.

Estas cartas eran comunes cada tres días, sus padres preguntaban cómo estaba.

Harry solía contestar bien o no contestar así que tomo la carta y la contesto con un simple.

"todo en orden" antes de regresarla al animal.

Siguiendo buscando ese trozo de metal atorado desde hace unos días en su pierna.

/mientras tanto/

Abraxas malfoy estaba en un edificio que pensó no volver a visitar desde su juventud, el edificio de las asociaciones inglesas de monstruo y hechizos, quería revisar algo, si su club todavía está inscrito en la selección nacional, del juego y para su sorpresa aún estaban ahí, parecía que solo necesitaba informar a Draco para que el club volviera a tomar importancia.

/ en el castillo/

Los últimos días de septiembre habían estado adornando por una serie eventos que solo podían considerase extraños.

En palabras de todos esos días habían sido extraños principalmente porque el club de monstruos y hechizos había sido registrado en selección nacional, lo que quería decir que podían competir en el torneo nacional, si pasaban todas las pruebas, cosa que no hacía más que levantar los ánimos, después de todo la competencia internacional, era en diciembre, mientras la intercontinental era en junio, por lo que muchos novatos intentaban enfrentar a los pilares.

De momento el orden de los poderes en fuerza era.

Draco, Hermione, Neville, susan, alana y Harry.

Muchos habían intentado seguir el reto completo, pero después de Hermione era difícil pasar a Neville y mucho más a susan.

Así que todo estaba en orden.

O eso parecía, en el mundo de monstruos y hechizos.

También ocurrían noticias y en este caso el quisquilloso era una fuente de información fiable, sobre estas noticias, principalmente se hablaban de cuatro noticias.

El intercontinental donde the mangle seguía arrasando a sus rivales llegando a estar considerada dentro de la trinidad, junto con el rey dragón e ice queen.

También del intercontinental la desaparición del prodigio de las maquinas desde su derrota a manos de Harry, no se sabía nada de él y mucho creían que se había suicidado al no poder soportar la humillación de perder.

La lista de clasificación nacional de los que participarían en la selección nacional de este año.

Y la última noticia tal vez la más grande, el premio de la selección nacional, el ganador podría diseñar 150 cartas las cuales serían entregadas por el actual dueño y creador de la generación actual de cartas Wynvert Noert.

 _No me lo creo._ Dijo Draco mientras ponía el quisquilloso en la mesa. _Entraron a la sede te impresión de las ciertas monstruos y hechizos a robar. D_ ijo el malfoy.

Esto llamo la atención de todos los niños.

 _Se robaron algo._ Cuestiono susan.

 _No al parecer no, solo buscaban algo, pero no los encontraron._ Dijo Neville tomando el periódico.

 _Porque atacar una imprenta._ Dijo Alana.

 _Las cartas, muchas cartas raras y únicas se guardan en la imprenta._ Dijo Hermione.

 _De la oscuridad, siento su mano en esto._ dijo un borracho Harry desde su sillón, mientras su ojo brillaba. _Como si buscando algo están._ Comento aún más sonrojado.

Los niños se veían que es lo que estaba pasando.

/en otro lugar del castillo/

La menor de los weasly ginebra estaba escribiendo en su diario personal, que le respondía, sobre sus pensamientos más íntimos y sus sueños, junto a su enamorado, al hacerlo el diario siempre le daba un buen consejo, seguro que esta vez no sería diferente.

Mientras escribía no notaba como su magia era tomada por el libro.

/ octubre/

Si octubre era un mes extraño, vaya que lo era, cosas desaparecían en gryffindor, así como que los niños no se concentraban en sus estudios todo a causa de uno motivo.

El inicio de la temporada de Quidtch.

Algo que distraía a todos, de sus estudios.

Tanto o más que monstruos y hechizos.

Harry prefería pasar los días de partidos en su habitación dormido.

Así que ese era su plan para ese sábado.

Pero su plan cambio cuando un pequeño ser azul hecho de fuego lo despertó, con una hoja de papel en su mano.

"necesitamos reunirnos" decía el papel.

Harry lo tomo y lo rompió antes de espantar al ser azul que se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

No necesitaba esa mierda.

Si seguro octubre sería un mes tranquilo.

/finales de octubre/

Una gata petrificada y una amenaza en una pared escrita con sangre, mientras una voz tenebrosa pidiendo sangre se escuchaba por el castillo.

Si octubre fue un mes tranquilo, sus finales no tanto.

El mensaje era contra los impuros.

Eso significaba que había que proteger a Hermione.

Alana sugirió quemar el castillo.

Neville buscar a la cosa con su brújula la cual no se activó.

Draco le puso un escudo a Hermione.

Susan se desmayó.

Hermione discutió con Draco por el escudo.

Y Harry bueno se sentó en su sillón a beber un rato.

Solo esperaba que todo volviera a la normalidad a su tiempo.

…

Fin del capítulo.

Nota: me pidieron los deck de los protagonistas aquí van.

Harry: monstruos: Brontez, Leiva, Aiver, Rabismer, Kaiser, Slater, arlequín sangriento (3), Tricolid, mana la aprendiz, sanguinario, Frigga la armera, Caballero lobo, paladín defensivo, paladín ofensivo, telón oscuro, golem de lava, pelusa, pelusa alada. Cyber dragón gema negra (3), dragón rojo de ojos negros.

Hechizos: oz oscura, flechas gorrión, lágrimas de Leiva, pirámide de luz, batalla del destino, metamorf, juramento khight pains, castillo Khight pain, retirada estratégica, formación Khight pain, tributo khight pain, libro de magia de brontez, armadura de los condenados, martillo vulcan. Dopplegander, anillo defensivo, anillo destructor, fusión, de fusión, situación desesperada, Ritual de mascara de lobo, ritual del ying yang, formación ofensiva, formación defensiva, desenbleic, lazo de hermanos, ciclón de magia, prohibición, monolito del hombre, muro de luz, cacería de brujas, duplicar efecto, prohibición de magia, flauta de invocación a las pelusas.

Fusión: cyber dragón cristal negro., cyber dragón diamante negro, brontez dragón del Armagedón, gran paladín oscuro, gonarch.

Ritual: Zen aku, Equinox

Susan: monstruos: dama arpía (3), hermanas arpía (3), hermano de dama arpía (3) huevo de dragón (2), cría de dragón arpía (2), dragón de las hermanas arpía, papi la arpía, Arpía cazadora, arpía nocturna, arpía rapaz, arpía corredora, arpía gallina, arpía anciana, madre arpía, niña arpía, hombre Halcón, el gran cazador de los cielos, Guardián Eatos.

hechizos: egoísta elegante, ciber armadura, látigo de espinas, formación águila de fuego, formación albatros de agua, formación colibrí de trueno, espada de viento, reunión de arpías, Temporada de caza, temporada de apareamiento, cambio de plumas, anidación, ciclón de magia, tornado de polvo, ala de grifón, burbujas, nube, gota, trueno.

Neville: monstruos: konohamaru, kabutomushi, Rose lady, semilla de león (2), planta león (2), árbol de los ancestros, dios del bosque, samurái de pasto (2), milicianos de juncos (2), vainas explosivas (2), peleadores de bambú (2), árbol da las frutas, gran planta carnívora, carelia, lord veneno, caballero tulipán, arquero Rosa, asesino margarita, Dríada, Alraune y Mandrágora. Hechizos: Rosales, reimplantación, reforma agraria, furia de la naturaleza, campo del bosque, campo de cultivo, shuriken, barrera de hojas, sombra de cosecha, bicho come cosecha, plaga de langostas, agua de vida, planta de aguas, macetas, mineralización, bomba cargo, tomatazo.

Draco: monstruos: caballero de hierro, Dragón carbón, soldado de luz, gran guardián, hechicero espejo, dragón de otra dimensión, guerrero de otra dimensión, caballero de mar káiser, amo de los dragones, dragón divino del trueno, cazador de dragones, Lady dragón, dragón de un cuerno, dragón primero de fuego, dragón primero de agua, dragón primero de luz, dragón primero de tierra, dragón primero de viento, dragón azul de ojos blancos (3), soldado extraño.

Hechizos: fusión (2), Metamorf, de fusión, flauta de dragones (3), altar de piedra, coste bajo, reductor, orden de ataque, fuego de dragón, barrera de luz, resurrección, ficha criatura (2), cambio de corazón, armadura de sakuretsu, ritual del paladín azul, ritual del necromante.

Fusión: Máximo dragón azul de ojos blancos. Rey amo de los dragones.

Ritual: paladín de dragón azul de ojos blancos.

Hermione: hydrogedon (3), oxygedon (2), dragón del agua, aligátor rojo, suigagur, tiburón coralino, cazador del mar profundo, Bai tza, tritón espina, codarus, sirena océano profundo, rompedor océano profundo, sirena agua dulce, sirena dentada, sirena resbalosa, tritón dentado, tritón agua dulce, tritón resbaloso, cesalea oscura., arquera roja, sirena guerrera, doncella marina, lime azul, dragón serpiente Devalo, señor del océano Devalo.

Hechizos: mezcla H2O, Umi (3), gran barrera de coral, barrera de burbujas, Rescate, beso de sirena, afila colmillos, maremoto, disparo rápido, resurrección, caldero submarino, fosa submarina, temporada de caza, depredador máximo, sombra de Devalo.

Alana: dragón llama solar (3), agrudraco, greyagudraco, metal agrudraco, gard agudraco, pata pata, angel, archangel, guerra llamarada solar, guerrero llamarada solar, leonidas, imperial solar, heroe del sol, heroina del sol, princesa del fuego, angel caido, imperial paralas, pegaso radiante, dragon rubi, dragon zafiro, dragon esmeralda, guerreo solar, saserdote solar, monolito solar, sacrificio solar., gasel rey de las bestias, befor demonio alado, heroe alada.

hechizos: fusion, circulo de gravedad, anillo de fuego, llanura solar, vulcan antiguo, ritual de palacio solar, generador de fichas evolutivas, flma de dragon, recarga de dragon, magna evolucion, esucdo de fuego, corta fuegos, ladron de cartas, cambio de corazon, defusion, gemas listas, monumeto al sol, enredadera de espinas.

fusiones: dragon rey del sol, hydra llamarada solar, quimera el rey de las bestias y heroe alada llamante

rutial: magna angel, ritual elegido del sol

* * *

¿Merece reviews?

Entre mis historias están:

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Una época Maravillosa (My Little Pony)

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman king) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter varios) *

Green World (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

Extermino mágico (Harry Potter terminator) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Archivos ranger (pokemon)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

ben 10 responsability. (ben 10) *

un frio temor (Rise of Guardians) *

un héroe inesperado (Young Justice) *

El nuevo gran general de los uzumakis (naruto)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Nos veremos en la irrealidad


End file.
